Killing Perfection
by EnigmaticArsenic
Summary: Everyone knows Perfection is hard to come by, but who knew it was even harder to overcome?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **An anonymous person asked me if I could repost the original version of **_Killing Perfection_**, and as I'm not working on it at the moment (and haven't worked on it for some time), I figured there was little harm in accommodating this small request. That said, it's compiled into a single document on my computer, so it might take me a bit to get it disentangled and posted chapter-by-chapter. I could try and post it all as a single chapter... but I'm not sure how appealing an endless line of text would be. Lol.

I'm sorry to those who found the notifications in their in-box and mistook this to be a continuation. (Please forgive me!) As I was saying to another reviewer, for the moment, I'm going to just try and finish **_House of Painted Idols_**, and then afterward, perhaps try and tackle this one. For the moment, I just don't think I have the time or energy to pursue both in addition to some other projects I'm currently working on. (In fact, I was quite happy and feeling pretty productive today since I managed to add a bit to an original story as well as write an update for **_House_**. Going through these chapters, I'm in awe of the fact I used to be able to write so much in one sitting. Nowadays, my attention and energy only lasts for about 1,000 words or so. SAD!) Anyway, so that's where things stand for the moment.

* * *

**Thursday...**

...OOO...

Kikyo stepped into the school courtyard slowly and surveyed the scene, hiding her reluctance with cool detachment. Like herself most other students were just arriving and were hanging around talking to their friends before classes began for the day. The boys were dressed in navy blue pantsuits, white dress shirts, and navy blue blazers, while the girls sported blue, black, grey, and white plaid skirts, white collared blouses, and navy blue blazers like the boys' except more fitted. Students were also required to wear either a silk tie or a scarf- depending on whether you were a boy or girl- whose color was indicative of grade. Navy blue was for the incoming freshmen, black (like Kikyo's) were for sophomores, while juniors wore grey and seniors gold. Some also wore a grey vest with their uniform, and some girls wore knee high socks with their skirts many of which were hiked up to mid thigh- the shortest the school allowed. Kikyo kept hers to the longest length possible, but it still stopped a good three inches above her knees, and she wore black tights underneath to make up for it. With an inward sigh, she adjusted the strap to the messenger bag slung across her chest, absentmindedly tapping the ground with her new black and white oxfords as she scanned the grounds, wondering where she the administration office was. This was her first time ever attending a private school, but her grandmother Kaede had insisted on it because of her outstanding grades. Not that it took outstanding grades to get into the school- she supposed anyone could attend so long as they coughed up the money. That was what worried her- she knew the school was expensive and she wondered if her grandmother could really afford to send her here, but at least she had gotten a scholarship after scoring a perfect score on the entrance exam. Small blessings, she told herself.

Kikyo was about to make her way for the main school building when she heard someone yelling her name.

"Kikyo!" Kagome called, one hand curved around her mouth while the other waved in the air to catch her cousin's attention.

Looking around, Kikyo spotted her standing beside a small group of students. Friends of hers, she deduced. At first Kikyo was hesitant. She really wasn't one to make friends... but it would have been rude to just walk away, so she walked over to them.

"Kikyo," Kagome greeted cheerfully. "I'm glad you made it to school ok. I want you to meet some of my friends- Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. You guys," she said turning to the three (whom Kikyo noticed all wore the black tie or scarf), "this is my cousin Kikyo. She just moved into town, so this is her first day here. Be nice, 'k?"

They gave her a round of hello's, and Kikyo smiled back a little uncertainly. One of the boys- the one with his dark hair pulled back into a short ponytail- stepped up to her with a small glimmer in his eyes. Taking her hand to his lips, he bowed before her.

"Bonjour, ma cherie," he grinned. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

His brazen action had taken Kikyo by surprise, but she quickly recovered herself and not missing a beat replied cooly, "Enchante. Parlez-vous francais?" she asked. "Or do you just think that girls automatically fall for guys who can blabber a word or two of French?"

The girl- Sango, whacked him smartly on the back of his head and muttered, "I don't think that's what Kagome had in mind." While the other boy- Inuyasha?- laughed uproariously, slapping his friend on the back.

"Man," he remarked appreciatively, "She's too quick for ya." Just then the bell marking that they had five minutes to get to class rang, and everyone turned to the school building.

"We'd better get going," Sango told them, taking hold of Miroku's arm. "We have to get to our science class early to set up some things."

"Alright," Kagome nodded.

"It was nice to meet you, Kikyo," Sango added.

And Miroku agreed with his same flirty smile, "Yes, very." before being dragged forcibly away.

"Don't mind him," Inuyasha commented. "He's like that around all girls."

"Anyway," Kagome said. "I have to get going too. I need to stop by real quick in one of my other classes to talk to a teacher."

"Wait," Kikyo held her back. "Can you tell me where the administration office is located before you go?"

"Oh," Kagome thought for a second wondering how to phrase her directions so as not to get her cousin lost, before giving up and suggesting, "Um, Inuyasha, can you show her?"

"Wha-?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

But before he could protest, Kagome was already sprinting off to the building on the left of the main one, calling behind her, "Thanks! I owe you one."

They stared after her in a brief but awkward silence.

Finally Kikyo stated, "Um, you don't have to bother. I think I can probably find it myself."

Shrugging off the offering, Inuyasha mumbled, "Feh, that's ok. I guess I've been there enough to know how to get there, anyway."

With a short sideways glance at him, Kikyo smiled to herself, understanding that it wasn't for good behavior. She followed him into the main building and they tried their best to make some conversation though neither were really very adept at it.

Inuyasha spoke first, "So, uh, you're Kagome's cousin, huh?"

Kikyo gave him a fleeting smile and answered, "Yeah. My dad was her mom's older brother."

"Was?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

She looked away, "He and my mom died when I was younger."

"Oh," he said silently. "I'm sorry."

Her voice was low, but steady, "That's ok. It was a long time ago."

"So who are you living with now?"

"My grandmother."

He got the feeling that she didn't really want to talk about it, and he wasn't very good with these topics anyway, so they didn't speak the rest of the way, but it wasn't too bad. It was weird- they had just met one another that morning and yet...

There was something about the girl, Inuyasha thought, looking at her from the corners of his eyes. There was something about her that felt familiar to him. He couldn't quite figure it out, but she didn't make him feel uncomfortable or defensive, just... a little sad.

Before he could give it a lot of attention, however, they reached the administrations office.

"So, um, anything else you needed to know?" he asked her, holding open the door.

She gave him another one of her small smiles, "No. I think I will be alright from here. Thank you very much for your assistance."

He thought she kinda talked funny, but instead he replied, "Nah. It's no big deal."

"See you later," she called disappearing into the office.

Inuyasha watched her go. The minute bell rang but he didn't move, and she was surprised to find him still waiting for her when she reappeared five minutes later. She didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything, waiting for him to speak.

"Uh, I thought you might want to know where the rest of your classes are," he explained to her.

"But aren't you already late?" she inquired worriedly.

However he just shrugged and replied, "It's nothing new. So what's your first period class?"

Looking down at her list, Kikyo responded, "Honors Trigonometry." At that, Inuyasha glanced over her shoulder and let out a slow whistle. All her classes were advanced.

"So you're a smart one, huh?"

"I do alright," she answered modestly.

"Well, I have math first hour too, so I'm going the same as you." As he led her down the hall, he informed her, "Ya see, all Math and Science classes are in this building along with the cafeteria on the first floor, and Literature, Language Arts, Social Studies, and History are all in Hall B- that's the building to the left. Hall C is where all the electives are like Art and Foreign Language, and it's also where the Music room is. For PE you have to go to the Gym behind Hall B, and the Auditorium is behind Hall C. The library is that old building in the very back."

Frowning slightly at his explanation, she commented, "It's such a big school. I'm surprise anyone ever makes it on time if they have to go from one building to another."

"Yeah," he agreed but added reassuringly, "You'll get used to it." When they reached her classroom, they parted and he went up the flight of stairs to his own. She was right, he thought gazing out a passing window. It was a large campus, the buildings laid out in a hexagonal order with Hall A- the main building- at the very front and going clockwise was Hall B, the Gym, the Library, the Auditorium, and then Hall C. And the grounds were sprawling with every kind of sports field and court imaginable- track, soccer, tennis, football, baseball. There was also a large pool in the Gym, and a garden behind the library kept by the horticultural and botanical clubs. In the middle of the buildings was a large open area scattered with flowering trees- mostly ornamental cherry and dogwoods embellished here and there with tiny Japanese maple. In the center was a nice little pond filled with goldfish and koi, and a lot of students liked to sit around it during free periods and lunch. Inuyasha himself wasn't anything close to a nature fanatic, but he also liked that space a lot and even now was contemplating ditching class to go outside and enjoy it. Then he thought of Kikyo's list of honors classes and winced. He decided against it. After all, he didn't want her to think he was a total delinquent.

He entered his class and after mumbling an apology to his teacher for being late (again), he slumped down into his usual seat in the back. His mind refused to pay attention however, instead turning once again to rest upon the image of the girl he had just met. He wondered if he would see her again that day.

...ooo...

Sesshomaru brought his hands together, resting his elbows on his desk and leaning forward slightly in an attempt to hide his growing boredom. Today the teacher's monotonous voice was droning on about the many variables contributing to the history long unrest in the Balkans as if he were describing the many different varieties of fruits and vegetables that made up the produce section in the supermarket. The man didn't seem to hold any appreciation for history, so Sesshomaru often had to wonder why he was teaching it in the first place. He was just getting to the fall of Yugoslavia, when all of a sudden he was interrupted by the a knock on the door. It opened and a girl entered, exchanging a few quiet words with the teacher.

Sesshomaru took in the black scarf tied under her collar. A lost sophomore? he wondered without much interest. He had never seen the girl before, but that wasn't anything surprising. He hardly ever took the time to notice anyone else- other people were not something he bothered with.

But no, she wasn't lost.

The teacher turned to the rest of the class and announced in the same dull monotone, "Students, we have someone new joining us. This is Miss Kikyo Higurashi, and she has just transferred here, so make sure to make her feel welcome." And addressing the girl he told her, "Miss Higurashi, you may take that seat over there next to Mr. InuTaisho. Mr. InuTaisho, raise your hand." Sesshomaru ignored his request and the teacher ignored his failure to comply, but Kikyo found her way anyway. Keeping his posture, Sesshomaru shifted his eyes to the empty seat beside him to regard her disinterestedly as she ran a hand to sweep her skirt underneath her and slip behind the desk with practiced ease, all the while keeping her gaze to herself. Then bringing out a pen, she opened her notebook to write as the teacher resumed his lecture. He wondered momentarily what she was doing in this class since he had thought it was open only to juniors and seniors, but he quickly dismissed the thought to return his dull stare back to the front. What did he care?

After what seemed to be an eternity of agony to most of the class, the bell finally rang to announce first lunch. Sweeping her books into her arms, Kikyo tugged her bag to her shoulders and went to leave, stopping automatically at the door to let another student pass first. Sesshomaru had also halted, but when he saw she didn't move, he gave her a quick glance and then took the initiative to leave first. Kikyo followed him to the door, then turned down the opposite direction as she made her way to her locker to deposit her books before going to lunch. The cafeteria was crowded and she scoured the sea of strangers for a familiar face, but she couldn't spot her cousin or any of her friends anywhere. They probably have a different lunch hour, she thought glumly. It wasn't that Kikyo minded being by herself- in fact, she rather preferred her own company- but she was new to this school and all the pitying little glances being thrown her way was enough to make even her feel just a little uncomfortable. She hid it well, however, and was turning to go outside with her tray when she accidentally bumped shoulders with another girl.

"Oh, sorry," she murmured apologetically, taking a quick step back to see that the girl she had ran into was a junior with sharp but attractive features, her dark brown hair swept into a wavy ponytail behind her.

"Oh, you're that new girl, aren't you?" the girl remarked, her quick temper abating with the sudden recognition.

"Oh... yes." Kikyo tried to place her face but couldn't, let alone come up with a name to go with it.

"My name's Kagura," the girl introduced herself. "You were in my gym class second period."

"Oh, yes," Kikyo repeated with more confidence. She still couldn't remember Kagura, but she remembered gym which had gone by in idleness when the coach lost her key to the equipment shed and spent the rest of the class retracing her steps trying to find it.

"Do you have a place to sit?" Kagura asked. She had never been one to go out of her way to extend herself socially, and she didn't really know why, but this girl had instantly sparked an interest with her. Perhaps it was because she was quiet, and Kagura liked quiet people. Besides, it was obvious she didn't really know anybody and Kagura felt a little sorry for her.

"No, not really," Kikyo answered casually like it didn't matter.

"You can sit with me then," Kagura replied in an almost commanding tone which at first made Kikyo want to decline, but she thought better of it and followed her outside to a round wooden table encircled by a round wooden bench.

"So did you just move to town?" Kagura inquired, digging her fork into her salad. "Or are you just transferring schools?"

"Moved," Kikyo replied without elaboration. She didn't feel like touching her food.

But Kagura pressed, "What for?"

"To live with my grandmother." She didn't really feel like talking about the circumstance of her displacement either, and Kagura finally got the hint, so she moved on to talk about the school social scene.

"Are you gonna eat that?" she asked, indicating Kikyo's uneaten bowl of ramen after finishing off the last of her salad.

"No," she replied, taking the apple beside it for herself. "You can have it."

"Thanks!" Kagura lifted the bowl to her side of the table, exclaiming, "I'm starving."

"Then why did you only purchase a salad?" Kikyo wondered, biting into her apple.

"Well, a girl's gotta watch her figure, you know."

She didn't get it, but she said nothing more, eyeing her new friend as Kagura lifted a string of noodles to her mouth only to stop abruptly midway to stare past Kikyo. Kikyo turned to follow her gaze only to find it was riveted on another junior with platinum hair obviously preoccupied with being unpreoccupied. He looked a little familiar to Kikyo, but once again, it was a face she could not place.

"That guy's a jerk," Kagura muttered, her eyes not moving from his figure.

Kikyo shrugged, returning her attention to the apple.

"I don't know him."

At that, Kagura let out a snort, "And you probably never will. That guy is about as easy to approach as..." She searched her mind for a fitting analogy but could only come up with, "the Queen of England. Then again, he is something like royalty around here- the way all the students and teachers worship him because he's so damn 'perfect'. Even if he is an emotionally constipated bastard."

Kikyo frowned slightly but didn't respond. People were stupid, she thought. Always showering their adoration on those who did not even care to return them. How dumb...

...OOO...


	2. Chapter 2

...OOO...

**Friday...**

...OOO...

"So how was your first day?" Kagome asked her cousin over the phone. "You didn't have trouble getting around did you?"

"It was alright," Kikyo answered. "And no. Inuyasha showed me to the administrations office and then walked me to my first class. He told me where everything was located."

"Are you serious?" Kagome was very surprised.

"Yes... was that wrong of him?"

"No, no," she answered quickly. "It's just that Inuyasha's never been one to go out of his way to help people. I mean, he's not a bad guy, he's just not... _good_ either."

The answer piqued Kikyo's interest, "Oh? But aren't you two friends?"

"Yeah," Kagome laughed. "It's actually kinda funny. When we first met, we hated each other. But, eh, life's fickle, I guess."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you two going out?" Kikyo wasn't sure what made her ask, but she was curios.

Coughing out the soda she had been drinking, Kagome sputtered, "What? No! Of course not. We're just friends. What makes you say that?"

"Nothing really," Kikyo replied casually. "You just seemed close, that's all."

"Ah, well, we've been friends since freshman year, but... nothing like that," Kagome explained, furrowing her eyebrows in thought.

All Kikyo said, however, was, "Oh."

"Well, anyway," she went on. "I have to get going. I've got a pile of homework for tonight, but I'll stop by tomorrow morning and we can go to school together, k?"

"Oh, no," Kikyo protested. "It's not necessary of you to go out of your way. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then. I'll just see you at school. Bye, Kiki."

Kiki... Kikyo mused on that name as she hung up the phone. She supposed it was alright if Kagome called her that... so long as it didn't spread.

"Kikyo?" Kaede called for her granddaughter as she came in with arms loaded with grocery bags.

"Good afternoon, Grandmother," Kikyo greeted politely, taking the bags from her and placing them on the kitchen counter. It was odd because Kikyo knew that she was her grandmother and that the word itself should automatically instill some sort of unquestionable comfort to her, but the fact was that it didn't. Not that she felt anything ill from her grandmother or that she was even uneasy with her presence, but Kikyo couldn't help the fact that a part of her always held back when it came to getting close to other people. No matter who they were, she just couldn't get one hundred percent comfortable around them. It was like walking on eggshells, and she always feared the next step she took would be the one to break her world.

"How was your day?" Kaede asked, replacing the items from the bags into their respective spots on the cupboard. For her part, Kaede did her best to adapt to the situation, being new to the whole grandmother scheme. "Did you see your cousin Kagome?"

"It went well," Kikyo once again proclaimed. "And yes, I met Kagome in the morning. We do not share any classes together, though." But she had come to find that she did have a Spanish class with Kagome's friend Sango and a Literal Analysis class with Kagura. In addition to those, Trig, and PE, she also had an International Relations course right before lunch, and Biology sixth period. All honors courses except for gym.

"And how do you like the school?" Kaede continued.

"It's very big, but it's also very beautiful. Most of the teachers seem nice."

"Good," her grandmother smiled. "I'm glad you're happy. Now what would you like for dinner?"

"That's alright, Grandmother," Kikyo replied. "I can cook if you'd like."

"Alright, child," she consented. "If you need me for anything, I will be in the back."

When she left, Kikyo took out some carrots and potatoes and began peeling them, letting her mind wander.

Happy? she thought. Was she happy? Well, she wasn't depressed or anything... but happy... well, that was something else.

...ooo...

Kikyo awoke that night in a cold sweat, her heart racing in her chest as she took deep breaths of air to calm herself. It had been a while since she had last had this experience, this dream she could never remember upon waking, but that always left her feeling as if she was suffocating. Dying. Slowly she rose to a sitting position, bringing her hands to her burning face. It wasn't unusual for her to have the dream while trying to adjust to a new life, so she supposed that was the reason for this one. But more often, they came right before something bad happened- like when she had to move again.

That wasn't it, she reassured herself. She had just arrived here after all, surely her grandmother wasn't already planning on sending her away, was she? Shaking her head, she tried to push that thought away. As always, though, a part of her came to dwell on that inevitability. It didn't matter, she tried to tell herself. She should be used to it by now, right? Right...

...ooo...

The next morning, Kikyo arrived at school more tired than usual, that nagging feeling her dream left behind still lingering in her mind.

"Hey, Kikyo," Kagome called, and Kikyo went to join her and Inuyasha by the front steps of the main building. "You just missed Sango and Miroku."

"That's alright," Kikyo murmured, not really sure what she was saying.

"Anyway," Kagome continued, "They were wanting to get together after school today and maybe catch a movie or something. You wanna come?"

"Um, I'd better not," she declined. "I'm still catching up in my classes, and I should go home too, to help Grandmother."

"Aw, but it's Friday," Kagome argued. "And I'm sure your grandma wouldn't mind if you hung out for a bit."

"I'd better not..." Kikyo repeated just as the five minute bell rang.

"Well, we'll talk more about it later," Kagome finished, shouldering her backpack and heading off to Hall B. "See you guys later!"

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked once Kagome had left.

"Yes, I'm alright," she answered as they made their way up the steps to their first class. "I'm just a little tired."

"Oh. Didn't get enough sleep?"

"Yes," she answered, settling for a half truth. "I stayed up too late last night, I suppose, trying to catch up with my classes."

Dismissively he replied, "Oh that. You really shouldn't worry too much, you know. I'm sure you do well anyway."

Lacking the energy and the resolve to argue, she instead remained silent. He walked her to her class again before bounding up the stairs to his, making it just in time today.

After Trig, Kikyo went to the gym, changing into the navy blue shorts and white t-shirt for PE in the locker room. Since Kagura was absent, Kikyo ran the laps around the track on her own, keeping her distance away from the other girls, keeping her pace strong and steady. She liked to run like that sometimes. It helped her clear her mind, and by the time she showered and dressed, she was in an overall better state of mind as she made her way up to the second floor of Hall B to her International Relations class.

"Ok, class," the teacher announced as soon as the last student had taken his seat. "I have a surprise for you today- a comprehensive quiz over what we have learned so far this quarter. I want to see how well everyone has been following the time line of events we've so far studied these last three weeks. Clear your desks," he instructed as everyone groaned in annoyance. Then turning to Kikyo he said, "Oh, Miss Higurashi, I'd also like you to take the test. I won't grade it in your case, but it will help me to determine what you already know."

"Yes, sir," Kikyo answered, not really caring.

"Oh, and please see me after class. It won't be long."

"Yes, sir," she repeated.

The whole class quieted down as the papers were handed out and Kikyo accepted the one the girl in front of her passed back. Scanning the test, she saw that it was primarily on the conflict in the Balkans, and she was happy that she had looked over the material she had missed so far in the class last night. It didn't hurt either that she had remembered much of what she had learned from previous history classes, especially regarding that area, and that she had recently read a book on the topic as well. Without too much hesitation, she went to work scrolling in the answers in her neat, elongated handwriting.

In the desk beside her, Sesshomaru also glanced at the paper. Nothing too difficult, he decided, taking up his pen. He finished ahead of everyone else with still fifteen minutes until the end of the period. After turning it in, he returned to his desk, fished out the book he had been reading, and flipped it open, but he didn't quite feel like resuming it at the moment. Instead he cast a quick glance to the girl sitting beside him, her eyes concentrating on the paper in front of her, every now and then tapping her pen lightly before putting it to work again. Shortly after, she leaned back from her desk to survey her work. Satisfied, she too rose to turn it in.

Hm, he thought to himself with some amusement. If she had finished the whole thing, he might have been impressed, but he highly doubted it. Even though he himself found no trouble with the work, he knew the consensus of the rest of the class was that this teacher enjoyed giving his students trouble- as if the course itself wasn't difficult enough.

As she sat back down, her eyes met his, but she quickly looked away, rummaging in her bag for something to preoccupy her time. She pulled out a thick novel too and began reading as he returned his attention back to his own.

When the bell rang for dismissal, Kikyo stayed back as the class emptied, waiting for the teacher to speak.

"So, Miss Higurashi," he began, "how are you handling classes so far? Anything too difficult for you yet?"

"No, sir," she replied honestly, ending it there because she didn't know what else to say.

"Good, good," he commended. "I must say I was very impressed when I saw your transfer records, but I was concerned as it seems you've switched schools quite often."

"Yes," she acknowledged simply. What was he driving at?

"Are you planning on participating in any extracurriculars?"

"Um, I have not thought about it." It was the truth, but she didn't mention that it was because it wasn't something which appealed to her at all.

"Oh, I see. Well, you should look into it."

"Thank you, sir." A brief silence descended, and taking it to be the end of the conversation, she took up her books to leave, but he stopped her before she could make it to the door.

"By the way, Miss Higurashi," he spoke, "what do you think of Mr. InuTaisho?"

Giving him a quizzical glance, she asked, "Who, sir?"

"The boy sitting next to you."

With a small frown she answered, "I don't really know him... I couldn't offer an opinion." Honestly, she had never noticed who it was sitting next to her in any of her classes, let alone this one.

Clapping his hand, he grinned at her, "Good answer, Miss Higurashi. I hate people who offer only insincerities, but I digress. You see, our school competes in a regional competition each year on the areas of mathematics, writing, science, and most importantly, history. Teachers in every subject are able to recommend students to partake in each category- it's a highly sought after position, and I just thought I ought to make you aware of it."

"Oh." She was at a loss as to why she was supposed to care, but understanding that she was supposed to, she answered, "Thank you, sir."

"That's all, Miss Higurashi," he dismissed after another moment of awkward silence. "You may go."

And once again she replied, "Thank you, sir."

He watched her leave, a small smug smile playing on his lips. Making his way to his desk, he picked up the test paper sitting on top. A perfect grade. Quite impressive, he thought. At last, someone smart enough to rival that arrogant brat.

From the very first day he met him, he had hated Sesshomaru. Hated his self-assured ways, his lack of concern for what others thought. But he could never do anything about the boy- he was after all a good student- the top in the school- and he never did anything overt enough to warrant him any trouble. Up to now he had been powerless against that student, a fact which only increased his hatred. At last, however, he had found a way to strike at him- not in any physical or obvious way, but just as good, if not better. He would strike at the boy's greatest strength and hence, his greatest weakness- his pride. And he would greatly enjoy seeing him fall.

...ooo...

"Is the paper done?" Naraku was leaning against the left wall of Hall B, away from sight of everybody.

"Y-yes," Kohaku stammered, handing him the thin pile of papers entitled 'the Rise and Fall of the Napoleonic Empire'.

With a casual glance, Naraku looked through the essay betraying no hint of his mood except for the slightly crooked smile he always wore.

Reaching the conclusion, he nodded in satisfaction, "Good. You can go."

Kohaku hesitated, "Um..."

"Oh, right," Naraku replied, suddenly remembering. He reached into his back pocket and produced a blank envelope which he handed to the younger boy.

Pensively, Kohaku opened the envelope, afraid to see but knowing he had to in order to make sure. Sliding the Polaroid out, he took a quick glimpse, and sure enough there was his sister in the locker room, wearing nothing but her underwear. Blushing furiously he shoved it back into the envelope.

Naraku gave a small laugh, "You should know I don't bluff."

Angry but helpless, Kohaku could only stalk away, making a mental note to burn the picture as soon as he could.

Freshmen, Naraku smirked. Such easy targets...

...ooo...

By the time Kikyo made it to the cafeteria and purchased her food, it was already crowded and the same with the picnic areas outside. She looked around hopelessly searching for a place to sit, but all the tables were already occupied. For a second she considered the option of sitting on the grass underneath one of the trees, but those spots were all taken as well, and anyway it would be hard to eat ramen from her lap. Sighing in defeat, she scanned the grounds once more for any open seats... and found one. There was a table on the far end with only one other student- one vaguely familiar silver haired upperclassman.

Emptying her face of expression, she marched resolutely over.

He had his head bent over a book, so she faked a cough to catch his attention.

Sesshomaru looked up, inwardly surprised to see the girl from his class standing before him.

"Do you mind if I take a seat?" she asked, motioning to the empty ones all around him.

It wasn't a question he was unused to. When he had first attended this school, he had gotten it several times from many stupidly giggling girls- as if he was somehow oblivious. By now he had thought everyone knew enough to leave him alone. She was new though, he reminded himself, plus she wasn't giggling... Still, he gave her the same answer he gave every other person who had asked.

Cooly he replied, "Yes. I do mind."

By nature, Kikyo wasn't daring or temperamental. She usually avoided confrontation when she could, but that didn't mean she was incapable of standing up for herself, and something about this guy set her off.

So with a small frown of mock concern, she responded, "I'm sorry- I think you misunderstood my question to be something more than a formality." And with that she eased herself down on to the bench, setting her tray in front of her and taking the apple. Then she proceeded to bite into it and blocked out his presence completely.

Truthfully, Sesshomaru was taken back by her boldness, but he hid it under an indifferent facade, even as his mind was going crazy trying to come up with an appropriate counter. No one had ever, ever went against him like that before. Briefly he considered the possibility of leaving, but that was tantamount to surrender and that was not an option with him. So he stayed where he was, irately trying to ignore her as he returned his attention to his book. It was no use. His eyes refused to focus on the blurred words. He didn't know why he was letting this get to him so much. It wasn't as if she was even trying to make conversation with him. But the fact that she ignored him annoyed him greatly. Who did she think she was anyway?

Before he could think on the topic much further, however, Kikyo rose to her feet, having apparently finished her apple, and took up her tray of uneaten ramen. She didn't know why she bothered to stand in line every day to purchase it when she never ate it... Well, that wasn't wholly true. She did know: she bought the ramen because it was the cheapest thing on the menu and she had to buy something, otherwise administrators might question her behavior and take it to be something more than the simple lack of hunger on her part. They might call her in, have her see the social worker, and all sorts of annoyances that she did not want to deal with. All she wanted was to be left alone, and so long as she bought the ramen and ate the apple, then they would leave her so. She supposed it wasn't a bad trade.

Wordlessly, she walked away, not bothering to even give him a parting shot as she made her way to the library to pass the rest of her lunch hour- which was only roughly fifteen minutes left, but she had been wanting to check it out since the first time she laid eyes on it.

"Oh, wow..." she breathed deeply, casting a wide glance of the row upon row of shelves filled with books. She had heard this was one of the largest high school libraries in the entire country, but she never imagined this. Choosing a random aisle, she paced through it, running her fingers along the thick spines.

Kikyo loved books. As a child she used to get lost for hours just reading anything she could get her hands on. It was a habit that had earned her a lot of scoldings, and so she had tried her best to get it under control. Now she only read in her spare time, but the sight of books still managed to make her heart race.

Although she appreciated any good read, she preferred fiction for enjoyment, especially classical novels. She liked to get absorbed into those worlds that were so real and relatable and yet so far removed from her own. They were her escape- those dreamed realities controlled and manipulated by an all seeing, all knowing author. Unlike in this world, their gods were a given, not a belief, and that was comforting idea.

...OOO...

...OOO...

After lunch, Kikyo made her way to Hall C for Spanish and saw that Kagome was standing by the door with her friends.

"Hey, Kikyo," Kagome called when she saw her. "We're going to see a movie after school, are you sure you don't want to come?"

"I can't," she replied. "I really should go home and help Grandmother with the chores and dinner."

"Aw, come on," Miroku pressed. "It's supposed to be a really good movie- maybe even mediocre."

"I'm sorry," she reaffirmed.

"Well, if you're busy today, it's ok," Sango put in, then suggested, "But if you're free tomorrow, you should come with us to the amusement park. We're all going."

"Yeah!" Kagome chirped enthusiastically. "Come on, Kiki. How about it? I'll even ask your grandma for ya. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Well..." Kikyo searched her mind for an excuse that wasn't a lie, but she couldn't really come up with one.

"You should come," Inuyasha put in, speaking for the first time.

Kikyo and Kagome both looked at him in surprise, wondering where the encouragement came from.

"Well..." Kikyo repeated. "I suppose it's ok as long as my grandmother does not object..."

"Great!" Kagome exclaimed. "We'll stop by your house tomorrow around 11, k?"

"Ok," Kikyo agreed. "And I'll call ahead of time if I can't make it."

"You'd better come!" Kagome threatened laughingly. The last minute bell rang and they all dispersed to their separate classes or, in Kagome and Inuyasha's case, lunch.

By the time class ended, Kikyo had mostly forgotten about the incident at lunch. That is, until she stepped foot into her Literary Analysis class and her eyes came to rest upon the desk behind hers where _he_ sat. She blinked, but no, she wasn't mistaken. It was that junior from lunch.

Had he always sat there? she wondered, but couldn't remember. She hadn't really taken in any of her classmates her first day, but she was still surprised she hadn't noticed him before. He did seem to have a commanding presence, and she briefly noted the furtive glances the rest of the girls in the room were throwing his way which he was ignoring.

With deliberate detachment she made her way to her seat, keeping her eyes pointedly on the desk surface as she slid into it.

Sesshomaru watched her stonily. Unlike her, he had known she shared this class with him, and he had been- despite his intentions- wondering what would happen when they met again. Her obvious surprise to find him there, however, was made apparent to him when she halted at the door upon entering as she saw him. For reasons beyond his comprehension, it irked him inside that she should have failed to notice him, but quickly he brushed off this absurdity.

"Alright class," the teacher- a young peppy woman not too long out of college- chirped, "everyone quite down. Miss. Higurashi, you chose a great time to transfer- we are just starting our new unit today." Taking a pile of paperbacks, she began handing them out. "For the next two weeks we will be reading and discussing our new book- a play by Edmond Rostand. It is entitled 'Cyrano de Bergerac'- a story about unrequited love."

Kikyo absently accepted the two copies handed back to her, passing one behind her. She looked at the familiar cover- she had read the book a couple of times before. One of her favorites.

"Now, I would like to have this all done by next Friday so that we may start on our essays the following Monday. However, I thought it would be nice that instead of doing individual readings, we could assign parts in class and read them out loud. Any volunteers?" Not a hand.. Undaunted the teacher announced cheerfully, "Alright then, I'll choose." She went on to call random students, giving them the parts they would be reading until they were all taken. Then she hesitated, scanning the room and settling on Kikyo. "Miss Higurashi, would you do the honor of starting us off as the narrator?"

Obediently Kikyo took up her book and with a calm steady voice recited the long introduction of the setting to the first act, nailing every French word in perfect pronunciation. The teacher smiled at her, very pleased.

"Well done, Miss Higurashi," she commented before the next student could pick up his line. "Are you familiar with the French language?"

"I've studied it a little," Kikyo replied, keeping her eyes unfocused. She wished the teacher hadn't drawn attention to it.

"Well, I must say you have quite the knack for it. Are you taking a class this year?"

"No, ma'am," Kikyo responded, aware that the other students were beginning to stare at her.

"Why not?"

"I'm studying Spanish."

"Oh!" the teacher exclaimed. "A language buff. How nice!"

Tightening her grip on the book, Kikyo tried desperately to fight off her rising discomfort. Didn't this teacher realize she had gotten completely sidetracked from the assignment? Obviously not...

Surprisingly enough, it was the student behind her which saved her from further affliction.

Tired of the segue, Sesshomaru cleared his throat loudly, casting a hard glance at the teacher. For a moment, she returned it with a confused one, then suddenly remembering they were in the middle of a reading, she laughed.

"Oh, yes," she commented. "Well, let's continue, shall we?" And with her signal, the next student took up his part and read. They stopped with only a minute of class left and she assigned them the rest of Act 1 for homework.

When the bell rang, Kikyo made her way to the door, halting- as was her habit- to let another student pass, but he had stopped as well, waiting for her to go. Looking up , she was surprised to see it was the same silver haired junior that sat behind her.

Smiling politely, she said, "Please, after you..."

He didn't return it, however, only giving her an unreadable glance but remaining rooted to where he stood. For an awkward second they just stood there, eyeing one another, but then Kikyo decided that if he wasn't going to move, there was no point in her wasting her time waiting for him to, so she went ahead first and he followed her, soon catching up with her stride, and together they made their way out of the building.

With uneasy sideway glances, she wondered if he was following her, waiting to get her alone so he could yell at her for her earlier actions. It wasn't that she was scared of him, per se, but she really did not want to get in trouble for fighting- especially as it was only her second day in school. He never spoke, however, even as they spanned the grounds between Hall B and Hall A, and she was deeply confused as he continued to follow her through its halls. That is until he entered the same room as her destination.

What? she wondered. He was in her Biology class as well? How in the world had she failed to notice him before? In this class, however, he sat on the third row in the front while she sat in the back of the first, and she had little time to ponder the coincidences she experienced that day as the teacher immediately launched into the lecture as soon as the bell rang to start class.

This was her last hour of the day and suddenly the sleeplessness of the night before caught up with her once more as she waited for it to end.

She let her attention slip for a minute, only to be shaken out of her reverie by the teacher asking, "Miss Higurashi, did you understand that?"

Kikyo looked up, startled by the sudden interruption, "I'm sorry?"

Sighing the teacher turned to a student up front, "Mr. InuTaisho, will you please repeat the answer for Miss Higurashi?"

Sesshomaru shifted his glance briefly to the girl, then back to the board as he stated plainly, "Adenosine triphosphate consists of the adenine nucleotide and two other phosphate groups, and transfers energy from chemical bonds to endergonic reactions within the cell. The energy is stored in covalent bonds between phosphates with the pyrophosphate bond between the second and third phosphate groups retaining the greatest amount- approximately 7 keal per mole."

"Miss Higurashi?" the teacher prodded.

"I understood," she replied quietly, berating herself for her lapse in attention. How could she do that? She had to be more careful, she told herself. She couldn't afford to mess up in school- especially this one- otherwise they might call her grandmother, and she would be deeply disappointed... And she just might... Kikyo couldn't finish the thought, forcing it away from her mind for fear her paranoia might become apparent in her actions and features. Sometimes thinking about those possibilities shattered her nerves, making her loose her breath, and that was the last thing she needed to happen right now.

...ooo...

Kaede owned a small florist and though she could have sold it and retired all ready, she enjoyed her little business and went to tend the shop daily. Before, it didn't matter what hours she kept, but since agreeing to take in her granddaughter, she had resolved to be home by six each night. From the time she met the girl, Kaede had taken her to be quite self-reliant, but she still felt obligated to be present as much as possible to ensure that Kikyo was not left alone.

Today Kaede came home to the sight of her in red shorts and a white t-shirt on the front porch, sweeping it with a straw broom.

"Good evening, Grandmother," Kikyo saluted, giving her the customary polite smile.

"Good evening, Kikyo," she returned, hobbling up to the door. "What are you doing?"

It was pretty obvious, but she replied, "I thought I should tidy up a little. I've cleaned the living room all ready and have done the laundry. Dinner is on the stove. I've made curry and chicken- I hope that is alright?"

"Oh yes, yes," Kaede assured.

Together they went inside and sat down quietly to supper. By now Kaede had gathered that her granddaughter was not like other girls. She spoke little for one thing, and when she did her words were always carefully weighed, not rushed or blurted out without thought. Almost overly courteous.

"So," Kaede began, searching for a topic to talk about. "How was school today?"

"It went well," Kikyo answered, not feeling it was necessary to bother her with the days petty events.

"Good. Have you any plans for tonight?"

"I thought I should study after dinner."

"Oh?" Kaede raised in eyebrow in question. "But it's Friday night. You are not going out with your friends?"

At a loss as to how to explain she didn't have any friends, Kikyo merely replied, "I thought it better to stay here..."

They sank back into silence, Kikyo waiting until after the meal was finished to speak again.

"Grandmother..."

The old woman looked up inquiringly.

"Kagome has asked me to join her and her friends tomorrow at an amusement park, if it is alright with you..." Asking for permission always made Kikyo uneasy, and she readied herself for denial.

But all her grandmother answered was, "That is fine."

"Are you sure?" Kikyo pressed, amazed at how quickly her request was granted. "If it's any trouble at all- if you'd rather I stay home to finish chores- I wouldn't mind not going."

"No, no," Kaede dismissed. "Life shouldn't be all work, child. You should take this opportunity to make new friends."

New friends? Since when was the last time Kikyo made friends? But she didn't say anything.

After clearing away the table and washing the dishes, Kikyo went upstairs to her room. She was sitting at her desk, her Biology book opened in front of her, and listening to some soft rock station that she liked to help her concentrate. A song came on and she started humming along to the dreamy melody.

"'I can feel the magic in the air/ Being with you gets me that way...'"

Looking down at the textbook in front of her, she frowned slightly suddenly thinking of _him_- that silver haired student from her classes.

Who was he? she wondered, and realized she didn't even know his name. What had the teacher called him? Inu... InuTaisho? Wait, she thought suddenly, wasn't that the same name as the student her International Relations teacher had asked her about? Was he in that class too? She scrunched up face, trying to once again figure out how she had managed to miss him so much before. It wasn't as if he was typical and dissolved into the crowd. Rather he stood out and apart from them with his cool detachment- not to mention that hair! How oblivious was she? But then again, she justified, it wasn't as if she had a reason to have noticed him...

Before she could deliberate the matter much further, however, her train of thought was broken by the sound of tapping noises from her window. Startled, she looked over to see a small barrage of tiny pebbles pelting the glass. Getting up, she walked over to raise it, poking her head out to see a completely different silver haired male grinning up at her.

"Hey," Inuyasha called. He was out of his school uniform and now wore a dark red hooded sweater over dark jeans.

Surprised, she answered, "Inuyasha! What are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be at the movies with Kagome and the others?"

With nimble agility, he scaled the tree growing beside the house, coming to rest on the thickest branch closest to her window.

"It ended an hour ago," he explained, squatting precariously with his arms over his knees. "They went to a kareoke bar, but it's not really my thing." And she admitted she couldn't picture him getting up in front of a mic and howling out anything that could be remotely called music.

"Um, so what are you doing here?" she questioned, unaware that he had even known what part of town she was living in.

"Kagome told me where you lived, and I thought you might want to go out and do something now."

Kikyo looked past him to the slowly sinking sun just now beginning to set.

"Well..." she began, but just then her door opened and Inuyasha nearly fell out of the tree when Kaede walked in, a laundry basket of clothes in one hand.

"Kikyo," she was saying, "I believe these are yours..." then trailed off as the scene hit her.

"Um, Grandmother," Kikyo explained slowly, "this is Inuyasha- one of Kagome's friends..."

"Uh, hi," Inuyasha greeted guiltily. "I'm, uh... I was just..."

"I see," Kaede cut in, understanding the situation to be innocent. "We do have a front door, you know..."

"He he," a sheepish Inuyasha grinned. "Sorry. I just came to see if Kikyo could come out for a while."

"To do what?" the old woman questioned.

"Dunno," he shrugged. "Just hang out, I guess."

"I see," she repeated. "Well, it's alright. Just don't stay up too late past dark."

"O-ok," Kikyo stammered, astounded at not being scolded for having a strange boy hanging about her window.

Her grandmother deposited the basket on her bed, then turned to leave but not before addressing Inuyasha with, "And next time, please consider using the door?"

"Yeah," he quickly responded. "Sorry."

When she was gone, Kikyo told him, "Let me put my shoes on, and I will meet you in the front."

"Ok," he nodded, loping down and off the tree to wait for her.

Tucked neatly under her bed, she pulled out her only pair of sneakers- black and grey- and stuffed her tiny feet into them, then ran outside to join Inuyasha.

"What did you have in mind to do?" she asked.

Glancing down at the digital watch he wore, he replied, "Well, it's only 6:54- if we hurry we can catch the 7 o'clock bus to the boardwalk before it gets dark."

"Well, alright..."

It was all he needed. Snatching up her hand, he tugged her along, sprinting to the bus stop he knew to be just down the block. Sure enough, they made it just as it was pulling over to take more passengers.

"You know the bus schedules well," she commented, taking a seat beside him in the back.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I like to run around town a lot, but since I don't have a car or a license yet... Anyway, I've been riding these things on my own since I was a kid."

"Why?" she inquired. "What about your parents? Do they not take you where you need to go?"

Shrugging complacently, he answered, "Well, my old man's always busy. I don't like to bug him."

"What about your mother?"

He looked out the window, "She died when I was in grade school."

"Oh..." She had never thought... "What did she die of?"

"A fever. She wouldn't go to the hospital until it got real bad and it was too late..."

"Oh," she echoed. A short span of silence fell between them before she shared, "Both of my parents are dead as well- killed in a car accident on New Year's Eve on their way to a party."

"I'm sorry," he offered softly.

"Yes," she agreed. "Me too."

With a small half-smile, he glanced over at her, "We're kinda the same, huh?"

She returned the gesture, but spoke no more as the bus came to halt beside the ocean glittering like liquid fire in the flame of the sunset. A sight which dispelled their momentary sadness.

They hopped on to the wide concrete walk, dodging bikers, rollerbladers, and skaters who glided past them in spandex or baggy clothes, to make their way past several stands which lined it, looking into everything but entering nothing, just laughing and joking with one another. Eventually they came to stroll over to one of the long concrete piers jutting out into the ocean. He plopped down cross legged, leaning back on the palms of his hands, as she stuck her legs out to dangle over the side, resting her chin and arms on the lower bar of the railing.

"You know," he said suddenly, staring off into the vanishing sphere in the distant horizon before them, "I'm glad you came. It was a lot of fun."

"Yes," she acknowledged softly. "I enjoyed it as well."

Music was pouring out from the many speakers dotting the area, and they stopped to listen. Slow and sweet- the same song she had been listening to earlier, coincidentally enough.

Quietly she sang along, picking up the words, "'I can feel the magic floating in the air/ Being with you gets me that way/

I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've/ Never been this swept away...'"

His ears perked up to hear her singing as a melancholy distance settled in his eyes. The words were pretty, but the way she sang them... She had a beautiful voice, but he found it to be almost mournful.

"'In a way I know my heart is waking up/ As all the walls come tumbling down/ I'm closer than I've ever felt before/ And I know/ And you know/ There's no need for words right now...'"

No need for words... if only things were that simple, she thought. If it were only that easy to understand.

She let her accompaniment drop as the country singer over the speakers crooned out the rest of the tune, but she couldn't help echo the last lines- the same as the first, but with a nuance of finality.

"'I can feel the magic floating in the air/ Being with you get's me that way..."

The last note lingered on a cool passing breeze, and she shivered involuntarily.

"Cold?" he asked, catching the movement.

For once she didn't weigh her response, simply answering with a soft, "Yes."

It was late September, and she supposed she should have known better than to go out in shorts and t-shirts, but the day had been warm and she hadn't had time to change.

Beside her, he took off the sweater he wore over his white t-shirt and held it out to her.

"Here," he said. "Don't worry- I'm kinda hot."

For a second she could do nothing but stare at him, taken back by his offer. Then with a quick smile, she accepted it, slipping it past her dark head. Too big, but it was warm from his body heat.

"Thank you."

They stayed for a few more minutes of peaceful silence permeated by a thousand sounds except for their own voices. Then, just as quietly, he rose to his feet and helped her to hers, and wordlessly they walked away as the last ray of light died behind them.

...OOO...

...OOO...

Inuyasha couldn't help but hum the tune as he made his way down the long front walk of the mansion, glad that no one was around to hear him. Country was not his favorite brand of music, but, he thought with some amusement, that one song might just change all of that.

When he got to the front door, he reached for the door knob to enter, only to have it open from the inside before he could even touch it.

"Where have you been?" Sesshomaru demanded coldly, blocking the entrance with his body.

Inuyasha pushed past him, and replied, "Feh, what do you care?" No way was he going to let this jerk ruin his good mood.

Sesshomaru's next words however, did just that.

"Father is home."

"WHAT?" Whirling around to face him, Inuyasha exclaimed, "But I thought he was gone on a business trip!" Their father was always gone on one long business trip.

"Apparently it ended early," his brother informed him cooly. "He's waiting for you in the dining room."

"Dammit..." Inuyasha muttered to himself. He was hungry too, but he really did not feel like dealing with his old man at the moment. Without another word however, he followed Sesshomaru to the impressive mahogany paneled dining room. Usually the brothers avoided one another as much as possible, sharing nothing in common in almost every point imaginable. Their father however, and the fact that neither cared much for the role he often neglected, was one of the few things- if not the only thing- they did agree upon.

"Glad you've finally decided to grace us with your presence," InuTaisho joked dryly, sitting at the head of the long rectangular table.

Inuyasha grumbled something under his breath, fighting hard to keep his temper in an attempt to salvage his mood from earlier as he took his usual place to his father's left.

"Care to tell us where you've been?" InuTaisho inquired without too much anger for his son's tardiness. It was one of the few rules he enforced that while he was home, the three of them shared dinner, but after all, he hadn't informed either one that he would be home that night, and anyway, this was one of those rare moments in which he and his children were actually in the same room together, and he wanted to keep it as agreeable as possible.

Although Inuyasha abided by his rule to attend dinner, there was nothing that said he had to fake pleasantries, so he merely huffed, "Nowhere," while jabbing his fork into the steak on his plate.

Across from him, Sesshomaru disregarded both of them with the fervor of a stoic, keeping his attention focused on his food as he dissected it in slow meticulous movements, before taking it up and bringing it to his mouth to chew it quietly. As far as he was aware, there was nothing in his father's rule either of having to actually participate in conversation while they dined.

He supposed the dislike he and his brother shared for their father stemmed from the same incident- though they had been on different sides then- but it manifested itself quite differently in the two of them. Inuyasha tended to channel his frustration by lashing out when provoked, getting into fights and arguments with InuTaisho and rebelling against him, while Sesshomaru on the other hand, allowed him a cool respect (he was their father after all) while maintaining his aloof distance, looking to him for neither guidance nor support in any matter.

For his part, InuTaisho was well aware there was something amiss between the three of them, and although he guessed at the reason for their rupture, he was at an utter loss as how to ameliorate the situation. So instead he did just about the only thing he did know how to do when all other actions failed- he tried his best to pretend the problem did not exist at all. Most of the time it wasn't a difficult accomplishment when he had his work to occupy him, and as president of a multibillion dollar conglomerate, work was something that was never lacking.

When these situations of familial interactions did arise, however, he was determined to make the best of them, so it was in this spirit that he offered up the opportunity for some well over due male bonding with his sons.

"Say," he suggested amiably, "I hope you're both free tomorrow- I've reserved a box at the stadium for the big game."

"Gee, dad," Inuyasha replied sarcastically. "As much fun as that sounds, I can't. I've already got plans." And thinking of his outing with his friends the next day immediately put him in a better mood- especially since Kikyo would be there.

"And what," his father demanded calmly, "could possibly be more important than spending some quality time with your own family?"

Just about everything, Inuyasha thought glumly, but answered factually, "I'm going to an amusement park with my friends."

"Oh?" The word 'friends' made InuTaisho examine his younger born a little more closely. As far as he knew, neither of his sons seemed to be very keen when it came to social interactions, but he had understood that in Sesshomaru's case it was more or less a choice, whereas Inuyasha's failure to fit in with his peers had really worried him. After the death of InuTaisho's second wife Iyazoi, Inuyasha had withdrawn into his own self, and as the years passed it had evolved into an adamant anti-social behavior which got him in trouble with just about everyone and left his father completely baffled as to a solution. Finally he bribed some school officials at the private academy into allowing his son to attend, hoping beyond hope that its stress on academic success as well as team sports would instill some sort of discipline into him. At first, however, things seemed only to take a turn for the worse as Inuyasha constantly skipped class, talked back to teachers, and picked fights with other students, but then by the second semester of his freshman year, school officials noted to InuTaisho that his son seemed to have improved in his behavior. He was still a poor student and every now and then he did still get into trouble for fighting, but over all, he had managed to change for the better.

His father had no idea what brought about such a sudden alteration, but he didn't give it too much thought. So long as it obtained the desired result, what did it matter why?

"So who are these friends of yours?" he asked, curios.

"Feh, no one you'd know."

"I'd still like names."

"Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and," he hesitated unsure if he should include her or not but finally added, "Kikyo."

At the mention of the name, Sesshomaru's gaze flickered briefly to his brother. Kikyo? Wasn't that...? But no, he thought. It was probably just a coincidence, and even if it wasn't what did he care? It had nothing to do with him, and forgetting the matter, he returned his focus back to his food.

Hearing several feminine names piqued InuTaisho's interest and slyly he asked, "So, son, any of these friends of yours more than just a 'friend'?"

Inuyasha nearly choked on the water he was drinking.

"NO!" he declared rigorously. "And I'm not talking about it with you anymore. Now if you don't mind, I have some homework to do." Never in his life did he think he would ever utter _that_ sentence, let alone on a Friday night, but homework had to be better than _this. _

InuTaisho watched him stalk off- presumably to his room and the precious homework- before turning to his eldest son, "So, Sessho, how about it?"

"No," Sesshomaru answered simply, not even looking up. Among the many things wrong he could name in partaking in such an outing, he never did understand the point of spectator sports.

...ooo...

Kikyo sat on the couch, playing with the edge of her white unbuttoned sweater. Underneath it she wore a knee length black sundress overwhelmed by a profusion of small flowers in blue and copper, and on her feet were her sneakers. She supposed she must have looked quite odd, but she had never realized until that morning how lacking her wardrobe was. Then again, every piece of clothing she did own did fit into the one suitcase she had brought to her grandmother's, but it wasn't as if she ever needed that many clothes to begin with as she rarely went out. Still, she found herself wishing she had had something better to wear for this outing.

Just then, the doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

"Hey, Kikyo!" Kagome's beaming face greeted her. "Are you ready to go?" Unlike her cousin, she obviously had little trouble with her outfit. She was wearing a printed tank-top tied around the waist with an oversized gray sweater over a short denim skirt that showed off her legs and feet in cute brown espadrilles that took advantage of the warm Indian summer still in full swing. Over her shoulder, Kikyo saw Sango in a simple t-shirt, fitted jeans and sneakers, and beside her were Miroku and Inuyasha both in jeans, but Miroku had on a dark blue collard shirt while Inuyasha was back in a red jersey.

"Yes, I'm ready," she answered, stuffing her keys and money into her sweater pocket and stepping out before closing the door securely behind her.

On their way down to the station to catch the bus for the amusement park, she and Inuyasha fell a little behind the other three.

"You look nice," Inuyasha complimented quietly.

"Thanks," she murmured, a little embarrassed, unable to help but wonder if he was being honest. He didn't seem insincere, though.

When they boarded the bus and took their seats in the back, everyone was pretty quite, but as soon as it pulled over to let them out, the atmosphere lightened immediately.

"So what did you guys want to do first?" Kagome asked when they had paid the admission.

"How about the Torture Wheel?" Sango suggested.

"Or the Pharaoh's Fury!" Inuyasha added enthusiastically.

And Miroku put in, "May I suggest the Tunnel of Love?" Which earned him a smart whack on the head from Sango.

Kikyo silently surveyed the environment around her, surrounded by laughing people having a good time, forgetting life for a while- lots of teenagers with their friends and little kids tugging at the hands of reluctant parents or vice versa. It had been a long time since she had last been to an amusement park, but she could remember doing the same thing with her parents: begging her father to win her a stuffed animal from the booth, or her mother for ice cream, and both to ride this or that attraction. Always at the end of the day, her father would lift her up to his shoulder where, tired and worn out, she would fall asleep peacefully until she awoke the next morning in her own room.

"Kikyo, something wrong?" Kagome asked, noticing her cousin's distractedness.

Quickly shaking away the memories, Kikyo gave her a wan smile, "No, I'm fine." She followed them to the first ride they chose- a giant wheel which spun riders upside down high above the air. Despite her earlier wariness, Kikyo actually enjoyed herself immensely as they rode ride after gravity defying ride, stopping only for lunch and a shot at some of the booths where Inuyasha won both her and Kagome each a stuffed bear. Miroku tried doing the same for Sango, but instead she beat him and awarded him with her prize- a stuffed raccoon character in a haori, which they dubbed 'Hachie'. By the day's end, everyone was exhausted and happily collapsed on the bus seats, leaning on one another and trying hard not to fall asleep then and there.

At the stop, they split up- Sango and Miroku heading one way, and Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyo heading the opposite to drop her off at her house. On their way, Kagome yawned constantly and nearly tripped over her own two feet from weariness.

"Tired much?" Inuyasha snorted, catching her before she fell.

"Just a little," she yawned again. "I guess I shouldn't have stayed up all night watching that 'Sailor Moon' marathon."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "That show is so stupid. A bunch of retarded girls running around in dumb outfits and yelling stuff about the moon…"

"Puh, I don't care," she told him defensively, stifling another drowsy yawn. "I like it."

Turning around, Inuyasha motioned for her to get on his back, saying, "Well, come on- wouldn't want you to kill yourself walking into traffic or something."

Kagome didn't argue, resting her head on his shoulder as she took up his offer with a murmured, "Wake me up when we get to Kikyo's." before promptly falling asleep.

For a while, Inuyasha and Kikyo just walked on not saying a word to one another. Kagome had assured her they were only friends, and it wasn't as if she didn't know that it didn't really matter either way, but still Kikyo couldn't quite bring herself to look at the two of them like that.

Finally, however, she spoke, "You and Kagome are really good friends, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I guess so," he replied, shifting Kagome's weight a little. "To tell you the truth when I first met her freshman year, I thought she was the most obnoxious girl that must have existed, but then…" he shrugged lightly. "One day I guess I must've insulted her or something- I can't even remember over what, but knowing me, it was probably something stupid just to be mean. It made her really mad though and she threw a baseball at my head, but then when she saw I actually got hurt, suddenly she felt really guilty and got worried and insisted on taking me to the nurse's office. I guess we've been friends since then." He hesitated a little but then continued, "To be honest, I think she's the first friend I've ever had."

The revelation staggered Kikyo, "Really? But surely you must have had friends when you were younger? What about Sango and Miroku?"

"Kagome introduced us," Inuyasha explained almost jokingly. "I don't know how they can put up with me, sometimes."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the greatest person to get along with."

At that, she did give him a glance.

"I don't think that," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, you don't know me very well, yet" he retorted.

"True," she conceded, "but you know as little of me, and yet since I've met you, you've gone out of your way to help me on several occasions already."

"Feh," he answered, looking away to hide a growing blush, "Not _that_ far out of my way…"

She only smiled at his defensiveness as easiness sank between them, and they walked on without further words until they came to her house.

Shaking her gently, Inuyasha proclaimed to Kagome, "Hey sleepyhead, we're here."

At the prodding, Kagome awoke to take in the sight of Kikyo's house.

"Oh," she answered blearily, dismounting from his back. "Ok. See you later, Inuyasha."

" 'Kay," he said, turning to leave.

"Oh!" Kikyo exclaimed, halting him in his progress. "Wait- won't you stay for dinner? Kagome is staying and Grandmother asked me to invite you as well."

"Can't," he apologized. "My old man's home, so I have to have dinner with him. Maybe some other time?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound too hopeful, but she merely smiled back.

"Yes, maybe."

Kagome was still half asleep when they watched him leave then turned to make their way to the house.

"Kagome," Kikyo wondered, "where does Inuyasha live?"

"You know what," Kagome replied, "I don't know. I've never been to his house before."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He doesn't like having people over- I think it embarrasses him."

Pondering that for a moment, Kikyo ventured awkwardly, "Is he… poor?"

At the suggestion, Kagome snorted in amusement, "Are you serious? Don't you know his father's-"

But she was cut off by Kaede exiting the house to meet them, "Oh, hello girls. I'm glad you're back. Dinner is just about ready."

"Great!" Kagome beamed, forgetting her former statement. "I'm starving." She walked past Kaede into the house with Kikyo following her.

"Kikyo," Kaede held her back as Kagome made her way to the kitchen to peek into the simmering pot of udon. "Something came for you." And she handed her an envelope stuffed with several large bills.

"W-what is this?" Kikyo stammered, unable to believe her eyes- there must have been at least three hundred dollars inside.

"It's the monthly allowance your parents have set aside for you in their will," she explained, wondering why her granddaughter was so surprised at the money. Surely this wasn't the first time she was aware of it.

"But isn't it for you to keep?" Kikyo insisted. "To help alleviate the cost incurred by my staying with you?" It was what all of her other relatives had done…

Kaede however, seemed shocked by the suggestion.

"My goodness, child!" she exclaimed. "Do you not think that I am well capable of caring for my own granddaughter? That money is for you- you may do with it as you see fit, but I'm telling you here and now I will accept none of it."

Kikyo was speechless, uttering only a simple, "Thank you."

"There is one more thing," her grandmother told her reluctantly. "This also came today…" She held out another envelope- this one stamped and postmarked- and Kikyo took it with a small frown. Her name and the sender's were written on the front in curvy, elegant script- handwriting much like her own except that to her, it always conveyed a sense of pretentiousness, the large 'M' on the upper left corner dwarfing out all other letters. She hated the familiarity of it.

"I don't want to read it," she declared firmly, but Kaede refused to take it back.

"It was meant for you," she told her. "What you do with it is up to you, but… perhaps you should allow her to voice herself?" It was an answer that reflected Kaede's own uncertainty about how to best handle the situation. She understood how Kikyo must have felt- she herself was very angry with her daughter for her actions- but Midoriko was still her mother.

"Hey!" Kagome interrupted them, giving Kikyo no time to respond. "What's the hold up? I've set the table- let's eat!"

Giving her granddaughter a final pat on the arm, Kaede replied, "Coming, coming," as she walked on to the kitchen table.

For another few seconds, Kikyo stayed behind, the envelope still in her hand. She didn't want anything to do with the woman or whatever excuses she might have for what she did... but... but as always she couldn't bring herself to discard the letter either, choosing instead to stuff it into her sweater pocket along with the envelope of money, before joining her grandmother and cousin for dinner.

...OOO...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunday...**

...OOO...

_She was maybe three or four years old, wearing a pink jacket and walking through the woods white with snow. Someone was holding her hands- a woman. Mother... She was smiling down at her- her wild black hair blowing in the cold breeze, her warm golden face glowing. Kikyo was afraid of the woods, but she tugged her along encouragingly._

'_Come, Kiki, come,' she laughed. 'See how beautiful it is?' The sun was bright, its light reflecting off the crystal powder and the long icicles adorning the branches above them. _

'_Yes, very pretty,' she replied obediently. She didn't really like it- it was too quiet with not even the sound of their feet crunching the snow underneath, and she looked back to see that they didn't leave any tracks either. No way to retrace their steps out of the woods... But Mother was with her, and Mother was happy and smiling. Mother would keep her safe._

'_Mommy,' her younger self asked. 'Where are we going? Mommy?'_

_At that word, however, the woman stopped dead in her tracks._

'_Don't call me that,' she snapped suddenly, losing her tender warmth for bitter cold. 'I'm not your mother.' _

'_Mommy?' her tone confused Kikyo. _

_Dropping Kikyo's hand she muttered bitterly, 'You're a bad daughter. You should never have come. I don't want you anymore..." she started to walk away, slowly, but she drifted away rapidly. _

_Kikyo looked around her fearfully at the monotone woodland, so easy to get lost in. It was a scary place- all that white. _

'_Mommy,' she cried, running to catch up. 'Mommy, wait!' But her mother seemed to float away from her even as she seemed to stay frozen to the same spot. _

'_You can't come, Kikyo,' her mother told her emotionlessly. 'You're a bad daughter. You have to stay.'_

'_No, no, Mommy!' she was pleading now, the hot tears running down her face. 'Please, Mommy. I'll be good. Mommy, don't leave!' _

_It was too late. Mother was gone, swallowed up by the white. _

...ooo...

Kikyo awoke to the gray light of an autumn morning filtering in through the blinds of her window. Another recurring dream, but this one she could remember, though only in bits and pieces. Her hands automatically felt around her to reassure her mind of where she was- in bed at her grandmother's house.

It was wrong, she thought. All wrong. Mother called her Kiki, but she never called Mother 'Mommy'. She was getting them mixed up…

Slowly she rose, rubbing the sleep and the remnants of the dream from her eyes. It was Sunday, she remembered. She was tired still, and later she had promised Kagome to go shopping with her, but there was no use in going back to bed. Pushing aside her comforter, she got out, the cold of the morning prickling her skin with goose bumps. It would be cold today, the first real fall weather day of the season. In one of her drawers she found a pair of white socks and put them on, then laced up her sneakers before pulling on a gray sweater that almost reached to the bottom of her red shorts. As quietly as she could, she made her way downstairs and out the front door, leaving a short note for her grandmother should Kaede awaken before her return.

Then she started to run, her light feet slapping the concrete in even rhythmical strides. She concentrated her mind on that sound; pat, pat, pat. It felt good to run with the early morning air filling her lungs, stinging her face. Good to get away...

...ooo...

Naraku sat on the park bench, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his slate windbreaker. This was his favorite time of day, before everyone woke up and ruined the peace. Nothing but the early birds for company, twittering away in the trees around him. Every morning he did this- came by this park just to sit and not think. Not that there ever was too much of importance to think about anyway.

He stared at the girl as she ran past. He knew her- well, her face anyway. A new student at school whom he had instantly noticed- the way she wore even her uniform in a more than prim manner, her skirt longer than the other girls', her blouse buttoned all the way to her neck instead of leaving the last two open. There was something about her that was hard to miss, and he found it kind of funny to see her now in shorts and an oversized sweater. Somehow she did not seem to be normal enough to do such a normal activity. But even the way she ran... It was mesmerizing.

What was her name? he wondered. She was sophomore- he knew that much. It probably would not take too much digging to find out the rest... then again, she might just be the challenge he was looking for. An amused smile made its way to his lips. Well, he had to have something to waste his time on...

...ooo...

When Kikyo finally got home, she found a reply to her note on the table wishing her a good day. Kaede had apparently already left. She ate a bowl of cold cereal then went back to her room, carefully taking off her shoes and replacing them neatly under her bed. Then she went to her nightstand and opened the lone drawer, lifting up the notebook and novel she had stashed inside to reveal the three envelopes with the identical names and addresses written in the same handwriting. She took them out, momentarily recalling her dream. Her fingers crept toward the flap, one nail sliding beneath it... but she withdrew it before it could pierce the dried glue. She didn't want to know, she told herself, shoving them back to the bottom of her drawer. She didn't care...

The phone rang, granting her the distraction she desperately needed.

"Hey," Kagome's voice floated to her ear. "I'm just about to leave. There's a great sale going on, but it only lasts till noon today. Are you ready?"

"I will be," Kikyo answered.

"Great," Kagome replied. "See you in a little bit."

...ooo...

"Hey, Mom!" Kagome called when she had hung up the phone. "Mom, can I take this photo?" Joining her mother in the kitchen, she held out the photograph she had found in one of the albums- a picture of a man, his wife, and their daughter.

"What do you need it for?" Ms. Higurashi asked. It was one of the few photographs she had of her late brother Suikotsu and his family.

"I wanted to get it framed and give it to Kikyo," Kagome explained. "She doesn't seem to have a lot of things in her room- not even a picture of her parents, so I thought it might be nice..."

The mother smiled down at her daughter proudly. It was just like her to be so thoughtful...

"Sure, Kagome," she consented. "I think I might have a double of that, anyway."

"Great! Thanks, Mom." Hopping off of the stool she had been sitting on, Kagome grabbed her purse and her coat. "I'm going now."

"Have fun, dear," Ms. Higurashi nodded. "And tell Kikyo to come visit sometime."

"Ok. Bye, Mom. I love you!" She rushed out of the house to catch the bus to the shopping district where she met with Kikyo, and they proceeded to traverse store after store in search of sales and bargains. Kagome was ecstatic- shopping was her passion and she reigned queen supreme when it came to finding great little pieces for not a lot of money.

"Ooo, Kikyo," she breathed, pulling out a black lace dress from one of the department store racks. "You have got to try this on."

Her cousin eyed it reluctantly, "What for?"

"Never mind that," Kagome dismissed, pushing her and the dress into one of the dressing rooms. "Just try it."

Obediently, Kikyo slipped it on, looking her reflection up and down in the full length mirror, "I don't know about this, Kagome..."

"Let me see it," Kagome ordered, and Kikyo appeared for her review. The dress was alluringly simple- an empire waist tied with a black satin ribbon, and a full skirt that stopped just at the knee. "Oh, gosh, Kikyo- it's gorgeous on you! You have to get it."

"W-what?" Kikyo stammered. It was a pretty dress, but still... "I can't afford a dress like this."

"But it's been marked down repeatedly," Kagome argued, lifting up the tag. "See? I bet it's the last one they have."

"But what need would I ever have for a dress like this?" she disputed.

"Duh! The dance of course!"

"What dance?"

Her question staggered Kagome, "Don't tell me you didn't know? The Homecoming Dance in two weeks! It's the first major dance of the school year- please don't tell me you're not planning on coming?"

"I... I didn't even know," Kikyo answered, but the truth was she had never, in any of the schools she had ever attended, went to a single dance and she had no intention of breaking that record now.

"Well, you have to come," Kagome declared authoritatively.

"I don't know, Kagome," Kikyo replied, stepping back into the dressing room to remove the dress.

"Why not?"

Searching her mind for an excuse her cousin could understand and accept, she finally came up with, "I don't know anyone at our school. I won't have a date." It seemed logical enough, but...

Kagome scoffed the idea, "Don't give me that lame excuse. You've been at our school for what? Two days? And already I know of at least five guys in our grade that would _die _to be the first to take you out, and if you wear that dress, they just might," she laughed.

Now it was Kikyo's turn to be shocked, "You... you've got to be joking..."

"No, no," Kagome insisted. "I'm serious," and she began to list the names of the boys she knew for a fact had taken an interest to Kikyo. "Let's see, there's Ken in class A, Eiji from class C, Kanta, Takuma, and Hiroshi's in class B, I think. They're all really cute too. Gosh, Kikyo," she sighed dreamily, "I wish I were more like you- so pretty and cool. Already you have all the guys after you."

In the dressing room, Kikyo's mind went blank with the compliment. Was Kagome serious? Pretty? Cool? If only... Then again, she supposed, people's perceptions of others were often skewed...

"Um, so..." she asked, coming out and trying to change the subject she had such trouble comprehending, "Who will you go with to this dance?"

"I don't know, yet," Kagome admitted. "The boys at our school are kinda slow to ask, so I doubt anyone's got a date yet. But I'm not worried- you're not the only pretty one in the family, you know," she laughed jokingly. Conceited was not Kagome's nature, but she was well aware of her own popularity.

Kikyo smiled at her. She reminded her so much of Mother- that easy way she had with people that automatically made them her friends. She didn't know why Kagome would ever wish to be her when, in reality, Kikyo sometimes found herself wishing she were more like Kagome. It was an overly cliched statement, but that was probably because it was so true: the grass was always greener on the other side. But few ever stopped to consider at what cost.

"Anyway," Kagome was saying, "you have to get the dress- I swear to you it will not go to waste."

"I can't afford it," Kikyo repeated, getting ready to replace it on the rack until Kagome snatched it away.

"Fine then," she said, "let me buy it for you."

"What? No, you can't," she protested. "You need to buy your own dress, don't you?"

"Well, how about I lend you the money, then?" Kagome compromised. "And you can just pay me back when you get the chance. I mean, really, what's fifty bucks between cousins?"

"Kagome, I-"

Shaking her head, Kagome stopped her, "I'm not giving you a choice. You're buying this dress and then you're wearing it to Homecoming."

Kikyo smiled in concession. The dress was really nice... "Are you sure it's alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it. I had to do some babysitting for my neighbors' kids this week, so right now, I'm loaded," she declared jestingly.

"Thanks, Kagome. I'll return it to you by next month, I promise."

"Don't worry about it," she reiterated as the sales girl rang up their purchases.

After they left the store, they headed down the street when Kagome, spotting an art boutique, stopped in her tracks.

"Wait, here, Kikyo," she said. "I'll be right back, ok?"

"Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise," she called out, not waiting for her to respond before crossing the busy road to the other side of the boulevard.

Not knowing what else to do, Kikyo spun around to wait for her against one of the storefronts but instead slammed into someone else, causing both of them to drop their bags.

"You really like run into me, don't you?" the familiar female voice asked, and Kikyo looked up to see, out of all people, Kagura dressed in jeans and a magenta three-quarter sleeve top that accentuated her body.

"Kagura, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same about you," she returned, holding up her shopping bag for an answer. "You didn't hit me as the shopping type."

"I'm with my cousin Kagome," she explained. "She's at that store across the street."

"Oh..." Kagura's eyes went from her to something behind her, and her voice trailed off. "Listen, I have to get going," she rushed. "See you In school tomorrow."

Turning after her, Kikyo saw her jog past the intersection to a guy- a little older than themselves, perhaps- with dark, wavy hair and dressed in black slacks and a thick navy blue sweater. Kagura said a couple of hurried words to him, but he didn't respond before the two of them walked away together.

Her boyfriend? Kikyo wondered. She didn't have a lot of time to reflect on it, however, when Kagome came sprinting back.

"Here," she gasped, out of breath from the short run.

"What is it?" Kikyo asked, taking the rectangular box she was holding out.

"Call it a housewarming present. I noticed your room was kinda bare," she explained.

Wordlessly, Kikyo removed the lid and slid it to the bottom, revealing a photograph in a frosted glass frame scrolled with long stemmed roses on the sides. She remained speechless as she traced the familiar figures forever captured within that simple piece of paper. Her kind father, his eyes twinkling, had an wrapped around his wife- her mother, golden skinned even in the middle of winter- smiling brightly at the camera as she held on to the nearly ten year old Kikyo's hand.

"This... this was the summer before, wasn't it?" she whispered, her eyes never leaving the picture.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded. "When we had that family reunion. I found it in one of our photo albums... Do you like it?"

"Yes. Thank you." Carefully she covered it back up with the tissue paper on which it laid and closed the box.

Distressed by her cousin's low tone, Kagome apologized, "Kikyo, I'm sorry. I thought you might like it- I never meant to make you sad..."

Shaking her head gently, Kikyo gave her a wan smile, "No, really. I appreciate it. It's just..."

"You still miss them." Kagome understood.

"Yes... I know it has been over five years, but..."

"But you're not supposed to forget them," she told her. "It's ok, you know, to remember. We all miss them and so we keep them alive in our memories..." Then grinning, she recalled, "Remember that time when Uncle Suikotsu tried to get everyone to eat tofu dogs and we gave it to the dog, but even he wouldn't eat it?"

Kikyo chuckled at the memory, "Yes. And it stayed in his bowl for days without molding..."

"Or," Kagome went on, "that day Aunt Sayaka took us all to the beach to swim, and- who was it? Rio?- yeah, cousin Rio tried to catch a jellyfish and got stung?"

They laughed, reliving that last summer.

"He was crying so hard until Mother bribed him with a bucket of ice cream."

"Personally," Kagome commented, "I think he just wanted to be held by her." Sinking into silence, they reflected on those happy memories spent endlessly in the sun.

"I remember," Kikyo put in quietly, "how she got so dark after that day because she forgot to pack her sun screen, and for the rest of the reunion she refused to go outside without that Chinese paper parasol she had. She hated getting dark..."

"Hm... I liked her dark. I think it suited Aunt Sayaka's personality- she looked so wild and exotic that way, like summer in the tropics or the Mediterranean, like in the movies... You know," she observed thoughtfully, "I never could figure out how you two were related just by looking at you, but I guess personality is more important than appearance, isn't it?"

"Yes..." Kikyo smiled. "I suppose it is... Thanks, Kagome." Everyone always avoided the topic of her parents around her, so this was the first time she had ever really talked so openly about them to anyone, but it was nice just to remember them with someone else.

Bumping her shoulder to her cousin's, Kagome smiled back, "I guess we should get going. It's starting to get late and I have a ton of homework still to do."

"Did you need any help?" Kikyo offered.

"No, I'm good... Unless you wouldn't mind proofreading my History report?"

"Alright," she agreed with another smile.

...ooo...

"So, Kagura," Naraku began, "Who was that girl you ran into? A friend of yours?"

"That's none of your business," she retorted.

The two of them were sitting across from one another on a round wrought iron café table, Naraku lazily stirring the tall glass of tea in front of him with his straw but never taking even a sip.

"Come now, love," he replied nonchalantly, knowing how much that irritated her. "I wish you wouldn't take such a tone with me- I _do_ own you after all, though you seem to always be forgetting that little fact."

"Listen, you," Kagura started, but bit back her tongue from releasing the long string of curse words she had been keeping bottled up since the day she met this jerk, and instead replaced it with, "Can we just get down to business? I have better ways to waste my time than hanging around you, you know."

"Funny," he stated in the same easy manner. "I don't, but I do so find your company pleasant."

A small growl resonated from her throat as she eyed him balefully. If looks could kill...

"Get on with it, Naraku."

"I want to know, what's her name?"

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"That's none of your business. Just answer."

Sighing, Kagura responded, "Kikyo- Kikyo Higurashi, I think."

"A sophomore, right?"

"Yeah, she's a new student."

"Where did she transfer from?"

"I don't know!" she exclaimed in exasperation and wondering why he was so interested anyway. "I just met her, ok? All I know is her name and that she's new. Now can we please move on?"

Ignoring her request, he ordered, "Find out, then."

"How am I supposed to do that?" she demanded incredulously.

"Come now, love," he replied. "Surely even you are capable of making a friend when you need to."

At that she snorted, "You call gathering information on someone a friendship? You really are twisted."

In a momentary lapse of temper, Naraku shoved his chair back angrily.

Quickly recovering his deceivingly friendly front, however, he replied, "Well, call it what you want, but just get it done. Now," he informed her, rising to his feet, "how about we make a quick little stop at a hotel?"

Her eyes widened as she reeled back from the suggestion. Was he serious?

But Naraku just laughed at his joke, "Come now, dear Kagura. You don't really believe I would stoop to such a low level, do you? Actually, I thought you might rather enjoy a movie. Is that better?"

Keeping her guard up, Kagura eyed him suspiciously as she pushed herself slowly to her feet. She didn't trust him- he was too unpredictable, too far reaching, though she never understood how he managed it. He scared her, he knew he did, and he enjoyed toying with her.

For his part, Naraku didn't think too much about it. He didn't know why, but he wasn't lying- he really did enjoy her company. Why else would he really have gone through the trouble that he did if it were otherwise? Well, except that he enjoyed trapping people- especially ones who took great pride in being free and unshackled. Another one of his little hobbies to help pass the time...

...OOO...


	4. Chapter 4

...OOO...

**Monday...**

…OOO…

The day started off much the same with Kikyo meeting Kagome and her friends at the front of the school and then Inuyasha walking her to her math class. They ran laps again in gym and after a quick shower, it was off to her International Relations study where she took her seat beside the silver haired boy again. She still did not know his first name, though she remembered his last name was InuTaisho. As always he didn't pay her any attention, but she noticed that it wasn't exclusively her whom he disregarded. In fact, it was as if he liked to pretend the rest of the world did not exist at all. She didn't care though. It was his prerogative after all.

When the bell rang, the teacher began with a statement that disheartened many of his students.

"I must say I am quite disappointed," he announced, taking up the pile of quiz papers from his desk. "Was this little quiz really so difficult for you? You are after all, in an honors program, and hence supposedly above average when it came to intellect. One would expect that students of your caliber would be able to easily pass such a simple little test no matter that you weren't warned ahead of time. After all, it would only seem natural that you would fully understand what is being taught without need for last minute cramming, and yet of the three classes I teach, only seven students have managed to receive an 'A' and only a handful more than that a 'B'. A grade of 'C' and below should be unheard of in an honors class, and yet that is what the majority of you have managed to garner. Once again, I must say I am greatly disappointed." Pausing briefly, he let his admonishments sink into his students, deadly quiet in light of the situation.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Really this teacher would have been better off teaching drama.

But he continued with a rueful little smile, "There was, however, one little ray of light which kept me from completely giving up hope in you- two of my students did manage perfect scores on this test and the rest of you should feel honored to be in their presence as both are in this class."

Naturally all heads turned toward Sesshomaru, and a few more pairs of eyes rolled- not at his achievement but at the way the teacher was playing it up so much. Who ever thought he, the prince of perfection, would have managed anything less than a perfect score in anything that he did? But as they realized he had said 'two students' everyone glanced around the room, wondering of whom else he was referring to, and they began to murmur amongst themselves.

Perfect, the teacher thought smugly, the smile never leaving his face. Just the sort of reaction he had wanted. Taking his time, he marched over to Sesshomaru's seat and carefully laid his paper on his desk.

"Congratulations, Mr. InuTaisho," he commented blandly- no surprise there- and all eyes except two earthen brown ones followed him as he turned slowly. Kikyo didn't really care of whom he was talking about. She knew it wasn't her because hers had not been taken for a grade, and, she thought, if the teacher was going to make such a production of what she took to be such a trifle accomplishment, well, she was rather glad it wasn't- a relief quickly broken when she suddenly found herself staring at a page of the quiz papers with her name and an overly red 'A+' at the top.

"Very well done, Miss Higurashi- you even managed to include bits of information we have not yet even covered," the teacher smirked. "I must say I am thoroughly amazed by your performance. And since you did so well, I've decided to go ahead and put it on record. I assume you have no objections?"

Taking the papers quietly, Kikyo did not answer but flipped it over on her desk, lacing her hands and placing them above it. The nail on her thumb dug desperately into her other palm as she willed her blood not to rush to her face. Why did he have to draw so much attention? If she had known that it was going to be such a big deal, she would have purposely answered some of the questions wrong just to avoid it… Well, she knew that wasn't true. Perfection, after all, was her goal, though she sometimes had to wonder how she would ever survive it if she achieved it when she could not even handle the praise well… It just felt so awkward to hear it.

When he went on to return the rest of the papers, she could hear several whispers exchanging between her fellow classmates.

"Wow," one girl exclaimed with a little sneer in her voice, "can we say 'teacher's pet'?"

"She's new, too," someone else said.

Followed by, "And a sophomore. I thought this class was for upperclassmen only?"

Of course, she thought to herself glumly. She had to be the youngest in the class too… Oh, how she was wishing she were anywhere else right now…

Next to her, Sesshomaru ignored the whispers, sitting back in his seat and leaning to the side slightly with his chin on his hand. He could feel her discomfort even though she hid it well behind a deadpan expression. How pathetic, he scorned- not her, but everyone else- to make such a commotion over something so simple. Really, it was pitiful. He wondered why she bothered to even feel embarrassed for herself, when really, she should have been embarrassed for them- he sure would have been if he allowed himself to condescend to such a level.

When the bell finally rang, Kikyo rose to her feet, forcing herself to move slowly even as a part of her was screaming to bolt. No way would she let them have the satisfaction of seeing her run like that. Cooly and without meeting anyone's gaze, she walked out and made her way to her locker and then to lunch.

As he made his way to his usual table, Sesshomaru was accosted by several female classmates chattering wildly and complimenting him on his grade. They sat themselves down without asking at his table even as he continued to overlook their presence. Too dumb to get the hint…

His eyes scanned the grounds and came to rest on Kikyo. She was sitting by herself on one of the benches, her head bent over a book, the tray with the bowl of uneaten ramen beside her and a half-eaten apple in one hand. Momentarily he wondered if that was all she ever ate, recalling that when she had sat with him, she hadn't eaten anything else either. Then, tired of the incessant noise around him, he picked up his things and walked away, not even gracing his fans with a simple 'good-bye', though that didn't keep them from shouting it after him.

He went to the one place he was sure he would find some peace and quiet- the library. Taking a seat on a table beside one of the floor length windows, he let his mind wander, taking in the sight of the high vaulted ceiling above him. He himself did not particularly care for books, though he was well read, but it was more for a distraction than for any great love of literature. To him, the real draw of the library was the building itself- an old style architecture that predated all others in the campus, magnificent in its simplicity. Of course, no one else seemed to appreciate the place. Even now it was empty, but once again, it was one of the reasons he liked it so much. No one ever set foot in it.

Well, almost no one, he thought looking up when he heard a resounding series of clicks as one of the large double doors opened then shut again. From where he sat he could see that girl enter and look around her, verifying that she was indeed alone because she could not see him past the wall of books obstructing her view.

Kikyo almost let out a sigh of relief when she realized she was by herself. She was beginning to really like this library- especially since so few others ever seemed to make use of it. It was odd, she supposed, but it made her feel better, more at ease, knowing there was no one around to judge her, no one she had act for. In here she didn't have to worry about trying so hard to please anyone. In here she could be herself.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but be taken a little by surprise when he saw she was smiling- a small but content smile- as she sat down on the table closest to her to resume reading her book, the smile never fading. He was well aware people were capable of many, many different emotions and expressions, and he knew also that he was barely familiar with her, so he found it stupid to think that he found that smile to be so strange- not disquieting, just… unusual. He had never expected her to be able to smile like that.

For the remainder of the break, he reverted his eyes back to the composition of the building around him, but he continued to keep her in mind, and when the bell rang for lunch to end, he waited until she left before he did the same. He wasn't sure why, but he was disinclined to break the solitude she thought she had.

…ooo…

After lunch, Kikyo went to her Spanish class to find Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome hanging around beside it. Apparently it was one of their meeting places as it was convenient with Miroku's class being just down the hall and with Inuyasha and Kagome not having to hurry because they had lunch. They all said hello to her and continued on discussing some plan they were making for that coming Wednesday night.

"Kikyo, you should come too," Inuyasha invited. "Miroku's mom got him some free tickets to the concert coming up."

"Oh," she replied. "But if it is on Wednesday, won't that interfere with school?" Truthfully she wasn't too sure about the idea of attending such an overcrowded event.

"Yes," Sango answered, "but if we all finish our homework early on and go home right afterwards, the worst that could happen is a little sleep deprivation the next day."

"I'm up for it," Kagome chimed in. "I've been dying to see this group up close and personal. Their lead singer is soooo hot!"

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha muttered, "Girls…"

To which Miroku chided, "Now, now, Inuyasha, perhaps we could pick up a couple of pointers on how to woo the ladies, if you get what I mean." He winked and earned himself another whack on the head courtesy of Sango.

"As I was saying," she continued, "we have five tickets, so you should definitely come if you're free that night."

"Wait, wait," Kagome exclaimed. "I'm so sorry- I totally forgot…" her face crimsoned as she admitted, "I kinda already invited Kouga."

"WHAT?" Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all whirled around to face her.

"Eeh, well," she laughed nervously, "I was so excited about it and I was talking to him, and it just sorta… slipped out. I'm really sorry- I didn't think it was the sort of thing Kikyo liked to do, so…"

Inside, Kikyo was actually relieved with her cousin's oversight.

"Couldn't we buy another ticket?" Inuyasha suggested hopefully, but Miroku shook his head.

"It's sold out already."

"Um," Kagome put in again, "Well, if Kikyo wants to come, I guess I could un-invite Kouga…"

Kikyo quickly countered the offer, "No, no. You're right- I doubt it is something I would much enjoy. I'm sure this Kouga will have a much better time attending than I would."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, and Inuyasha turned to hear her response as well.

"Positive," she affirmed just as the bell rang.

…ooo…

"Why'd you have to invite stupid Kouga anyway?" Inuyasha berated as he and Kagome made their way to the cafeteria. "I can't stand that guy."

"I told you I didn't mean to," Kagome reiterated. "But he was so excited about going- I didn't have the heart to tell him he couldn't."

"Pfft," he scoffed. "He's not excited about the concert. He's only excited 'cause you're going."

"So?" she shot back. "I think he's kinda nice. I don't see why you two have to get on each other's nerves so much, anyway."

Raising his eyes to the ceiling, Inuyasha exhaled deeply, "Let's not talk about it anymore, 'kay?" Why did they always have to argue over that moron?

"Fine," she agreed diplomatically, dropping the subject in favor of another. "So what are you getting to eat today?"

"Whatever looks edible," he replied logically. "Why?"

"Weeeelll…" she answered, looking up at him mischievously. "I don't know whether I want the pizza or the burger, so I was thinking if you don't care what you're going to eat anyway, that maybe you could get one and I'll get the other and we can share. Pwetty pwease?" She clasped her hands together and pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," he consented, looking away, "Just stop staring at me like that!"

Kagome did a little victory skip, "Yay! You're the best, Inuyasha."

In answer, he muttered something incoherent under his breath and wondered why she was so happy about it- it wasn't that big of a deal. But oh well, if she was happy…

As declared he bought the pizza and she bought a burger, but Inuyasha forgot to buy a drink, so he had to go back for one while Kagome took both of their trays to a table. When he finally got it, he went to find Kagome only to see her drowning in the middle of a large crowd of students- both boys and girls, chatting happily. At first he was afraid there would be no room left for him, but when she saw him, she waved him over and patted the seat next to her.

"I hope you didn't mind I moved us from where we usually sit," she said as he took his seat. "But Eri and Yuka wanted me to sit with them, and then everyone else came…"

"Feh," he huffed, taking up his half of the pizza. "I don't care."

"Hey, Inuyasha," one of the girls said to him, followed by several others he failed to return. Then they completely forgot about him and went on to monopolize Kagome, not that he could really blame them. It wasn't as if he made an effort to partake in their conversation anyway. He really didn't have anything against her friends, but aside from Sango and Miroku, he just really didn't like being around them. But what could he do about it? They were her friends and it wasn't like he could tell her not to speak to them. If he did, he thought, she would be more likely to drop him. Heck, he should've just considered himself lucky she ever talked to him at all, let alone let him become friends with her. He was sure that was pretty much what everyone else thought too.

When lunch ended, they finally dispersed and he walked with Kagome to her locker.

"Oh, you know what," she suddenly said while pulling out several textbooks. "I almost forgot to tell you- I won't be able to walk home with you after school."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm staying after classes to work on a group project. So I guess it'll just be you and Kikyo. You'll still take her home, right?"

"Puh," he snorted. "Come on, Kagome, you make it sound like she's a kid or something, but," he quickly added, "yeah, I'll do it if she doesn't mind."

"Of course she doesn't," she answered, her head disappearing momentarily into her locker in search of a final elusive notebook. "In fact, I think she likes you."

"W-what?" Inuyasha nearly jumped at the proclamation.

"I think she thinks you're a nice person," she explained finally standing straight.

"Oh." He didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved.

"Anyway, there's the bell. I'll see you tomorrow then, right?"

"As always," he answered, and they parted ways, with him shuffling slowly to his next class, his head bent in thought. Kikyo thought he was nice… well, that was better than her thinking he was a jerk...

"Keep your head up, Inuyasha," an all too familiar male voice told him. "Before you walk into something and kill off the rest of your brain cells."

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts to see his older brother coming from the opposite direction, "Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" As far as he knew, he'd never seen his brother in this part of the school at this part of the day.

"You really don't pay attention, do you?" he asked. "They announced over the pa system- they want to see the both of us in the main office."

"What? What for?"

Sesshomaru shrugged at his brother but spoke no more and they both walked on in silence.

…ooo…

Kagura stifled an irritated growl, thinking about her conversation with Naraku the day before and his orders for her. Plastering on a what-she-hoped-didn't-look-too-forced of a smile, she walked up to Kikyo at her locker and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

Kikyo turned, a little surprised, "Oh, hello, Kagura. Where were you this morning?" She had thought Kagura was absent again since she had not shown up for gym or lunch.

"Oh," Kagura replied with a little shrug. "I had something I had to take care of- I just got here."

"Oh… Did you need something of me?"

Shrugging again, Kagura replied, "No, not really. I saw you and thought we could walk to our next class together."

Her statement confused Kikyo, though she couldn't understand why- Kagura was just being friendly after all… but it gave her an odd feeling that she should bother to come to Kikyo's locker rather than just waiting for her in class. Brushing away the groundless suspicions, however, Kikyo tugged on her bag and followed Kagura away.

"So, uh…" having to make small talk was not something Kagura was all that familiar with, "how'd your weekend go?"

"It went well," Kikyo answered simply. "And yours?"

"Oh, yeah, fine." They dropped into a suddenly awkward silence until Kagura went on, "Um… so did I miss anything in this class last Friday?"

"We began reading 'Cyrano de Bergerac' and wrote some notes- you're welcome to borrow mine if you'd like," Kikyo offered.

"Oh, really?" in spite of herself, Kagura's smile grew wider and more genuine. She supposed Kikyo was just being nice, but few people ever really cared to extend themselves out to her. "Thanks."

"It's not a problem," Kikyo reassured her and added, "By the way, Kagura…"

"Huh?"

"That student you pointed out to me my first day- the 'Queen of England'- did you know he shared this class with us?"

"Well, duh," Kagura responded. "He only just sits behind you."

Feeling a little sheepish, Kikyo confessed, "I did not notice until last Friday. During lunch I asked if I might sit at his table, but you were right- to quote your words, 'he is a jerk'."

Kagura snorted smugly, "I told you, but I guess it's never stopped anyone from trying to get close to him. Girls are constantly hitting on him- I can see why he'd be annoyed, though."

"I was not trying to 'hit' on him," Kikyo defended adamantly. "I merely needed a place to sit and he had a whole table to himself. It did not seem like such an unreasonable request…"

"No, not really," she answered, "but well… whatever. I guess it doesn't really matter, does it?"

"No, I suppose not."

They entered class just as the bell rang and took their seats several desks away from each other, and as Kikyo slid into hers she noted with mild amazement that the desk behind hers was empty.

After a brief quiz over Act 1, they once again took up their books and began to read Act 2 with Kikyo taking on the role of Roxanne.

"'But yesterday when you appeared to us/ So mighty and so brave, holding your own/ Against the rabble, punishing that knave/-", she was in the middle of the line, when she was interrupted by a knock on the classroom door.

"Mr. InuTaisho," the teacher commented as it opened and Sesshomaru walked in, "So nice of you to join us."

"I was called to the office," he provided simply, making his way to his seat. As he strode closer, Kikyo withdrew her entwined feet further under her desk so he would not have to step over them, and he paused slightly at her gesture before sliding into his seat and retrieving his book.

"We are on page 66," she told him quietly, barely swiveling in her chair to face him.

Once again he only gave her the same unreadable stare, not answering but acknowledging her statement by flipping to the page she indicated, and she returned to her reading.

"'But yesterday when you appeared to us/ So mighty and so brave, holding your own/ Against the rabble, punishing that knave/ I thought- if he but would, whom all men fear-'"

"'Tis well,'" the one playing Cyrano took up. "'I will protect your little baron.'"

Instead of following along in his book however, Sesshomaru just sat back and listened to her read. She had a nice voice, he observed. Smooth and slow, never twisting up the words or stumbling over them. They flowed naturally, unlike how most other students read- in forced, choppy sentences that killed whatever mood the author was trying to convey in the carefully selected phrases… Like the next reader who took off where she left, forcing him to tune him out and read the words for himself.

After class, they both stopped again at the door, (why were they always doing that? he wondered) signaling the other to proceed first. This time he took up the lead and she followed close behind until the reached their Biology class which went by pretty uneventfully, as Kikyo made sure to keep her focus on every thing that fell out of the teacher's mouth.

…ooo…

When the final bell rang for the day, Kikyo went to deposit some books at her locker then outside to join Kagome to walk home, but was surprised to find only Inuyasha waiting for her.

"Where is Kagome?" she asked, shifting the weight of her bag a little.

"She has to stay after school to finish a project," he explained, jogging up to meet her. "So I guess I'll be taking you home alone today."

"Oh," she waved it off. "That's alright. You don't have to go out of your way for me, since Kagome isn't here." After all, she knew it was for Kagome that he went along with them everyday. Wasn't it?

But he surprised her with, "Well, would you mind if I did anyway?"

Recovering herself quickly, she answered, "Why, no, not at all… if you don't mind…"

"I want to," he told her.

Inside she was actually happy that he was walking her home, and her alone, but as they walked out of the campus together, neither said a word.

It wasn't until they were a block away when Inuyasha finally mustered up the nerve to say, "Um, so…"

"Um…" she echoed, keeping her eyes fixated on the step in front of her.

He tried again, "Uh, how did your day go?"

"Well," she answered with her usual response. "And yours?"

"Oh, yeah, good." He failed to mention the little incident at the office, but what did anyone need to know about that?

Another silence befell them and Kikyo frantically searched her mind for anything to say and blurted out, "I hear there is a dance coming…"

"Oh, yeah," he repeated. "That Homecoming thing."

"Will you be going?" she asked, deciding to follow the topic.

"Uh, I don't think so," he replied without thinking. "It's not really my thing."

"Oh… it's not mine either."

Tossing a quick glance at her, he wondered if he had upset her- she said that last sentence so quietly, almost like she was… disappointed?

"Well," he stammered, "um, that is…" His mind was screaming at him. What the hell was he trying to say? Should he ask her to go? But no- she'd say no to that for sure! Kagome said she liked him as a person- she didn't like him like him. And anyway, he was sure that guy from his class was going to ask her…

"Yes?" she asked, turning her gaze to him. What was she doing? she wondered. Was he trying to ask her? Was she encouraging him to? No way. She was sure he probably liked Kagome- even if they both said they were just friends- or maybe some other girl. No way he was interested in her… Right?

In the end he let his question drop. He didn't know what he was thinking anyway. Kikyo was perfect- she'd never go for a guy like him.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, but when they reached Kaede's house, she finally turned back to him.

"Um, Inuyasha," she began, "would you perhaps like to come inside? To rest for a bit before going home?" It was the best she could do for an invitation to hang out.

Yes! Yes! Yes! His brain was screaming, but he answered almost mournfully, "I'm sorry, Kikyo. I have to hurry home to see my old man."

"Oh? Are you in trouble?"

"Yeah, well," he admitted, "with him, I'm always in trouble. But it's no big deal. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright," she replied. "See you later, Inuyasha. And good luck with your father."

"Thanks," he grinned. "Bye, Kikyo!"

He sprinted away, and she went into the house, wondering what it was he could possibly have done- he was such a nice boy…

…OOO…


	5. Chapter 5

**Tuesday...**

...OOO...

InuTaisho massaged his forehead with one hand, facing the wide window to hide away the growing frustration becoming more and more apparent on his face. How did this happen? he wondered. In front of his antique mahogany desk, his two sons sat- Inuyasha with his arms crossed and wearing a stubborn scowl, and Sesshomaru stone faced and indifferent. They had already gone over this earlier that day in the office, but he supposed his father had not had the chance to berate them as much as he had wanted to because of the counselors' presence. Like then, he still didn't know why his father insisted on his being here when really, the matter had nothing to do with him...

"This is a very serious matter, Inuyasha," InuTaisho stated somberly, still keeping his back turned. "How is it that you are failing half of your classes?"

"Feh," he answered sarcastically. "I don't know- maybe I'm retarded or something. That seems to be the general understanding."

InuTaisho let out an almost feral growl, "This is no time to be joking, son." Then, facing Sesshomaru he asked, "And you, Sesshomaru, how could you let your brother slide so much?" Sesshomaru didn't bother to answer, but Inuyasha did it for him.

"I don't need his help!" he declared adamantly jumping to his feet, at which point his father spun around to glare at him.

"Obviously you need help from _someone_," he retorted heatedly. "You're failing three classes and coming very close to doing the same with the rest. If you don't show any improvement, your counselors say you will have to repeat those same classes in the spring, meaning you will, in all likelihood, not be moving on to the next grade come next fall."

"So?" he shot back. "What do you care, anyway? You have Mr. Perfect here- so what if I'm a failure?"

"Shut up, Inuyasha," he commanded. "I will not have that sort of attitude in my family!"

At that Inuyasha did shut up, momentarily stunned to silence only to come back even angrier.

"Well that's just fine," he remarked bitterly. "I guess that's just one more reason to justify not wanting me in your family in the first place- or did you forget I'm an accident?"

Now it was InuTaisho who was at a loss for words. Since when had he ever given his son such a reason to think that?

Inuyasha turned to leave, but he stopped him.

"We are not through here, Inuyasha," he declared slowly, dangerously.

"I don't have anything else to say to you," Inuyasha mumbled, his strength and fire suddenly draining, and he walked out of his father's study.

In his seat, Sesshomaru shifted his eyes first to his brother's retreating figure and then back to his father as InuTaisho- momentarily forgetting his presence- ran a weary hand down his face.

He waited for him to speak, but when he didn't, Sesshomaru asked, "May I go now?"

Ignoring, or perhaps not clearly hearing, his elder son's request, InuTaisho let out a tired sigh and said, "Why can't you try looking out for him a little more, Sesshomaru? You're supposed to be brothers..."

Rising from his chair, Sesshomaru replied coolly, "And you're supposed to be our father, but that doesn't seem to obligate you either." He left, not waiting for his permission.

InuTaisho could only stare after him. Where, oh where did he go so wrong? he bemoaned again, though, he knew he was well aware of the answer.

...ooo...

In his room, Inuyasha was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling and sulking. Though he hated to admit it, his father was right- if he didn't get his act together soon, he probably would be held back next year, and he really did not want to give his peers yet another reason to look down on him.

Kikyo flashed into his mind- Kikyo with her sure to be perfect grades and her honors classes, and suddenly he couldn't help but feel just a little ashamed of himself. How could he even think about liking her- and forget about wishing she'd return his feelings- when he couldn't even measure up to her? He was a loser. He knew he was a loser. Everyone else knew he was a loser. Everyone but Kikyo, but she would soon find that out when he had to repeat his classes, not to mention the entire grade. And then she'd laugh at him, like everyone else.

"Dammit!" he vented in frustration. He couldn't stand the thought of that- he had to keep it from happening.

But how? he wondered. When it came to academics, he was pretty much useless... For a

moment, he entertained the notion of asking someone for help. But who?

Sesshomaru? He was definitely out of the question. Number one: no way would Inuyasha ever, ever allow himself to go so low as to beg help from his brother- even if he was on the verge of death and Sesshomaru was the only that could save him. No way. And two: Sesshomaru, in all likelihood, probably wouldn't do it anyway.

Kagome? No... Kagome was far from dumb, but she had enough trouble with her own classes as it was. She definitely didn't need to be burdened with having to help him pull his load too. The same went with Miroku...

Kikyo, maybe? She was smart enough... But he recoiled from the thought. Asking her for help would just defeat the point of his trying to keep her in the dark about his grades in the first place. So who did that leave?

Sango... They weren't as close as he and Kagome, but Sango was nice enough towards him, so that must mean she liked him enough to more than just tolerate his presence, right? They were friends, weren't they? And she was pretty smart too, and probably wouldn't say no to helping him out...

But, no, he couldn't ask her either. He couldn't come up with a valid excuse as to why not, however, other than he just felt like he couldn't.

He'd just have to do it alone, he decided. How hard could it really be? All he needed was to improve three grades enough to allow him to pass with 'Ds' and keep the other three where they were right now. If he just buckled down and pushed himself more, work harder, study harder, actually pay attention in class, he was sure he could do it. Starting right now, he resolved firmly, pushing himself up to make his way to his black metal and glass desk across from the bed. He took out his math textbook and binder from his backpack and opened them, willing his mind to focus on the numbers that refused to make sense. Of course, he thought glumly, he had to start with his worst subject... but it had to be done. He promised he should at least have something to turn in to the teacher tomorrow. For Kikyo, he thought. For Kikyo...

With his pencil poised above his notebook at the ready, he went back to staring at the nonsensical numbers and equations. Was it just him, or were they starting to get fuzzy?

...ooo...

Sesshomaru slipped on his jacket in front of the mirror, taking note of the clock on the wall. Seven-forty. He was running a little early this morning, he thought as he straightened out the collar and smoothed out the nonexistent creases of his uniform. Grabbing the soft leather briefcase that awaited him on his bed, he wondered if he should leave already, and decided against it. Arriving at school one second earlier than he had to would mean adding another second to him having to tolerate the presence of others he did not want to. Still, it wasn't as if there was anything left for him to do here, either...

Leaving his room, he went down the hall and past Inuyasha's door which was slightly open. He happened to glance in when he froze to the sight of his brother still sleeping at his desk with an open book for a pillow and a pencil still gripped loosely in one hand. Normally, Sesshomaru wouldn't have bothered to do what he did, but then again, normally, Inuyasha was not one to fall asleep while studying.

Swinging the door fully open, he said, without raising his voice, "Inuyasha, wake up."

Instantly, Inuyasha's eyes flew open and he sat up to take in the situation.

"Oh, crap!" he exclaimed, still staring incredulously at his World Geography book. "What time is it?"

"Seven-forty," Sesshomaru answered, leaning slightly on the doorframe.

"Oh, crap!" he repeated. "I missed the bus!" Dammit, so much for making it to school on time on the first day of his reformation...

Then Sesshomaru surprised him by saying, "Hurry up. If you're not ready in five minutes, I won't wait for you."

"W-wha?" Inuyasha couldn't believe he had heard what he thought he just heard, but Sesshomaru didn't stay to confirm his offer as he walked down the long spiral staircase to wait for him in the formal living room. However, Inuyasha really did not have time to question it either. He threw on his uniform and tried to put on his shoes while fixing his tie, then shoved everything on his desk into his backpack. Downstairs he had to run to catch up with Sesshomaru who was just making his way out the front door. In reality, it had taken Inuyasha seven minutes to get ready, but neither brother brought up the fact as they slid into Sesshomaru's silver sports car and drove to school without speaking.

Once there, Inuyasha paused as they got out of the car unable to decide whether he should say 'thanks' or not.

But before he could speak, Sesshomaru declared, "Don't let that happen again." And walked off.

Inuyasha just shrugged. Fine by him.

Then, forgetting the matter, he sprinted across the student parking lot and across the field to the front courtyard where his friends were just about to disband for the morning when Kagome saw him and waved.

"Inuyasha! You're late this morning."

"Uh, yeah, sorry," he replied glancing around. "Where's Kikyo?"

"Oh, she hasn't been by this morning," Kagome informed him. "We were about to go. We were starting to think you got sick or something and had to be absent."

Nodding agreement, Miroku added, "Which would be a shame if you were and had to miss the concert tomorrow too."

Oh, crap! Inuyasha thought again as he suddenly remembered their plans for that Wednesday. No way could he go now, not when he had just made up his mind last night to work harder at school.

"Actually..." he began slowly. "I... I can't go."

"What?" Kagome cried. "Why not?"

"Something came up... I can't make it."

"Like what?" she asked suspiciously. What could be more important than hanging out with his friends at a to-die-for concert?

"I- I just can't ok?" he answered a little irritably. "I've got something else I need to do."

It hurt Kagome's feelings that he wouldn't or couldn't be honest with her, so she just retorted, "Fine! You're the one missing out! See if I care." With that, she spun on her heels and stalked off to her class.

"Is everything alright, Inuyasha?" Sango asked quietly.

"Yeah, fine," he muttered. He was sorry for making Kagome mad at him, but it couldn't be helped.

All Sango replied however was, "Oh, ok then..."

"Yeah," Miroku joined. "Sorry you won't be able to go. We'll get you a shirt or something."

"Feh, don't bother." He really wasn't in the mood to talk anymore.

Sensing that, Sango told him, "Well, we'll see you later then. Bye, Inuyasha." She dragged Miroku away to leave him standing by himself.

This day just wasn't going well, he thought to himself. With a low sigh, he tugged on his backpack and went into the main building. He was wandering down the hall still lost in his own introspection when he heard someone call out his name. Turning to see the female greeter, he smiled at her and paused to let her catch up.

"Hey, Kikyo," he spoke pleasantly, his worries melting away.

"I ran a little late this morning," she explained slightly breathless.

Grinning, he admitted, "Yeah, so did I."

"Oh? What was your reason?"

"I overslept- stayed up too late last night, I guess."

"That's not good," she observed. "You should make sure to get plenty tonight since you'll be out late for that concert tomorrow."

"Oh..." his mood dropped once again. "I'm... I'm not going."

"Huh?" It surprised her. "Why not?"

"Uh, I can't..."

"Oh?" and then realization dawned on her. "Oh... I take it things did not go well with your father yesterday?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

He didn't elaborate and she didn't ask him to as he dropped her off at her class and went to his own, surprising the teacher with a completed (though mostly incorrect) homework assignment.

...ooo...

Although she had asked Inuyasha the reason for his tardiness, Kikyo had not given him a reason for hers. It was that dream again- the one that made her restless and gave her trouble going back to bed. Why now, she wondered, when things were going well for her?

She hid a scowl thinking of the answer. It was that letter... and that woman. After so long, she had to come back and ruin everything, just when Kikyo had finally found a grandmother who cared about her, and a cousin who always made her feel welcome, and... and even friends. That woman... she should have stayed dead and buried in the past where she belonged.

But of course, she sighed, it was too much to ask that just this once, things turn our right for her. After a lifetime of wrongs, she should have known better than that. Then again, she always did have trouble killing that little hope inside of her...

As soon as the bell rang to commence class, Kikyo tried to push the thoughts away to concentrate on her lesson. She'd be damned if she let that woman get in the way here too. That resolve didn't help much however, as it continued to linger in her mind all day, even as she ran the laps for gym, which usually helped her clear her mind. The dream had been so vivid last night, the feeling it left so strong...

The monotone voice of her International Relations professor did nothing to alleviate her mind's inclination to stray to the topic either, as she sat in class. It wasn't as if she was trying to think about it in definite terms, but it wouldn't go away. Absentmindedly, she reached a hand into her jacket pocket to finger the little gold locket she always carried but never wore. She never opened it either- not for years- but the picture inside was familiar enough...

Father, she thought, Mother... It had been a present from her for Kikyo's tenth birthday. 'To keep us close always,' she had smiled, her long slender fingers sliding it around her daughter's fair neck, and locking the clasp securely. Sometimes, when Kikyo concentrated hard enough, she swore she could still feel her touch. She was always so warm...

Always close...

So where was she now? a bitter voice inside her rose. Where was she, and where was Father? Why weren't they here now with her?

It was a dangerous question to ask. She knew exactly why- it was her fault.

That night she had been angry and yelled at Mother. She hadn't meant to, but she did, and she'd hurt Mother's feelings, and had gone to bed without telling them goodbye because she had been too stubborn to apologize. That was why... The next morning she had awoken with a guilty knot in her stomach because it hadn't been Mother's fault she was angry, it had been that other woman's... She had wanted to run to them, to her, to tell them how sorry she was. But their room was empty, the bed still made. Outside the snow was falling, big fat flakes drifting slowly from the sky like frozen tears. The whole world was white, and they never came home...

"Miss Higurashi?" the teacher's voice interrupted the memory, drawing her back into the present. She looked up, thinking he was asking her to give an answer, but his only question was, "Are you alright? Your hand..."

Kikyo's eyes fell to her desktop. Her right hand which had been resting on top of her notebook was trembling uncontrollably. In fact, she felt shivers running up and down the entirety of her body despite the fact she was wearing a jacket and the room was a comfortable seventy something degrees.

"I... I'm not feeling well," she stammered feebly.

Glancing at the clock above the board, the teacher replied, "Why don't you go to the infirmary? There is only five minutes left in class- go ahead and take your things. You are excused for the morning."

"Thank you," she whispered. Shakily she stood up to shoulder her bag and her text book, not bothering to put them inside as she hastily left the room, all eyes staring at her.

"What a spaz," the girl to Sesshomaru's right snickered to her friend sitting in front of her.

He watched the door close after her before shifting his gaze back to her now empty seat and the forgotten novel sitting underneath it.

After the bell rang for dismissal, he bent down to retrieve it, glancing briefly at the cover. Tolstoy's 'Anna Karenina'.

"Hey, what's that?" the girl who sat on the other side of him asked, peeking over his shoulder. "Aw," she remarked with mock sympathy. "She forgot her little book..." A small devious grin appeared on her crimsoned lips as she asked him suggestively, "Wouldn't it be a shame if she never found it?"

Ignoring her comments, Sesshomaru slipped it into his own bag and walked out. How annoying.

...ooo...

Instead of going to the nurse, Kikyo instead went to the restroom, splashing her face with cold water to calm her nerves.

What was wrong with her? she asked herself. What a stupid thing to do, acting like that in front of everyone. Just what she needed.

Taking slow, deep breaths, she managed to regain control of herself. The lunch bell had already rang, but she didn't care. She didn't want to be around anyone right now... When the halls had emptied, she crept out of the bathroom and left the building through the front to avoid the picnic grounds. Since she couldn't go to the library without crossing it, she decided to just bide her time outside of Hall B where a small private strip existed between the building and the tall fence encircling part of the parking lot.

It had seemed like a safe bet for wanting to be alone, but she realized otherwise when she walked there only to find that another student had beaten her to it. He was quite tall with wavy black hair, and he was leaning easily with his back to the Hall, seemingly just staring off into the thin sky above them. By the gold tie he wore, she could tell he was a senior, and he looked a little familiar, but she reasoned she had probably seen him in the halls before.

At her appearance, Naraku turned, hiding his surprise behind his usual mildly amused expression. For a second they just stared at one another.

Finally she spoke, "I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here."

He shrugged. He wasn't supposed to be, but he didn't feel like sitting through another boring lecture, so he had skipped class.

"Plenty of room for another," he replied nonchalantly, keeping his interest to himself. Inside he wondered if she always came here at this hour.

At first, Kikyo hesitated, but not knowing where else she could really go, she took up the invitation and sat down against the wall several feet away. Reaching into her bag, she searched for her novel but couldn't find it, and she realized she had forgotten it in her last class. Without anything else to do, she followed her companion's lead and stared at the sky.

Several minutes passed without either one talking, but then again, neither had really thought to start a conversation. Then Naraku took a hand to his pants pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. Tapping one out, he raised it to his lips and lit it, inhaling and then exhaling deeply a long stream of white smoke. He took the cigarette out of his mouth for a second to study it, scrutinizing its glowing shape in between his fingers. He never could understand why he bothered with them- they weren't that appealing and they didn't make him feel any different. But he could, so he did.

Lifting it to his mouth again, he left it there and offered Kikyo the pack.

She shook her head in decline and remarked, "You shouldn't smoke."

Briefly his eyes flickered over to her and he said, "Who are you? The health police?"

"No," she returned with indifference. "I just don't like the smell."

At that, Naraku paused, turning her words over in his mind. Then he replaced the box back into his pocket and withdrew the cigarette from his mouth, grinding it into the brick wall to put it out.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, just as emotionless.

Again they sank back into silence and Naraku had to laugh at himself. Here he had taken an interest with this girl since the first time he had seen her, and yet now that he had her alone, he didn't even know what to do with her.

When the bell finally rang again, Kikyo stood, brushing her skirt down for any clinging grasses, and then turned a little to Naraku, wondering if she should say something.

With a bow, he gave her an amused little smile, "It's been a pleasure."

She returned it with her own ironic half-smile, "Likewise." Then she walked away.

He watched her leave, his expression unchanging. True they hadn't traded very many words, but already he knew he was right about her- the way he was always right about people. She was an interesting one.

...ooo...

Kikyo walked up the stairs to her Spanish class. One glance at the three students hanging around next to it told her right away something was wrong.

"Where is Inuyasha?" she asked as she approached Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

Kagome turned up her nose, "Who knows and who cares. Anyway, I have to get going." She was still greatly annoyed by this morning, and she didn't bother to hide it as she stomped away, leaving the three of them to stand awkwardly in each other's company.

"Um, I should get going as well," Miroku remarked. "See you ladies later."

"Did something happen?" Kikyo asked Sango as they headed into the classroom.

"Oh," Sango answered, sighing a little. "Kagome and Inuyasha had a fight... Well, sort of. Kagome is mad at Inuyasha for not coming to the concert tomorrow."

The explanation stunned Kikyo, "Why would she be mad at him when he is already in trouble with his father?"

"He's in trouble with his dad?" Sango asked, surprised.

"I believe so..." Kikyo answered. "We talked about it this morning."

"He talked to you about it?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, I suppose I merely guessed, but he did not deny it, so I assumed... Didn't he give you and explanation as to why he is unable to make it?"

"No. That's why Kagome is mad. Personally, I believe it is just Inuyasha being Inuyasha- he doesn't like to talk too much about his problems," Sango observed. "But I suppose I can understand why Kagome would be hurt that he didn't tell her. She's his best friend after all, and she's trusting and doesn't keep her feelings inside, so I guess she merely assumes everyone is the same way."

"Oh..." Kikyo understood what she meant, but she was still confused as to why Inuyasha hadn't just simply told them. It wasn't that unusual for someone to get into trouble with their parents... Before she could voice anything else however, the teacher ushered everyone into their seats as the bell rang to begin class.

...OOO...

...OOO...

Naraku caught up with Kagura just as she was leaving her fourth period class and slyly passed her a note that went unnoticed by those around them. When he was gone, Kagura opened it up, glowering a little as she read it, then crunched it in her fist to toss at the nearest trashcan. More instructions...

...ooo...

As Kikyo made her way down the crowded hall to her Literature class, she was, as was her habit, vaguely aware of the people around her and their relation to her path, but she never did pay too much attention as to who was who. She glided past them easily, the door to her classroom only a yard or so away, when suddenly she collided with an unforeseen body.

Sesshomaru had been standing beside the door, talking with another teacher, and when their conversation had ended, he had turned abruptly to walk into the room when he suddenly tripped over her.

She staggered back from the force of their run in, and he impulsively grabbed her by the wrist to keep her from slamming into another oncoming student. At his touch she recovered her balance and he just as quickly let go of his hold.

"Watch where you walk," he reproached without hint of anger, but a little of annoyance. Of all people he had to run into, it had to be her.

Kikyo's eyes smoldered.

"I had the right of way," she pointed out. "So perhaps you should follow your own admonishment." Slipping past him, she went into the room to be greeted by Kagura's laugh.

"Smooth move," she remarked dryly. "You just insulted the prince of our school there."

Still annoyed Kikyo replied, "I do not care who he thinks he is. I was not at fault and I will not pretend to be for someone like him." She marched to her seat and sat down. What a day...

Her words echoed in Sesshomaru's mind as he walked by her to get to his seat, and as he passed her, he shot her an irritated glance. 'Someone like him'? What did she mean by that? At least he wasn't like every other pathetic drone at this school, mindlessly conforming to the trends of society and bending to the will of their peers. Not one of them could measure up to him, and so why then had she said that in contempt?

Still a little ticked off with the encounter, he reached into his bag for his books but instead his hand found the novel she had forgotten. Should he return it to her now? he wondered, but decided against it. He really didn't feel like acknowledging her anymore that day, so he left it where it was.

"Hey, Kikyo," Kagura called over to her, ignoring the death glance she received from the student beside her for talking so loud.

Kikyo turned to give her a questioning stare.

"Um..." how was she supposed to do this? "What are you doing tomorrow after school?"

Thinking for a second, Kikyo answered, "I have no plans. Any reason you care to know?"

"Come out with me then," she told her, phrasing it more as a command than a request- Kagura didn't do requests.

"Oh." Once again, Kikyo was surprised by her invitation. "Well, I suppose that's alright, but I will have to ask my grandmother for permission first."

"Fine." Hastily Kagura scribbled down several things onto a piece of paper, ripping it out of her notebook to hand to her, "That's all my information in case she wants it- address, cell phone number, and all that."

"Ok." Folding it neatly, Kikyo carefully slid it into her bag. Just then the bell rang and everyone fell quiet to start class.

...ooo...

After school, Kikyo met with Kagome, but Inuyasha was still nowhere to be seen, so the two of them walked home alone. Kagome was still not in a very good mood, and for a while, neither of them talked.

Finally Kikyo decide to broach the subject.

"Kagome," she spoke, catching her cousin's attention. "Sango told me about what happened between you and Inuyasha, and I understand why you're annoyed with him, but isn't it a little unfair to treat him so coldly?"

"What?" Kagome asked, agitated. "I'm not annoyed. I don't care what he does. He can do whatever he wants to- it's got nothing to do with me, apparently. Just because we're friends..."

"Be reasonable, Kagome," Kikyo urged. "Perhaps there is a reason he does not wish to explain himself."

"But why not?" she demanded. "We've been best friends for almost a year now, and I tell him everything! Why does he feel he can't trust me?"

"He probably does not feel that at all," Kikyo argued gently. "I'm sure he knows he can count on you, but... I admire that you are very open with yourself, Kagome, but not everyone is the same, and it does not mean that they don't trust you. Sometimes... there are just some things others would prefer to keep to themselves, that's all."

For a few moments, Kagome pondered her point. She really didn't like to be mad at Inuyasha, but sometimes he just drove her crazy, always building up so many unnecessary walls around himself to keep everyone out- even her. She understood that he did this, but she could never fathom a reason why. Everyone had their flaws and insecurities, but that didn't mean she would ever hold it against him if he slipped up every now and then. But of course, he had to be so stubborn about it...

Wearily, she sighed, finally relenting.

"I guess you're right," she told Kikyo. "But I still wish he would open up a little more. Sometimes, I swear he likes to act like the whole world is against, and he can't see that there are people out there that care... you know?"

Giving her a small smile, Kikyo replied, "Yes, I understand, and someday, he will too."

Kagome returned the smile; "I'll call him tonight and apologize… I still wish he didn't have to miss the concert though- things just aren't as much fun without him around." Then she exclaimed, "Oh, right. Speaking of which- we have a free ticket now. Do you want to go?"

"Oh. Thank you, but I am unable to as well. I have made plans with Kagura for tomorrow."

"Kagura?" Kagome echoed, trying to place the name, her eyes widening at the realization. "Oh, wait, is she that chick that kinda glares at everyone? A junior, right?"

"Um... I suppose so." Kikyo had to laugh a little to herself. It sounded like Kagura.

"No way! You're friends with her?"

"Well, I don't really know. I haven't known her for too long, but she invited me... She does not seem like a bad person- why are you so surprised?"

"Oh, I'm sure she's not," Kagome quickly answered. "She just never hit me as the 'friendly' sort. I mean, she's kinda cool and kinda hard to miss, but in all the time I've gone to this school, I can't recall a time I've ever seen her hang out with anyone, or even hold a conversation that wasn't some sort of argument."

" How odd," Kikyo commented. "On my first day, she invited me to sit with her during lunch..."

"Wow..." Kagome was at a loss as to how to respond. "I guess you have a way with people or something."

Arriving at Kikyo's front gate, both girls stopped.

"Well, I guess all I can say is have fun," Kagome wished her. "And I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning at school."

"Alright," Kikyo answered. "See you then, Kagome." She watched her walk away and then headed inside herself, ruminating on what Kagome had just said about Kagura. Thinking back, she herself couldn't really remember Kagura talking to anyone else at school besides her, either. But there was that one guy she was with that day Kikyo had run into her while shopping... She could no longer conjure up his image except for vague details- he had been standing some distance away- so she didn't know if he was, by chance, a student at their school as well. Not that she knew enough of them to be able to compare even if she could remember his face. Oh well, she thought to herself. She supposed it was Kagura's own decision who she chose to associate with, but Kikyo had to wonder why she had chosen her to reach out to...

...ooo...

It was sometime after classes ended that Sesshomaru finally made his way across the student parking lot, his hand in his pocket fingering his keys. He was just coming from a short kendo club meeting to discuss upcoming tournaments. It had been mandatory, and of course, as team captain, he had to attend them all anyway. Being the captain had not really been something he went after, but he was the best one of the team, so he made the most logical choice and everyone else saw that and voted him as head. Really it was a little annoying, but everyone was required to take at least one extra curricular and kendo was one of the few choices offered that he did enjoy.

At this hour, the grounds were mostly deserted- all other students having already gone home or still inside the school for their own club activities- but he did notice another person in the parking lot, leaning against a black car with her arms crossed as if waiting for someone. He stopped when he recognized her his eyes falling to the briefcase at his side which still held that girl's book. They all shared a Literature class, and he had noticed (as had everyone else in the room) them talking earlier, so he supposed they were probably friends, or at least well acquainted. Taking out the book, he decided to give it to her and have her return it to its rightful owner.

"Kagura," he spoke approaching her.

At the sound of his voice saying her name, she spun around, surprised. Kagura wasn't even aware Sesshomaru knew she existed, let alone her name- then again, they were in the same grade and had shared the same homeroom the past three years.

"Uh, yeah?" she asked, not knowing what to expect as her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't even believe he was talking to her.

"You share a class with me," he stated factually, trying to figure out how he was supposed to do this. Usually he didn't go out of his way to return lost and forgotten items, but as he already had the book in his possession, it was impossible for him to simply keep it.

"Uh, yeah..." she confirmed, "Fifth hour Literary Analysis- did you miss something the teacher said or... something?" What in the world was he trying to get at? Surely he wasn't just speaking to her for the solitary purpose of speaking to her... was he?

"No," he replied and was about to tell her about the book, when he was interrupted by the arrival of a third party.

At that very moment, Naraku traipsed up to them- or rather to Kagura, who suddenly found herself wrapped in his arms as he drew her to him, completely ignoring Sesshomaru's presence.

"Hello, love," he told her. "I missed you." And before she could react, he brought his face down on hers, catching her lips in a long, deep kiss. Kagura was too stunned to do anything but widen her eyes in shock.

Finally, Naraku released her mouth, but not her body as he tossed a glance over at Sesshomaru.

"Oh, Mr. InuTaisho," Naraku grinned. "Did you need something from my Kagura? We're running a little late this afternoon, aren't we, love?" He raised a hand to cover her mouth and stop the flow of curses she was about to scream at him, so she could only glower in response, her eyes shooting out dangerous flames.

At first, Sesshomaru had also been taken by surprise at the suddenness of the Naraku's action, but quickly recovered from it- it was disgusting the way some people acted in public, and he really did not want to witness any more of it.

"No," he simply replied, turning away toward his own car. Tossing his briefcase and the book idly to the passenger seat, he slipped behind the wheel and drove away, Naraku giving him a little wave as he went by.

As soon as he was out of sight, Naraku let go of Kagura who immediately shoved him away.

"What the hell was that for?" she spat, running a long sleeved arm over her mouth in an attempt to wipe away the remnants of his taste.

Dropping his easy attitude, he demanded, "What was he talking to you for?"

"That's none of your damn business." What the hell was his problem?

"You're not to speak with him anymore," he proclaimed, opening the car door for her.

"And since when did you get to decide who I talk to?" she snorted, ducking her head to get in.

Rounding the front or his car, Naraku got into the driver's side, and turned on the ignition.

"You belong to _me_, Kagura," he stated firmly. "You're mine, and I will not have that fact contested by anyone else- especially _him_."

Kagura crossed her arms at the statement.

"You're such an idiot," she muttered. "He was only asking something about a class. It wasn't like he was trying to ask me out."

"See that he doesn't," he told her. Backing out of the parking space, they drove away. Their destination: a small psychiatric care facility about half an hour outside of the city.

...ooo...

When Sesshomaru got home, he went upstairs and down the hall to his room. Inuyasha was already in his own, the door closed tightly this time, and he could hear some frustrated mumbles coming from behind it.

Studying again? he wondered, slightly amused and intrigued. He guessed he was probably trying to prove their father wrong... or perhaps to prove to himself he was right.

In his own bedroom, Sesshomaru dismissed the thought, setting his briefcase down beside the door. On the wide monochromatic bed, he lied down, staring blankly at his white ceiling. Raising his hand to brush back his silver bangs, he suddenly realized he was still holding on to that girl's novel. Frowning slightly at the discovery, he held it aloft before him, studying it again.

Tolstoy. Classic Russian literature (and a very thick one at that). Not exactly something typical high school students freely read, and as they shared the same literature class, he highly doubted it was for an assignment. Then again, he supposed she didn't really come off as a typical anything. He flipped the book open, and something came fluttering down from in between its pages, landing on his face. Picking it up, he examined it. A book mark- one of those typical ones you can buy at any book store- with painted flowers in the front (he recognized the original to be Van Gogh's 'Irises') and the usual petty quote about reading. Turning it over, he read the inscription written in simple and neat handwriting: "To Kiki- may your love of reading continue to grow as much as my love for you. Mother." So it had been a gift...

Kiki? He wondered at that. Somehow the idea of her having a nickname struck him as ridiculous. But it was from her mother, and mothers tended to give their children undignified nicknames... or so he thought anyway. He couldn't remember if his own mother had ever called him anything but Sesshomaru, and he was glad for that, but he wasn't really sure either. He had never been very close to her, even while she was still alive.

Since he didn't know which page the bookmark had originally held, he stuck it just inside the cover and laid the book aside. He'd return it to her tomorrow himself, he decided. Perhaps if he arrived to class before her, he could simply place it on her desk and say nothing... that would be the easiest way. Never mind, he thought. What did it matter anyway?

His thoughts were interrupted by the telephone ringing.

From his desk he took it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Um, hi, Sesshomaru," Kagome replied on the other line, recognizing his unmistakable voice. "Is Inuyasha home? He's not answering his cell..."

"Hold on a moment," he told her. With phone in hand, he walked down to Inuyasha's room and pounded on the door.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, aggravation apparent in his voice.

Opening the door, Sesshomaru saw that he was right- Inuyasha was sitting at his desk, his textbooks spread out everywhere.

"Telephone," he told him, tossing him the receiver, and walking away.

Behind him he could hear one side of the conversation as Inuyasha spoke, "Hello? Oh, hey Kagome... No, just trying to figure something out. Yeah... yeah, me too."

Sesshomaru didn't really know Inuyasha's friends, but he knew Kagome by sight- another sophomore who, come to think of it, looked a lot like that girl from his classes except more archetypal of what a high school girl should be. For a moment he wondered if they were perhaps related, but came to the conclusion that that didn't really matter either as he closed the door to his room to start his own studies.

...ooo...

"So we're cool then?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, we're good," Inuyasha agreed.

She had apologized for getting on his case about not coming to the concert, but Kagome still felt she needed to reassure him of her friendship, so she added, "Um... Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever it is you're going through... you know I'm behind you on it, right?"

Sighing a little with guilt, Inuyasha answered, "Yeah, I know. And I'm really grateful for it, Kagome... but there are some things I just gotta work out for myself. It's not a big deal, really. I... I'm just having a little trouble with my grades, that's all," he finally admitted. "And my old man just kinda got on me for it."

"Oh, is that all?" Kagome proclaimed, relieved that it was nothing she perceived to be too serious. "Why didn't you just come out and say that?"

"I... I just didn't want anyone to know, ok?"

"Oh, come on Inuyasha. It's not that big of a deal."

"Just don't tell anyone, 'kay?" he entreated. "Especially Kikyo."

"Kikyo?" Kagome echoed, a little confused. "What does she have to do with it?"

Inuyasha sighed again, "I just don't want her to know, that's all. Promise you won't say anything?"

"Yeah, yeah," she replied. "I won't tell. Anyway, I'll let you get back to your homework. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow..." Hesitating for a brief second, he hastily added, "And thanks, Kagome."

"Hey, what're friends for, right?" Even over the phone he could feel her smile. "Bye, Inuyasha."

"Bye."

They hung up the phone and Inuyasha went back to poring over his books, though this time with a little less mumbled cursing.

...ooo...

Meanwhile, in her bedroom, Kikyo was searching everywhere for her copy of 'Anna Karenina'. She had thought she'd merely left it in her International Relations class after absently taking it out of her bag, but after school, she had stopped by to look in her desk, and it wasn't there. She had even asked the teacher, but he didn't know its location either. Was she going crazy? she wondered.

Briefly she considered the possibility that perhaps another student had found it, but if that were the case, wouldn't they have merely turned it in to the teacher? Unless... a knot formed in the pit of her stomach. Unless it was taken by someone who didn't want her to find it again. Some of the girls in her class weren't very friendly towards her, though she didn't know why- she had never given them reason to dislike her. She didn't believe anyone would really have gone out of her way to be so spiteful, but still, she worried, not so much about the book itself- she could always procure another should she really have lost it- but the bookmark she had kept inside... That was irreplaceable.

_Oh, God_, she prayed silently. _Please, wherever it is, let it be in safe hands..._

...OOO...


	6. Chapter 6

...OOO...

**Wednesday...**

…OOO…

_Kagura was alone in the classroom, looking out the window at nothing in particular. For a second, she vaguely wondered where everyone else was, but the answer didn't really seem to matter. It was a beautiful day and bright sunlight was pouring in through the glass, bathing her in its warmth. Content with life, she smiled to herself. _

_Behind her she heard the door slide open as another student entered. He walked over to her, wrapping strong arms around her waist and drawing her close. She supposed she should have been surprised, but she wasn't. Instead she just spun around to face him, her smile growing wider at the sight of his handsome face, and those cool golden eyes. _

"_Oh, hello, Sesshomaru."_

_He didn't answer her, just stared at her long and hard and... slowly he bent down to kiss her. So passionately... and she kissed him back._

Kagura sat bolt upright, her heart pounding in her chest.

"What the hell?" she asked the empty air. She was in bed, her loose hair in its usual morning mess. Glancing at the digital clock on her nightstand, she read the time: 7:05.

Stupid dream, she fumed silently as she got out of bed and headed for the adjoining bathroom. What the hell was that about? Standing over the porcelain sink, she turned the tap on cold and splashed it on to her face, trying to rid herself of that idiotic giddiness still lingering inside.

_Damn that Naraku. _

She didn't really know why she was damning Naraku for the dream, but as he was the cause of most of her problems, she damned him anyway. Drying her face, she went back to her bedroom and sat back down on the bed, grabbing her hairbrush to start the long strenuous task of untangling her hair.

What a dumb dream, she thought once again. She didn't even like Sesshomaru. Well, ok, so she thought he was physically gorgeous and over all attractive and understood the reason why every other girl in school drooled at the sight of him... But it wasn't like she knew him enough to actually _like_ him like him...

So why was it she suddenly wanted to blush right now?

"GAH!" she roared. "Stupid dream."

From outside the room, she heard footsteps running up the stairs and suddenly her door was flung open, framing Naraku who stated, "Kagura, hurry up, I want to-"

They both froze at the sight of one another, eyes widened in shock. Kagura was wearing nothing but the panties and clingy camisole she habitually slept in.

Snapping out of her stupefied state, Kagura's face twisted fiercely, her eyes ready to burn a whole right through him as she hurled the brush at his head, and Naraku barely managed to close the door in time to avoid getting hit.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed, springing from her bed to the door and tearing it back open, forgetting she was still not wearing anything but her underwear. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Ow! Damn it, Kagura!" he yelled as her fist pounded the side of his shoulder. She raised it again for another blow, but this time, he caught her wrist and with his other hand, grabbed her shoulder, pinning her against the wall.

"Let me go!" she demanded, trying to wriggle loose, but he was amazingly strong.

"Will you calm down," he snapped, his face only inches from hers. "You act as if I've never seen a woman in something less before."

"Oh yeah?" she shot back, but didn't really want to know, so instead she just said, "And what the hell are you doing here so early anyway? It's only five past seven."

Without answering her, he pulled her from the wall and pushed her back into her room.

"Get dressed," he told her crisply. "I want to get some breakfast. I'll wait in the car."

Before she could shout anything back, he closed the door, and she could hear his receding footsteps followed by the door opening and slamming shut again.

Damn him, she seethed, pulling on her blouse and skirt. Someday she would kill that bastard in his sleep. She swore she would!

…ooo…

"What're you doing?" the girl with the locker beside Kikyo's asked her as she was about to pull on her gym t-shirt.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard?" the girl replied. "We're going to the pool today."

"What?" Kikyo responded. "But I thought Wednesdays were for aerobics."

"The teacher lost her keys again, so we can't get in to the exercise room. She said we could go over to the indoor pool instead. I'm so stoked," she grinned, taking out her school issued navy blue one piece from the locker. "The boys' class is gonna be there too. It's just too bad we have to wear these drab little things."

"Oh..." Following her lead, Kikyo took out her swimsuit as well and went to the connecting restrooms to change in private.

When she was done, she went back to the locker room in time to catch the rest of her class leaving.

"Where's our teacher?" Kikyo asked the same girl who was now walking next to her, noticing the group comprised of all students.

She shrugged complacently, "Probably off trying to find her keys. She's kinda ditzy, but it's great 'cause then we get a ton of these free days in this class." Up ahead of them, the girl spotted some of her friends, and waving to Kikyo, she ran to join them.

Finally they reached the large Olympic sized swimming pool, and Kikyo found Kagura near the front looking around distractedly.

"Kagura," she greeted, stepping up to her.

Kagura's eyes focused on her figure, and she replied, "Oh, hey, Kikyo."

"Is something the matter?" Kikyo asked. "You seem a little... dazed this morning."

"No," she answered. "Well, nothing major. Something happened, I'm just annoyed."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..." for a brief second, Kagura's face crimsoned at the memory, but she vigorously shook her head to chase it away. "I'd rather just forget about it though."

"Oh, all right," Kikyo complied and inquired, "Will you be swimming then?"

"Uh, no. I think I'm just gonna relax and sit around the edge or something."

Together they made their way to the water and Kagura did as she proclaimed while Kikyo slipped beneath its cool surface, immersing her head. When she resurfaced, she looked back to Kagura, who had gone rigid, her eyes fixed to the entrance. Following her gaze, Kikyo saw that the boys' class had arrived dressed down to their uniform navy blue swim trunks. More specifically, Kagura's gaze was riveted to a certain student with silver hair, a bored expression, and a body befitting a Greek statue.

She almost rolled her eyes, splashing her friend with a wall of water to divert her attention.

"Hey!" Kagura exclaimed, raising her arms over her face defensively as the water crashed down on her. "What was that for?"

Smirking a little, Kikyo replied, "It's rude to stare, Kagura."

"Hmph. I was not staring." But she had been unable to stop herself from recollecting her dream either.

"Not true," Kikyo argued. "Your eyes were ready to fall out."

Covering her face with her hands, Kagura closed her eyes and let out an exasperated groan, "It's so pathetic." Here she was hung up on a guy because of some stupid dream...

"He's in our class," Kikyo pointed out. "Why do you not talk to him?"

"Yeah, that's just what I need," she snorted, lying down onto the gray cement floor with her feet still hanging over the side of the pool. "Another guy to complicate my life even more."

"Oh, I forgot. You already have a boyfriend, correct?"

At that, Kagura's eyes flew open as she instantly rose to sit again, "WHAT?"

"That boy you met with when I ran into you outside of school- he was your boyfriend, was he not?"

"N-Naraku?" Kagura stammered, physically recoiling at the idea. "God no!"

Her vehemence caught Kikyo off guard and she mumbled an apology, but couldn't help asking, "Who was he to you, then? Just a friend?" She was curious to learn if Kagura, as Kagome had noted against, did indeed have friends.

Snorting in irony, she replied, "Ha. That's a good one, but no, we are not friends. Far from it."

"Oh?"

Kagura shook her head, "It's complicated... and I'd rather not go into it. Sorry."

Kikyo merely shrugged, "It's your decision." Pushing herself off with her feet, she started doing backstrokes, staring blankly at the passing skylights above her. Then she turned over and dove into the surface, gliding silkily through the cerulean liquid. She had almost forgotten how much she liked to swim- it had been so long since she'd last done it. Breaking out of the surface on the other end, Kikyo let go of the breath she had been holding.

"Not bad," a male voice behind her commented. "I see you can swim too."

Pivoting around, Kikyo saw it was that same Senior she had spent lunch with yesterday, sitting on the lip of the pool, smiling over at her.

She was in an easy mood right now, so she returned his smile and said, "Thank you. I did not realize I would see you again so soon."

Naraku grinned at her, "Perhaps it was our destiny to be together."

Kikyo laughed at the joke then inquired, "So you are with the boys' class?"

As if in answer, the boys' coach blew his whistle for them to gather, and Naraku groaned in annoyance, "Unfortunately." He stood up to join them, giving her one last look and a parting, "I will see you later."

"Perhaps," she drawled.

"Oh, no," he corrected with an odd little smile. "For certain."

She didn't know what he meant by that, so she took it for another cocky little jest and shrugged it off.

As he ran off, Naraku caught Kagura glaring evilly at him and shot her a grin and a warning glance to keep her mouth shut.

From where he had been standing, Sesshomaru also took notice of the little interaction and briefly wondered what in the world that girl was doing talking with someone like Naraku. Sesshomaru only knew Naraku slightly as another top student in the school and one with a reputation for being a master manipulator. Other students (and even some teachers) found him to be very intimidating. Of course, he himself had never had a conflict with the Senior, so he never really cared, but it irked him that she should associate with someone like him.

When the coach dismissed them, Sesshomaru went into the pool to do some laps along the outside, taking slow, deep, concentrated strokes. Then from the shallow end he went under the water to make his way back to the deep, and along the way a shadow passed over him just shy of where he surfaced.

His sudden appearance startled the floating Kikyo and she let herself sink a little to stare at him as he broke the water, brushing back his hair as he did so and inhaling deeply some much needed air. Well, she could understand why Kagura found it so difficult to look away- the school uniform didn't do much justice to what had been hiding underneath.

"Oh," he said dully when he realized it had been her shadow he swam under. "It's you."

"Were you expecting another?" she asked with as much indifference, settling back into the water to float, rowing her arms lazily as her black hair fanned out into a halo around her white face, marking it in stark contrast.

He didn't answer but continued to eye her. Why were they always running into one another?

Finally he remarked, "I didn't know another class would be sharing this facility today."

"Our teacher lost her key to the aerobics room," she told him as if that would explain everything. Another short silent moment followed.

Then he observed,"You enjoy swimming."

"Yes." She didn't know why, but he was starting a conversation and she was following along. "My mother taught me when I was younger. She loved the water."

The past tense did not escape his notice, but he said nothing about it.

"I see you are not drowning either," she commented with a quick glance and a half smile.

"I'm not so stupid as to get in the water without knowing how to survive in it," he stated dryly.

Just then, Kagura called over, interrupting them, "Hey, Kikyo. We have to go!"

Sitting up, Kikyo looked over to her and turned to leave, but hesitated, shifting her gaze awkwardly back to Sesshomaru.

At last she said, "See you in class." and swam away, disappearing momentarily beneath the surface to reappear near where Kagura stood. She pulled herself up to the lip of the pool and followed her out with the rest of her gym class.

"So?" Kagura pried, mischievously. "What were you and the Ice Prince talking about back there?"

Looking up, Kikyo asked, "Huh? Oh... nothing much. He only wanted to know why it was our class was there as well." She didn't feel it necessary (or even really possible) to bring up the rest of the odd little conversation, so she left it there.

"Oh, is that all?" Kagura sighed in disappointment. "Still, not a lot of people can find the nerve to talk to him, and those that do often just get ignored. You must be lucky," she joked.

"Lucky?" Kikyo repeated impassively. "You take being denied a place to sit and then being berated for clumsiness as lucky?"

"But neither happened this time, right?" Kagura argued, chuckling a little. "Maybe you're growing on him."

...ooo...

When Kikyo walked into her International Relations class, Sesshomaru was already in his seat, so she flashed him a small smile of recognition as she took her own, noting that his hair was still damp as hers was.

He didn't return her smile- he never smiled- but when she sat down, he held out her book to her.

Kikyo was astonished, her mouth dropping open slightly, and for a minute all she could do was stare at it stupidly.

"Well?" he asked, a hint of irritation in his voice. "Is it yours or not?"

"Oh, y-yes," she stammered taking it from him, and continuing to stare, still unable to quite believe she had it back. "Wherever did you find it?"

"You left it under your seat yesterday."

At that she let out a relieved laugh, "So I am not crazy." And he gave her a questioning glance. "You see," she explained, "I had thought that was where I misplaced it, but when I returned for it after school, it was not there. For the better part of the afternoon I searched everywhere I knew to look until I began to question ever having had the book in the first place."

"You should learn then," he told her, "not to place your belongings where they can be easily missed and forgotten."

Instead of taking offense at the reprimand, however, she just gave him a grateful smile, "Thank you." Opening the book, she took out the bookmark he had placed behind the front cover, tracing it fondly with her fingers, "You've returned something very precious to me."

Looking away, he said, "It's only a bookmark." He never could understand why people attached such sentiments to such ordinary objects.

"I realize that," she answered, "but it's still valuable to me."

For several seconds they sank into silence, and then he asked, "You like Tolstoy?"

Another conversation.

"Well, I'm familiar with a few of his works," she replied.

"Have you read 'War and Peace'?"

"Not yet, but I hope to. I enjoy the insight he has into his characters and society as a whole on subjects that not only pertain to his time, but in all ages of civilization."

Intrigued by her answer, he inquired, "Such as?"

"Well, hypocrisy for one thing. In this novel, for instance, society renounces Anna and shuns her because she wishes to divorce the man she had been forced to marry in order to live lawfully with the one she loves, while it overlooks the blatant adulterous affairs of others simply because they keep with decorum and remain with their spouses. Perhaps it is no longer true specifically with marriage and divorce in our time, but the same idea can be applied in other aspects of the world we live in today."

"Such as?" he repeated.

"The issue of cheap labor, for example," she replied readily- a topic he had never expected to be connected to a book about a tragic love affair. "We decry developing countries which place little or no restricting guidelines on labor, remonstrating them for violations of human rights, and yet we say nothing of the developed nations importing the goods made in those same countries by cheap labor. And neither does it stop the consumer who is well aware under what conditions certain goods were made from buying them simply for the fact that they are less expensive."

"And how does that relate to your earlier comment?" he asked, truly interested in her answer.

"The morality is the same," she stated matter-of-factly. "As a society, we will condemn the means as evil, but so long as we can feign ignorance, then as individuals, we will not hesitate to take part in the 'beneficial' ends when it suits us."

Impressive, he thought. So she did have a brain which she put to use on something less frivolous than her next outfit...

"Well said," he noted, "but now that you recognize a problem, how do you propose to fix it?"

With a small shrug, however, she answered, "I don't. It is human nature to take advantage of others when we can, and nothing short of divine intervention will ever change that. So long as humanity persists, then so will the problem."

"Hm." He nodded approvingly. It was easy to be idealistic and spout out theory after theory to world betterment, but in the end, he was glad she knew theories were never enough to defeat the reality of the situation.

For her part, Kikyo was also glad she was able to discuss such topics with another who did not look at her either blankly (as her peers were want to do) or dismissively (as adults often did). It had been quite a while since she last had such an enjoyable conversation, though she supposed it had been a bit one-sided.

When the bell rang for class to begin, she replaced the bookmark back where he had put it and returned the book carefully into her bag, promising never to lose it again.

...ooo...

During lunch, Sesshomaru was once again back in the library, this time reading an analytical thesis on the fall of Rome and the consequent decline of the Empire. It was actually quite interesting, and he was just beginning to really get absorbed when he heard someone enter and looked up, surprised to see Kikyo. He had not thought she would show up today since she was eating lunch with Kagura, but now she was alone again, and heading straight for where he was sitting, stopping short when she finally noticed him.

"Oh..." she spoke. "I did not know anyone else was here..."

"Just me," he replied a little blandly.

"Oh... Do you come here often?"

"No. Just when I feel inclined to."

"Oh," she repeated again, hesitating a little as to what she should do, then finally asking, "Do you mind if I take a seat?"

This time he answered, "If you'd like." And with the permission, she quietly sat across from him, opening her novel to read.

For a minute, he simply studied her- the way the sunlight from the large windows fell on her figure, illuminating the iridescent raven hair and blurring the lines of her face in shadow as she bent her head over her book. Then, without speaking a word, he too returned his attention back to his reading.

After lunch was over, Kikyo moved to leave, glancing back at him.

"You are not coming?" she asked when he did not rise.

"I have no class."

"Oh... Well, I suppose I shall see you in literature, then..." she paused, realizing she still did not know what to call him. "I'm sorry, I do not even know your name..."

At that, he gave her an uncertain look, then answered simply, "Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru," she repeated, smiling a little. "It is nice to meet you. My name is Kikyo."

"I know," he replied.

...OOO...

* * *

**AN: **That's it for now. Have to get going and get dinner started. I'll try and upload the rest by the end of the weekend though.


	7. Chapter 7

...OOO...

**Wednesday, after school...**

...OOO...

"Um, so..." Kagura began as she navigated her mother's white sedan down the busy highway. "Anything in particular you feel like doing?"

"I don't know," Kikyo shrugged in the passenger seat. "You're the one who asked me to accompany you."

Biting her lip, Kagura cringed a little. She knew this was a bad idea. Of course, she and Kikyo had only known each other for a week now, but it was pretty apparent that they shared little in common. How in the world was she supposed to gather information on someone she could not even read? Naraku was stupid to assume that Kagura had any special talents in befriending and disarming people, being herself prone toward suspicion of everyone else. She was, by nature, free spirited and self-reliant. She didn't form attachments to people, didn't really want to. In her eyes they did nothing but tie you down, obligate you to things you didn't really want to be obligated to, and Kagura liked her freedom- the freedom to do anything, come and go at anytime without worry that somehow her actions would affect someone close to her. That was why she kept to herself.

In truth she couldn't even really say why she had ever started talking to Kikyo in the first place. It wasn't as if there was really much need to… but she supposed it was because right away she identified something in her that was comfortingly familiar- that Kikyo wasn't one to get attached either, so that whatever friendship might develop between them was safe. There was an understanding amongst people like them, something that never needed to be said or talked about: that neither ever look to the other for anything, and that if one or the other should decide to sever whatever bonds they held tomorrow, the other would not obligate them to an explanation or to stay. Really, more than anything, they had seen the convenience in one another's company.

Well, it would have been convenient had Naraku not entered the picture.

At that moment, Kagura's stomach gave a small growl.

"I'm hungry," she declared finally. "Let's get something to eat."

"Alright," Kikyo agreed.

"So... what do you like to eat?"

...ooo...

The atmosphere of the room was minimalist, the few furnishings set in the contemporary style of the house itself, but still it conveyed a sophisticated richness- rare in modern family homes which tend to lean more to warmth and comfort rather than cold, muted elegance. A white leather sofa with clean simple lines dominated the center of the space, accented with four square pillows- two big, two small- propped up on either end. In front of it was a large rectangular coffee table with a glass surface outlined in dark, heavy wood to echo the black marble of the fireplace across from it. To the right of the sofa, two matching chairs flanked a lacquered end table. Behind them was a wall of tall glass windows, the vertical blinds drawn loosely shut, and to the back of the sofa, a tall black shelf unit lined with books, CDs, an expensive audio system, and a few abstract sculptures took up the entirety of the adjacent side.

The soft melodious notes of a jazz saxophone played soothingly from the sleek chrome stereo, enveloping the room with its music.

Naraku was stretched out on the couch, his head resting comfortably on one of the black pillows. His eyes were closed, but he was not asleep, simply bored. Life had been like that lately- tiring in its dull monotony. There was never anything for him to pour his attention on. Nothing seemed to entertain him anymore. He had decided he needed a new distraction and he had settled on one.

A small smile tugged on one corner of his mouth when he thought of her.

Kikyo...

He wasn't sure why he was so drawn to her, but there was something about her he just could not quite figure out. An enigma. She was not cute or pretty or blatantly sexy, but there was something about her that was very alluring- the way her smiles never conveyed happiness, her eyes seeing past the transparency of youth, the grace with which every fiber of her being moved. No, she was beautiful- the sort of rare beauty that often went unappreciated for lack of understanding. But he saw it, and he craved it. The pursuit, he thought, would be a nice diversion and the price at the end, he was sure, would not be empty either.

...ooo...

It was almost seven thirty by the time Kagura pulled up on the side of the road right in front of a fenced two story slate-gray contemporary styled house set on a terraced front yard. She had already dropped Kikyo off and now a plastic bag containing four boxes of Chinese cuisine occupied the passenger seat. Hopping out of the car, she grabbed this and made her way to the house. The chest high gate was unlocked as usual and as she entered she saw Naraku's lone black car in the driveway, verifying the fact that he was home alone again. His parents were never home and in the six months since she had known him, Kagura could not recall ever seeing them. If it weren't for the odd photograph she saw on the walls of the house every now and then, she would have doubted they existed at all, though Naraku himself seemed to act like they didn't. He certainly didn't seem to have any restraining force in his life, anyway.

Jogging up the short ascending steps, Kagura reached the door and rang the bell.

"It's open," she heard him reply from within.

_Bastard. Can't even greet his guests properly,_ she thought grimly and entertained the idea of turning around and leaving. Nevertheless she turned the doorknob and walked in, removing the vest she wore over her violet turtleneck and depositing that, her purse, and her keys on to the stand beside the door.

"Here," she stated, placing the bag of food down on the coffee table. "Peking duck, low mien, fried rice, and a couple of egg rolls- like you wanted."

One by one Naraku took out the cartons and the complimentary chopsticks then peered into the empty bag, frowning.

"Where's the sauce?" he asked.

"Oh, right." Digging into the pockets of her slim fitting jeans, Kagura pulled out several packets of soy sauce and duck sauce and tossed them over, and he caught them with easy agility, tearing one open to drizzle over the noodles as she walked past him to one of the chairs to sit down. On the table beside it was a packet of cigarettes and a lighter, and she helped herself to one.

Naraku tilted his head back to drop a sting of low mien into his open mouth, and Kagura sat back and let out a long white stream of smoke through hers.

"If you must do that," he told her, "at least open a window."

She grunted sarcastically.

"And since when did the smell of cigarettes bother you so much?" she asked but obediently rose, drawing the blinds to one side to slide open one of the French windows.

"Since yesterday," he told her factually. "And for heaven's sake don't get ash all over the carpet. Honestly, Kagura, can't you show a little refinement?"

Kagura just gave him another sarcastic grunt. In compliance, however, she did go to stand by the opening, leaning her shoulder on the frame. Early evening had already settled upon them and from where she was, Kagura could see the yellow lights pouring out from other people's homes silhouetting the figures of families sitting down to dinner, or if the light happened to be a pulsating blue glow, to the television set, and she wondered if they were really as normal as they seemed. Then again, her own family never did such things…

"So?" Naraku prodded, interrupting her thoughts. "How did everything go?"

"Oh." Snapping out of her brief reverie, Kagura returned her attention to him, "Right, well, I guess it went well. Nothing drastic happened."

"But you did find out what I wanted to know, didn't you?"

"Yeah, yeah," she replied, walking back to the chair to put out her cigarette on the ashtray. Pulling out a folded piece of paper from her back pocket, she settled down on the chair and handed it to him, rolling her eyes at the look of horrified disbelief on his face as she reassured, "Don't worry. I didn't write them down in front of her- for crying out loud, I can be discrete when I want to be."

At that he smirked a little, "That's what you thought last time too, but well, we see how that turned out." Kagura tensed and gave him an angry scowl, but she didn't answer. How could she? He was right after all…

Naraku took the list and studied it. To the left was a list written in his own handwriting and to the right were the responses.

"I didn't have a pen," she explained when he raised an eyebrow questioningly.

With a small shake of his head, Naraku once again focused on the paper he held and the answers scrolled in red lipstick.

Flowers: white lilies, Food: Italian, Provencal, Music: Classical, Bach, Interests: ...

Naraku frowned, "You didn't write anything."

"Well," she retorted, "how was I supposed to find that out? It wasn't like I was trying to look like I was interrogating her. What did you need all this for anyway?" she asked, lighting up another cigarette. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say it sounds like you're trying to impress her for a first date..."

Naraku grinned slightly, "That, love, is precisely what I am doing."

"WHAT?" Kagura sat up, stunned. She barely stopped the cigarette from dropping completely out of her mouth. "Are you serious? Since when did you become interested in girls?"

Shrugging, Naraku answered, "Maybe since I noticed her." Although, he was well aware that was only a half-truth at best.

"Why her?" Kagura challenged.

"Because, my dear Kagura," he replied with deliberate coolness, "she is not like you. She is smart and beautiful, but understated, not overly temperamental, and she has good taste. And right now I have taken a fancy that I would like a girlfriend, and I have decided she should be the one to fill that role."

At first, Kagura had been offended by the comparison- as if Naraku would know good taste if it hit him- but as he declared his intentions to her, she couldn't help but laugh uproariously, pounding the arm of the chair until she felt her lungs would burst from lack of air.

"And what," Naraku asked irritably, "do you find so funny?"

"As if," she gasped, still trying to catch her breath, "As if someone as 'smart and beautiful' and with such 'good taste' as her would ever have an interest dating a sadistic bastard like you."

"Heh," he sneered back. "I disagree. In fact, I think I rather made quite a favorable impression on our dear Kikyo."

"That may be," she replied, finally gaining her calm, "but I still don't think you have a chance."

"And why not?" he demanded.

"Because, I think there's someone else she already likes."

Naraku snorted, "Oh really? And who would that be?"

Kagura shrugged, "I don't know who, but I asked if she was going to Homecoming, and she said no, but the way she said it told me she wanted to, and more importantly, wanted to with a certain someone."

"Oh really?" he scorned. What did Kagura know about it anyway?

Ignoring his sarcasm, however, she continued airily, "Yep. Some guy's definitely caught her attention alright- someone she happens to know, too. Who knows, maybe it's Sesshomaru." Actually, Kagura had no idea how either one felt toward the other, but it was fun to goad Naraku so she went on, "I think they have several classes together. And didn't you see them talking in the pool this morning? And it's not like anyone can blame her for wanting to be asked out by him."

Naraku, to Kagura's surprise however, just laughed at the insinuation.

"You seriously can't be trying to make me jealous by bringing _him_ into this, do you?" he scoffed. "Even Mr. InuTaisho would find that allegation preposterous, and anyway, as I've said, Kikyo is a woman of good taste. She would never bother wasting her time on someone who is physically incapable of feeling affection, let alone showing it." He laughed again at the idea of Sesshomaru being romantically involved with anyone, "In fact, it would have been more believable if you'd used that pathetic younger brother of his, and even that's an impossibility."

With a glare in his direction, Kagura crossed her arms at her failed attempt to rile him. Dammit, he was always so full of himself…

"Well," she replied stubbornly, "even so, you can't be serious. She doesn't even know your name."

"But she will," he assured.

"So what do you think you're gonna do? Just waltz up to her, introduce yourself, then ask her out?" Not even in her imagination could Kagura up the image of Naraku doing something so normal in so simple and practical of a way.

He scoffed the idea, "Of course not. I have more... _impressive_ means of making myself known."

Of course. She was right.

...ooo...

The next couple of days went by without much incident for Kikyo as routine took over. Often times she greeted Sesshomaru with a small smile when she saw him, but they still did not talk to one another much, though they had become more or less comfortable around one another. Outside of class, they had no more run-ins. Thursday when she went to the library during lunch, he wasn't there, and it was the same with today. She wasn't disappointed though- she liked having the whole building to herself, and quickly forgetting his absence, she returned to her reading until the bell rang. Closing her book, she sighed and gathered her things to go to Spanish.

As she was making her way down the hall, she noticed several students glance at her as she walked and giving her friendly little waves.

"Hey, congratulations!" one girl whom Kikyo recognized from one of her classes called. "I'm rooting for you."Kikyo was completely confused until she walked up to her class and Kagome suddenly popped in front her, startling her.

"HA!" she declared triumphantly, holding up a piece of paper in front of Kikyo's face. "Now you have to come."

"What?"she asked, bewildered. "What is that? Come to what?"

"The dance," Kagome explained with a step back. "You, my dear cousin, have been nominated by our sophomore class for Homecoming Queen, which means you are on the Homecoming Court, which means you _have_ to come and keep yours truly company. See?"

Taking the paper from Kagome, Kikyo read it and sure enough, there was her name and Kagome's along with several others from each class.

"What?" she repeated. "How did this happen?"

Everyone turned to Kagome.

"Hey, don't look at me," she defended. "Ok, sure. So I did suggest you, but it was everyone else that voted you for Court."

"Well, no matter," Miroku dismissed. "I'm sure you have all of our support, but there is the bell and I have to get going."

"Uh, thank you..." Kikyo replied as he gave her a small grin before walking off.

"We should get going too," Kagome added. "They're having spring rolls today and I want mine piping hot. Come on, Inuyasha."

She grabbed his hand and tugged him away, and with a quick glance back he said, "Uh, yeah. Congratulations. See ya later."

When they were gone, Kikyo and Sango walked into class.

"I don't understand this," she confessed to Sango. "I didn't even realize there was a vote."

"Really?" Sango responded. "It was in the cafeteria yesterday and they announced the results during the end of the last lunch period. How did you miss it?"

"I don't know. I was in the library."

Realization dawned on Sango, "Oh, that explains it. The PA system doesn't extend to the library. So, now that you're part of the Court, are you going to go?"

"I don't know... Is a date required?"

"Well, a date isn't, but you do get paired up with one of the nominees for king so you have an escort during the ceremony."

"So... is Kagome going with anyone, yet?" she asked almost reluctantly.

"I think Kouga has asked her."

"Oh." Making a quick segue, she asked, "And you? You're going as well, are you not?"

"Yes. With Miroku- NOT," Sango clarified emphatically, "as a date, just as friends. Inuyasha might come too, if we can convince him. Anyway, Kagome was just joking- you really don't have to attend if you don't want to, but if you do decide to, you're welcome to join us too."

"Oh, well... thank you," Kikyo told her before being cut off by the frantic bell to start class.

When it was over, she was putting away her notebook when the sheet of paper Kagome had handed her fluttered out. Picking it up, she studied it a little closer as she made her way to Hall B for literature. She hadn't had time to earlier, but now she read the other nominees, separated by class.

For king: Senior- Kazuma Kirishima, Naraku Takada. Junior- Bankotsu Ashitaka, Sesshomaru InuTaisho.

She stopped at the name. Sesshomaru? Well, Kagura had said he was popular, but she couldn't picture him partaking in something so banal as a Homecoming dance, and for a moment she wondered if he would attend. Then again, it really wasn't any of her business, so she went back to the list.

Sophomore- Kouga Akizuki, Eiji Ishihara. Freshmen- Sei Miyasaki, Shizuki Nakajo.

So Kagome's date was nominated too...

Queen: Senior- Izumi Ashiya, Mamimi Mito. Junior- Sara Namura, Kagura Orihara.

This time Kikyo froze. Kagura? Now that was really a surprise. She walked in to class and saw her already in her seat, slunk down low with a bored expression on her face and her legs sticking way out in front.

"Good afternoon," Kikyo greeted her. "I see you've been nominated for Homecoming Queen." She handed her the paper and Kagura glanced down at it, her expression unchanging.

"Someone's idea of a practical joke," she told her dryly, waving it off. She was well aware too, of who was most likely behind such a nauseating prank.

"Oh... so I take it you won't be attending?"

"Hell no. I have better ways to waste my time than hanging around in an overcrowded gym filled with sweaty people sucking each others faces and making general idiots out of themselves." Not to mention it would give her a chance to get away from Naraku if he was going...

"Oh."

"What about you?" Kagura questioned. "I see you're on that list too."

"Well," Kikyo answered, "I said I don't really wish to, but it would be rude now not to go."

Kagura snorted in disdain, "You worry too much about what other people think. Anyway, I just hope you're not getting your hopes up on winning that thing."

With a little laugh, Kikyo replied, "No need to worry. I'm amazed enough as it is that I'm even being considered."

"Well, I don't know why anyone bothered this year. Everyone knows that girl Sara is going to win."

"Who?"

"Sara Namura. She's our junior class vice president."

"Oh?" Kikyo had no idea who she was talking about but asked, "Who's the president then?"

"Who else?" Kagura sat up in her seat and with a quick nod indicated Sesshomaru sitting several seats away.

"Oh."

"Anyway, are you going with anyone?"

However, Kikyo answered, "No... but perhaps I might go with some... friends." How odd to say that word.

"Oh," she replied, a little disappointed. "Well, you should definitely try and get a date if you're gonna go. Uh... I mean, it doesn't sound too nice if someone on the royal court doesn't have a date, does it? Besides, it's a dance, so you'll need someone to dance with_, right_?"

She wasn't all too sure what he was planning, but Kagura found it a little suspicious that Naraku had been nominated along with Kikyo. If it was anyone else but him, she wouldn't have cared but since he liked making her life a living hell, then she thought the least she could do was strike back when she could which in this case meant making sure he never got together with Kikyo.

"If you want," she offered, "I can set you up with someone."

"Um, that's... quite alright," Kikyo answered. "I'm not very interested in such things anyway."

The news made Kagura brighten.

"Oh really?" she laughed a little from a mixture of relief and triumph. "That's good. Yeah, guys are nothing but trouble anyway."

Kikyo gave her a small smile, "Yes... trouble." She went to her own seat, and for a second she thought to ask Sesshomaru if he was going to go to the dance too, but somehow it didn't really seem appropriate so she dropped it, and wondered instead about what Kagura had just said.

Should she find a date to go with? Despite what Kagome had said, no one had yet to ask her, and anyway, she didn't really want to spend an evening in the company of someone she didn't even know, let alone held feelings for. There wasn't really anyone in her mind she wanted to go with except maybe Inuyasha...

She didn't know why she liked him. Of course, he was very nice to her, but there was something else... something she could not quite put into words. There was something about him that felt... not nice or comforting, but something that she could relate with. Something she understood, and something that understood her. Something familiar to her.

With a shake of her head, however, she dismissed the idea. Even if she did like him, and even if he happened to like her, it wasn't a good idea to get too close. That never led to anything good for her.

...OOO...


	8. Chapter 8

...OOO...

**Saturday...**

...OOO...

"Inuyasha..."

Kagome rolled over on her stomach. She was lying at the foot of her low twin bed, the light pink sheets wrinkled beneath her. Inuyasha sat on the floor next to it facing the small TV in front of him, his arms crossed lightly.

"What?" he asked, swiveling a little to see her.

"This is boring," she complained. It was Saturday, and after a whole week of Inuyasha being preoccupied with his studying (something Kagome had never thought possible) he finally had some free time to spend with her, and yet here they were wasting it away watching a rerun of some bland action/adventure flick in bad need of a plot.

"Well," he replied. "What did you wanna do instead?"

Stifling a yawn, Kagome reached over, took a lock of his hair, and started braiding it listlessly.

"I don't know..." They were on their own for the today. Miroku had basketball practice and Sango was out of town. "You wanna go shopping with me?" she suggested. "I still need to find shoes to go with my dress."

"What dress?"

"The dress for Homecoming."

"Oh that. I can't believe you're gonna waste your time."

"Hey!" she replied jokingly, "Where's your school spirit? Homecoming is the epitome of all that is high school and all that is life- class competition, big parades with free candy, pretty clothes, and celebrating the triumph of our football team as they crush their opponents in a blaze of dirt, glory, and pig skin. I might get a sparkly crown, and anyway, Kouga asked me, and I already said 'yes'."

"Ugh," Inuyasha grunted in disdain at the name. "_Him_?"

Slapping the back of his skull lightly, she replied, "Yes, _him_. And don't you start ranting about it, either."

Inuyasha could never understand what Kagome saw in the guy. He was a brainless jock who thought he was so cool just because he could catch a football and run fast. Whoop de do. As if that gave him the right to look down on others who didn't want to make fools of themselves in the same fashion. In Inuyasha's opinion, Kagome could have done much better, but of course, she had to pick the one guy in the school Inuyasha really, really could not stand nor for the life of him get along with. At least they weren't going out yet, he thought grimly, though he knew full well- as did everyone else- that Kouga was hoping to change that.

For her part, Kagome didn't know what the big deal was. It was only a dance, after all- it wasn't as if she had agreed to marry Kouga. Sure she found it flattering that he was so nice to her, but she didn't really like him _that _much, at least, not enough to consider going out with him. True she did want a boyfriend, and he was boyfriend material, but she didn't really feel anything to take whatever relationship they shared _that_ far. She couldn't really say why, but she didn't, and she thought that it would be unfair to go out with him simply to have someone to call a boyfriend. No, she decided that when she did finally agree to a boyfriend, she wanted him to be someone special, someone she deeply cared about, someone like... Well, she didn't know who, but she supposed that she would when she met him. After all, wasn't love supposed to be like that? At first sight? Those who were meant to be together would know, would find their destinies in the eyes of the other, didn't they? Well, she certainly thought so.

"So how about it?" she asked.

"How about what?"

"Going shopping with me?"

Inuyasha made a face, "Come on, Kagome. You know I hate that sort of stuff."

"Bah," she declared. "You're no fun. I'm gonna call Kikyo then. Maybe she'll want to hang out later... I think she still needs shoes too."

"For what?" Inuyasha asked.

"To wear with her dress, duh."

"What?" The news surprised Inuyasha. He had thought she wouldn't go. "Don't tell me she's actually gonna take part in that thing."

"Well, why not?" Kagome reasoned. "She got nominated after all... It'll be fun. Hey," she cried, pushing herself up to a kneeling position. "I know- why don't you take her?"

"WHAT?" Inuyasha nearly fell over from the suggestion. "Are you kidding me?"

WHAP! A pillow came crashing down on his head.

"And what's wrong with that?" an angry Kagome demanded. "What's wrong with Kikyo?"

"Geez, calm down, Kagome," he replied, raising an arm up in defense. "I didn't mean that. There's nothing wrong with her, it's just..."

"Well?"

"Well... uh..." Inuyasha was having a difficult time coming up with an answer. "Do you really think that she'd... agree to something like that?"

"And why not?" Kagome inquired. "So far as I know, I don't think anyone's asked her yet, and you haven't got a date either. So what's the problem?"

"Uh..." Giving his head a short scratch he asked, "Do you really think that's such a good idea?"

"Of course," she proclaimed. "I mean, she doesn't really know a whole lot of other guys yet anyway. She'd probably rather spend the dance with someone she's at least a little familiar with, and if she ends up having a horrible time, well, I'd feel really guilty for dragging her into it in the first place. Come on, Inuyasha. Please?"

"Well..." Inuyasha hesitated. He really did like Kikyo, and Kagome was asking him to do it... Which means, he concluded, that he could safely ask her. And if she turned him down, well, then he could just say it had been Kagome's stupid idea.

"Ok," he agreed.

"Great!" Kagome bounced. "Just be sure to do it as soon as possible- you know, before someone else does. And um, you do have a clean tux and everything right?"

"Yeah, yeah," he brushed off in pretended annoyance as he returned to his original seat beside the bed. "You know you owe me one for making me go."

"I know, I know," she grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. "You're the best, and I promise you'll have a good time. You get along well with her anyway, don't you?"

"Yeah, well..." Inuyasha had to tilt his head to the ceiling to stop the rush of blood to his face. If Kagome only knew... Then, in an attempt to change the subject, he asked, "So uh, where is Kikyo anyway?"

"Oh," she replied. "I think she said something about helping her grandmother out at her shop today."

"I've been meaning to ask," he said thoughtfully. "You keep saying 'her grandmother'. Isn't she your grandmother too?"

"Oh no," Kagome laughed lightly. "Kaede is Kikyo's maternal grandmother. My mom's mom died when she was born, and her father- our grandfather- died a few years back. Actually, I've only known Kaede for a little while since Kikyo moved in with her, but she's really cool. Sometimes I feel like she's my grandma too. I can't believe she's lived so close to us all these years though, and I never knew. Aunt Sayaka never mentioned anything about her."

"Sayaka?"

"Ah, Kikyo's mom."

"Oh yeah... she died, right?"

"Yeah..." Kagome sighed sorrowfully. "And so did Uncle Suikotsu, in a car crash almost six years ago. It's so sad," she said. "I feel so bad for Kikyo. I mean, it's bad enough she looses both of her parents, but then she had to spend the next years moving around from one relative to the other. My mom wanted to take her in, but she's almost too busy to take care of one kid, I guess the social workers thought she couldn't handle two…" Kagome's mother, Chihiro was a single mother, and though Kagome never grew up in want of anything, it was only because she worked several part time jobs in order to provide her daughter with the very best. Sometimes Kagome thought it was part of a way to make up for her not having a father, though she didn't know why her mom was so worried. It was a fact Kagome never missed. She was very close to her mother, and that was what she cared about, not some missing word that never cared to be there.

"Anyway," she went on, moving her thoughts along. "I'm just glad she's with Kaede now and that she lives close by. And I think this time, she's gonna stay, too."

...ooo...

"That's very nice, Kikyo," Kaede commented, watching her granddaughter carefully arrange the long stemmed, cream white flowers on a tall crystal vase. "I think you might have a knack for this work."

Turning her head slightly, Kikyo gave her a small delicate smile before continuing on with her self-assigned task. They were both behind the wooden enclosed counter, backed against the wall with a door that led to the workshop and beyond it, the gardens and hothouse of the florist. Kaede was at one end manning the register and Kikyo had settled herself on a stool at the other end, a pile of lilies in front of her to arrange.

Although Kaede had told her it wasn't necessary, Kikyo had insisted on helping out. She didn't feel right in knowing her grandmother was working while she sat at home with little to do since she had already cleaned the house. It was a way for her to feel less like a burden, she supposed, to assist wherever and whenever she might. Anyway, she didn't really mind it. She enjoyed the work and the quite atmosphere of the shop, only broken now and again by the chiming of the tiny bell above the door to announce the arrival of a customer. Just like now.

A woman with short wavy hair entered but stopped suddenly when she saw her niece behind the counter.

"Oh, Kikyo," Chihiro exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Hello, Auntie," Kikyo smiled in greeting. "I'm helping Grandmother with her shop this afternoon."

Immediately recovering herself, Chihiro answered, "Oh how nice. And how are you today, Kaede?"

"Very well, thank you," Kaede replied. "And yourself?"

"Ah, yes, I'm doing well..." She paused for a moment wondering how she would broach the subject now that Kikyo was present. "Ah... would you mind showing me some of your... chrysanthemums?" she lied but jumped at the idea. "I was thinking of perhaps planting a few in my garden."

With a small bow of consent, Kaede acknowledged, "Very well. Follow me." She stepped out from behind the counter to lead Kagome's mother to another door leading directly to the garden in the back.

"Oh, Kikyo," she said, stopping short. "Do you mind tending the register for a moment?"

"This won't be long," Chihiro assured her, flashing a bright smile.

"It's not a problem," Kikyo replied. "Please, take your time." After another brilliant smile, her aunt followed her grandmother and disappeared through the screened glass door.

The garden was filled with large pots of fall flowers and shrubbery, iron and stone statues, birdbaths, birdhouses, feeders, and dry ornamental fountains on display. They wandered down the winding dirt path until they were at the opposite end, out of earshot from the store, and as soon as they got there, Chihiro dropped her cheerful expression in favor of a dead serious one.

"Did you know she was in town?" she asked the older woman, skipping any awkward silences that would have been so natural between them.

"Who do you mean?" Kaede questioned.

"Midoriko."

"Midoriko?" she echoed. "What do you mean?"

"I saw her," Chihiro announced, "earlier this morning at the office. You mean she has not contacted you?"

"No," Kaede answered, bewildered by the news. That last she had heard of her daughter was several months ago, and she had been out of the country then. "I have not heard of her visiting. Are you sure it was Midoriko?"

"Yes," Chihiro replied, but hesitated. "Well... it was only for a brief second as she was leaving, but I'm sure..." She let her voice trail into uncertainty.

"But it's not possible," Kaede told her. "If Midoriko were in this city, surely she would have tried to get in touch with Kikyo by now."

"That's what I'm worried about," Chihiro remarked dryly. "I know she is your daughter, Kaede, but Kikyo is my niece, and I will not stand idly by while that woman disrupts her life once again." A small spark of bitterness rose in her voice as she thought back to what had happened more than twelve years ago and what had been happening since.

With deliberate firmness, however, Kaede answered, "I am not unaware of the situation, _Miss_ Higurashi, but it is not for either one of us to interfere. Whatever should happen, I will only try to do that which is in the best interest for Kikyo. She is well capable of making her own decisions regarding the matter."

A silent grimness overtook Chihiro's features.

Finally she stated, "Fine, but I will make sure Kikyo knows she has options."

"That is your right," Kaede agreed obligingly. "Now, about those chrysanthemums..."

...ooo...

Kaede and Chihiro had not been gone for more than a minute when the bell rang again and another customer walked in. From her stool, Kikyo looked up to greet him, and her eyes widened slightly in surprise at the familiar figure she beheld. She had never expected to run into him outside of school, let alone in a florist shop.

Quickly recovering her manners, however, she hopped down from her seat to stand just beside the cash register.

"Good afternoon," she smiled politely. "May I help you?"

At first, Sesshomaru had also been slightly amazed to see her, but at the sound of her voice, he too found his own and stepped forward.

"I need some flowers delivered," he stated.

"Oh... alright." Craning her neck over to the side of the counter top, Kikyo tried in vain to see whether her grandmother was nearby, but she wasn't. Not wanting to bother her and Aunt Chihiro, however, she decided to try and handle the business by herself.

"What kind of flowers did you have in mind?" she asked.

Sesshomaru paused for a moment. His father had caught him just as he was leaving the house and had asked him to stop by and order the delivery. A potential client was in town whom he wanted to impress, and one way he had thought to was by having several bouquets of fresh flowers delivered to her hotel room. It did not seem like such a difficult task except that InuTaisho had not specified what sort of flowers and now Sesshomaru was at an utter loss.

Finally he asked, "What would you recommend?"

"Well..." Kikyo thought for a moment then inquired, "For whom are they?"

"A business associate of my father's."

"Oh." For a moment she had thought the purchase might have been for a girlfriend. "Well..." she repeated hesitantly. She really did not know too much about her grandmother's business to suggest anything based on sales popularity. Her eyes fell on the lilies she had been working with.

"I'm not sure what the recipient's taste may be, but lilies are quite a safe choice. We have several varieties to choose from, um..." going back to her work station, she lifted one stem with three large blooms. "These happen to be my personal favorite." She held it for him to examine, and he accepted but held it awkwardly, not knowing exactly what he was supposed to do, but she continued speaking, "They're out of season, so these were grown in the hothouse, so I'm afraid they're not very fragrant. But they are still beautiful, aren't they?"

"Hm," he conceded indifferently and handed the flowers back to her. "They'll do. Have five of your largest arrangements delivered to this hotel for suite 15," he told her, handing her a card with the address. "Just leave them with the front desk- they'll set them up in the room."

"Very well," she replied. Searching around the different drawers underneath the counter, she found the appropriate order sheet and filled it out the way she had seen her grandmother do earlier. He stood by silently until she finished.

After punching in the prices into the register, she told him, "Your total comes to 335.73. And how did you wish to pay for these?"

"Is a credit card alright?" he inquired, pulling out his wallet and producing a platinum one.

"Um..." she hesitated. "Well, yes, but would you mind waiting for a minute? It would be my first time running one, and I don't wish to make a mistake."

"Never mind," he told her a little annoyed with her incompetence. Opening up the billfold he took out several one hundred dollar bills. "I'll pay with cash."

Taking them, Kikyo ringed up the sale. She rummaged around the drawer for the appropriate change but came up several dollars short.

"Oh..." she announced. "I'm afraid I haven't enough change and I don't have the key to the safe either. Will you wait a moment until my grandmother returns? She should shortly," she apologized.

Sesshomaru was about to open his mouth to tell her to keep the change, but before he could, he was interrupted by the tinkling of the bell. Impulsively the both of them turned to see the newcomer.

"Oh!" Kikyo exclaimed with recognition, smiling a little. "So it's you."

Naraku stood framed by the glass door, his black and gold coat unzipped even though it was a chilly day.

He returned her smile with his and said, "Well, well, what a surprise." He had only been passing by the shop when he happened to look into it and saw her along with Sesshomaru, and with Kagura's words ringing in his ears, he decided to go in and investigate.

"I didn't realize you worked here," he said, striding over and ignoring Sesshomaru.

"Oh, no," she explained. "I don't... that is, I am only helping out my grandmother."

"How noble of you," he commented.

"Oh no," she replied in soft modesty. "After all she has done for me, the least I can do is help when I am able..."

Naraku smirked a little at her answer and for a moment, the three of them fell into an odd silence, until Kikyo finally broke it by asking him, "So, might there be something I can help you with?"

"Oh, yes," he answered, suddenly realizing how strange it might seem for him to walk into a florist shop and not buy any flowers, but as he looked around him, his eyes came to rest upon Sesshomaru and he asked, "What about him?"

"Oh..." Kikyo exclaimed as if just then remembering. "I'm sorry... um, will you wait a moment while I run for the key?"

Sesshomaru's gaze flickered from her to Naraku and then back to her.

"Don't bother," he said. "I can wait." Normally, he wouldn't have wasted his time, and he didn't know what had possessed him to say such a thing, but since he had, he couldn't do anything but.

"Great," Naraku proclaimed cheerfully. "Then this lovely little flower girl can attend to my needs." He looked down at the counter he was leaning on and noticed the order sheet she had left on top made out with Sesshomaru's last name. So it had been just a coincidence after all... Well, he thought, what was he doing anyway listening to Kagura? Shifting his eyes to the length of the counter, he saw the pile of lilies and picked on up.

"Easter lilies?" he inquired and Kikyo nodded in confirmation. "Your favorite, aren't they?"

"Why, yes," she answered, amazed by his guess. "How did you know?"

Smiling knowingly, he replaced it on the stack.

"Call it... intuition. But as for me," he stated, striding away to cast his eyes around the room before settling on a group of deep yellow roses. "I think these will do." Selecting half a dozen, he brought them back to Kikyo and asked, "Will you wrap them for me?"

"Of course." She took them from him and brought them to the table behind her where some cellophane and scissors awaited, and with great care she covered the long stems and handed them back. "And your total comes to 35.95," she declared after consulting the register.

Naraku handed her a fifty with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Her eyes fell on the bill then up to him, then over to Sesshomaru, and she shrugged to herself. Well, Sesshomaru would have to wait anyway for proper change, so she gave Naraku his and the receipt.

"Thank you for your purchase," she told him. "Have a nice day."

"Oh, I'm sure I will," he replied with a grin before exiting the store.

Turning her attention back to Sesshomaru, she apologized once again, "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience."

Rather than acknowledge it however, Sesshomaru suddenly asked, "And just how is it that you know him?"

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Naraku."

"Naraku? Who is that?"

Her answer confused Sesshomaru. Didn't she even know who it was that had been flirting with her?

In response he told her, "The one who just left."

"Oh..." she replied with a small shrug. "His name is Naraku? I suppose I never asked... Now, if you'll excuse me for a minute, I'll go and retrieve the key."

Just as she was about to, though, Kaede and Chihiro reappeared with a crate of chrysanthemums.

"Oh, Grandmother. I'm glad you've returned- I'm afraid I'm short on change for this customer."

"Oh, my. I'm sorry for that. Wait a moment and I'll have that for you." Quickly producing her keys, Kaede went to the back room to retrieve more money.

"Well," Chihiro stated to Kikyo. "I'll be on my way now, Kikyo dear. Be sure and stop by for dinner some time, alright?"

"Thank you, Auntie," Kikyo replied. "Have a good day."

"You too." The bell tolled her departure and Kaede came back with the correct change for Sesshomaru.

Kikyo gave him a small smile when she handed it to him, "Thank you for coming... See you Monday."

With a small nod of agreement, Sesshomaru also left the store.

"Did you know him, Kikyo?" Kaede asked as she returned back to filling the vase with flowers.

"He's a student in a few of my classes. He placed an order for some flowers to be delivered to a hotel- the form is right beside the register."

Picking it up, Kaede examined it to make sure everything was in order, and was impressed to find that it was even though she had not formally shown Kikyo how to fill it out. She looked at the name at the top: InuTaisho, and her eyes bulged a little. _The _InuTaisho? Although she did not know any of them personally, she knew of the family- very, very wealthy- and she had to wonder a minute why they would bother at all coming to her small shop when she was sure they had gardens full of flowers themselves and enough servants to arrange some simple bouquets. Then again, who could figure out why rich people did what they did? She brushed it off and figured it was just good luck they should visit her shop, and they were more than welcome to come again.

...OOO...


	9. Chapter 9

...OOO...

**Sunday night...**

...OOO...

Sesshomaru bent down to level with the table, his eyes carefully measuring the intended path of the cue ball. Shifting his position slightly, he drew back the billiard stick and readied to shoot, but instead his eyes diverted slowly to the entrance of the game room. Inuyasha had walked in with a dazed expression on his face and the telephone receiver in one hand. He regarded his brother almost curiously- as if he had somehow never seen anyone play pool before. Sesshomaru did not speak, waiting for him to explain himself, but Inuyasha also remained silent. Instead he paced around the room and turned back out, paused for a minute, looked both ways as if for traffic, then headed off to the left. His brother just watched and when he was gone, shot the cue ball. It ricocheted against one side of the table before slamming into the green striped ball, sinking it into the corner pocket.

Sesshomaru swore Inuyasha was getting odder by the minute, but without a second thought, he moved to the opposite end of the table and took stock of the game instead.

...ooo...

Inuyasha stared at the phone in his hand. With his thumb he pressed the first digit of Kikyo's number. Then he pressed the second. Then the disconnect button. He stopped and looked up, taking a deep breath.

Ok, he told himself, he could do this... Again he looked down at the phone. This time several minutes passed before he looked away in frustration.

Why was this so damn hard? he wondered. For over an hour now he had been caught up in the insane struggle and had walked the entire length of the mansion- which was a considerable thing considering its size- trying to draw enough nerve to finish dialing the number Kagome had given him.

He had not expected it to be so difficult. He was only asking her to a dance after all at Kagome's suggestion, and he had even formulated in his mind exactly what he would say to her.

'_Hey, Kikyo,'_ he was going to say. _'How's it goin'?'_

'_Alright,'_ she would reply as usual. _'And you?'_

'_Same. So I hear you got nominated for Homecoming queen. Did you change your mind about going to the dance, then?'_

'_Well, Kagome convinced me to, but I don't have a date. I don't know what I'm going to do.'_

'_No one's asked you yet?'_

'_No,' _she would answer mournfully. _'No one at all.'_

'_Aw, don't worry about it,' _he would reassure her. _'All the guys are probably just too intimidated to do it. But if you want, I'll take you.'_

'_Really?'_ she would gasp in amazement. _'You'd do that for me?'_

'_Sure,'_ he would say with great confidence. _'What are friends for, right?'_

'_Oh, _thank you!_ You're so wonderful...'_

Inuyasha frowned. Now that he thought about it, it was pretty lame of a scenario. In reality, she probably would hesitate, tell him she already had someone, and turn him down. He hung his head miserably at the idea. Why did life have to suck so much?

But, a hopeful little voice inside of him wheedled, she might just say 'yes'. Hey, there was a chance...

Raising his head with determined optimism, he inhaled again.

Ok, he resolved firmly. He would do it.

His hand nearly shook as he finished dialing her number and held the phone to his ear. It rang once, twice, three times... and it kept on ringing. No one was home.

"Oh, for the love of..." Inuyasha grated in irritation and hit the disconnect button. "Forget it. I'll ask her tomorrow in school."

...ooo...

When Kikyo got home from dinner with Kagome and her mom, the house was empty. Kaede had also gone out to eat with a friend.

She went upstairs and into her room, a paper shopping bag in one hand. Quietly closing the door behind her, she laid it on her bed and removed the narrow white box inside, opening it to reveal a pair of black shoes, elegantly simple with tiny half inch heels and a satin ribbon peeping out from the ankle to run unseen to the front where it reemerged to tie into a bow. Extracting them from the package, she held them momentarily in her hands before laying them side-by-side on the carpet beside her bed. Then from her closet she took out the dress and laid it on top in front of the shoes. She stood back to take them in. They went perfectly together.

Oh, what am I doing? she asked herself, picking up the dress and replacing it on the hanger. Why was she getting so excited over something so... unlike her? Anyway, she still wasn't even completely sure yet whether she really would attend or not.

But, a voice inside her stated, it really would be rude for her not to and decline the honor her fellow students had so graciously bestowed upon her.

_Perhaps I can arrive just before the ceremony, and stay no more than an hour..._ That was reasonable enough... And she did already have the shoes and a dress. Now if only she had a-

She couldn't finish the thought. It was too ridiculous to contemplate.

...ooo...


	10. Chapter 10

...ooo...

**Monday morning...**

...ooo...

"You haven't asked her yet, have you?" Kagome accused as she and Inuyasha were making their way to the cafeteria. She had deduced the fact after witnessing the unaltered exchange between her friend and her cousin just minutes ago in front of Sango and Kikyo's class.

"Well, I tried to call her last night," he stated defensively, "but no one picked up."

"Well, you'd better do it soon," she warned. "The dance is this Saturday night- you can't keep putting it off until last minute. It's not nice."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied. "I'll do it after school, ok?"

"Good," Kagome nodded in satisfaction. "Now, can I borrow some money for lunch? I forgot mine again."

...ooo...

"Sesshomaru," someone called from behind him. Turning around, he didn't speak but waited for the girl to catch up.

When she did, she held out a thin pile of papers for him with her perfectly manicured hands.

"Here," she said with a cock of her head and a smile. "These are the minutes of the last meeting you missed. I told the secretary I'd deliver them to you." Sesshomaru wordlessly took the papers and scanned them vaguely before turning his eyes back to her.

Sara Namura was tall for a girl, willowy with long dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a bright, ready smile. She was the Junior vice president under him and the class darling. She knew everyone and everyone knew and adored her- from the geeks in the chess club to the cheerleaders in the varsity squad. She was outgoing, well spoken, and a great compromiser- in short, a born political leader. Sesshomaru rarely spared her a thought.

"...Thanks," he offered shortly and reverted back to his original course. It was after school and he was just on his way home. Not to be easily shaken off, however, Sara fell in step beside him, still smiling away.

"I'm sorry you missed it," she was saying. "There were a few new issues raised, but I think I took good care in resolving them, and they can always be brought up again on our next meeting. Also, our class sponsors' backing for the suggested winter trip came in, and now we just have to wait for the Freshman, Sophomore, and Senior classes to get on the ball. I'll meet with their officials though and remind them, and then I'll have a talk with our student body president about it. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"...Very well."

Every year, the school sponsored a trip for a week both during the winter and summer break, but it was up to the student body to agree as to the where. This time, for the winter trip, the Junior class wanted to go to a ski resort. As class president, it was Sesshomaru's responsibility to argue for the suggestion at the student council meeting, but as that organization was always headed by another Senior who had the final say, it was usually always that the graduating class had their way in deciding the destinations. Really, the whole process was redundant, but for his part, Sesshomaru didn't really care where they ended up going. Although the trip was voluntary, it was more or less an unwritten responsibility of his office to attend the function, and as he had been elected president of his class all three years of his high school career, he always went for nothing more than to keep the banal custom.

Anyway, Sara wasn't exaggerating when she said he didn't have to worry about anything, because she was sure to take it upon herself to rally the other class officials to the idea and get the 'ok' from their sponsors as well as the student body president herself. Sara always had an in with everyone and she knew how to use her connections well. Sesshomaru along with everyone else saw that quality, and he supposed it was the reason why she had been elected and why he had chosen to accept her as vice president.

As they were making their way down the hall, she spotted Sango coming from the opposite direction.

"Oh, look," she exclaimed. "There's the Sophomore class treasurer now. See you later, Sesshomaru."

He didn't even take a second glance as she stopped and fell away from him, awaiting the other girl with her brilliant smile.

"Hey, Sango. I wanted to talk to you about the school trip..."

...ooo...

"Ok, here she comes," Kagome whispered almost fiercely as Kikyo approached them in the school courtyard to go home. "Don't forget, ok?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Hello," Kikyo greeted them. "Are you ready?"

"Hi, Kikyo," Kagome replied with over cheerfulness. "Actually, I can't walk home with you guys today again. I have cheerleader practice for Saturday's game."

"Oh, alright. See you later then," Kikyo answered.

"Bye," she replied, patting Inuyasha's shoulder encouragingly as she left with a 'you'd-better-do-it' glare.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered under his breath.

When she was gone, Inuyasha turned to Kikyo.

"Can I, um, take your books?" he offered, noticing the two large textbooks she had in her arms because they would not fit into her bag.

"Oh, thank you," she answered, "but I'm fine." They headed off again in complete and awkward silence.

"So, um," Inuyasha began, referring back to his planned lines for lack of eloquence. "Now that you've been nominated for Homecoming queen, are you gonna go to the dance?"

"Well, I suppose I should. It would be rude to disregard it."

They fell into another short silence as Inuyasha gathered his courage to ask, "So, um, do you have a date, yet?" He was sweating invisibly and kept his eyes locked to the sky directly above him. In his chest, his heart was pounding like crazy.

Kikyo stopped in her tracks, widened eyes turning to him in amazement. Was he about to ask her to go with him?

"Well..." she answered carefully. "No, not yet..." Meanwhile her mind was buzzing with the probability. What should she say? Should she agree? But... Well, she certainly couldn't come up with a viable reason not to, and a big part of her really did want to. Oh, lord, here it comes, she thought.

"Um," Inuyasha stammered, trying to keep the nervousness from showing in his voice and failing. "Well, if you're not going with anyone- that is, if you want to- would you, maybe... like to... go with me?" he finished in a torrent of words stumbling one on top of the other.

Even though she had suspected it, Kikyo could still not help but be completely stunned when it actually came out of his mouth, and for a second she just stood there and stared blankly at him.

Inuyasha gazed at her anxiously, biting his lower lip in anticipation of her answer. When he saw the vacant look she was giving him though, all hope fled from him. It was a look that said 'I-can't-believe-you-just-asked-me-_that_'.

He whirled away from her, angry and hurt at the same time.

"You know what," he declared a little bitterly, in spite of his best efforts. "Forget I asked. It was stupid of me. Sorry. I gotta go." More than with her, he was angry with himself. How could he even think that she'd say 'yes' to him? What kind of moron was he? Furiously he berated himself as he started sprinting away.

It was only then that Kikyo finally snapped out of her stupefied state and stared after him, confused at first at why he was running away, but then realizing his feelings she took off after him.

"Inuyasha, wait!" she called, her words falling unheeded.

_She doesn't need to make excuses,_ he thought, not slowing down. _And I don't need to hear any. _

"Wait!" she called again as the books in her arms fell to the concrete ground forcing her to pause. "I'll go with you!" This time, they hit him like a lightening bolt and he skidded to a stop and turned slowly to face her, wondering if he had heard her correctly.

"Wha- what?"

"I said I'll go with you," she replied softly this time and with a small smile.

Taking a few uncertain steps towards her, he asked, "Are... are you _sure_?" He didn't know whether to be amazed, happy, or suspicious.

In answer she nodded her head, and for a few more clumsy seconds they just stood there, not knowing what to do.

She smiled again timidly, "Thank you... for asking me."

"Heh," he grinned suddenly. Gaining his confidence back, he strode over to her and knelt to pick up her books, "It was nothing..." Then he added, "Thanks... for agreeing to it."

They glanced at one another and burst out laughing for the way they had acted, then went back on their way. Inuyasha carried her books and dropped her off at her house before going home himself, practically skipping the whole way.

...ooo...

Kagura stood in the middle of her bedroom brushing away at her naturally wavy hair. Although her parents were both home tonight, the house was still deadly quiet and she turned up her stereo, blaring out Fuel's 'Shimmer' to kill the nonexistent noise. Once she was done with her hair, she pulled it back into a loose bun and laid the hairbrush on top of her vanity just beside a vase of fresh yellow roses. Her favorite and a present from Naraku. Sometimes the guy really confused her, but she figured that was probably part of some scheme or other too, so she never gave it much thought.

Pulling on her terrycloth bathrobe, she opened the sliding glass door and stepped out on to the balcony of her family's penthouse suite. From her vantage point she could see much of the city sprawled out below and around her. She crossed her arms both to guard from the chill of the autumn night and as a signal of her disdain for the sight. She hated this city, so congested and overcrowded. No room to move or breathe. It was suffocating.

Some day, she thought, she would get out of this place. She would travel and see the world, the entire world- from the wide boulevards of Paris to the dizzying heights of the Himalayas. Wherever her heart desired, wherever the wind blew her. Some day she would refuse to be confined to this dead city of steel and concrete and garish lights. Some day, she promised herself, she would be free from everything and everyone. No restrictions, no limitations, no obligations...

'_She dreams a champagne dream, Strawberry surprise, pink linen on white paper/ Lavender and cream, fields of butterflies, reality escapes her/ She says that love is for fools that fall behind/ And I'm somewhere between/ You never really know a killer from a savior.' _

How true is that, she thought to herself as she listened to the lyrics streaming out from her bedroom. Love _is_ for fools... With a final heavy sigh, she returned to her room, shutting the door tight behind her.

...ooo...

Coincidentally enough, just across from Kagura's building but in much lighter spirits, Sara and three of her girlfriends were sitting in a semicircular booth of a coffeehouse, sipping lattes and cappuccinos and chatting enthusiastically about the oncoming dance after an afternoon of shopping for the perfect dresses and accessories.

"So?" one of them- Arimi- prodded her. "Has he asked you yet?"

Sara just laughed, "I'm not waiting for him to."

"What?" another one- Yuka- cried, "But I thought you were dead set on going out with him?"

"I am," she replied coolly, taking another sip of her hot drink.

"So what are you gonna do?" the third girl- Ayu- queried.

"Simple. I'm going to ask him first."

Her friends laughed.

"That's just like our Sara," Arimi remarked.

"Yeah," Ayu nodded. "We should have known she wouldn't wait around for a guy to come after her- she'll go after him."

"And whatever Sara wants," Sara grinned, "Sara always gets."

"Oh, but even you have to admit," Yuka argued lightly, "that this time, even you'll have some difficulty- I mean, Sesshomaru's _never_ been known to have a girlfriend, and it's not for the lack of girls throwing themselves at him."

"Are you trying to say I won't be able to do it?" Sara challenged.

"Of course not," Yuka defended herself. "I'm just saying it won't be easy- even for you."

"But she's the only girl even close enough to him," Arimi pointed out. "Anyway, I hope it works out for you. You two would make such a beautiful couple."

"Yeah," Ayu chimed in. "You know he's bound to get crowned Homecoming king, and you're a shoo-in for queen, Sara."

"Oh, stop," Sara laughed. "Do you really think so?"

"Of course!" she answered. "I mean, who else would there be? None of the other girls can even come close. Well, that Sophomore Kagome Higurashi is pretty popular in her class, but you've definitely got her beat. As for the other girls, they're not even worth counting as a threat. I mean, Kagura Orihara? That's gotta be a joke. And did you see who the other Sophomore candidate was? Some girl I've never even heard of- Kikyo?"

"Oh," Yuka replied airily. "She's some new kid in my International Relations class. Sits two seats away from me next to Sesshomaru, in fact. A total goody-goody Plain Miss Mary Jane, if you ask me. Definitely no competition."

"Her last name is Higurashi, too, right? Is she and Kagome related or something?"

"Probably," she answered. "And speaking of which, did you guys hear who Kagome's going to the dance with? Kouga Akizuki!"

"No way! I thought she and Inuyasha were an item."

"Apparently not, but she's totally missing her chance. I mean, true Inuyasha's nowhere near as good looking as his brother, or Kouga for that matter, and he's a total jerk without a single brain cell, but hell, I'd go out with him. The guy's filthy frickin' rich, for crying out loud!"

"True," Sara conceded, "but I'd much rather have Sesshomaru." They all laughed.

...ooo...

After dressing in his red pajamas, Inuyasha made his way to the kitchen to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, humming to himself and grinning like mad. From his seat at the breakfast table, Sesshomaru looked up from the newspaper he had been perusing, once again slightly disturbed by his brother's unusual behavior, but he held his tongue.

After making his sandwich, Inuyasha grabbed a glass of milk from the fridge and took them both to the table and sat across from him, still smiling.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," he said pleasantly, too good in a mood to even think about quarreling, "can you hand me the funny pages?"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow. Neither brother ever spoke to the other unless out of pure necessity. In compliance, however, he pulled out the comics from the stack and gave them to him.

"Thanks."

He continued to study Inuyasha curiously out of the corners of his eyes as he cheerfully gobbled up his sandwich and gulped down his milk, chuckling every now and then as he read the cartoons. When he finished, he laid the paper neatly down on the table, took up his dishes, and rinsed them carefully in the sink. Then still smiling, he left the kitchen. Sesshomaru watched him go.

What the hell was his problem? he wondered before turning his attention back to the paper.

...OOO...


	11. Chapter 11

...OOO...

**Friday...**

...OOO...

The week went by in a flurry of excitement for everyone as the first big dance and event of the school social calendar drew closer and closer with each passing day. True to Kagome's words, Kikyo was asked by a few other guys to go to the dance, but she turned them down and she was very glad for the reason why. For her it was quite a new sensation but nevertheless she too fell victim to the general feeling of euphoria that encompassed the entire student body. That is, the entire student body with the exception of one surly Junior...

Kagura sat in her literature class slumped low in her seat, her arms crossed in irritation. That damn Naraku. Who the hell did he think he was anyway? she fumed. Just after lunch she was making her way to the office of the dance committee sponsor to tell her she was dropping out of the competition for Homecoming queen when he had stopped her to tell her not to bother- she was going to go, whether she liked it or not.

"Dammit!" she yelled, slamming her fist down on to her desk and warranting raised eyebrows from several other students including Sesshomaru (not that she cared) and Kikyo who had just walked in.

"Is everything alright with you, Kagura?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine," Kagura mumbled. Taking a deep breath, she managed to calm herself. Another Saturday night ruined...

"Are you sure?" Kikyo persisted but dropped it when Kagura gave her an I-really-don't-want-to-talk-about-it look. The bell was ringing anyway.

"Alright class," the teacher began cheerfully. "Everyone should have finished reading Cyrano last night, so clear off your desks for our final unit quiz."

All the students complied and proceeded to take the short five-minute quiz over the last few acts of the play.

When the last paper had been turned in, the teacher asked, "So how did everyone like the book? Was the ending what you expected it to be?"

A short moment of silence blanketed the room before one girl raised a hand to volunteer.

"It was kinda... sad," she remarked. "I mean, Cyrano dies just when Roxanne finally realizes he's been in love with her and returns his feelings."

"Yeah," another one added in. "And what about Christian? He died too just as he found out that Roxanne only loved him because of Cyrano's words."

"But at least," someone else argued, "both of them died thinking she did love him- because Cyrano convinced Christian Roxanne really did love him..."

"It was a lie though," a different student pointed out.

"Yeah, but he was dying- what was Cyrano supposed to do?"

"I'm glad you brought that up," the teacher intervened. "It was really a unique situation, wasn't it? Many times you read a book or watch programs and movies with a love triangle that involve two bitter rivals vying for the affections of an indecisive hero or heroine, but in this case Christian and Cyrano were two friends with the same aspiration- to make Roxanne happy even if it meant sacrificing being with her."

"But they both died though and Roxanne didn't get to be happy with either one."

"That's true too," she acknowledged.

"So," one student asked, "who won?"

"Maybe they all did. Or maybe they all lost."

Another thoughtful silence filled the room as everyone contemplated the idea.

"I'm glad," the teacher said shortly taking up a stack of papers from her desk, "that everyone's taken such an interest in the matter. I'd like all 27 of you to arrange yourself into groups of threes for a discussion session. Everyone needs to participate and at least one person should take notes- I'll want an essay from each group on my desk Monday. The topic is yours to decide upon, but be sure to back up your points with evidence from the story."

At her behest, the students started moving around, exchanging seats with one another in order to work with their friends. Instantly, Kikyo and Kagura looked to one another and in quiet agreement, Kagura got up to join her.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru stayed in his seat, irritably glaring at the teacher. How he hated group work...

"Um..." Kikyo's voice broke his thoughts. "Would you like to join us?"

He sighed, moving his desk a little so that the three of theirs formed a tripod. He supposed he could have found a worst group to be in...

"So..." Kagura began after a brief muteness overtook them. "I guess we should get started...I can take notes, if you want."

With small nods of their heads, Sesshomaru and Kikyo consented but still did not speak.

"Ok..." Once again Kagura broke the odd silence. What was wrong with them? she wondered. "So, well, what theme should we write on?"

"I suppose," Kikyo answered, "the most obvious would be love- it _is_ the main subject of the story after all."

The suggestion caused an indecipherable frown to crease Sesshomaru's mouth. That was the most vague, most typical response everyone else was sure to pursue. Still, he didn't say anything.

Kagura however voiced aloud his concerns, "That's kinda abstract though, don't you think? I mean, what kind of 'love' are we talking about? And I'm sure most of the other groups will probably write about the same thing." Despite her constant absences, Kagura _was_ still concerned with her grades the days she did show up for school...

Biting her lip in concentration, Kikyo thought for a moment before replying, "Well, not romantic love- I agree that's quite clichéd... How about sacrifice versus self-interest? That way, we can include other examples such as Cyrano's refusal to take on a patron and go poor and hungry rather than compromise his work- that's love in a sense, not for a person perhaps, but certainly for an ideal."

"Ok, sounds good with me," Kagura agreed. "Sesshomaru?" He gave her another short nod for approval, and she quickly wrote down Kikyo's words. Following the topic, they dissected the story from beginning to end for their main points- the big ones being Cyrano's willingness to provide Christian with the eloquence he needed to win Roxanne's heart, aiding the two of them in every way he could that they might be together, and also Christian, when he finally realized Cyrano loved Roxanne and that she really loved him back, demanding him to tell her the truth even while knowing she would choose Cyrano over himself.

"Ok," Kagura declared after penning down the final supporting detail. "I think we got everything." She handed it to Sesshomaru who glanced down at it then handed it over to Kikyo for her review.

"Yes," she agreed. "I believe that's everything we will need for the essay."

"Speaking of which," Kagura mentioned. "Will we really need to get together this weekend to write it? I mean, it really only takes one person to type it up..."

"That's true," Kikyo acknowledged. "I can write it, if you'd like, and send you both a copy by email to inspect in case you feel any changes are necessary."

"Really?" Jumping at the offer, Kagura nodded her head, "That's great with me."

"Sesshomaru?"

"...Fine," he replied. He supposed he trusted her enough to write a simple essay.

Without more need for discussion, they reverted back into not speaking although there were still several minutes of class left.

"So..." Kagura began again, unable to take the awkward peace. "What did you guys think of the story?"

"I liked it," Kikyo answered when Sesshomaru didn't. "I enjoyed the way the writer wrote it in a poetical flow, and the plot and the characters… It's strange. Despite Cyrano's seemingly superhuman attributes, his portrayal was still more realistic than absurd..." She trailed off thoughtfully before adding, "I never could understand Roxanne, however. She had the undying love and devotion of two men, and despite being an intelligent and kind character, she manages to overlook both of their true qualities. In a way, I feel sorry for her because in the end, she is the one who must live on alone, with only the memories of two loves she didn't, and now could never, return fully."

For a second Kagura pondered her statement, but then she shrugged.

"I think what it all comes down to," she observed, "is that love has nothing to do with anything but pure dumb luck."

"Why do you say that?" Kikyo queried.

"Well, what of two things, according to the media and the rest of the world, must one possess in order to love and be loved? Looks and smarts."

"And how did you come to this... conclusion?" Sesshomaru wondered, a little amused.

"Think about it," Kagura argued. "I mean, have you ever read a book or watched a movie or TV show in which a person who was both dumb _and_ ugly fell in love and lived happily ever after?"

A small laughing smile appeared on Kikyo's face, "True... but how does that pertain to luck?"

"Well, one) a person must first be lucky enough to be born with one or the other of these traits, and two) in the story, Cyrano was very smart, Christian was very handsome, and Roxanne was both, and yet in the end, still it wasn't enough. None of them got what they wanted, and if those three couldn't pull off a happy ending, well... the rest of us are a lost cause by all means of reason. Hence, it is all up to luck to save the fortunate few it graciously bestows itself on."

Kikyo couldn't help but laugh at the poignant observation. In all likelihood, Kagura was probably right.

...ooo...

After school, Kikyo made her way to the gym for the crowning ceremony rehearsal, and there she saw Kagome talking with a boy about their age with dark hair and sharp blue eyes. She gave her cousin a little wave but didn't interrupt.

The gym was all decked out and ready for the dance, the upper wrap- around balcony and the ceiling hung with streamers, balloons, and fairy lights. Against one end of the enormous room, a dias had been set up about two feet off the ground with a high back throne in the center and flanked on both sides by four others- five seats all together.

All around the room, the ten nominees for king and queen congregated in pairs or threesomes to mingle with one another, and looking around, Kikyo was surprised to see Sesshomaru present. He really didn't strike her as the 'school dance' type, and he was in the company of a happily chatting girl whom Kikyo did not recognize but had long brown hair. As an even bigger surprise, however, she also noticed Kagura leaning against one wall away from everyone else, one foot propped up, her arms crossed, and the most dangerous expression planted on her face that warned all others to the hazards of getting within biting distance. Come-near-me-and-you're-dead. Kikyo went anyway.

"Kagura," she greeted. "I'm surprised to see you here- I had thought you did not want to come."

"I don't," Kagura muttered. "Someone's... My parents are making me," she lied. Naraku had already warned her not to tell Kikyo about him.

"Why would they do that?" Kikyo asked, taking the spot beside her.

Sighing Kagura replied, "They don't think I'm social enough." Well, at least that part of it was true. A low grumble vibrated in her throat as she glared balefully about her surroundings, "Even animals caught in a trap have the option of chewing their own leg off to escape, and yet here I am stuck in this dump with the rest of these morons standing around like a bunch of idiots. No offense," she added quickly.

"None taken," Kikyo replied with a small chuckle. "I used to feel the same myself- well, perhaps with less malice."

"Used to?"

She looked away, a little embarrassed at having to admit it.

"I'm... actually anticipating tomorrow night... There's someone..."

At that Kagura gasped, "You've got a date?"

Kikyo nodded, "Yes. His name is-" She was cut off by the whistle being blown to call them all together.

"All right," the coordinator- a young, robust looking woman with a sharp face- announced from the platform. "Listen up. The vote will be read an hour before the dance ends, around 10:00, so that means, girls, you need to fix your makeup, dresses, and whatever else _before _then. We meet to the left over here," she pointed, "about five minutes till- the head of the dance committee will announce it, but be ready. Now, we're going to practice this thing, so everyone pay attention. It's pretty simple, and the sooner we get it down right, the sooner we can all go home." She had them all gather to the left of the dias from where they were to ascend it.

"First off, you will be called up in twos, so right now I'm pairing you up- no, you don't get a say in it, it's by alphabetical order. Get together as I call your names." Taking out a list, she began, "Kazuma Kirishima, Izumi Ashiya; Naraku Takada, Mamimi Mito." Kagura eyed him evilly as he grinned at his partner pleasantly.

"Bankotsu Ashitaka, Sara Namura." Sara glowered for a nano second at not being paired with Sesshomaru, but quickly recovered her bright smile before anyone could notice.

"Sesshomaru InuTaisho, Kagura Orihara." In her chest, Kagura's heart skipped a beat when he came to stand beside her. Never did she take into account that they would be put together... He, however, seemed totally unaffected by the situation. Jerk...

"Kouga Akizuki, Kagome Higurashi." Kagome beamed at her date already at her side.

"Eiji Ishihara, Kikyo Higurashi." Turning around to find her partner, Kikyo jumped back a little when he suddenly appeared next to her, a friendly smile on his handsome, though somewhat boyish face.

"Hi," he said, as the coordinator finished by pairing off the remaining freshmen. "So I guess we're together, huh?"

Reciprocating his amiability with her own gentle smile, she replied, "So we are. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"Ok," the coordinator continued. "Now, this will be the order in which you come up to the stage, so everyone take note of who's in front of you right now, and when the time comes, you boys _will_ be gentlemen and offer your arms to you partner and lead them up." She clapped her hands to signal them to follow.

"Mademoiselle," Eiji grinned with a small bow, holding out his arm which she took. From in front of them, Kagome turned back and gave her a little wink as if to say, 'I told you he was cute.' Kikyo had to admit that he was, but at the same time, she didn't give her pairing with him much thought either. She was going to the dance with Inuyasha after all- an idea which brought a smile to her face.

Following their lead, she and her partner ascended the short steps up the stage as the coordinator instructed, "Line up in the front of the seats facing the audience. The announcer will be standing here, so don't trip over him," she cautioned, positioning herself in the indicated spot. "The king will be named first, and when he is, he's to let go of his escort's hand as the royal cape is put on his shoulder. The same thing with the queen. And when she is called, the king will bow politely to his partner before walking over to the queen and giving her a bow too, then he'll give her his arm, lead her to the middle throne, and stand beside it. The rest of you will follow suit- the queen's escort will pair up with the king's escort that way everyone will still have a partner. Then, last year's king and queen will then come out and crown the pair. A few photographs will be taken of the entire court and then just the king and queen. After that, the king will bow again to the queen and lead her down to the front of the platform for their dance. Everyone else follow, but wait a few minutes before joining them in the dance floor- got it?" Everyone nodded.

"Good, then let's give it a go." She picked the two leading seniors as king and queen for everybody else to take cue from, all the while directing them as they moved about the stage. "Yes, good... No, no, like this. Be sure to keep order according to grade and alphabet when taking your seats. Yes, like that. Good."

When she was finally satisfied with their performance, she had them gather back down in front of the platform in a semicircle.

"Ok, now for the first dance," she announced. "I don't know what the song will be, but it's going to be slow, so the dance will be a simple waltz." Sliding her feet around in rhythm to some silent tune, she showed them the simple steps, "One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four... Easy," she declared. "Now give it a try. Face one another. Ladies put one hand one your partner's shoulder, gentlemen hold her on the small of her back, and join your free hands together."

The students did as they were told.

Kagura looked uncertainly to Sesshomaru. Dammit, of all the people she could possibly have been paired with... She was sure no one else found the exercise as nerve-wracking as she did, and she didn't even know why. Silently she scolded herself.

For his part, Sesshomaru's expression remained in unchanging indifference as he held out his hand for her, regarding her with that same blank, unreadable look he always wore and that always irritated her for some reason she could never name. Gingerly, Kagura put her hand on his shoulder and his came to rest lightly on her back. Their other hands met, and although they were as far apart as the situation allowed, there was still only an inch or so of air in between their bodies.

She would kill Naraku, she swore to herself, praying desperately Sesshomaru didn't notice the sudden rise in her body temperature. Ugh, she was being so stupid.

_I'm not even into him_, she tried to convince herself with very little effect.

Slowly they rotated around the room as the teacher called out, "One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four..." and kept time with a clap of her hands.

_HURRY IT UP! _she almost screamed, biting her tongue to keep from doing so. Why did the world like to torture her so much?

When it was finally over and the coordinator gave them the ok, she whirled around and left as quickly as she could, forcing herself not to give him a second glance.

Quietly Kikyo watched her go.

"Hey, Kikyo," Kagome said, breaking the start of her thoughts. "I want you to meet someone. This is Kouga. Kouga, this is my cousin, Kikyo."

"How's it goin'?" the boy asked in an almost smirk, throwing his arm around Kagome. Playfully she shoved him away.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm sure," Kikyo replied politely before turning to her cousin. "Are you ready to go, Kagome?"

"Oh, no," she answered. "I have another cheerleading practice. Which reminds me, are you coming to the game tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Kouga added. "You can watch me and Kagome in action."

"Oh, no," Kikyo apologized. "I don't believe I'll be able to- I've committed myself to helping Grandmother with her shop on the weekends, plus there are still chores to do in the morning. I don't want to neglect them."

"Wow," Kagome commented unbelievably. "Is Kaede really that strict that she makes you do all that even though it's Homecoming weekend?"

"Well, no," Kikyo admitted. "But I like to help when I can, otherwise... I wouldn't feel right."

With a shrug Kagome dismissed the conversation "Up to you, I guess. Anyway, I should get going. Kouga, come walk with me?" The two of them turned to go. "See you later, Kikyo. I'll call you."

When they were gone, Kikyo also gathered up her things to leave.

Outside under the awning, several of the students still lingered chatting with one another before heading home for the day. Sesshomaru himself was just about to go when Sara ran into him on her way back in for a forgotten purse.

"Oh, hi!" she beamed. "I'm so glad to see you. Are you leaving?"

"Yes," he answered simply, looking over her shoulder to the path beyond leading to the parking lot.

Glancing around her distractedly, she replied, "Oh, well, would you mind waiting a sec? I wanted to talk to you about something really quick." Without sticking around to hear his response, she fled to the gym for her bag, sidestepping past Kikyo with an abstract smile.

Kikyo saw Sesshomaru who had decided to stay and wait for Sara, figuring she had an update or two on the progress of their suggested destination for the school trip that winter. She cast him a small smile of recognition as she passed but didn't stop to speak with him- what was there for them to talk about anyway? Before she got very far, however, a voice held her back.

"Kikyo!"

She turned around to see her partner Eiji running up to catch up with her, that childlike grin on his face.

"Are you leaving?" he asked.

"Yes, just about," she answered, pausing in her step. "Did you need something of me?"

"Actually," he admitted a little sheepishly, "there's something I wanted to ask you..."

"Oh?"

"I mean, I know, you don't really know me all that well yet or anything, but to be honest, I've kinda noticed you ever since you transferred to this school, and well... I know it's kinda late notice, but, I mean, if you didn't already have someone to go with, would you maybe consider... going with me?" he asked, blushing slightly.

Kikyo had to smile- he really was cute- but she shook her head, "I'm sorry. I'm very flattered you thought to ask me, but I've already... got a date." It was the first time she used the 'd' word.

"Oh." His face fell at the news but his smile quickly returned and he chuckled a little, "I guess that'll teach me for putting something off till last minute. Oh well... I guess I'll just have to catch you first next time, huh?" With a salute and another smile, he told her good-bye and sauntered away, not too disappointed. At least he had thought to have a backup.

After another second, Kikyo also continued on her way. From nearby Sesshomaru watched her go. He hadn't been able to help but overhear the conversation.

"Hey!" Sara called, reappearing in front of him, her purse dangling from her upturned elbow. "I'm ready." Together they went the opposite way in the direction of the parking lot.

"What did you need to speak with me about?" Sesshomaru inquired momentarily when she didn't say anything.

"Oh, yeah..." Sara paused for a quick second trying to sound nonchalant. "Well, I was actually wondering if you had a date yet to the dance. I mean, I guess it's stupid to assume that you don't, since it's already Friday, but..."

Actually, Sesshomaru didn't. Several girls had hinted to him they were free, but he never took them up on it, figuring instead to call someone from out of the school tonight and ask them. Although Sesshomaru had never entertained the idea of having a girlfriend, he did date- not that that was his idea either, but his father had a lot of associates with debutante daughters- society girls- and more than once he had been set up to entertain them with his company when their parents were in town for business. Business- that was more or less how he viewed the outings than for anything romantically inclined. Most often he found them dull anyway, but he supposed it was a good way to form connections which would someday be useful.

When Sesshomaru didn't say anything, Sara kept going, "Anyway, if you happened to be free, well, I don't have anyone to go with either, so maybe you'd like to do the honor of accompanying me?"

The question stopped him short. Was she really asking him so outrightly? Well, he reasoned, it would save him the trouble of contacting someone to go with.

Retaking his step, he answered without hint of emotion, "Fine."

"Really?" The quick and simple answer stunned and amazed Sara. That had been easier than she thought. "Great. Will you pick me up at my house around eight? I want to make a fashionably late entrance," she giggled. "You have my number if you need directions." Waving to him goodbye, she sprinted across the parking lot to join her girlfriends who had come by to pick her up. Without returning it, Sesshomaru walked over to his own car, slid behind the wheel, and drove away. What a nuisance this dance was turning out to be...

...ooo...

Inuyasha watched his brother's silver car speed by without slowing down. Sesshomaru didn't really see him sitting on the low wall that separated the school courtyard from the sidewalk and the curb. It was getting a little late and he had been waiting for over forty-five minutes, but Inuyasha didn't mind.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo was surprised to see his familiar figure.

"Oh, hey," he smiled, turning at the sound of her voice and then hopping down from his perch.

"You waited for me?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. Kagome has cheerleading practice, right? I didn't want you to go home by yourself..."

His words touched her deeply inside.

"That's so thoughtful of you," she remarked softly. Side by side they walked to her house, neither one really talking. This time, however, the silence was not at all awkward or discomforting. Rather, it felt quite... nice.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then, huh?" he stated when they arrived.

In answer, she simply nodded, and he pivoted to go.

"Inuyasha," her quiet voice stopped him and he turned once again to face her. "I'm... really looking forward to tomorrow." A small blush crept its way to her cheeks, and Inuyasha had to stifle the sudden impulse to reach out and kiss her. He didn't want to scare her, he reasoned. Hell, he was scaring himself with these feelings.

Instead he just smiled back, "Yeah, me too."

...OOO...


	12. Chapter 12

...OOO...

**Friday afternoon...**

...OOO...

Midoriko sat on the edge of her large king bed, an elbow resting on a knee to support her chin on one upturned palm. She was leaning forward to the nightstand where a large vase of flowers stood, fingering their creamy white petals now beginning to wilt. White lilies. She wondered how InuTaisho had known they were her favorite, and from her mother's own shop, too.

Her mother... How long had it been since she'd last seen Kaede in person? Years and years. Almost too long ago to remember were it not imprinted in her memory, no matter how hard she might have tried to erase it. Not that she really missed her mother all that much. They had never bonded well while she was growing up, feeling too stifled as the only child with all the hopes of her parents pinned heavily down on her shoulders. No... she didn't really miss her at all. Then again, it wasn't really her mother she was thinking about.

In her unflappable graceful manner, Midoriko swept her hand from the flowers to the telephone sitting beside them and picked up the receiver. She dialed the number and leaned back on the bed, supporting her slender frame with her free hand.

Kaede picked up on the second ring and Midoriko didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved.

"Hello?" the old woman asked.

"Hello, mother," Midoriko replied in her usual clipped but not unpleasant tone.

"Midoriko?" Confusion riddled Kaede's voice.

"But who else?"

"My... this is certainly unexpected…"

"Come now," Midoriko replied. "Is it so surprising for a daughter to call her mother? I'm in the city. I thought I might check in on you."

"I'm doing well," Kaede answered. Sometimes speaking with her daughter was really more like speaking to a stranger- no matter how much or how little time and distance were in between them.

"You're still working?" Her eyes once again fell on the lilies.

"Yes."

"I thought you would sell the florist and retire by now," Midoriko commented.

"I've decided otherwise."

"Is it because of... Kikyo?" The name felt strange and unfamiliar in her mouth, and it was not without some strange difficulty that Midoriko uttered it. How long now had it been since she last spoke it? Once again, almost too long to remember…

"Partly," Kaede replied. She knew just why her daughter was calling, and it wasn't for her.

"And how is she?" she asked nonchalantly- whether it was intentional or not, she didn't really know or care to. Rising to her feet, she took up the black, old fashioned telephone and tugged at the long cord, winding it around the bed as she made her way to the other side to gaze out of the large window to the sprawling city below.

"She seems to be doing very well," Kaede answered, "though I'm sure she's still adjusting a bit to her new life here."

New life… A small hint of a smirk made its way to Midoriko's painted red lips. She always found that phrase to be amusing- as if some how, one could just break themselves off from whatever inconvenient circumstance and start completely anew, with no strings to bind them to that first life. From her own experience she had come to learn the fallibility of such an idea. No, life was not a string of separate pearls, it was just one continuous thread, and the past was always pulling back- no matter how stubborn and determined one might have been in forgetting it.

Taking a deep, silent breath to fortify herself, Midoriko asked, "Is she there now?" Her voice remained cool and unattached, never hinting at the amount of strength and courage she had to rally just to say that simple sentence. And Midoriko had never been known to be weak-hearted.

As if in answer, she heard a second voice from beyond the telephone call out in surprise, "Oh, Grandmother. I did not expect you to be home so early." Kikyo had just walked in through the front door after Inuyasha dropped her off, her face still radiating her quiet happiness.

Kaede turned to her, startled by her sudden appearance.

"Oh, yes," she could not help but stammer. "I felt a bit of a migraine, so I asked Hisami if she might stay and close for me today." Hisami was a thirty something year old woman who worked part time at the store while her kids were in school.

"Oh... are you feeling all right now?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kaede answered, distracted between her daughter and her granddaughter.

"With whom are you speaking?"

It was merely a polite inquiry, but before Kaede could answer, Midoriko spoke suddenly from the other end of the line, "Is that her? Let me speak with her." It was a demand and a plea combined.

"What?" Kaede answered, almost flabbergasted. "I don't think that is such a wise idea at the moment."

Midoriko's voice hardened firmly, "I want to speak with her, Mother. You can't keep me from seeing her."

"I have no wish to," her mother clarified, gently, momentarily forgetting Kikyo's presence in the room as she returned all her focus back to her daughter. "But are you so sure that is such a wise idea, Midoriko?" The name slipped out by accident, but as soon as she was aware of what she had just uttered, Kaede turned quickly to make sure Kikyo had not caught it. It was a vain hope.

Kikyo stood frozen at the spot she had been standing, her eyes widened in disbelief and... something Kaede could not quite pin. Anger? That wasn't quite it.

"H-her?" Kikyo's voice caught in her throat, unwilling to voice that woman's name out loud.

From the phone, Midoriko reiterated, "Let me speak with her."

Kaede gave in. Whatever state her relationship with Midoriko took, one thing never changed- in the end she could never deny her. Defeated, she held out the phone to Kikyo.

"She would like to speak with you."

Taking a slow step back, Kikyo shook her head, "I don't wish to." Her voice was low but unmistakable, inflexible, and her eyes dulled, the light that had just been there moments ago quickly fading, closed off behind an unreadable secrecy.

Timidly, Kaede returned the phone to her ear, "She does not-"

"No," Midoriko cut off. She refused to be turned down by some silly, stubborn brat. "I will speak with her. Put me on speaker phone," she told her. "She doesn't have to talk, but she will listen."

"Midoriko..." Kaede protested weakly.

"Mother."

With a small sigh Kaede did as she was bidden.

"Am I on?" Midoriko asked from the speakers.

"Yes."

"Good. Now please..." She didn't have to say anymore. Kaede understood.

Turning to Kikyo, she said quietly, beseechingly, "You don't have to speak, Kikyo, but please, hear her?"

Kikyo kept her dull, dead stare on the telephone and didn't answer, but she remained where she was without showing a sign of leaving. Without another word, Kaede left her.

A moment of silence passed, and for a second, Midoriko had to wonder whether she was not merely speaking to empty air.

At last however, she began, trying to start with some small talk, "How are you?"

No answer.

"I hear you've been doing well." It was a hard conversation to begin.

Still no answer.

Midoriko frowned grimly in annoyance.

"Listen," she almost snapped. "You can't avoid me forever. No matter what you might want, you're still my daughter."

At her side, Kikyo clenched her fist and gritted her teeth to keep from screaming back. That damn liar. She refused to acknowledge the validity of her remark with a response.

Midoriko sighed, sorry for her momentary lapse of self-control.

"Listen," she said again in a conciliatory tone. "I will only be in town for one more night, and I think it would be best if we could see each other, face to face, and put everything behind us. It's been twelve years, Kikyo." This time the name came out more naturally, "I think it's about time for both of us to..." Midoriko trailed off. She didn't really know what it was time for them both to do.

"Anyway," she went on, dismissing her former statement, "I've reserved a table at Le Petit Marseilles for seven tonight. I'll give you an hour to show up." Another heavy silence fell as she remained uncertainly on the line, then she finally hung up with nothing else to say.

Kikyo left the room.

At her sight, Kaede looked up expectantly, though not sure what it was she was expecting.

"I... I do not wish to speak with her again," Kikyo stated before turning for the stairs up to her room. Closing the door behind her, she mounted the bed and curled on top of the comforter, willing her mind to quiet and forcing her emotions down, all the way down until she could feel nothing but the numbness they left behind in their wake. She refused to spend any more of her energy on that woman. Enough had been wasted and she simply refused to let it continue. Instead she shut her eyes and focused her mind on other things. School... her report. Taking hold of the subject, she rolled out of bed again.

With deliberate care, Kikyo changed out of her uniform, meticulously folding and replacing it in the right spot in her dresser before pulling out a dark skirt and white turtleneck sweater. Slipping on her shoes and a jacket, she grabbed her bag and made to leave, but paused hesitantly at the door. Quickly making up her mind, she strode over to her nightstand and pulled the drawer open. She took out the three unsealed envelopes and once again, her fingers hovered on one flap, enticed to tear it open. Hurriedly, however, she stuffed it into her bag.

Downstairs she stopped by the kitchen where her grandmother was.

"I have an essay I must write," she stated in a normal tone of voice, blocking out all that had happened earlier. "Is it alright if I went to Kagome's house to use her computer?"

Although somewhat unsettled by Kikyo's undisturbed attitude, Kaede decided it was also best to regain whatever normalcy they could salvage and answered just as unaffectedly, "That's fine. How long will you be gone? Should I keep dinner for you or will you eat over there?"

"No..." Kikyo replied. Right now she just really needed some time to herself. "There's no need to wait for me. I'll be alright."

Once again, Kaede's old eyes scrutinized her, searching for any hint of the trouble she knew she had to be feeling inside, but it was futile.

"Alright," she finally answered with a small weary sigh. "Take a key in case you're delayed. I might take to bed early tonight." A hand went to her forehead. Her headache had returned.

With a nod, Kikyo took the spare and turned to leave.

"Kikyo..." She swivelled her head to her grandmother, waiting for her to speak, but Kaede never took up what she wanted to say. Reluctantly she let her go.

"Good night, Grandmother."

Instead of taking the bus, Kikyo decided to walk to Kagome's, hoping it might clear her mind a little, and for a while anyway, it did. She stopped in front of a well-sized yellow two-story house and rang the doorbell. Kagome's family wasn't particularly wealthy, but they did well enough thanks to a small inheritance from their grandfather, which was how Chihiro managed to pay for her daughter's tuition at the prestigious school she attended.

"Oh, Kikyo." Kagome's mom opened the door, a bit surprised to see her niece standing there. "I'm afraid you just missed Kagome. She just went out with some friends."

"That's alright," Kikyo explained. "I only came to ask if I might use your computer- I have a report I need to type for school."

"Oh, that's fine," her aunt answered, opening the door wider to let her pass. "Go ahead and use the one in Kagome's room, and if you need anything, I'm right down here."

"Thank you." Upstairs, Kikyo went into Kagome's pink room a little cluttered with stray clothing, schoolbooks, stuffed animals, and other random items. A normal teenaged girl's room so unlike her bare, meticulous space.

Sweeping aside a pair of cotton pajama bottoms, Kikyo took a seat at Kagome's desk and turned on her computer. Her eyes automatically fell to the bottom right hand corner of the screen and the time displayed there. Only a few minutes after five... With a small shake of her head, she took out the notes Kagura had recorded earlier that day, now seemingly a lifetime away, and began typing, letting her mind get lost in the composition.

It took her only an hour or so to finish and even after rereading it several times over, by the time she emailed it to Kagura and Sesshomaru, there was still about a quarter to seven. Resigning herself, Kikyo packed up her things and went back downstairs to find Kagome's mom sitting on the couch, absent-mindedly folding a basket of laundry with her eyes glued to some drama unfolding on the television set.

Kikyo cleared her throat to catch her aunt's attention, "I've finished..."

At the sudden sound of her voice, Chihiro jumped to her feet.

"OH! Oh..." she replied after calming down. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize... How did it go? My, it's so late. Are you hungry?" The words flowed out of her mouth without rest, and before Kikyo had a chance to answer, her aunt was already in the kitchen to fetch a snack. She returned shortly with a tray of rice balls, some juice, and a bright smile on her face, offering them to Kikyo who hesitantly took one.

"Thank you..." Quietly she took a bite.

"I made them earlier for Kagome- they're her favorite," Chihiro told her, "but I'm sure she won't mind if we have a few without her. Come on, take a seat," she urged patting the space next to her on the couch, and Kikyo did as she was bidden.

"So how did your report turn out?" Chihiro prodded.

"Well, I believe."

"Good, good." A moment of silence fell in between them, and Kikyo cast her eyes on the television.

"What are you watching?" she asked, trying to find something to talk about.

"Oh, it's a romance," her aunt answered, returning her attention to the TV as well. "_Serendipity._ It's about a man and a woman who meet by coincidence one night several years back and have a great time together, but just as the girl is giving the guy her number, a strong wind blows the paper out of her hand and she takes it as a sign that they aren't supposed to be together. So to test out fate, she writes her name and number on the inside of a book and sells it, and he writes his on a five dollar bill, and they decide that if one of the items should ever make it to the hand of the other, then they were meant to be. Now it's several years later and both are engaged and he's about to be married, and suddenly they start thinking about each other again. It's very exciting because they keep missing each other by the barest margins..."

"Do you... believe that, Auntie?" Kikyo asked quietly.

"Believe what, dear?"

"Fate."

Chihiro smiled softly. She had often asked the same question to herself and always she came to the same conclusion.

"I believe," she began, "that things happen for a reason. We might not always know what that reason is, but when we look back, that's when we understand. We just have to trust in the higher powers sometimes, and everything will turn out right as it should- you'll see when you're older."

Kikyo just smiled in acknowledgment and took up a shirt from the basket to fold. She helped her aunt with the laundry and after the movie was over, Chihiro showed her to the door.

"Do you need a ride?" she offered. It was already seven-thirty and dark outside.

Kikyo shook her head, "I'll be alright. I can catch the bus if I hurry, and it's not such a bad night for a walk."

"If you're sure..."

"I am."

She left, but she didn't want to go home just yet, so instead of taking the bus back to her neighborhood, she went without thinking instead to the shopping district, hoping for some distraction from the sure to be lively Friday night atmosphere. Her feet took her down its long crowded boulevards out of their own accord, seeming to know where they were going even though she had no destination in mind. Every now and then she paused to take in the display in the store windows, but she never went in until she came to a random music store that caught her attention. She strolled through the aisles of CDs, past country, pop and rock, and jazz, and inevitably her steps led her to the classical section. Browsing the various composers she at last found the one she always looked for. Bach. Taking a random title, she searched the back of the album but she didn't know any of the songs. At one of the listening booths, she put on the headphones and scanned the CD, scrolling down the list of songs after a quick listen to each one.

_No, no, no, not it..._

When she got to the last one, she sighed and removed her headphones. Nothing... She replaced the CD and left. It was always the same, a habit she had formed and executed every time she visited a music store. In a way, she thought, it was like the man in the movie who in the years after he met and lost the girl still flipped open every title of the book she had written her name in to see if it was the one. But at least he had a title to work with. She didn't even know that much about the song she always looked for, only that the composer had been Bach... But it never crossed her mind to give up. It gave her an odd comfort to search for it, even if she never found it.

...ooo...

"So tell me again," Inuyasha asked, fidgeting with the stiff collar of his over-starched dress shirt. "Why exactly do we have to go out for dinner?"

"Because," InuTaisho replied grinning cheerfully, "I'm going away again tomorrow, so I want to spend this last night out with my boys."

Inuyasha let out an exaggerated sigh and sitting next to him, Sesshomaru couldn't help but roll his eyes. That was lame- even for their father.

"So where are we going?" Inuyasha asked again. If he had to go out in public with his family, he should at least get a decent meal out of it.

"Oh, this little place someone recommended to me- supposed to have some of the best French cuisine outside of France."

"French?" A disgusted look twisted Inuyasha's face. "Why French?"

He hated any food whose name he couldn't pronounce.

This time it was Sesshomaru who spoke, looking out the window of their chauffeured car with a dead-pan expression, "Try and broaden your painfully narrow horizon once in a while, Inuyasha."

"And who asked you?" Inuyasha shot back.

"Boys, boys..." their father warned. In response all three sank back into a stiff silence. Several minutes went by without the car moving an inch before InuTaisho finally whirled around to pound on the glass separating them from the driver.

It lowered down and the driver asked, "Yes, sir?"

"What is going on?" he demanded. "It feels like we've been stuck in this damn traffic for an eternity."

"Ooo," Inuyasha jibed. "Dad just used the 'd' word." But he quickly shut back up after a death glare from his dad.

"I believe there's been an accident, sir," the chauffeur answered factually. "I doubt we'll be able to move anytime soon."

With a frustrated sigh, InuTaisho pushed the door open.

"Forget it. We'll walk. The restaurant is only down the block, anyway."

"Very well, sir," the driver nodded as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru piled out. "Shall I pick you up?"

"If you can somehow manage to arrive before we're finished."

The three of them marched down the wide pavement lighted with ornate iron street lamps, and Inuyasha shrugged up the collar of his jacket, trying to hide his face behind it from the stares passers-by were giving them. This was why he hated going out with his family. They always attracted too much attention when they were together. It wasn't difficult to figure out why- the way his father was: tall, straight, almost regal, and dressed in the finest clothes.

Feh, Inuyasha thought glumly. He knew what they all saw when they looked at them- money. It made him sick and he buried himself further into his coat.

As he walked by, however, a female voice called out, "Inuyasha?"

Impulsively he looked up and stopped in his step.

"Oh. Hey, Kagome."

She laughed coming over to him, "I thought that was you. Why do you have your coat pulled up so high?" she asked, tugging it back down. "It's not that cold."

"Because..." he muttered, but instead asked, "What're you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, Eri and some of the other girls asked me out to see a movie with them. What about you?"

"I'm going out to eat with _them_," he mumbled cocking his head to indicate his family who had also paused to wait for him.

Peeking past him, Kagome noticed his brother and an older man who, by the similarities he shared with the younger ones, must have been their father, though Kagome couldn't be totally sure as she had never actually met his father before.

"Well, anyway," Inuyasha went on. "I guess I gotta get going. See ya later, Kagome." He was about to leave when his father suddenly showed up behind him and held him back.

"Now, now, Inuyasha," he said. "Don't you know it's impolite not to introduce strangers?"

Rolling his eyes but knowing it was better to comply, Inuyasha waved a hand, "Dad, this is my friend Kagome. Kagome this is my dad. Happy now?" he asked. "Let's go." He started to walk away again, but InuTaisho ignored him, focusing his attention on Kagome.

"Kagome?" he repeated. "What's your last name?"

"Uh," she answered taking a small step back, slightly perturbed by the unlooked for question. "Higurashi...?"

"Oh, what a lovely name," InuTaisho went on. "So tell me, Kagome, how is it you know my son?"

"We're in the same class," she told him.

"I see. So you're a sophomore as well. And how long have you two known each other?"

"About a year, I guess..."

"Ah... And how did you two become friends?"

"Uh..." Kagome hesitated. "I... threw a baseball at his head?" She was becoming befuddled. Why was he asking her all of these questions?

An amused little smirk wriggled its way to InuTaisho's mouth and he had to try really hard not to burst out laughing at the answer. Just behind him, Inuyasha was about to boil over, his face growing beet red. Sesshomaru just tried his best to ignore them all.

They were all morons... Ok, he admitted to himself, so the situation was a _little_ humourous...

Finally, InuTaisho straightened himself up again.

"I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you with my inquiries," he explained with a tragic little flair, "but you see, Miss Higurashi, it's so rare for me to meet my sons' friends." To be completely honest this was the first time he had met any of either Inuyasha's or Sesshomaru's friends... if Sesshomaru even had anyone he considered a friend. "So to mark this historical occasion," he went on, "I insist you join us for dinner because it's even rarer for me to get to know their friends."

"Oh, really?" Kagome asked, enthused with the prospect of food. "Where are you guys going?"

"This delightful little French restaurant..."

"French?" Her face fell. "Uh... as tempting as that sounds," she lied, "I'm afraid I'll have to pass. I'm here with some friends and I really should get back to them." With an gawky forced smile, she backed away slowly several steps. "See you later, Inuyasha!" she waved and took off across the street to a group of awaiting girls.

Once again, the three males took up their route.

"So, Inuyasha," their father began, leering slightly. "Just how close are you and this Kagome?"

Whirling around, Inuyasha glared at him in anger and embarrassment, "Don't even start!"

"What?" InuTaisho raised innocently. "What's so wrong with a father wanting to see his son happy with a good woman?"

"Fer cryin' out loud! I just turned 16! Why don't you bug Sesshomaru? He doesn't have a girlfriend, either!"

InuTaisho swivelled his head to regard his elder son.

"Say, that's right..."

Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha a scowl for dragging him into the stupid mess and walked a step in front of them to avoid having to talk.

"Aw, come on, Sessho," his father pleaded only half jokingly after him. "There must be at least _one_ girl out there who's worthy of you."

Although both of his sons pointedly ignored him at this point, it wasn't until they arrived at the restaurant and were following the maitre d' to their table that InuTaisho finally gave the topic a rest as his eyes fell on the form of a familiar woman sitting by herself at a table set for two.

"Well, well," he greeted, taking a short detour over to her. "Midoriko Miyazaki, fancy meeting you here."

At the sound of his voice, Midoriko's head shot up to see him and her eyes narrowed slightly

"InuTaisho," she returned dryly. "Have you resorted to stalking me now?"

"Don't be silly," he scoffed, though he was heartened by the pleasant coincidence. "Why, I'm only here to enjoy some fine cuisine with my sons. I'd like you to meet my two pride and joy- Sesshomaru and InuYasha." They bowed politely to her and she nodded back, but the dull bored look never left her face.

"And what about you?" InuTaisho inquired. "You're here by yourself?"

"I'm waiting for someone," she clarified, motioning to the empty seat across from her with the end of her wine glass as she took another sip.

"Oh? A date?"

"A daughter," she corrected, and eyeing his sons added, "about their age, actually."

"A daughter?" InuTaisho repeated unbelievably. "You have a daughter? I never knew you were married." His eyes fell down to her ringless left hand. It would've been a shame if she were already taken...

"I'm not," she replied, signifying that it was none of his business anyway.

"Well, in any case... Say," he declared brilliantly. "I have a great idea- why don't the two of you join us for dinner? The more the merrier, correct?"

Slightly buzzed from all the wine she had already consumed, Midoriko almost snorted at the suggestion, "I'm afraid that's not a good idea..."

"And why not?"

For a moment, Midoriko pictured her possible reunion with her daughter taking place in their company, and she had to shake her head to clear the image.

Instead she answered, "It's possible she won't show at all."

"Oh? She'd stand up her own mother?"

"She never said she'd come," Midoriko defended.

"How long have you waited?"

"What time is it?"

Glancing down at his watch, he replied, "Almost nine o'clock."

_Then almost two hours..._ Out loud she didn't answer.

"Well," InuTaisho finally concluded when he saw she wasn't to be persuaded to talk business tonight, "if you should change your mind..."

"I won't." Midoriko kept her eyes to the front of the restaurant as they left her alone again. _That damn girl_, she thought with a mixture of annoyance and pride, _why did she have to inherit my stubbornness and so little else? _

She took another sip of her wine to remain patient.

...ooo...

Kikyo had wandered around the district for nearly two hours without any proper guide or destination, and her feet were beginning to hurt, even though she had worn reasonably comfortable shoes. She was just thinking about heading back to Kaede's house when she rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks, suddenly aware of her exact location right in front of an upscale French restaurant. In a way though, she wasn't that surprised to find herself where she was. She supposed in the back of her mind, this was where she had wanted to be all along...

Outwardly she narrowed her eyes at the building. Out of all the restaurants in the city, that woman had to pick this one. In all likelihood, she knew that Midoriko probably had no idea Kikyo loved southern French cuisine, but the knowledge did little to abate the anger Kikyo already held for her from growing.

Should she go in? she wondered. Midoriko had said she would wait for an hour, and it was already well past nine. She was probably long gone...

Well, Kikyo reasoned, it wouldn't hurt to have a look...

...ooo...

Sesshomaru turned the tap on to hot and washed his hands, taking care to take his time. He hadn't really needed to use the restroom, but it was the only excuse he could think of to leave the table- no matter how briefly. Then again, an eternity would have been too brief in this instance. After drying his hands thoroughly, he finally ran out of reasons for staying in the restroom and not wanting to make any sort of mistaken impression by delaying his departure, he had to finally leave the sanctuary of its walls.

He was on his way back to his father and Inuyasha when he stopped short behind a planter of shrubbery, his eyes falling on the woman his father had spoken with earlier. Her table was only a few yards away, and she was sitting with her back to him, but even from his distance, he could tell she was still by herself.

Something about the scene irked Sesshomaru though he could not say what. He didn't care about her solitude, but there was something else... What was her name? Miyazaki? Sesshomaru frowned at the recollection- the same name of the recipient of the flowers...

Staring hard at her, he tried to decipher just what her true relationship with his father was. He had said she was in business- a potential client- and based on the exchange Sesshomaru had witnessed, she didn't seem exactly interested in him either, but then again what did that mean to his father? It would only make him want to pursue her even harder... Sesshomaru seriously hoped there was nothing more between his father and this woman than cold business, but it wasn't an unknown knowledge that his father had an inclination for getting into relationships better left untouched- Inuyasha was proof of that.

Keeping the thought in his mind, he was about to resume his way but stopped once again after having taken only two steps, his eyes now glued to a different female who had just appeared and was making her way to the woman's table...

_Kikyo?_

He couldn't help but watch the short interaction between the two of them, his mind drawing nothing for a conclusion. Was _she_ the daughter the woman had spoken of earlier? Something about the situation didn't make sense...

...ooo...

Kikyo followed the host through the crowded restaurant, keeping her face set firmly in resolution. She had been surprised to learn Midoriko was still inside, and for a minute she had considered simply leaving a message with the maitre d' for the woman, but, no. She decided now as well as ever was a good time to finally face her and put an end to it all... not that there was much to put an end to, but the finality was appealing.

Midoriko's eyes widened in pleasant disbelief when she beheld Kikyo approaching, and a small smile of amusement played on her lips as the maitre d' pulled out the chair for the new arrival.

"Here you are, miss," he declared and placed a menu down for her.

"Thank you," Kikyo replied dully but remained standing, keeping her eyes fixed on some nonexistent object just above Midoriko's head.

"Well," Midoriko remarked in the same dry manner after they were left alone, "what kept you?" Inside she really had thought she wouldn't show at all, but she found it amazing that after years and years of not having seen her daughter, after all the changes she had undergone from a toddler of three to now this fully grown young woman, Midoriko had still easily recognized her in an instant...

Ignoring her comment, however, Kikyo merely stated as if by rote, "I simply came to return these." She reached into her bag and produced the three letters, tossing them lightly down on to the table. "Leave me alone- I'm not interested in whatever you might have to say to me." With only that, she turned to leave, and it took all of Midoriko's dignity to keep from calling her back. She just watched her walk out, instead. Then, gingerly, she lifted one of the unopened envelopes, and another small cynical smile of motherly pride and annoyance crept its way to her lips.

_She wasn't even tempted to find out what was inside..._

Carefully she opened the one she held. They all contained the same things- five hundred dollars in crisp cash and a plane ticket straight for Midoriko's home in London. There was no letter.

_Stubborn, _she thought once again, but couldn't be sure just who she was referring to- Kikyo or herself.

...OOO...

* * *

**AN: **Gah! Sorry I've been so slow with this re-post! I've been dead tired all weekend- I mean, napping for several hours during the day, zonking out by ten at night kind of exhausted. Right now I'm only awake thanks to the amazing power of caffeine, but I really should be sleeping because I have to wake up in another five hours and go for a run. Blaaah. I'll try to be faster in getting the rest of this up though... provided I don't DIE tomorrow morning.


	13. Chapter 13

...OOO...

**Saturday...**

...OOO...

The early October morning dawned cool and hazy, tinged with the oncoming fall.

From her bed, Kikyo rolled over to her side so that her back was to the window. Slowly her eyes opened, lacking the bleariness of left over sleep although she had only awoken. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Most of last night had been spent only on the edges of slumber, never truly submerging into its refreshing depths, and she was still tired, but not from the deficiency of rest- at least, not wholly. Her mind was a blank and an unnamed knot occupied the pit of her stomach. She felt empty, drained both mentally and physically. Right now, all Kikyo wanted to do was pull the covers over her head and hide underneath it all day long. She didn't have the strength to face the world... but still she rose to her feet without another lingering second. Rest wasn't exactly a luxury she felt she could afford.

As she did every morning, Kikyo started her day by first making her bed, smoothing out the pillows and comforters carefully of every last wrinkle. Then she began tidying the rest of her already meticulously clean bedroom. She straightened the textbooks on her desk, the shoes under her bed, the curtains and the blinds, making sure nothing was a millimeter out of place. Finally she came to her closet and opened it, her hands running along the row of white hangers to level them with one another until they came to rest on the black dress. Kikyo paused.

The dance... For a moment, she had forgotten about it. She took out the dress and held it away for examination. She really didn't want to go anymore. All the little hints of excitement and anticipation she had felt only yesterday had now fled and vanished, no longer able to be recalled, and when she thought of the event, the only thing she felt was dread. Perhaps she shouldn't go after all, she apprehended. She could say she wasn't feeling well, which wasn't completely a lie... But...

Inuyasha... She didn't want to disappointment him, though she couldn't really understand why he seemed so glad to go with her in the first place. But he did- a fact that made her feel glad as well. Bringing the dress closer, she breathed deeply. Despite the ominous foreboding she felt, she realized a part of her still really did want to go, if only to be with him.

They had known one another for such a short period of time, but it was uncanny what she felt when she was with him. It was like an eggshell world: fragile and tenuous and timid, but yet at the same time safe and secure and... forgiving, as if all her faults were glazed over and invisible. It was a nice feeling.

"'I can feel the magic floating in the air/ Being with you gets me that way...'"

The digits on the clock on her desk flashed seven and its radio went off to herald the new morning. Kikyo closed her eyes and pressed her face to the dress, absorbing the melody with a sudden smile of serenity. Perhaps it was a good omen...

...ooo...

The song permeated into Inuyasha's consciousness as sunlight poured in past his light curtains, slowly pulling him from the confines of sleep. He awoke smiling. A glance at his clock radio told him it was a minute past seven, and he realized he must have accidentally set it to 'music' instead of 'alarm' last night, though he couldn't figure out why it was tuned to a country station in the first place. Inuyasha never listened to country.

"'All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze/ As I'm lying wrapped up in your arms/ Closer than I've ever felt before/ And I know/ And you know/ There's no need for words right now...'"

He rolled over onto his back and stared dreamily at the ceiling. He didn't know who the woman on the radio was, or even what the song was called, but what he did know was that Kikyo had sang it in her soft, sweet voice that sent little shivers up and down his spine just by its recollection.

"'Cause I can feel you breathe/ It's washing over me/ And suddenly I'm melting into you/ There's nothing left to prove/ Baby, all we need is just to be...'"

Oh, god, he thought to himself, as his grin grew wider into a silent laugh. When did this happen to him? Since when did he become so emotional over stupid songs on the radio? Really, it was a redundant question to ask because he knew exactly when- the very moment he had laid eyes on her and his heart had skipped a beat at the uncertainty of her gentle smile. From that very moment on, something inside him had clicked. At first he had edged around the feeling warily, doubtful and insecure of the outcome even as she reciprocated his friendship. But it wasn't until after he had asked her to the dance that he noticed something other than just friendly regard- the little stolen glances, the short, sweet smiles thrown his way that no one else caught, the way she sometimes brushed against him so softly it was almost indelible beneath the layers of his uniform... Thinking about it all made Inuyasha flip back over to his stomach violently and smother his head on to his pillow to hide the beet red blush from the witness of the empty room.

"'Caught up in the touch/ The slow and steady rush/ Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?'"

The door to Inuyasha's bedroom swung silently open, and Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at the sight of him face down on the bed while on the radio a woman crooned, "'I can feel you breathe/ Just breathe...'"

If they had acted more like the brothers they were to one another, Sesshomaru might have asked if he was sick, but instead he merely cleared his throat loudly to announce his presence to the obviously oblivious Inuyasha who whirled around to face him with all the demeanor of a guilty child who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Father's leaving," he stated simply before turning himself back around and walking away. The scene had weirded him out a little, but not enough to care for an explanation. Inuyasha's business was his own anyway. It had nothing to do with Sesshomaru.

Lethargically, Inuyasha rolled to the side of the bed, sat up, and rose to his feet, stowing away his giddy happiness for the next private moment. Following Sesshomaru, he went down the spiraling staircase to the front driveway where several servants were stowing luggage into the trunk of an elegant black town car. InuTaisho was standing on the semicircular portico overseeing the work.

"Ah," he smiled pleasantly when his two sons joined him. "Here are my pride and joy now. Come to see your old man off?"

"You told us to come," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Well, it's the thought that counts," he replied, warranting an eye roll from his younger child.

Inuyasha wondered if his father ever bothered to make sense.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, not too long, I think. If everything goes right, I should be back by the beginning of November and hopefully no later than Thanksgiving, if I can help it. By the way, Sesshomaru," he remarked with an amused glimmer in his eyes, "I talked a bit with Namura this morning."

"And what about?" Sesshomaru asked without much interest. He knew where this was going.

"Oh, mostly about last minute business items," InuTaisho replied casually, "but he did mention you were taking his daughter out to some kind of dance?"

In the same dull voice, his son answered, "It's only a courtesy. Don't take it for anything more."

"Aw, come now, Sessho," his father grinned teasingly. "Don't be so modest. Sara Namura is a fine catch, or so I hear. Very smart, pretty, comes from an established family- what more could you want in a future wife?"

Sesshomaru just stared at him as if he had lost his mind while Inuyasha rolled his eyes again.

"Jeez, Dad," he commented. "You're worst than a mother trying to marry off her daughters."

Conceding the point, InuTaisho replied, "Nice analogy, son. But what about you?" he asked, throwing his arm around Inuyasha's neck and pulling him close confidentially. "You have a date for this dance too, right? What about that Kagome girl?"

Inuyasha's eyes bulged from the suggestion and he pushed him away.

"For crying out loud! How many times do I have to tell you- Kagome is just my friend! Period."

"But that's a great place to start a relationship," his father argued.

Frustrated, Inuyasha yelled, "There's no relationship! So stop trying to pair me with Kagome. I like someone else, ok?" The confession slipped out by accident and immediately Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut, but it was too late. InuTaisho was gaping at him in amazement.

Then suddenly he gushed, "Aw! My son has a girlfriend!"

"DO NOT!"

"Ok, then, a crush," InuTaisho corrected and continued intriguingly. "So who is this sure to be amazing woman who has waltzed into my dear boy's life and stolen away his heart?"

His only answer was a death glare before Inuyasha spun around and stomped aback inside in aggravation. He swore he must have had the most irritating father in the entire planet.

"Aw, come on, Inuyasha," his father called after him. "I just want a name." Inuyasha just ignored him and slammed the door shut.

"So, Sessho..." InuTaisho went on after it was clear Inuyasha would not be coming back. "Do you know who it is?"

"Whoever it might be," Sesshomaru answered, "it does not concern me." Then he too returned inside the house.

Staring after him, InuTaisho frowned to himself. How, he wondered, did he ever end up with the two most emotionally retarded sons in the world?

...ooo...

Kikyo stifled a small yawn as she stacked the last pile of laundry from the dryer top into the basket. To occupy herself that morning, she had finished cleaning her room as well as the living room, bathroom, and kitchen, had prepared breakfast and washed the dishes, and now she was putting an end to the week's laundry. Picking up the basket, she was about to head upstairs to deposit the clothes when the ringing phone halted her in the den. For a moment, Kikyo hesitated to pick it up, dreading that it would be that woman again. In the end, however, she gave in and answered.

"Miyazaki/Higurashi residence."

"Hey," a warm voice greeted her, and she couldn't help the small smile that crept its way to her lips.

"Good morning, Inuyasha. How are you?"

"I'm doing ok," he replied. "You?"

"I'm fine as well," she lied. She really doubted he would be interested in hearing her problems and anyway, she didn't really want to talk about them, preferring instead to deal with them on her own.

"Uh, anyway," he went on, "I just called to see if you were going to the game today. Kagome asked me, so I thought I'd ask you."

"Oh... no," she answered. "I'm afraid I'm unable to."

"Oh, yeah," he responded. "I figure you'd probably be busy getting ready for tonight and all, right? Is Kagome dragging you to the beauty salon with poor Sango?"

"Oh no," she explained. "That's not the reason. It's only that on Saturdays and Sundays I help my grandmother with her store."

"Oh... Well, it doesn't really matter. I don't think I'm going to go either. I don't really like to watch football games, but I thought I would this time if you did."

Kikyo's smile grew a little wider.

"So," Inuyasha continued, unaware of the reaction he had just caused, "I guess I'll just see you tonight then. At seven."

"Alright," she replied. "Good-bye, Inuyasha."

"Bye, Kikyo."

...ooo...

Sesshomaru exited the dry cleaners with his newly pressed cool white tuxedo and walked the few short steps to his car parked beside the curb. Stowing the clothes in the backseat, he took a look at his watch. It was only a quarter till five. Plenty of time since he didn't have to be at Sara's house until 8:30, and it would only take him half an hour at most to change and be ready after a short dinner. He wasn't really looking forward to it- an hour and half in the company of reveling, love-struck fools was not his idea of entertainment, but for the sake of propriety, he would endure it anyway.

As he was driving along the trafficked streets, he paused at the sight of a little building on one corner, its front smothered with seasonal floral displays. Parking the car in front, he hesitated only a brief second before getting out.

She probably wouldn't be in, he thought. It was the day of the big dance, after all, and she, like every other girl who would be there, was probably busy preparing herself in anticipation of it.

The bell 'dinged' as he entered, and sure enough there she was sitting near an old woman behind the counter, twining a piece of ribbon around a flower blossom and some fern to make a boutonniere. Kikyo looked up when she heard him and was about to say something, but her grandmother beat her to it.

"Good afternoon," she said solicitously. "May I help you?"

Stepping up to the counter, he scanned the rows of corsages lined in front of it and settled on a random arrangement of yellow hothouse narcissi.

"This," he replied throwing the clear plastic box to the register.

"Will that be all?" Kaede asked.

"Yes."

"Thirteen dollars and sixty five cents," she declared.

Sesshomaru handed her a twenty and while she rang up the sale, he looked over to Kikyo who met his glance.

"Hello," she smiled.

Before he could reply, he was interrupted by the old woman again.

"Six thirty-five is your change." Kaede handed him the money along with a small brown bag with his purchase.

Kikyo introduced them formally, "This is my grandmother, Kaede Miyazaki. Grandmother, this is Sesshomaru InuTaisho- we share several classes together. "

"Oh," Kaede answered. "Nice to meet you, I'm sure. It's always nice to meet Kikyo's friends."

"Oh, no, Grandmother," Kikyo corrected. "We're not-"

"Pleased to meet you, as well," Sesshomaru interjected politely, not letting her finish. Directing his attention back to Kikyo, he remarked, "Have you finished the essay yet?"

"Yes," she replied, a little surprised. "Yesterday. Did you not receive my email?"

"No."

"I don't understand... I sent it to your school address..." Every student had an email address of their name registered with the school server for convenience in communicating between themselves and the faculty.

"Perhaps," she mused, "I misspelled your name... In any case, I'll try again tomorrow morning, unless you'd prefer I bring you a copy of the report tonight and give it to you at the dance."

"..." Sesshomaru thought about the offer, but shook his head. "There's no need to bother. Tomorrow is alright."

"Speaking of the dance," Kaede interrupted. "Shouldn't you be going to get ready, Kikyo? It's nearly five o'clock."

"It's alright," Kikyo told her. "It will not take me two hours to prepare."

"Still," her grandmother argued, "it's better to be ready with time to spare rather than be late and keep your friend waiting."

"Well... if you are sure you don't mind me leaving early."

"Not at all," Kaede insisted. "I'll be fine. Go on ahead."

"Well, alright. Thank you, Grandmother, and see you later."

"Enjoy yourself tonight," she admonished. "After what has happened... I think you deserve it."

Giving her a wan smile, Kikyo thanked her once again and donned on her chocolate brown knitted sweater. Sesshomaru accompanied her out the door, pausing slightly at the front. She probably did not drive yet and there were no other parked cars nearby to indicate she owned one even if she could drive.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

Kikyo cast him a questioning glance and answered, "The Sakura Housing District. Why?"

With a short nod, he opened the passenger door of his car and indicated for her to get in.

"I'll drive you and you can give me the essay."

"Oh..." She deliberated for a second. "Well, if it's not too much out of your way..."

"I'm in no hurry," he replied.

Taking his offer, Kikyo ducked into the car, sliding inside to soft black leather. Sesshomaru closed the door behind her and got behind the wheel. He turned to key in the ignition, the engine purring to life, and for a while they drove along in silence broken only every now and then by the directions Kikyo gave him.

After a few minutes of not speaking, she finally asked, "Do you mind if I turn on the radio?"

"Fine."

"What kind of music would you like?" she inquired as she pushed the buttons and searched around for an appropriate station.

"I have no preference," he answered. "Listen to what you like."

Snippets of songs and commercials flew out of the speakers as she continued tapping the search button, but at last she paused at one particular song, her finger freezing at its discovery.

"'A long December/ And there's reason to believe/ Maybe this year/ Will be better than the last...'"

She withdrew her hand and sat back in her seat to gaze out the window, her mind becoming lost in the lyrics.

"Who is this?" Sesshomaru asked after a few more lines played.

"'A Long December'," she replied turning to face him with a small, mirthless smile, "by the Counting Crows."

"You like this sort of music?" It was funny- he had expected her to be a Classical expert.

Kikyo nodded, "They're one of my favorite bands, and this is one of my favorite songs. It's a bit... melancholy, don't you think?"

He paused.

"'The smell of hospitals in winter/ And the feeling that it's all a lot of oysters but no pearl/ And all at once you look across a crowded room/ To see the way that light attaches to a girl...'"

"I suppose," he agreed, though the music- like all others he had heard- did not really speak to him. Sesshomaru had never been much for sentimentalities.

They listened to the rest of the song in silence, and Kikyo went back to staring out of the window.

They didn't speak again until he finally pulled up to a two story, white, clapboard house with a white fence running along its parameters and hedged about with flowering bushes. It was a nice, comfortable looking house, but far from what he had anticipated. Their school, after all, was highly prestigious and expensive, and the overwhelming majority of its students, like himself, were the children of the city's wealthy elite. This house hardly screamed of any such riches, nor hinted that such a woman as he had met last night with the string of diamonds on her throat and her Chanel dress resided within its walls. Another little fact that added to the mystery of the girl sitting beside him, he thought as he scrutinized her.

Kikyo, however, didn't seem to notice, pushing the door open to get out.

"Would like to come inside?" she asked. "Or wait here? I'll be right back with the report."

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Sesshomaru followed her up the walk and front steps where a small bright tote bag was hanging in wait for her on the doorknob. Kikyo took it and rummaged around its contents: a tube of lipstick, mascara, a bottle of nail polish, and crystal hairclips.

"It must be from Kagome," she said aloud, more to herself than to him. Smiling, she turned the knob and went inside, holding it open for him.

"Your parents aren't home?" he asked in response to the quiet which greeted them, taking in his surroundings in one wide sweeping glance. Like the outside, it was modest but homey.

"No... It's only my grandmother and I."

"Where are they?" he prodded, determined to find out her relationship with that Miyazaki woman from the restaurant. Miyazaki... that was the last name of her grandmother, as well, so she must have been the old woman's daughter. He might not have been interested otherwise, but she was an associate of his father's who certainly seemed to have an interest in her.

Kikyo looked away.

"They... died when I was younger," she replied without further elaboration. "The report is up in my room."

_They?_ Once again Sesshomaru studied her carefully as he followed her up the flight of stairs, but he couldn't decipher anything from her cool exterior.

He entered her room, amazed by its meticulous cleanliness. The carpet was a soft green, but everything else was white- the walls, the furniture, the comforter, the curtains, right down to the pillow cushion on the lone white wicker chair beside the window. But the thing that struck him the most was how bare the room was, how impersonal. Very much, now that he thought about it, his own, except more so. At least in his room he had a case of trophies and medals of past achievements, but she didn't even have a single one. No pictures, no posters, nothing to indicate the room was hers except perhaps the textbooks sitting on her desk with her name on them. Otherwise the room was as anonymous as a display in a furniture store. Whatever he might have thought, however, did not register in his expression, and Kikyo did not pay attention anyway.

Rather she just strode over to her desk and pulled out a thin pile of stapled sheets from her binder and handed it to him.

Sesshomaru glanced down at it, snapping out of his reflections.

"I hope it is satisfactory," she commented, "but if you should find fault, please let me know." Scribbling on another piece of paper, she tore out a small square and gave it to him as well. "This is my telephone number if you should have need to contact me in regards to the essay."

Without glancing at it, Sesshomaru stuffed it into his coat pocket.

"I'm sure I won't."

Kikyo accompanied him back downstairs and to the door.

"Thank you for the ride."

Normally he wouldn't have bothered to answer, but pausing a little, he replied, "It was... not a problem."

With a smile, Kikyo watched him get back into his car and drive away before closing the door. Then she went back upstairs to get ready for Inuyasha.

...OOO...


	14. Chapter 14

...OOO...

**Saturday evening...**

...OOO...

"Well, I'm gonna get going, Abi. You should do the same- the dance is in three hours."

Looking over to the gym entrance to watch her friend leave, Abi gave her a little wave.

"Yeah, I know," she replied. "I'm just going to run these extra balloons back to the supply closet."

"Ok. See ya tonight."

Abi gathered up the remainder of the supplies she and the rest of the dance committee had used to decorate and prepare the large open gym for that night. She glanced down at her wristwatch to confirm the time- just minutes past five. Switching off the lights, she closed the doors behind her, locking them securely, and headed towards the girls' locker room where the equipment and supplies were housed.

_I better get going_, she thought distractedly to herself as she stowed them away before leaving. _There really isn't much time to... _Abi's thoughts trailed, her eyes widening at the unwelcome sight waiting for her in the deserted hallway.

"Leaving for the afternoon?" Naraku asked pleasantly, strolling over to her. "I assume everything is ready for tonight, then?"

"I told you I'd take care of it," Abi replied tensely, lowering her voice though there was no one around to hear them anyway, "Just remember to keep your end of the bargain."

A smirk appeared on Naraku's lips as he eyed her with some amusement.

"You, my dear, really have no power to demand anything from me," he declared mildly. "But don't worry. I'll keep your dirty little secret so long as everything goes by without a hitch. If not... we'll, you'll really only have yourself to blame for any _indiscretion_ that might slip on my part." He smiled as he walked past her for the exit, "Have a wonderful time tonight."

Naraku could feel the force of her stare boring into his back as he pushed through the doors, but it only made his sneer grow wider. Abi Mimori: top honor student, top athlete, top officer in several clubs. Your classic over-achiever. It was funny how those with the best reputations were always the ones with the worst little secrets, the ones with the greatest fears of being uncovered, the ones that were most fun to mess with.

...ooo...

Inuyasha gulped, trying to swallow the anxiety that had been building up inside of him all afternoon as the car slowed to a stop in front of a now familiar white picket fenced house. The driver opened the car door for him and he got out, fidgeting nervously with his black bowtie. _Here we go..._

Shuffling up the short front walk, Inuyasha rang the doorbell then stepped back to wait for an answer. He didn't wait long. Within seconds the door cracked open to reveal a sliver of Kikyo's figure. Her eyes met his and she smiled.

"Good evening, Inuyasha."

"Uh, yeah," he replied. "Are you, uh, ready to go?"

"Yes." Swinging the door wider, she stepped out to meet him. Inuyasha sucked in his breath. She stood in front of him in the black dress with the lace overlay and the ribbon just beneath her breast, unadorned by anything except the little crystal hairclips that restrained her long loose tresses. The only makeup she wore was a faint dab of nude rose lipstick, nail polish in translucent pearl, and a stroke or two of mascara that really didn't add much to her already voluminous lashes. Her only accessories were a cashmere shawl draped over one arm and a beaded clutch- both in black as well. With the contrast of the black against her white skin in the red light of the sinking sun, she was something completely unreal, no living, breathing creature but more like a doll crafted from some rare porcelain.

He stammered, "You... you look..."

"You look wonderful," she told him, reaching a hand to straighten his tie. For the occasion, Inuyasha had also decided to stay with black- a black tuxedo over a black vest and a white shirt. No frills, no fuss, but she meant what she said.

"Um, uh..." Inuyasha felt his face grow warmer and he had to look away tp keep from going beet red. "I brought you something," he stated in an attempt to distract his embarrassment. Lifting up the clear plastic box he had been holding, he opened it to take out the white rose wristlet inside. He explained, "I figure white would go with anything, and girls like roses, right?"

"Oh, Inuyasha," she breathed. "It's beautiful."

"Hold out your arm," he instructed, and when she complied, he slipped the corsage on to her wrist. "Wow," he commented. "You have the tiniest-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Kikyo quickly withdrew her hand.

"I have something for you as well," she said hurriedly. Handing him her clutch to hold, she brought out a boutonniere of a single large but unopened white rosebud. "I suppose," she smiled as she pinned it above his heart, "we must have reasoned the same."

He grinned and caught her hand, "So, um, ready to go?"

Kikyo nodded. Still holding on to her hand, Inuyasha led her to the car, and she gasped a little when she saw it with the driver holding the door open for them.

Taking if to be a rental, she stated, "Oh, Inuyasha... you didn't have to..."

"Well," he responded with a shrug, "it's not like we can just walk there. And anyway, it's really no big deal." Inside, however, he had to wonder why she seemed so surprised. It really wasn't a big deal- after all, there were a dozen more cars parked idly in his family's garage. Then again, he thought, with the way he always rode the bus or walked... Was it possible she didn't even know his last name? He couldn't remember ever telling her... Inuyasha had to smile to himself. In a way, it made him glad to think that she didn't.

"So why is it you wished to come for me so early?" Kikyo suddenly asked, breaking into his speculations. "The dance is not scheduled to start for another hour."

"Well, uh, I thought we could have dinner first," he answered. "Kagome saved a table at this restaurant, and Miroku and Sango are going, so I thought we could go too. That is, if you don't mind," he added a little anxiously.

"No, I don't mind at all," she answered. In her head she tried to calculate how much money she could spare for the meal. Not much...

When they arrived at the restaurant, Kagome was already there along with her date Kouga and Sango and Miroku. She waved them over.

"Hey, you guys," she called. "So glad you could make it. Kikyo, you remember Kouga, right?"

"Yes," she answered. "Nice to see you again."

Kouga smirked a little as his eyes darted from her to Kagome and then to Inuyasha, but he didn't say anything.

"Anyway, you guys totally missed it," Kagome went on. "We totally rocked today- beat the other team by a ton of points. Everyone's gonna be so psyched tonight, and it's all thanks to Kouga. He totally carried the game."

"Aw, shucks, Kagome," Kouga chuckled, throwing an arm over her shoulders. "I dedicated that win just for you."

Giggling in response, Kagome slapped him lightly but did nothing to escape his hold.

Inuyasha hid a scowl at the scene. God, how he hated Kouga... He didn't say anything however and kept his manners civil for the sake of the warning glances Kagome threw his way occasionally and the fact that Kikyo was present. He really didn't want to a pick a fight in front of her and ruin what was otherwise a pleasant meal. Kouga too kept on relatively good behavior towards Inuyasha after several small kicks under the table from Kagome, and the dinner went by without insult or injury.

Afterwards the guys split the bill between them, and they once again separated into pairs- Kouga was driving Kagome, and Miroku (who had recently gotten his license only earlier that week) was riding with Sango, which left Inuyasha and Kikyo by themselves again.

As they were pulling away from the parking lot on their way to the school, Kikyo glanced over at Inuyasha with a wry little smile.

"You dislike him, don't you?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"Kagome's date- Kouga."

"Oh, yeah, him," he sighed in exasperation. "I don't know what she sees in that guy. He's such an ass-" Inuyasha's face crimsoned. "S-sorry," he mumbled in apology. "I didn't mean to say that..."

"It's... alright," Kikyo tried to assure, but it came out hesitant, so she added, "It's only a word."

"Yeah, but you never curse, do you?"

Thinking about it for a moment, she replied slowly, "No... I suppose not."

"That's so amazing," he remarked.

"Why is that?"

"Because.. Well, everyone else does. I mean, I guess it's a natural thing teens do, but you... You talk funny, you know that?"

"Do I?" she asked, a little surprised with the observation.

"Well, not _funny_," he corrected immediately. "Just... different I guess. You always say things the right way and use big words a lot. Actually," he laughed. "You kinda talk like my brother- only even worse... or better, I guess."

"You have a brother?" she asked.

"Well, half-brother. Same dad, different moms."

"Oh, I see. And how old is he?"

"He's... _older_ than me," Inuyasha replied without wish to elaborate. He really, really didn't want her to know about _that_ situation, and he prayed she wouldn't compel him to.

All she answered, however, was, "I see... So, then... Is it a bad thing?"

"Huh?" Startled, Inuyasha glanced over in fear of what she might have guessed.

"That I speak differently than most," Kikyo clarified.

With an inward sigh of relief, Inuyasha relaxed back in his seat.

"Well, when it's my brother, it's just annoying, but with you..." He smiled at her, "I kinda like that you're different."

Kikyo could only smile back, but she couldn't be sure if it was a happy smile or a sad one.

...ooo...

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting," Sara apologized cheerfully opening the door to the passenger side of Sesshomaru's car. "Do you want to come in and take pictures or anything before we leave?"

"No," he answered keeping a hand firmly on the steering wheel.

Breaking out into a dismissive grin, Sara slid into her seat and buckled her safety belt, "Yeah, you're right. We can do that when we get to the dance."

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered over to her, and he wondered what made her think he was interested at all in pictures.

Instead of asking, he said, "Here," and dropped the boxed corsage into her lap.

"Oh, Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed, taking out the yellow flowers that matched her cream colored gown with the beaded top and pinning it on herself. "It's perfect."

He didn't answer and spoke very little throughout the drive, but she kept up a steady stream of chatter of everything from school politics, the status of the winter trip, to world economics which concerned both of their business families.

When they arrived, he followed Sara through the crowded dance floor, managing smoothly to avoid the grind of bodies until one collided into him.

"Oof, sorry," Kagome apologized whirling around to see who it was she had just crashed into. "Oh, hey, Sesshomaru. Have you seen Inuyasha around?"

With a disinterested glance, Sesshomaru studied her wearing a short red slip of a dress, an annoyed looking boy beside her.

"No," he replied, a little surprised she was asking. He had thought Inuyasha would be with her the way he always was.

"Huh... that's weird," she said more to herself than anyone else. "They left the restaurant at the same time, so they should be here... Oh well, we probably just haven't found them."

Tugging at her hand impatiently, Kouga cut in, "Aw, come on, Kagome. Forget about that loser for a sec, will you? They're playing our song- let's dance."

She laughed as he dragged her back to the dance floor, saying, "We don't have a song."

But she danced anyway, linking her arms behind his neck as he drew her closer, their feet sliding along the wooden floors while the speakers blared above them.

"'The strands in your eyes, that color them wonderful/ Stop me and steal my breath...'"

"Let's dance too," Sara suggested, and before Sesshomaru could reply, she pulled him to the dance floor, draping an arm over his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

"'Tell me that we belong together/ Dress it up with the trappings of love/ I'll be captivated/ I'll hang from your lips/ Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above...'"

Lost across the room, Kikyo gazed into Inuyasha's eyes, unable to help but smile at his nervousness. His hand cupped the small of her back, his whole body tense, and his eyes kept darting anxiously at the people around them.

She let out a soft chuckle, "I'm having a wonderful time, Inuyasha."

"Really?" His face lit up, and she nodded.

"Yes, really." The reassurance put him at ease and he relaxed a little. For a moment he forgot about everyone else around them and they cautious glances they were throwing their way, and he pulled her a little closer.

"'And I'll be your cryin' shoulder/ I'll be love suicide/ And I'll be better when I'm older/ I'll be the greatest fan of your life... The greatest fan of your life...'"

When the song ended, he reluctantly released her, blushing a little.

"My throat is a bit parched," she claimed.

"You want some punch?" he offered.

"Yes, that would be nice. Let's go upstairs and rest for a while," she suggested.

Holding her hand, Inuyasha led her past the crowd and up the white stairwell to the second level wrap around balcony which was once the indoor track but had been transformed into an intimate sitting area by streams of crepe paper, fairy lights, balloons, and white linen tables adorned with flowers and candles. They stopped by the refreshment table for some punch then made their way to the farthest corner away from the crowd and the loud music.

"Have you always attended this school, Inuyasha?" Kikyo started with a sip from the crystal stemmed glass in hand.

He nodded, "Since freshman year. But before that I went to a junior high clear across town."

"Have you always lived in this city?"

"No, not always," he answered. "I was born in another city near the ocean to the south. That's where my mom and I lived until I was five-" Inuyasha paused in horror at the slip, but Kikyo didn't seem to have noticed.

"Oh, I see. How odd- I myself grew up in the mountains of the north..." They spent most of the rest of the evening talking about their childhood and laughing, though both were careful to gloss over some of the more unpleasant details of their circumstance. Inuyasha only made references to his mother, but none of his father or brother, and Kikyo didn't mention anything before her fifth birthday, but neither pointed out the obvious omits to the other or questioned it. Time flew by in a rush and at last they noticed the lull of music and activity from below. Glancing over the railing, they saw a couple of the faculty sponsors walk on to the stage.

"Oh," Kikyo spoke. "It must be time for the crowning ceremony." She and Inuyasha went back downstairs where they saw Sango and Miroku back behind the rest of the crowd of students, and Kikyo left Inuyasha with them to make her way to the dias to join the rest of the nominees off to the side while the traditional speech was given about the custom of homecoming and school pride and spirit.

"Hey, Kikyo," Kagura greeted her.

"Oh, hello, Kagura," she answered walking up. "I have not seen you all evening- I thought you had changed your mind."

With a snort Kagura replied, "I wish that was an option, but I actually just got here. I feel like an idiot."

"Why?" Kikyo asked. "That dress is stunning." It was true. Kagura was wearing a sleeveless matte jersey dress with a knotted red top giving way to a black body which hugged her toned physique until it flared out into a fishtail hem. She wore long black gloves, her hair done in a simple knot, and a collection of thin golden bands graced her neck.

"You think so?" she questioned then shook her head. Naraku had picked it out.

Kikyo was about to respond, but she was interrupted by the appearance of Sesshomaru.

Offering his arm to Kagura, they took their proper places as the masters of ceremonies finally announced, "And now, this year's Homecoming Court..."

Abi was rushing to the stage, cursing herself. She had been in charge of counting the votes for king and queen, and in her hand she held the two envelopes with the results. They were to have been delivered minutes earlier, but she had forgotten the replacement envelopes in her locker and had been delayed by one of the security officers patrolling the off limits hallways. Now in addition to being flustered and feeling guilty for her actions, she was also running late. The sponsors were already naming the nominees who walked two by two up to the stage, waving to the throng of students or blowing little kisses to their groups of friends. She got there just as the last freshmen couple mounted the short steps and hurriedly handed the envelopes over.

Standing back, she looked nervously up at Naraku, but he didn't so much as bat her an eye, too preoccupied with whispering something to the girl in his arm and making her laugh. Bastard... he wasn't even the least bit fazed about what he was doing.

From where she stood, Kagura also kept stealing glances at Naraku and frowning to herself. She knew he was up to something, she just couldn't figure out what. Damn him. He was so cool and collected, giving nothing of his intentions away...

"Calm down," Sesshomaru told her almost harshly. Snapping out from her thoughts, she glanced over to him and followed his eyes to her hand clutching his arm in a death grip. She hid her sheepishness and loosened her grasp.

"Sorry," she apologized detachedly. "I just can't wait to get out of here."

"Hn," he agreed.

"And now," the female teacher was saying, "this year's Homecoming King is..."

The whole room fell silent in anticipation as she opened her envelope.

"Well, no surprise here," she remarked. "Sesshomaru InuTaisho."

At the announcement, all the color fled from Abi's face as she gaped in horror at the stage. How? What had happened? she was screaming at herself. Had she... had she mistaken the envelopes? No, no, no! Fearfully she turned her attention to Naraku. He was clapping with everyone else and smiling to hide the irritated twitch tugging at his lips.

Abi- how could she screw up such a simple plan? People were completely worthless...

He shot her one icy glare and if Abi hadn't been Abi, she might have fainted then and there. Rather, she spun around and fled, desperately searching for a way to save herself from the inevitable destruction of her near future, but finding no solution.

Unaware of the drama that had just passed by silently, the male mc took up his cue to announce, "And your Queen is..."

Sara inhaled sharply, mentally practicing her surprised expression. She smiled brightly as the envelope was opened.

"Kikyo Higurashi."

Her jaw dropped in disbelief as Kikyo's eyes grew wide as saucers, like a deer caught in the headlights. Every pair of eyes fell on her in stunned amazement and then the whole room exploded in cheers. Bewildered, she looked over to her left, not at Sesshomaru, but at Kagura who had released his arm to applaud. Meeting her questioning glance, Kagura simply shrugged. She was just as confused.

Still unnoticed, Naraku's smile grew completely ironic. So Abi had managed to do it half-right after all, though he would have rather preferred she didn't.

A student attendant came up to drape the long theatrical cape on Sesshomaru, and he gave Kagura a small bow as instructed before going to Kikyo who had also been caped and handed an overwhelming bouquet of red roses. They were crowned and he led her to her throne as the others took their spots to both sides for the pictures.

"Well," Miroku commented dryly from where was standing with Sango and Inuyasha. "This is... interesting."

Inuyasha just snorted. He found it annoying to see Kikyo arm in arm with Sesshomaru, but it wasn't as if they had planned it or anything. It was just a coincidence, and nothing more, so he didn't say anything.

"And now," one of the announcers went on, "the King and Queen will have their first dance."

Sesshomaru guided Kikyo down the short flight of steps to the circular clearing the crowd had made for them, lit by a soft blue spotlight.

"Well," she remarked, resetting her crown to keep it from falling, "this was unlooked for..."

"Quite," he agreed and took her hand in position. The music started and they began to dance.

"'What day is it/ And in what month/ This clock never seemed so alive/ I can't keep up/ And I can't back down/ I've been losing so much time ...'"

"I read the paper," he told her.

"Oh?" she inquired. "Was it to your liking?"

"It will do."

"'And it's you and me and all of the people/ And I don't know why/ I can't keep my eyes off of you...'"

"Kikyo?"

"Hm?"

Sesshomaru wanted to tell her about the incident at the restaurant, but he hesitated, "...Never mind."

"'All of the things that I want to say/ Just aren't coming out right/ I'm tripping inwards/ You got my head spinning/ I don't know where to go from here...'"

Unnoticed, Inuyasha watched them dance and let out a sigh. It was funny how much that song described the way he felt towards her...

What the hell was he thinking? he wondered. Seeing her with him just reminded him of the painful reality. Kikyo deserved someone better than he could ever hope to be.

Standing beside him, Sango caught the sigh and glanced over to see the lost melancholy expression planted on his face. She touched him gently on the shoulder and immediately Inuyasha turned to her.

"Where's Miroku?" he questioned suddenly aware that they were by themselves.

Sango shrugged, "He disappeared with some girl."

"Oh."

"You want to dance?" she asked.

"Huh?" he asked still a little dazed, but then added, "Oh, yeah, sure." She took his hands and they joined the rest of the couples on the floor, just swaying slowly to the song. They didn't talk- they never had to.

"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people/ And I don't know why/ I can't keep my eyes off of you...'"

...OOO...

...OOO...

"'All of the things that I want to say/ Just aren't coming out right/ I'm tripping inwards/ You've got my head spinning/ I don't know where to go from here/ 'Cause it's you and me and all of the people/ With nothing to do/ Nothing to prove/ And it's you and me and all of the people/ And I don't know why/ I can't keep my eyes off of you...'"

One by one other couples joined Kikyo and Sesshomaru on the dance floor, waving gently to the music, sweethearts pressed closed together, their heads leaning against one another's. The reigning king and queen, however, stood inches apart, their feet tracing the familiar steps smoothly on the wooden floor without much emotion. It was an awkward situation for the both of them.

"So..." Kikyo began after what seemed like a decade of silence. She was trying to find something to talk about until the song ended, but her mind only settled on one topic that didn't seem inappropriate for the occasion, "Have you come with anyone?" As she said it, she swept her eyes across the throng of dancers about them, searching for her own date.

All Sesshomaru answered was, "Yes."

"Oh?" she asked, still distracted. "May I enquire who?"

"Sara Namura."

At the name, Kikyo finally returned her attention to him and smiled, "You must be fortunate to have such a girlfriend. I have not yet made her acquaintance personally, but I have been told she is very admirable and quite beautiful too, as I see."

"She's not my girlfriend," he told her bluntly. "She merely asked me to accompany her and I merely agreed. Nothing more."

"Oh..." she paused. "Then I am sorry for the assumption."

Once again they fell into silence, and Kikyo returned to scanning for Inuyasha. As the crowd grew tighter around them, she unconsciously stepped closer to Sesshomaru to avoid any collisions. Their bodies were now brushing lightly against each other, and Sesshomaru had to fight hard not to pull away rudely while keeping his breathing steady. A keen sense of smell was one of his many attributes and from such a close range even her subtle scent was enough to overwhelm him. She smelled like orange blossoms.

"And you?" he finally asked, retaking their conversation to distract himself and his nose. "Did you come with anyone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

She was still not facing him, but the sudden softness that settled in her eyes and smile did not escape his notice as she answered simply, "A friend."

A vague answer, but he didn't really care to know who, anyway, so he dropped the topic to stare blankly above her head at their surroundings instead, searching for nothing in particular. It wasn't a hard thing to do. He had been surprised when he had first taken her hand and stood beside her, to notice how petite she really was compared to him. The top of her head only reached to his chest. It was odd. From a distance she seemed much taller somehow.

When the song ended, they finally pulled away.

"Thank you for the dance," she curtsied, her hand reaching up to her tiara to keep it from falling.

He returned the gesture with a formal bow but didn't get to say anything as Sara rushed over to him, planting a hand possessively on his shoulder.

Flashing Kikyo her patented smile she glanced at the tiara and said, "Congratulations on winning that crown. I must admit I'm very surprised that someone so new to our school accomplished such a feat."

Kikyo thought it was amazing that although the other girl was soft spoken, her tone of voice still managed to be assertive, but she just answered, "Yes, well, I'm quite surprised myself."

"I'm sure everyone is," Sara beamed innocently.

Not knowing how to respond to such a statement, Kikyo held her tongue, but Sara continued with an apologetic air, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Sara Namura. Nice to meet you."

"Kikyo Higurashi," Kikyo answered wryly. "It's a pleasure, I'm sure." She had only met the girl, but inside Kikyo was already wishing she could take back her earlier statement to Sesshomaru. There was something about her she didn't like, and in a way she was a little relieved she and Sesshomaru were not romantically involved otherwise Kikyo might have been embarrassed for what she said and how she felt now.

"Higurashi?" Sara repeated. "You wouldn't by any chance be related to Kagome, would you?"

"She is my cousin," Kikyo answered. "Are you acquainted with her?"

"Only her reputation- a very nice girl, but it's tragic what they say about her family though."

"And what of her family?" Despite herself, Kikyo became a little defensive.

"Oh, you know- of her mother never marrying..." Sara's voice trailed away as her eyes shifted to a figure that had appeared behind Kikyo and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

Turning around, Kikyo was pleasantly surprised to see Naraku.

"Sorry to interrupt," he smiled. "I just came to congratulate you on becoming queen. It's very refreshing to see a rare pearl crowned above the rest of these gaudy stones."

"Oh?" Kikyo had to laugh at the overly flattering analogy as well as the sly devious glance he had thrown Sara while making it. "To be honest, I never expected such an honor."

"Well, my dear," he smirked, "you deserve it."

Just then another song began to play.

"Are you in a hurry?" Naraku wanted to know.

"Why do you ask?" she inquired back.

"Because if you're not," he answered offering her his arm, "perhaps you'd care to honor me with a dance?" Even if Abi had botched up his original plan, Naraku could still salvage the evening.

Seizing the opportunity to leave Sara's company, Kikyo gladly accepted.

"If you'll excuse us," Naraku smirked. With a nod to Sara and Sesshomaru, he spun Kikyo away.

"You are Naraku, correct?" Kikyo asked, raising her voice to be heard above the music.

"Ah, so you've been paying attention to the announcers," he joked.

Laughing, she replied, "Actually, Sesshomaru informed me of your name that day you came in to my grandmother's florist."

"InuTaisho?" he queried.

"Yes, and I would like to thank you, by the way."

"What for?"

"For allowing me an escape from a rather unpleasant situation."

Naraku laughed, "You don't like him?"

"No, no," she corrected quickly. "Not Sesshomaru. His date. She... unsettles me."

"Ah yes, Sara Namura," he chuckled as he dipped her low. "It's not an unknown fact that she's deeply infatuated with him. She must have thought you to be competition."

"That is a ridiculous postulation," Kikyo asserted firmly, a bit annoyed. "I am barely familiar with him."

"Oh? You don't know him very well?"

Shaking her head, Kikyo replied, "We share several classes, nothing more."

With a smile Naraku whirled her away to arms length and twirled her back. He was greatly pleased that she had next to no interest in Sesshomaru. A very special girl, indeed, considering he just about had his own fan club consisting of every girl within a fifty-block radius.

...ooo...

Meanwhile, some distance away, Kagome was gossiping with some of her friends by the entrance. Beside her, Kouga tapped his foot impatiently waiting to move on. They had been on their way out to 'get some air' as he put it, when Kagome had been stopped for the third time in their short journey by a group of her girlfriends.

Aggravated by the constant delays, he was about to interrupt and insist they get going when he was stopped by a raspy male voice calling, "Hey, Kouga!"

"Kouga!" a second voice echoed.

Ginta and Hakaku- two other members from the football team and his own personal posse- stumbled their way to him.

"Man," Ginta declared, "we've been lookin' everywhere for you."

"Yeah, yeah," Hakaku joined in excitedly. "We wanted to share something with you."

"Not now, you guys," he muttered a little irritably. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Busy with what?" Ginta asked, glancing at the group of girls in confusion.

And pleadingly, Hakaku urged, "Come on, Kouga. You gotta celebrate our win with us."

"_Our_ win?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're right, you're right," his friend quickly conceded. "_Your_ win."

Rolling his eyes, Kouga looked back to Kagome still chatting away with her friends.

With a sigh, he finally gave in, "Fine, fine... Hey Kagome," he interjected. "I'm gonna go check something out with the guys. I'll be right back."

"Huh?" Kagome asked absently. "Oh, yeah. Sure." And she went back to talking with her friends.

...ooo...

After their dance ended, Kikyo and Naraku went their separate ways- him to 'take care of a little business', and her to find Inuyasha. He was all the way to the other side of the room near where she had left him earlier. Miroku had taken Sango away and now he was by himself, sitting propped up on one of the lower bleachers.

"Hey," he greeted quietly as she took a seat beside him.

"Hello," she replied. "I apologize for my delay in returning. I was held back by some... unforeseen company."

"Nah, that's ok," Inuyasha told her. "Just glad you came back, that's all."

Smiling, Kikyo scooted in a little closer.

"Did you think I would not?"

"Heh..." A rueful smile cracked his lips for a nanosecond before he looked away to stare at the rotating disco ball in the middle of the ceiling. Without answering her question he said, "Congratulations on winning that thing by the way, but be careful with it," he warned, attempting to lighten the mood by poking one of the bejeweled points of her crown. "It could put an eye out."

Matching his smile, it was her turn now to fix her eyes on the shimmering ball of mirrors.

"To tell you the truth," she replied softly, "I would not be any less happy if my head was bereft of this cheap ornament. I am simply happy to enjoy this moment with you..."

"Really?" he asked.

"Really," she affirmed.

"Me too..."

Timidly Kikyo leaned back to rest her head lightly on his arm outstretched on the seats behind them. Their bodies were just inches away from each other, but neither one dared to move any nearer than they already were, and for a long time they simply stayed like that lost in a quiet serenity despite the constant flow of conversing voices and the heavy beats emanating from the speakers.

It was only several minutes later that Kikyo finally broke it with a stifled yawn.

"Tired?" Inuyasha asked concernedly.

"A bit," she admitted.

"Well, we can go now if you want," he suggested. "It's past 10:30 anyway."

"But there is still half an hour of the dance left," she pointed out. "It would be a shame to cut such a lovely evening short. Perhaps... one more dance?"

Inuyasha grinned.

"Sounds good," he agreed. Helping her to her feet, they went down the few bleacher steps. They were threading their way past several masses of idle students to get closer to the music when Kikyo noticed Kagura standing nearby with her back to them and tapped her gently on the shoulder.

Startled, Kagura nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Kikyo!" she cried. "God, don't scare me like that!"

"Is something wrong, Kagura?" Kikyo asked.

"Huh? Oh, no," Kagura replied distractedly glancing about her as if in fear of some invisible assailant. "No, nothing. I was just about to go, actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Ah, hey," she suddenly requested. "Walk with me outside, will you?"

Glancing at Inuyasha, Kikyo hesitated, "Ah, well..."

"You don't mind if I borrow her for five minutes, do you?" Kagura asked him.

"Ah, no, that's no problem," Inuyasha replied amicably. He let go of Kikyo's hand. "I'll be over there when you come back, ok?"

"Alright," Kikyo answered as Kagura dragged her away. "I'll return shortly."

When they had cleared most of the crowd, Kagura asked, "So was that your date?"

Kikyo nodded.

"Inuyasha, right?"

"Yes... You know him?"

With a small shrug, Kagura answered, "A little. Our parents run in the same circles, so I've seen him a couple of times at social functions and stuff. You know he's-"

She was about to say 'Sesshomaru's brother', but a chorus of, "Miss Orihara!" interrupted her.

Whirling around, they found themselves face to face with a small group of bright- eyed boys.

"Miss Orihara, please dance with us!" they were pleading in eerie unison.

"GAH! I told you guys," Kagura exploded as Kikyo hid an amused laugh. "I'm flattered, but I'm not interested, ok?"

"Just one dance!" they insisted.

Slapping her forehead in frustration, Kagura sighed defeated, "Alright, fine. But I have to talk with Kikyo first, so, uh... go wait over there," she told them pointing straight across the room.

"Yes!" they cheered and hurriedly obeyed her instructions. "We'll be waiting!"

Kikyo waited for them to get out of earshot before letting out a laugh, "Who were they?"

"Some stupid freshmen with some stupid crush," Kagura explained as they resumed their departure. "One of them's my neighbor from downstairs. They've been stalking me all night."

Once again Kikyo couldn't help but laugh, "That is adorable..."

"Oh, sure," Kagura huffed, rolling her eyes. "It might sound cute with someone else, but it's plain annoying if you happen to be the victim."

Together they left the gymnasium and went to the parking lot and Kagura's car.

"Did you come on your own?" Kikyo inquired.

"Yeah, well, I just showed up to make... _my parents_ happy," she answered quickly remembering her last lie. "Anyway, glad that's all over with. Thanks for walking with me."

"No trouble," Kikyo assured her.

Ducking into the driver's seat, Kagura turned on the engine and rolled her window down to yell, "See you Monday!" as she sped out of the campus.

When the car was out of sight, Kikyo turned to go back to the dance but paused when she recognized another person approaching.

"Oh, hello," she smiled at Sesshomaru. "Leaving already?"

"Yes," he answered. "I've already stayed more than I cared to tonight."

"Oh... where is your date?" she inquired, only now noticing he was alone.

"On her way."

"I see... Well, I only came to see Kagura off, and now I must return... So I suppose I shall see you Monday."

"..."

Kikyo waited for a few seconds for him to speak, but when he didn't she turned awkwardly to leave, and it was only after she had taken several steps that he finally said, "Have a good night."

Glancing back with another smile, she replied, "Thank you. I hope you do the same." With a final wave, she went back to the gym, passing Sara on her way, but neither said anything to the other.

...ooo...

While Kikyo was walking with Kagura, Inuyasha went to wait for her in a corner where he ran into Kagome.

"Hey, Inuyasha," she called. "I haven't seen you all night long. Where's Kikyo?"

"She went to walk a friend out," he explained. "What about you? Where's Kouga?"

With a shrug Kagome replied, "I dunno. He went off with a couple of his football buddies like, twenty minutes ago. Haven't seen him since."

Inuyasha just snorted.

"Oh, hey," she spoke as a new song began playing. "I love this song! Come dance with me."

Taking him by both hands, she pulled him away from the walls and back into the thick of the crowd bouncing along to the beat.

"'She says she's no good with words but I'm worse/ Barely stuttered out/ A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue/ And weighed down with words too over dramatic/ Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"/ Vs. "No one should ever feel like..."...'"

Everyone was clapping and jumping along, belting out the lyrics.

"'I'm two quarters and a heart down/ And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds/ These words are all I have so I write them/ I need them just to get by...'"

"Have you seen the music video to this?" Kagome yelled over the noise. "It's hilarious!"

"Yeah," Inuyasha laughed. "Especially when that guy starts dancing like this." To demonstrate, he began flailing out his arms and wiggling his body with complete lack of coordination.

"'Dance, dance/ We're falling apart to half-time/ Dance, dance/ And these are the lives you love to lead/ Dance, this is the way they'd look/ If they knew/ How misery loves me...'"

Kagome busted out laughing at his antics and by the time the last 'Dance, dance' faded, everyone was doing the same.

When the song ended, everyone cheered and clapped uproariously, pumped with adrenaline by the upbeat song only to be completely derailed by the next one.

Lilting notes followed the faded furious clamor of drums and electric guitar as the soulful voice of the female singer overflowed the room.

"'When you're feeling lost in the night/ When you feel your world just ain't right/ Call on me, I will be waiting/ Count on me, I will be there...'"

Several puzzled looks were exchanged, but shrugging along, couples rejoined and went along with the 180 degree turnaround.

"Aw," Kagome commented. "I love this song too..." Looking around she saw that neither Kikyo nor Kouga had returned yet, so she clasped his hands again. "Just one slow dance, ok?"

Slowly they rotated around the floor, confined by the bodies of surrounding couples.

"So?" she asked him. "How's your night going so far? Having fun?"

Breaking a smile, he nodded, "Yeah. Actually, I am."

"Good," she declared. She latched her hands together behind his back and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad," she told him. "See? I knew you two would get along..."

"Heh..." he responded, hugging her back. "Thanks, Kagome."

"No problem."

"'I will cross the ocean for you/ I will go and bring you the moon/ I will be your hero, your strength/ Anything you need...'"

"HEY!" The music and the mood was interrupted by the angry shout, and heads turned to see the cause, bodies parting like the Red Sea to reveal the source. An angry looking Kouga stood glaring directly at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

...OOO...

...OOO...

"K-Kouga," Kagome stuttered at the sight of him, quickly letting go of Inuyasha.

Striding up to them, Kouga grabbed her roughly by the wrist and pulled her away.

"Ow! Hey," Kagome cried, flinching. "That hurts."

"Hey, let her go." Inuyasha tried to reach over Kouga for Kagome, but Kouga shoved him back forcefully.

"You," he stated disdainfully. "You're so damn pathetic, you know that?"

"Kouga, what the hell is wrong with you? We were only dancing." Kagome tried to intervene but was pushed back into the crowd, several onlookers having to catch her from falling. The strong smell of alcohol in his breath, however, told her all she needed to know.

"Have you- have you been drinking?" she demanded.

"Stay out of this, Kagome," Kouga replied, cracking his knuckles threateningly. "I need a little chat with our boy Inuyasha here about keeping his filthy hands off where it doesn't belong."

At the insinuation, Inuyasha's temper flared, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You just couldn't leave her alone could ya?" Kouga sneered. "It wasn't enough to go after a bad copy of her- you had to get your hands on the real deal."

"What?" Inuyasha's voice came out a low growl, daring him to continue, but he was interrupted before he could.

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo had pushed her way past the mob of students that had formed between the two boys and now was staring quizzically at them.

"Ah, speak of the devil," Kouga grinned humorlessly. Then addressing Inuyasha, he went on, "Completely pathetic. But then again, what can one expect from the son of a whore?"

"What?" The question had come out an edged whisper, but it was audible enough as the whole room fell deathly silent. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," Kouga answered, slurring his words a little now. "Your mother was a goddamn gold diggin' whore."

"Kouga!" Kagome exclaimed, horrified at the statement.

Without further retort Inuyasha's fist found itself driving into Kouga's face.

"You take that back, you son of a bitch."

Reeling back a little, Kouga stopped himself to wipe a sleeve across his bloodied nose, "Make me, you bastard." He lunged for Inuyasha and the two scuffled, exchanging blow after blow, everyone else too afraid to get caught in the crossfire to get in between until the principal showed up.

"What's going on here?" she demanded sternly even as Inuyasha planted another punch on Kouga's face. The two were pulled apart- Hakaku and Ginta holding on to Kouga as Sango and Miroku showed up to restrain Inuyasha.

"Well?" the headmistress pressed. "Either one of you care to explain what this is about?" Neither one said a word.

"Fine, that's fine," she replied to the silence. "It doesn't matter. Consider both of yourselves suspended for the whole of next week- perhaps worse after I have a little chat with your parents. Now both of you, go home," she ordered.

"Feh," Kouga spat scowling at Inuyasha. "You're not worth the bother. C'mon, Kagome," he beckoned, staggering a little as he walked away. "I'm out of here."

"What?" she replied. "Wait, Kouga!" He wasn't listening however, retrieving his keys from his pockets and jingling them in the air. Kagome glanced uncertainly form Inuyasha to the retreating Kouga trying to figure out which one to stay with, but at last she took after her date. She knew how hurt Inuyasha must have been feeling, but at the same time she couldn't just allow Kouga to drive off in the intoxicated condition he was in. Inuyasha would just have to wait.

Shrugging off Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha glared silently after them before turning himself to leave.

As he passed Kikyo, Inuyasha gave her a long hard look but didn't say anything.

"Inu...yasha?" she whispered, reaching out a tentative hand to him. He just brushed it off, however, and walked out the door.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Sango called after him, ready to follow had not Miroku held her back.

"Let him go, Sango," he told her gently. "Inuyasha just needs some time to himself."

Slowly the crowd of students dispersed around them, and Kikyo sought Sango and Miroku out for an explanation.

"What happened?" she asked.

Shaking his head, Miroku tried to dismiss the event lightly, "It seems Kouga just had one too many, if you know what I mean. He caught Kagome dancing with Inuyasha and got jealous. It'll wear off by tomorrow."

"No," Sango disagreed quietly, her eyes fixed on the route her friend had taken to exit. "It's not just that... Inuyasha's really hurt- about what Kouga said about his mother."

The observation quieted Miroku into introspection.

"What is it?" Kikyo pressed. "What of his mother?"

Casting a glance at her, Miroku explained, "You're still new to this school, so it's understandable you haven't heard the rumors, though god knows you're bound to in time. Inuyasha..." he paused to find the right words, and continued, "...was born out of wedlock. His father had an affair with his mother while he was still married to his first wife."

"Miroku." Sango's hand on his shoulder stopped him from revealing anymore.

Turning to Kikyo, Sango said, "If you really want to know, you'll have to ask Inuyasha. It's not our place to tell these things."

Kikyo nodded. It all made sense now- their earlier conversation upstairs- why Inuyasha didn't bring up his family. She understood though. Probably more than anyone, she knew what it was to have a shameful past that she would rather have kept hidden from the rest of the world. Without another word, Kikyo spun on her heels and ran after him.

By the time she got outside, Inuyasha was already gone from sight. Dashing down the concrete path, Kikyo's thin heels got caught between two slabs causing her to trip and crash on to her knees, her loose crown falling off and rolling away. She didn't look twice. Quickly picking herself back up, she dislodged her shoe and continued her search, ignoring the pain from her scraped and bruised knees.

Eventually she found him sitting with his back to her on one of the wrought iron benches in an isolated part of the grounds surrounded on all sides by leafy trees.

"Inuyasha?"

He didn't turn, and she took another small step forward, unsure of herself.

"Well," he finally commented, throwing his head back to gaze at the moon and keep the hot, angry tears that were stinging at his eyes from falling. "Now you know what everyone thinks of me. You probably shouldn't be out here. Someone might see you talking to me, and there'd go your reputation."

Kikyo stood frozen. She heard what he was saying, but at the same time they didn't make sense, drowned out by the conflicting voices inside of her. Her mind was screaming, _'Don't get too close. Don't get too close.'_ But it was no use. Her heart screamed louder.

Impulsively Kikyo threw her arms around him from behind and brought her head to his.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Just this once, she thought. Just this once it was ok to let her guard down. Just this once it was ok to take a risk.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide with surprise. Her actions had totally surprised him and left him speechless for several minutes. Finally he took hold of her elbow, pressing his forehead against her cheek.

"It doesn't matter," he sighed warily. "Let's just go, ok?"

Nodding, Kikyo let go of him so he could get up.

"What happened to your crown?" he asked, noticing her bare head.

"Oh." Her hand flew to the top of her head, as if realizing for the first time that it was missing. "It must have fallen... but it matters not. It is much too dark to search for it now."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied certainly, shivering at a gust of cold wind. "Let us just go."

A small smile appeared on Inuyasha's lips. Removing his coat, he placed it gently on her shoulders and took her hand. Then together they made their way to the parking lot beside the gym.

"You know," he suddenly spoke, "I'm just sorry I couldn't give you that last dance you asked for."

Holding him back, Kikyo strained her ears and answered, "Listen."

From the gym, music flowed to serenade them, the last slow song of the night.

"'_And I would give up forever to touch you_

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now...'"_

"We can still have our dance," she suggested, smiling up at him.

Wordlessly Inuyasha drew her into his arms and they swayed quietly on the blacktop.

"'_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_And sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight...'" _

Slowly Kikyo laid her head on his shoulder as he rested his cheek on hers. She closed her eyes, and they embraced.

"'_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am...'" _

...ooo...

Sesshomaru's car rolled to a gentle stop in Sara's circular driveway.

"I had a really good time tonight," she told him, her hand on the door latch but not quite opening it.

He didn't answer, and she asked, "Did you... want to come in for a drink perhaps?"

"No," he replied indifferently but firmly, keeping his hands on the steering wheel and not switching to park.

"Oh... ok." Disappointed, Sara was about to push the door open, but stopped.

"Can I... tell you something?" she asked almost tentatively.

Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to her, signaling her to continue.

"Well, perhaps you didn't realize it, but I like you Sesshomaru," Sara declared getting right to the point. "Actually, if you really want to know, I've liked you ever since we first met so many years ago. Do you remember?"

"No." To Sesshomaru's knowledge, he had only come to know Sara this year when they were both elected into their class offices. Before he had been vaguely familiar of her- their parents being business acquaintances- but he couldn't remember having actually met her.

Sara however, just smiled, "We were both eight years old. It was at a garden party for some benefit- the first party my parents allowed me to accompany them to. That was where I first saw you. You were dressed in a cream colored suit with a black lapel, and you were standing off to yourself. I couldn't keep my eyes off you that entire night. Finally our fathers introduced us. I was so shy back then- I didn't have the nerve to approach you alone. And you gave me a small bow, and then you left. I've been in love with you ever since."

The confession greatly irritated Sesshomaru, and he didn't answer. What was he supposed to say to such an admission? How did she expect him to respond? He had no regards for such infatuations.

"Anyway," Sara continued, brightening suddenly. "I know you don't have that much interest in people, but I'm going to work hard to win you over," she proclaimed confidently. "Good night, Sesshomaru."

Finally she got out of the car, and as soon as she was far enough away, Sesshomaru's foot instantly hit the gas pedal. If nothing else, he decided as he cruised home, Sara Namura had a lot of gut and determination. He might have been amused by the situation if it didn't annoy him so much.

Love... And what did she know about love anyway? What did she know about him that she should use that word in connection with him?

By the time he got home, he was still greatly aggravated. People were such fools...

In his room he threw off his jacket and a faint scent caught his nose and drew his attention. Holding it to his face, Sesshomaru inhaled deeply. The fragrance of faded orange blossoms.

...ooo...

Inuyasha walked Kikyo up to her door.

"I enjoyed myself tonight," she told him before entering, "despite the infractions."

"Yeah, he he," he chuckled softly. "You know, I did too." They were quiet for a minute and Kikyo was about to go in when Inuyasha stopped her.

"Listen," he said, "I'll probably be grounded for getting into a fight, and since I'm suspended for a week, I guess I won't see you for a while, but..." he paused to muster up his courage, "Well, after that, maybe if you're not busy or anything, maybe we could... I dunno, see a movie or something, or just go out. You know, whatever you wanna do..."

Understanding that he had just asked her on a date, Kikyo blushed faintly and replied, "I would like that... Good night, Inuyasha." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a soft peck on the cheek and a small smile before disappearing quietly inside.

Dumbfounded, Inuyasha stared blindly at the door, his face first draining of color and then flushing red at the feel of her soft lips against his skin.

"G-good-night, Kikyo," he stammered after her.

...OOO...


	15. Chapter 15

...OOO...

**Sunday...**

...OOO...

Kagome held her breath as she clenched the phone to her ear and listened to the distant ringing. _Please pickup,_ she prayed silently. _Pick up._

At the fourth ring, someone finally answered, but it wasn't Inuyasha as she had been hoping.

"InuTaisho residence," Sesshomaru's voice responded.

"Uh, hey, Sesshomaru," Kagome replied. "Inuyasha wouldn't happen to be around, would he?"

"One second."

Across several miles of telephone wire, Sesshomaru placed a hand over the mouthpiece of the receiver and looked over to his agitated father- agitated because although he had left only a day ago, InuTaisho had found himself, almost upon arrival, with the urgent need to return home for some damage control after the principal of the school contacted him. Since she had come to run the school, a strict zero-tolerance policy had been enacted on fighting, and Inuyasha was facing expulsion for his actions. InuTaisho had decided to meet personally with her tomorrow in hopes of negating the punishment as well as dole out his own to his belligerent son.

"It's for Inuyasha," Sesshomaru told him coolly, unfazed in the least by his father's temper.

InuTaisho growled and took the phone, "Who is this?"

"K-Kagome," the girl on the other line stuttered.

"Oh." Softening his tone a little, InuTaisho said, "I'm sorry Kagome. Inuyasha has been grounded until further notice. He's not allowed to see, talk, or otherwise communicate with anyone outside this household for the time being."

"Please don't be so hard on him, Mr. InuTaisho," Kagome pleaded. "It's not all his fault. Kouga..." she trailed off.

"Well?" he prodded. "Care to tell me what did happen then?" Before the call, he had been asking Sesshomaru about the incident, but Sesshomaru had left without witnessing anything, and Inuyasha himself was unwilling to talk even if only to defend himself.

"Kouga... said something about his mother," she finally confessed in a hushed whisper.

The answer astounded InuTaisho. _That_ was why Inuyasha had gotten into a fight? Over his mother? Somehow the knowledge drained away the last of his anger, replacing it with discreet pride. InuTaisho wasn't one to condone brutish behavior, but he decided if Inuyasha had merely been fighting to defend his mother's honor, well, he could certainly overlook it this time.

"Anyway," Kagome went on, "I'm not saying Inuyasha should've punched him out like that or anything, and Kouga didn't really know what he was saying, but... but... I just really need to talk to him. Please?" she begged.

With a defeated sigh, InuTaisho finally consented, "Five minutes. Then you'll have to wait until the end of the week to talk to him again."

"Uh, t-thanks!" Kagome cheered gratefully.

"One second."

Pressing the hold button, InuTaisho glanced over at Sesshomaru.

"Are you on your way out?" he asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru deftly caught the receiver his father tossed to him.

"Good. Then take this to Inuyasha. Tell him he has five minutes. By the way, Sesshomaru," InuTaisho commented, "Kagome's last name is Higurashi, correct?"

"As far as I am aware," he replied wondering what his father was up to.

"I don't know any Higurashis," he noted.

"She comes from a middle class family," Sesshomaru replied, as if that explained everything.

"Ah... And her father- what does he do for a living then?"

"I don't know, but is there a point to your inquiries?"

With a small shrug InuTaisho just remarked, "Well, it's probably just a coincidence, but one of the surgeons who operated on your mother was a Dr. Higurashi."

Sesshomaru gave him a deadpan stare as if to say 'and that's significant because...?' Inside however, it always irked Sesshomaru when his father brought up any memories of his mother. He supposed she was the reason why they didn't get along, but the blame for that incident was squarely on his father's shoulder, and for the moment Sesshomaru still saw no reason to forgive him. Without another word, he left his father's study and headed upstairs.

Not bothering to knock, Sesshomaru opened the door to Inuyasha's bedroom and threw the phone to his brother lying on the bed.

"You have five minutes." He delivered his father's message without elaborating further on the occasion, and went to his own room.

From the bottom drawer of his desk he pulled out a thick black binder and opened it up, flipping through its aged pages- his first report cards and several kindergarten and first grade writing projects stamped with big fat stars and pluses. There were also ribbons and awards he had gotten, though he could no longer exactly recall what they were for. Mostly the pages held pictures taken by hired photographers- pictures of him playing sports or recitals or school plays and other early childhood events his parents had always been too busy to attend. His mother had put the binder together, he supposed, as a way to commemorate those things in his life she never partook in.

He had found it after her death.

At the very back of the binder, Sesshomaru finally found what he was looking for. It was a coloring book page Xeroxed on to white photocopy paper, now already yellowing with age. Pulling it out, he examined the picture- a smiling woman gazing down at the androgynous baby in her arms, neatly done in crayons, the colors never straying outside the lines. They were normal colors too- not the whimsical hues children usually took a fancy to. The mother had black hair, the same as the baby, their skin filled in light peach. Her lips were red and her eyes dark.

Sesshomaru always wondered why he bothered keeping the picture around. It wasn't even his work.

How old was it, he wondered though he knew the exact answer- more than eleven years. That was how long his mother had been dead- reason enough to remember, but also... there was _her._ Even after all these years he could never forget the little girl who had given the picture to him. She hadn't said a word- at least, not verbally- but her eyes had told him all that she had no reason to say. The deepest eyes he had the recollection of ever seeing.

He didn't even ask her her name.

After just another second of remembrance and introspection, Sesshomaru stowed the picture back in the binder along with his thoughts and memories, then buried it back in its place in the drawer. He didn't need to be thinking about such things now, after so many years. It was useless to dwell on the past, and anyway, there was not much there to dwell on in the first place.

Slipping on a light fall coat, Sesshomaru pocketed his keys and decided to go for a ride.

...ooo...

Kagura shivered slightly as a chill wind passed by her, and she drew her cashmere scarf a little tighter. Fall was definitely on its way.

She was sitting in one of the wrought iron tables outside of a little café, just taking in the afternoon sun and the sight of Sunday shoppers streaming past. By her ankle were already several shopping bags and Kagura was merely taking a little break, waiting for her order to arrive when she saw a familiar flash of silver hair.

"Sesshomaru?" she uttered without thinking. It was just a little curious to see him outside of school.

Stopping in his step, Sesshomaru turned around to regard her.

"Uh, sorry," Kagura apologized nonchalantly. "Didn't mean to yell that out, but it's just kinda weird to see you out walking the streets like a commoner."

Bemused, he asked icily, "Is that supposed to be an attempt to mock me?"

Kagura rolled her eyes, "Jeez, take it easy will ya? I was just joking... but what are you doing out here anyway?" He never hit her as a guy who enjoyed strolling for the mere purpose of strolling, especially at such a crowded location.

"Nothing in particular," he replied without much more warmth.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kagura responded, "Well, whatever."

At that moment, the waiter arrived and placed Kagura's order in front of her- a grande sized white chocolate mocha. Rubbing her hands in anticipation, she took it up and eagerly took a sip, wincing in pain as the hot liquid burned her tongue. When she looked up, she was surprised to see Sesshomaru still standing there.

"You wanna join me or something?" she asked again without thinking.

Sesshomaru gave it a quick thought but agreed by taking a seat across from her. Well, he _was_ thirsty. He ordered some tea and while he waited, stared at Kagura, studying her disinterestedly.

"You wanna stop looking at me like that?" she demanded a little irritably.

"Looking at you like what?" he wanted to know.

"Like you're about to dissect me or something," she replied. "Seriously- it's unnerving, so can you stop?"

A slight frown creased his face. How did she expect him to look? This was always how he examined people.

The waiter came back with his tea and saved him the necessity of a response.

"So, uh, how's your brother doing?" Kagura asked as he took a sip gingerly.

Sesshomaru arched a delicate eyebrow in question.

"You know," she explained. "I heard he got into a fight."

"You witnessed it?" He was a little bewildered. He had though she had left shortly before he did.

Shaking her head, Kagura replied, "No. I already left, but I heard something about some kids getting into a fight last night from my neighbor downstairs. So then when I called Kikyo to give her my opinion on our essay, I asked her about it and she told me it was Inuyasha and some jock named... Kou-something."

_Hm..._ Sesshomaru almost smirked. He had never taken that girl to be a gossip.

Blandly he replied, "I doubt his punishment will be very severe- from either our father or the school."

"Well, I guess that's good to know," she commented. "I was actually feeling a little guilty when she told me- if I had never dragged Kikyo away, the whole thing might have been avoided. But, eh, what can you do, right?"

"And what does... Kikyo have to do with Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru could never understand why it was so awkward for him to speak her name.

In the middle of another gulp of coffee, Kagura's eyes widened a little in surprise.

"Didn't you know?" she asked putting her beverage down. "She was with him last night."

"What do you mean?" he questioned again.

"I mean he was her date," Kagura emphasized with a roll of her eyes. "Jeez, don't you even know who your own brother is going out with?"

With knotted eyebrows, Sesshomaru studied her once more, trying to discern the truth of what she had just spoken. Inuyasha and... Kikyo?

"You're doing it again," Kagura warned.

"Doing what?"

"Dissecting me," she proclaimed. Then rising to her feet, she stretched out her sweatered body dismissively, "Well, never mind. I've got one more store to hit, so I'm done here."

Finishing the last of his tea, Sesshomaru eyed the horde of bags beside her feet. It was odd, but from the little he did know of her, Kagura had never struck him as the big shopping type.

"Tell me," he said following the segue, "do you enjoy wasting money so frivolously?"

Kagura shrugged again, "It's just an excuse to get out of the house and away from my parents."

"And what exactly is wrong with your parents?" he asked, also taking to his feet.

With an ironic smirk, Kagura replied, "Absolutely nothing. But besides, if I tell my mom I'm shopping and, ahem, 'waste money frivolously' then somehow- to her anyway- that makes me a little more normal."

They paid for their beverages separately, and lifting her purchases, Kagura walked off. For the third time in that afternoon, Sesshomaru scrutinized her. Normal? He wondered what was so direly abnormal about her in the first place.

"You comin' or what?" she called back.

Sesshomaru paused for a second at the perceived invitation, but with an inward shrug, went ahead and followed her. Well, it wasn't as if he had come with any particular purpose...

Kagura was actually mildly surprised when he caught up with her. She didn't really think he would take her up on her suggestion, but then again, she didn't really care either. He could do whatever he wanted if he felt like it.

The last store Kagura wanted to stop by was a large entertainment store filled with CDs, DVDs, games, and the electronics to go with them. Marching purposely past the videogame displays, Kagura lead him over to the music section and he paused as one CD in front caught his eyes. It was a plain white background dominated by a large red tree with a voluminous cap of red and yellow leaves and, if you cared to look close enough, the crimson silhouettes of crows. 'Counting Crows _Films about Ghosts_, the best of...' was printed in small letters in one corner.

Looking over his shoulder, Kagura glanced at the title.

"You… like that kind of music?" she asked. The last time she had come here, she had caught Kikyo browsing through the Classical selections. That hadn't been a surprise, but this certainly was.

Sesshomaru, however, answered simply, "No." But he didn't replace the CD either. "So what is it you came here for?" he asked instead, diverting the attention away from himself.

Glancing around, Kagura found the item she desired and walked over, "This." She picked up a box and showed it to him.

"And what is it?" he asked.

"Jeez, have you been hiding in a cave or something? It's an iPod Nano."

"I know that," he replied, irritated with her tone. "What will you do with it?"

"What it was made for- download music, pictures, stuff like that."

Sesshomaru just looked at her blankly. He never could understand what the fascination was, even with all of the media hype.

"Here," she told him, tossing a box over. "You should get one too. It's not like you can't afford it."

Sesshomaru studied the package and wondered if he should bother. Inuyasha had one, except it was one of the bigger ones. Well, he thought, there was as much reason for him to buy it as there was for him not to, so trailing after Kagura, he went to the registers and paid for it.

...ooo...

Dressed in her red shorts and a light cotton sweater, Kikyo stretched her arms above her head, warming up her muscles. She had finished all her chores for the day and since Hisami was helping her grandmother at the shop, she had the afternoon free and had decided to take a jog. Concentrating on her breathing and her pacing, she set off for the nearest park just a few blocks from her neighborhood. It was a beautiful day outdoors- there was a cool breeze blowing, but the sun was bright and warm.

Turning to the paved path meandering through the park, Kikyo sprinted past the playground and through the grassy fields and had to duck as a frisbee whizzed past just inches in front of her.

"I'm so sorry!" a little girl called out. She had dark untamed hair, a part of which had been gathered to a side ponytail, and she was dressed in cutoffs, a hooded sweater too big for her small body, and scuffed sneakers. Behind her was another girl dressed in a white sundress and a faded yellow sweater, her bright violet eyes wide with fear.

Kikyo gave them a reassuring smile and picked up the frisbee.

"It's alright," she told them. "There was no harm done." Blithely she tossed the frisbee and it sailed gently right into the dark haired girl's hands.

"Hey!" she cried out delightedly. "You're pretty good. Can you catch too?"

"Would you like to see?" Kikyo asked, and the girl nodded vigorously. "Throw it to me once again."

With all the strength she could muster, the girl did as she was told and Kikyo caught the spinning circle easily. Clapping enthusiastically, the girl rushed to her followed more timidly by her friend.

"Wow! You're great!" she exclaimed as she took the frisbee from Kikyo. "What's your name?"

A small smile tugged at the corner of Kikyo's lips at the child's precociousness.

"My name is Kikyo. Pleased to meet you."

"Hi," the girl giggled. "I'm Rin. And this is my friend Shiori, but she's shy."

"Hello," the girl in the sundress murmured, blushing shyly. Tugging at Rin's elbow, she whispered, "Rin, Mommy said I'm not allowed to talk with strangers."

"Aw," Rin argued. "But Miss Kikyo isn't a stranger. We know her name, don't we? And besides, she gave us back our frisbee."

"Now, now," Kikyo intervened. "Shiori is right, Rin. It can be dangerous to speak with strangers, and you should not disobey your mother. Mothers only want what is best for their daughters because they love them."

Shaking her head violently, Rin suddenly shouted, "No! No they don't!" Without warning she took off for the surrounding thicket of trees.

"Rin!" Shiori called after her.

"D-did I say something wrong?" Kikyo asked shocked and confused by the girl's sudden change of temperament.

Grim faced, Shiori answered, "No... well, you see, Rin's parents died. I think... I think she is still angry at them. But she will be alright. I'll go find her."

Kikyo fixed her gaze at the spot in the trees where Rin had disappeared and said slowly, "I will come with you."

Together they searched the wooded area of the park and finally found her squatting in front of a stagnant pond, a stick in her hand.

"Rin!" Shiori cried, relieved.

"Oh, hey guys!" Rin grinned brightly, waving her stick. "Look over here. There are a bunch of frogs!" To demonstrate, she poked at a clump of water weeds sending a frog leaping out at her. It jumped up over her head and Rin fell backwards, laughing gleefully.

Knotting her brows in bewilderment, Kikyo stared at the girl who just minutes ago had been so angry now giggling happily with her friend.

"A-are you alright, Rin?" she asked tentatively.

Rin gave her a blank stare, and in a confused tone replied, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Never mind," Kikyo responded. If the girl didn't want to talk about it, she figured she had no right to force her, so instead she said, "We should return to the park though, before one of you falls into that mucky water."

Hopping to her feet, Rin dusted her hands and bottom.

"Alright," she agreed readily. "But will you play some more frisbee with us? It's no fun playing alone with Shiori- she can't throw it very well."

Kikyo nodded her consent, "Very well."

The three of them went back to the open field and began tossing the flying disc back and forth, and true enough, Shiori really was bad. Every time she tried to throw it, it glided with little force to a maximum distance of five feet before flopping to the ground.

"No, no, no," Rin finally announced, shaking her head sadly. "That's not how you do it," she told her friend and picked up the frisbee. "You have to go like this, see?" In an attempt to teach Shiori, Rin hurled the frisbee with all her might, but it spun out of control right over Kikyo's head.

"LOOK OUT!" both girls cried in unified horror, and Kikyo whipped her head around ready to see some poor knocked out bystander, but instead Naraku stared back at her, smirking a little, the frisbee caught neatly in one hand.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," he greeted. "I take it this is yours?"

Shamefaced, Rin answered for her.

"No. It's ours," she confessed, shuffling over to stand beside Kikyo. "Sorry, mister."

"And who are these lovely young ladies?" he asked, addressing Kikyo. "Your sisters?"

"YEAH!" Rin exclaimed jubilantly, hugging Kikyo around her knees, causing her to wince a little because of the bruises from last night. "We're her sisters!"

With a small laugh, Kikyo shook her head and replied, "No. This is Rin and this is Shiori. I just met them this afternoon by much the same way as you have."

"Hm," Naraku smiled in amusement. "Troublemakers, eh?"

"N-no..." Shiori stammered. "We didn't mean to-"

She was interrupted by Rin yelling, "ICE CREAM!" as tinkling music filled the air.

"Quick, Shiori," she went on. "Do you have any money?"

Digging into the square pockets of her dress Shiori pulled out a quarter and two nickels while her friend produced a couple of dimes and some lint from her shorts. They put their heads together and stared at their small fortune.

"Do you think it is enough for one?" Shiori inquired. "We could share."

Sadly, Rin answered, "I don't think so..."

Kikyo couldn't help but laugh light-heartedly at their plight.

"I think I may have some change," she told them and took out a few crumpled bills from her pocket. It was the last of her spending money, and with it she bought each girl a cone and an orange double Dreamsicle for herself.

"Would you like one?" she offered to Naraku, breaking off one of the sticks.

"No, thanks," he replied with a grimace. "I don't care much for sweets."

"Thank you so much, Miss Kikyo," Rin grinned, her lips covered in chocolate ice cream.

"Yes, thank you," Shiori added shyly. Happily they devoured their treats on one of the park benches, swinging their legs as they licked away at the frozen deserts.

Kikyo nibbled at her popsicle off to the side by Naraku.

"You get along well with kids, I see," he observed.

"Yes. I suppose they comfort me."

"Comfort you?"

She shrugged, "Children are innocent. They see people for who they are and do not judge without reason. They are untroubled by the ideals of society. In their eyes at least, everyone is equal."

"Surely you don't believe in such unrealistic philosophies," Naraku remarked.

"It would be nice," Kikyo answered.

"But it's an unreachable goal," he argued. "Humanity was meant to be divided by fortune and by strength. Some are born blessed with abundant wealth while others are cursed with dire poverty; some are born with the ability to rise above their station while others with the ineptitude of failure."

"I am aware that what you say is true," she replied slowly, "and I am not aspiring to change the world for the better, but nonetheless, I believe that as individuals we are capable of some small contribution toward the common good if only we practiced a more altruistic attitude."

Studying her closely, Naraku frowned a little at her words. She was idealistic, he thought, but he could mend that.

"Well, in any case," he said to change the subject, "perhaps you can lend me some assistance in something."

"How is that?" she asked.

"Since you seem to get along well with children, perhaps you can help me find a gift for one. The sister of a... friend of mine has a birthday coming up, but I'm not sure what I can get her."

"Oh? How old will she be?"

"Eight," he replied, "though you shouldn't be misguided by the fact. She has a refined taste- that is to say, there isn't a whole lot that interests her."

"What is she like?"

"Highly intelligent but quiet. Not overly sociable- a lot like her sister in fact," Naraku smirked.

"Hmm..."

Tapping her chin, Kikyo thought about what sort of gift would befit such a child, but before she could arrive at any conclusion, Naraku's watch beeped.

"Oh, so sorry," he remarked, checking it. "I'm afraid I'm running late for a meeting. But," he suggested, "perhaps... if you're not busy after school tomorrow, you can accompany on a little expedition? I would really appreciate it," he smiled.

"Well..." Kikyo considered the idea but saw no harm in it. "Alright," she agreed.

"Wonderful. What's your last class?"

"Biology in room 112."

"Ah, very well then. I will see you tomorrow afternoon. Until then." Bidding his farewell, Naraku left with a little grin on his face.

...OOO...

...OOO...

"Are you looking for something?" Kagura asked as Kikyo scanned the ground on their way to the track during gym class.

"My crown from Saturday," Kikyo answered distractedly.

"You mean you lost it?" Kagura interrogated disbelievingly.

"It fell on my way home," Kikyo explained. "There was not enough light to search... but I do not see it now either." Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her gray PE sweater, Kikyo let out a small sigh, "Oh, well... I suppose it was only a cheap trinket."

With an amused snort, Kagura replied, "Cheap? You do know that thing was made entirely of sterling silver and Austrian crystals, right?"

"Are you... in earnest?" Kikyo stared at her in amazement, feeling a little guilty for losing something of such value.

"Of course," she retorted. "Did you really expect that this school handed out plastic tiaras?" Slapping Kikyo lightly on the back, she gave a small laugh in reassurance, "But don't worry. I'm sure someone's found it, and everyone knows who it belongs to, right? You'll get it back."

...ooo...

Sesshomaru studied the sparkly object in his hand, turning it a little so that light bounced off from the crystals embedded in its intricate silver base. Once again he frowned slightly.

That girl's crown- he had found it lying on the ground on his way to the gym that morning. Was she that careless, he wondered, or did she simply not care? Not that his own held much significance, but he had always thought women were more sentimental when it came to such things.

Deciding it didn't matter either way, however, he lightly tossed it into his duffel bag and shut up his locker. Later, he figured he would drop it off at the lost and found- he certainly didn't want to return anymore of her things personally. He turned to leave the locker room, but stopped without taking a step. Naraku was standing directly in front of him.

"I need a word with you," Naraku stated in a low voice. "Outside Hall B facing the parking lot before third period."

Without waiting for a response, he walked past Sesshomaru who stared after him silently. He didn't hold too much of an opinion on Naraku. (Not that he held that much of an opinion on anyone.) Over the last three years he knew him only slightly- one of the top students his class in GPA and standardized test scores, and only slightly behind Sesshomaru in the entire school, though he never bothered to show up for any of the annual academic awards nights or honors' appreciation events. He had quite a reputation though. Most of the student population- especially the underclassmen stayed clear in fear of him.

Their paths rarely crossed in school and never outside of it, so Sesshomaru had to wonder what Naraku possibly had to say to him. He surely didn't have anything to say to Naraku. For a second he considered ignoring the invitation. He had no obligations, after all, to answer such a summons- especially coming from him, but he was curious to find out what it was all about. So when the bell rang, Sesshomaru took a detour and instead of going inside Hall B for International Relations, he made his way instead to the thin strip between the building and the fenced in parking lot.

Naraku was waiting for him.

They faced one another quietly, just examining one another, sizing each other up.

Finally Sesshomaru spoke, "This had not better be a waste of my time."

A small smirk broke on Naraku's lips as he answered, "I wouldn't dream of wasting _your_ time, so I'll get straight to the point: Stay away from Kagura Orihara."

"Are you trying to imply something?" Sesshomaru demanded slowly.

"Not at all," Naraku replied innocently. "I'm not here to accuse you of anything, just to warn you. Kagura is off-limits. Understand?"

This time it was Sesshomaru who let out a small sneer.

"And just why would any relationship I might have with Kagura concern you?"

"That's really none of your business," Naraku replied. "Or perhaps you'd like to ask her, instead?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. This was a waste of his time after all.

Walking past Naraku, he stopped short and declared simply, "I have no reason to follow anyone's orders, least of all yours."

Naraku just smiled, "Be careful Sesshomaru. It's not wise to challenge me to give you one."

Ignoring the comment, Sesshomaru just left.

Who did he think he was anyway? he bristled irritably. Sesshomaru refused to be controlled by anyone- especially someone like Naraku- no matter what it was over.

When fifth period came around, Sesshomaru eyed Kagura as she entered preoccupied with her new toy.

"Oh, hey," she greeted glancing up and tossing him a smile. "Have you set yours up yet?"

"No," he answered and left it at that. Actually he still hadn't taken it out of the box.

A second later Kikyo came in, and Sesshomaru's eyes instantly fell to her knees covered with several Band-aids that did nothing to hide the gigantic bruising on each one. He had observed them already during their third period class but he hadn't asked about them, though he was a little curios as to how someone managed to acquire such an injury.

"Hey, Kikyo," Kagura called to her. "You remembered our report, right?"

"Yes," she answered and stopped to produce it from her bag. "I remembered."

"Great... Hey, what happened to your knees?" Kagura questioned. She hadn't noticed them before since both girls had worn long track pants for gym because of the cooler weather, and she hadn't seen Kikyo during lunch.

Kikyo just smiled weakly, "I was clumsy." It was a vague answer, but Kagura never pressed for more and left it at that.

Instead she merely remarked, "I can't believe you managed to run the mile with those things."

"They are worse than they appear," Kikyo answered nonchalantly.

Once again Kikyo reprimanded herself for her carelessness. The odd sympathetic looks and questions could all have been easily avoided if she had worn tights instead of knee high socks, but her only pair had snagged and now had a behemoth run along one leg. She let out a weary sigh and took her seat in front of Sesshomaru, careful not to bump her knees against anything.

Just then the bell rang and everyone quieted. After handing in their assignments, they took the unit test and when everyone was finished, the teacher handed out their new book- a more recent novel entitled _White Oleander_ by Janet Fitch. Then the dismissal bell sounded and Kikyo gathered her things, glad that the day was almost at an end.

It was strange, she thought, how lonely it seemed without Inuyasha's company in the morning, and how much it lagged without him to look forward to after school.

She walked quietly alongside Sesshomaru (though she wasn't walking _with_ him) to their biology class and didn't catch the short sideways glance he threw her way.

For a second Sesshomaru wondered if he should inform her of the whereabouts of her crown but decided against it. It was her problem, after all- it had nothing to do with him.

Their last class went by without incident and by the time it ended, he had completely forgotten about the subject- that is until he left the class to find Naraku leaning just beside the doorway. At first Sesshomaru thought he was there to revive their earlier meeting, but no.

Looking past him, Naraku smiled as another student came out into the hall.

"Oh," Kikyo said in mild surprise, quickly remembering her appointment with him. "How did you manage to arrive here so quickly?"

"I skipped sixth hour," he explained with a grin.

"Tsk tsk," Kikyo replied with a shake of her head in mock reproach. "Now look who is the troublemaker."

"What can I say?" he replied. "It's rude to keep a lady waiting and I am a stickler for etiquette."

Kikyo laughed and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes inwardly.

Brushing past the both of them, he started down the hallway, but before he could get out of earshot, he heard Naraku say, "Oh, and before I forget, I believe this is yours."

Naraku produced the circular tiara from his bag for her to review.

"Oh..." Kikyo exclaimed at the sight of it. "Wherever did you find it?"

"I was passing by the office when I noticed this in the lost and found box." He explained handing it to her. "How did you manage to lose it in the first place?"

With a laugh, Kikyo pointed to her knees, "The same as I managed to acquire these. One should never try to run in thinly heeled shoes."

"Duly noted," he agreed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Not quite," she answered. "First I must stop by my locker to exchange some text books."

"Alright." Naraku accompanied her to her locker and then the two of them made their way to the parking lot and his black Maserati Spyder. He opened the door for her and she slid in, and they sped off.

Not too far away, Sesshomaru paused beside his own silver Lamborghini to spare them one short glance, unable to help but feel a little confused. First Kagura had claimed that that girl and Inuyasha were together, and now she was off gallivanting with Naraku? He wouldn't have really cared otherwise, but he thought it would probably be best to keep an eye on that brother of his where this girl was concerned anyway. Sesshomaru didn't really put it past Inuyasha to go and do something stupid for the sake of a pretty face... Not that that girl was all that much to look at, but it wasn't as if Inuyasha had the best taste in women- or anything else for that matter. At least Sesshomaru didn't think so- not that he could pin down from what exactly he drew his conclusions upon.

Standing just a few spaces away, Kagura let out a short sigh. _Damn that bastard_, she thought irritably. He could have at least told her he couldn't give her a ride home. Thinking back, she figured he was probably still mad at her for talking to Sesshomaru yesterday. He had shown up just as Sesshomaru was leaving, and at first Kagura had thought he hadn't seen since he didn't say much about it, but now Kagura was sure that he had. She sighed again at the current situation that put her in.

Now Kagura would have to take the train- a thought that made her shiver. She hated public transportation- which was ironic since she hated driving cars too- all the congested traffic and long periods of not moving made her antsy. But, she reasoned, she would have been willing to drive herself to school that morning if he had told her, or skip it all together which was always a temptation. Kagura hated school more than she hated either cars or public transportation.

Sesshomaru glanced over suddenly becoming aware of her coincidental presence, and noted that her eyes were fixed on the exit Naraku's car had just made.

"It's odd," he commented disinterestedly. "I thought you said she was with Inuyasha."

"Hm?" Looking back at him, Kagura shrugged, "Don't ask me what she's doing with that jerk. There are always at least one or two naïve girls going after him." It was funny- despite Naraku's infamy (or perhaps because of it) there were still several girls who found him attractive- the dumb ones that fancied themselves the miracle worker who would rehabilitate him. Kagura had to bite back a laugh.

"You take her to be naïve?" Sesshomaru questioned, somewhat amused.

Once again Kagura shrugged, "She's new. She probably doesn't know that much about him."

"So why not inform her?"

Kagura snorted.

"Because," she replied dryly, "as pathetic and dull as it may be, I still value this little existence of mine."

"You fear him that much?" he asked.

With her face set in all seriousness, she answered, "I'd be an idiot not to."

"Hm." His earlier conversation with Naraku came floating to mind, and he suddenly asked, "Are you in need of a ride?"

"Huh?" Kagura turned to face him, unsure if she had heard right, but he didn't repeat himself, so she stuttered, "Uh... y-yeah... You offering?"

"If you want it," he replied indifferently before disappearing behind the wheel.

Walking over to the passenger side, Kagura swung the door upwards and followed him inside.

"You know where the Orihara Condominiums are downtown?" she asked.

Sesshomaru gave a nod in response and they were off. They drove in complete silence- Kagura fiddling with her iPod the whole way to keep herself preoccupied- until she looked out the window and noticed they were only a short distance from her family's home.

"Thanks for the lift," she announced. "You can drop me off here."

Obligingly Sesshomaru pulled over to the curb though they were still several blocks away.

"Thanks," she said once again, and explained, "Don't want anyone to get the wrong idea or anything. My mother might start making wedding plans if she even _thought_ there was a possibility I had a boyfriend."

Sesshomaru almost smiled, recalling his own father and the comment Inuyasha had made.

"See you later," Kagura waved, slamming the door down behind her. She walked off in the way she always walked- with quick hard stomps, the thick heels of her shoes clunking on pavement with every step she took, earphones in place to drown out the hum of the crowd that swallowed her. Sesshomaru waited until she was out of sight before taking off again.

...ooo...

Naraku drove them to the city's busy shopping district and parked by the curb.

"So where do we go first?" he asked as they both got out.

Looking around Kikyo spotted a toy store not too far away and suggested they had a look around there. They walked over and, being the perfect gentleman, Naraku opened the door for her and followed her inside to a brightly lit room stocked with board games, dolls, and stuffed animals.

"Does she play with dolls?" Kikyo wanted to know, holding up a cardboard box with an immaculately dressed Barbie inside.

Naraku shook his head, "I don't think they would amuse her very much."

"Board games?"

"Not these. Too childish, and she gets board easily."

"Hm..." Scanning her surroundings, Kikyo thought for a moment. "Perhaps," she voiced, "this isn't the best of options to shop for a child who does not like being a child."

Naraku nodded in acquiescence and was about to lead the way out when Kikyo stopped short, her eyes falling on a two foot tall stuffed rabbit with floppy pink ears.

"How about this?" she inquired, holding it up for his inspection. "I have never met a child who- if not loved then at least not hated, a plush animal."

"Hm..." Taking it from her, he gave it a squeeze and shrugged, "Well, it's a start, I suppose." He paid for it at the counter and they headed back out. Afterwards they spent another hour traversing the stores close by but came out empty handed. Then they drove to a different section to try their luck there, but still nothing. Kikyo was beginning to think the child they were shopping for must have been a very difficult one, and after another hour and a half of fruitlessness, they finally decided to call it a day.

"I'm sorry I could not be of much more use to you," Kikyo apologized as they sat in traffic.

"Never mind," he dismissed distractedly. Naraku was staring out and up through his side window at one of the many banners hanging on the lampposts lining the streets. "How do you feel about art?" he asked suddenly.

"Art?"

"There's a special exhibit at the museum and it seems today is the last day of the showing. Care to take a look with me?"

"Oh..." Kikyo hesitated, mindful of the dire state of her budget. "Is there a fee? I'm afraid I did not bring any spending money."

A look akin to horror crossed Naraku's dark features.

"You insult me, my dear," he declared easily. "A gentleman always pays for the lady's fare, and besides, you'd be doing me a service by coming along."

"Well... alright," Kikyo consented. She did like art and she hadn't had the chance to check out the city's well renowned museum yet.

They entered a large three level white building, simplistic in design with high ceilings to make it very spacious. Skipping the museum's usual exhibits, Naraku led her to the west wing of the first level where there was a showing on Cubist works.

"You enjoy cubism?" she asked, a little surprise. She hadn't been aware that was the subject of the special exhibit.

"Of course," he answered, gazing up at a painting of two distorted figures. "It's very intriguing- the simple complexity of the compositions. The way the edges are defined and yet remain abstract, though it is, in my opinion, unappreciated by most who are unable to grasp the concept because the picture is not 'pretty' to look at."

"It is very analytical," she agreed. "Though I suppose that would be the natural flow of the order as Cubism developed as a backlash of Impressionism which laid more emphasis on the play of light and colors rather than the definite shapes of objects."

"Ah, my dear, what you say is true, but the whole movement is more than just an anti-statement to the chaos of Impressionism, it is a whole different level of art altogether. Cezanne, Braque, Picasso- they were geniuses in their fields, able to look past the ordinary and deduce the complex into their simplest forms. That is the sign of a truly great mind- no matter what field he may endeavor in, whether it be art or politics."

Kikyo glanced at him impressively. Very few people- especially in her age group- ever talked so passionately about art, or so knowledgeably. She herself was had a great liking of Impressionism- up close he might have been right that it was chaotic, but when one took in the greater picture... It was a beautiful chaos.

"And is there a piece you consider a favorite?" she asked to move their conversation along.

"No," he answered quickly. "I never take favorites."

"Why not?" she questioned.

"Because, my dear, favoritism leads to a biased judgement and clouded delusions, and I hope to never suffer from either ailment."

Kikyo laughed. That was an interesting interpretation...

"And you?" he asked. "Is there one you are particularly fond of?"

Thinking a moment, she replied, "I do not know if 'fond' is the most appropriate of words, but there is one Cubist masterpiece which I have always found moving- Picasso's _Guernica_."

"Ah, the anti-war mural he painted in protest of Franco's dictatorial regime?"

Kikyo nodded, "When I was about eight years old, I visited the Reina Sofia and was able to catch a glimpse of the original. It's always stayed on my mind since. I suppose its stark brutality made quite an impression on my young mind, but _Guernica_ is more than just a protest to the bombing of that one hamlet in Spain- it is a sober portrayal of the realities of war devoid of the fringes of romanticism and heroism so often tacked on to soften the image."

"It may be cruel," he stated argumentatively, "but war is a necessity wrought about by human nature. Surely no one can deny that, though many try. War is what makes man human."

"I don't disagree," she told him. "But simply because a thing is necessary should not make it so easily justifiable."

Naraku frowned at her as they continued their tour of the exhibit. There was that damn altruism again...

...OOO...


	16. Chapter 16

...OOO...

**Friday...**

...OOO...

Kikyo stood in line along with the other girls in her gym class. They were outside in the track field again doing timed sprints in the outer lanes while the boys' class ran laps around the inner ones. Kikyo wasn't paying much attention.

She had been lost in a dull haze all week long. She couldn't pin down a reason for it, but it was if life had suddenly become very, very bland for her- which was odd since everything was basically the same. Everything except Inuyasha's absence...

Was that the reason? she asked herself. True she did miss him, and she couldn't wait for the week to be over and he was able to attend school again, but the feeling confused her. She had never missed anyone like that before- an emotion that didn't shatter her world, just left it numb and static, as if it were all somehow mechanical...

No, she thought to herself. She was lying again. There was a time she had felt a sensation very much akin to what she was feeling now, but it was a long time ago...

Kikyo shook her head. Stop it, she scolded herself. The two situations weren't the same at all. Inuyasha was coming back.

The whistle blew and Kagura nudged her from behind.

"You're up," she told her.

Taking leave of her thoughts, Kikyo stepped up to the marked starting line and took her position. From the opposite end, the teacher blew her whistle again and Kikyo took off for her. When she crossed the finish, the stopwatch clicked her time, the teacher marked it down, and Kikyo went to joint the other girls along the chain link fence.

Naraku jogged past and waved over to her, and she waved back. Then she gave one to Sesshomaru who was only a few paces behind, but all he did was look away and ignore her completely.

Kikyo frowned. He had been like that all week long. Of course, she was well aware that they were far from being friends, but she had thought that they were at least on _friendly_ terms. He had talked to her sometimes in class and acknowledged her every time they saw each other in the hallway, but that past week however, every time she tried to speak with him- even if only to ask him something school related- he would simply give her a cold, distasteful look, and then, if she was lucky, a one word answer.

At first it had really confused Kikyo. What had she done? she wondered. Had she offended him somehow, some way? Maybe without realizing it? But nothing ever came to mind to explain his sudden change of attitude towards her, so then... So then, she thought, perhaps she had been wrong after all. Perhaps her first impression of him as a thoughtless jerk had been more correct.

When they came back around, Naraku once again flashed her a smile. Kikyo smiled back wanly, but when Sesshomaru passed her again, she didn't even bother to glance at him. If he didn't like her, she decided, that was completely his prerogative, and who was she to question it? And anyway, why _should_ she care whether he liked her or not in the first place?

With a small sigh, Kikyo returned to staring off into space. She couldn't wait for this week to be over.

When third period came, Kikyo took her seat and opened up her notebook. She began reviewing her lecture notes and didn't look up when Sesshomaru came in to take the seat beside her. Throughout the entire class time, she kept her eyes focused on either her writing or the board until the teacher finished speaking and handed out their assignments for the weekend, and then she directed her gaze to her hands folded neatly on her desktop.

"Ahem," the teacher cleared his voice to regain the attention of his pupils. "Before I dismiss you for the day," he stated, "I have an announcement to make. The annual district wide academics competition is approaching and we are now in the process of selecting students to represent our school in this very prestigious event. As you know, it is a very grueling contest but our school has always managed to snag at least one of the top awards every year. Only the best and the brightest can attend, but," he sighed theatrically, "it is school policy to allow _anyone_ with an interest to sign up for the qualifying tests." Handing a clipboard to the student in the first seat, he went on, "So anyone who fancies himself a worthwhile contender, by all means do so. Meanwhile, the rest of you who are hopefully less delusional, please just pass it back."

A few of the students timidly wrote their names down, casting doubtful glances at the teacher who only rewarded them with a disapproving frown. When it came to Sesshomaru, however, he didn't blink twice before penning his name and handing it over to the person behind him. At last the list came to rest in Kikyo's hands. She studied it blankly and was about to pass it back to the teacher when he cleared his throat again.

"Miss Higurashi," he stated mildly, "I highly recommend you enter. I'm sure you'll have no trouble at all qualifying for a spot, and as I've noticed you aren't participating in any extracurriculars this semester, then you should know that if you do compete, it will go towards your extracurricular credits which is required by the school for graduation. Plus I'm sure you will be an asset to the team."

Silently Kikyo took up her pen and signed the sheet just under Sesshomaru, ignoring the snickering of some of the other students, and then she handed it back. Well, she supposed it was better than missing out on a credit she could earn with only a week of her time rather than having to join a club for an entire year.

Taking the list, the teacher looked it over and placed it on his desk.

"Wonderful," he declared. "Now the tests are after school Monday, so I hope all of you spare yourselves the embarrassment of a low score by studying over the weekend. Class dismissed," he excused just as the bell rang.

"You should forget wasting your time with those tests," one junior girl sneered as she passed by Kikyo at the door. "Sesshomaru InuTaisho _always_ gets his pick of top positions."

Without a response Kikyo just brushed past her and continued out into the hallway. Kikyo wasn't at all interested in competing or in winning, but nevertheless, she was determined to do her best. It was a promise she had made to herself that, whether it mattered or not, she would always do her best and that her best would always be good enough. Being first was irrelevant- what Kikyo wanted was perfection. It was the only thing driving her to continue, to achieve, to succeed. The only thing driving her to live. It was her idea that if she couldn't be perfect, then she might as well have been nothing, and so everyday she always strove to accomplish that level, so that no one- whether they liked her or not- could ever find fault in who she was.

...ooo...

Feeling the need for a little solitude, Sesshomaru ate his lunch faster than usual then headed straight for the library. He had looked forward to it being vacant, but apparently he had been beaten.

Kikyo was sitting at one of the tables close to the window- near where he usually liked to sit- her head bent over a textbook and scribbling away in her binder. She had skipped lunch altogether to work on homework, reasoning that the less she had to do over the weekend, the more time she would have to devote to studying for the tests.

He froze for a moment, wondering whether he should just tolerate her presence and stay or leave.

At first she didn't seem to notice him, but then she brushed her hair back behind her ears and glanced over to him indifferently before dropping her focus back to her Trigonometry.

Her blatant show of ignorance irked Sesshomaru- not that he could say why it was relevant as he was ignoring her first. Actually, he had come to find her very presence irritating. He had obviously been badly mistaken when he had judged her to be a person of some intelligence. Anyone who found either Inuyasha or Naraku's company to be pleasant was in dire need of a therapist and some taste. Sesshomaru could no longer fathom what had ever possessed him to consider her in the first place.

Annoyed that his plans of being alone had been waylaid, Sesshomaru turned around and left the building. Outside he saw that his original table had also been taken over by a group of girls, but when he scanned the grounds for another empty one, he found none. The beautiful weather had lured most of the students outside.

Spotting Kagura sitting by herself, he went over and sat across from her.

"Oh, hey," she greeted, looking up at his unexpected arrival. "Have you seen Kikyo around? She usually eats lunch with me."

Blandly he answered, "No." He opened his Literary Analysis book to finish reading the assigned pages. Normally he wasn't one to fall back on homework, but the book was incredibly difficult for him to read. First off practically all of the characters were women and the main plot revolved around a mother-daughter relationship which he could in no level relate with, and the protagonist herself- the daughter- was a character in need of constant approval to feel validated. He hated people like that.

...ooo...

When school had at last come to an end, Kikyo gratefully gathered her things and headed out the door where she met Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

"Yo, Kikyo," Kagome sang when she saw her. "We were thinking about going out to celebrate the weekend, wanna come along?"

They started walking towards the gate, and Kikyo was about to decline the invitation when she stopped short, her eyes riveted on a certain figure leaning easily against the low wall.

He turned around and flashed them all a smile.

"Hey," he grinned.

Kagome shrieked happily, "Inuyasha!" Launching herself into his arms, she hugged him excitedly. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you were still grounded."

"Well, yeah," he answered sheepishly while brushing her away gently. "But my old man said I was free this weekend, and since it's Friday and school is over, well, I figured it's close enough."

Sango smiled, "Good to see you again, Inuyasha."

"Yeah," Miroku agreed. "Glad your dad wasn't too hard on you."

"Yeah!" Kagome cheered. "This is great. Now we have a real reason to celebrate! Doughnuts on Inuyasha!" she volunteered.

"What?" he exclaimed. "How come I'm treating?"

"Because," she giggled, pulling out her empty pockets, "I'm all tapped out."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in fake annoyance but let her take the lead as Sango and Miroku followed. He waited behind them for Kikyo.

"Hi," he smiled at her personally.

"Hi," she smiled back. Suddenly all her cares vanished.

"It's good to see you again," he told her as they fell into step.

"And you as well," she returned with a small blush. "I've... missed you."

"Really?" he asked in wonderment, and she nodded. Inuyasha's smile grew wider as his hand searched for hers. Finding it, their fingers intertwined and they stopped talking.

Once at the pastry shop, Sango, Miroku, and Kikyo stayed outside to save a table as Kagome and Inuyasha headed in for their orders.

"So..." Kagome leered mischievously as they waited for their turn at the counter.

"So what?" Inuyasha asked.

"So how are you and Kikyo getting along?" she teased. "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I totally saw that thing between you two."

"W-what're you talking about?"

"'Oh, Kiky-yo,'" Kagome mimicked dramatically, drawing out her syllables, "'It's sooo good to seee you.' 'I've misssed you sooo much.'" She made googly eyes and kissing noises to emphasize her point.

"K-KAGOME!" he cried in horror, looking nervously out the large front window where they could see their friends. "Cut it out! She might see you!"

When Kagome's laughter had subsided, she asked in a more serious tone, "So are you two going out yet or what?"

"What? No!" he exclaimed then corrected himself, "I mean... do you think she would want to?"

This time it was Kagome who rolled her eyes at her friend's lack of perception.

"DUH!"

"Well... I was going to ask her out for this Saturday..." he confessed.

"Oh?" Kagome placed in an order for a couple of jelly rolls, a strudel, a Danish, and several chocolate glazed doughnuts, and asked, "To what?"

"Promise not to tell?"

After nodding her agreement, Inuyasha produced a pair of tickets and showed them to her. Kagome's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as she swiped them from his hands to hold to her face.

"Oh my god!" she cried. "How did you manage to get these? They've been sold out for months! Oh my god!" She was nearly hyperventilating.

"Isn't it great?" Inuyasha grinned. "Some poor sap couldn't make it and sold his pair on eBay. You can't imagine how much I had to fork over for them."

"I've been _dying_ to see this band! Oh wow, third row center..." Kagome looked up at him pleadingly, "Promise me that if Kikyo can't make it, you'll keep me in mind?"

"He he." Chuckling, Inuyasha took the tickets back and returned them to the inside pocket of his coat. "Don't jinx me."

"Oh, right. Sorry, sorry," she apologized, then threw her arms around him from behind to give him an excited squeeze. "Eeee! Kikyo is so lucky!"

"You promised not to tell," he reminded her as their order came up. "Act normal."

"Right, right," she nodded obediently but couldn't keep the huge grin off her face. She was really happy for the both of them.

"Kagome," Miroku commented when they arrived with the food. "Did we miss something exciting in there? You looked like you were having an orgasm."

Sango answered by bashing his skull in with her fist.

...ooo...

Inuyasha walked Kikyo home alone, Kagome slyly making an excuse to go with Sango so he could ask her out. But it wasn't until they were standing in her front stoop that he mustered up the courage to do so.

"So, um," he began nervously, holding on to one of her hands. "Are you busy this Saturday night?"

"Well..." Kikyo thought a moment. She had planned to study for that test, but she couldn't very well pass up a chance to spend some time with Inuyasha, so she answered, "Not particularly. Did you have something in mind?"

"Um, well, I got these tickets, and so if you're not busy, maybe you'd like to go?" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the pair and showed them to her.

"Oh... A rock concert."

"Yeah," he went on with a little laugh, not noticing her hesitation. "It took me days of bidding online before I finally got them."

Kikyo studied the tickets skeptically at first. She had heard of the band and she liked their music but she had never been too fond of concerts. On the other hand, if he had gone to so much just to acquire them...

Gazing up into his eyes she gave him a small smile, "I would love to attend."

"R-Really?" Inuyasha couldn't believe his luck. "Great! I mean, yeah. I'll pick you up around seven," he stammered, his brain going too fast for his tongue. "Uh, so we can grab something to eat first. And uh... Yeah," he declared. As he spoke, he backed away, not watching where he was going, and tripped on her lawn.

"Inuyasha!"

"Ha ha," he laughed, picking himself up. "I'm ok. I'll see you- I mean I'll call. Yeah..."

He practically sprinted home to tell Kagome the good news.

...ooo...

Kagome was lying sprawled out on Sango's living room floor as the two of them watched some TV when her cell rang.

Seeing that it was Inuyasha, she turned down the volume and answered, "Hey. How'd it go?"

On the couch, Sango flipped another piece of popcorn to her mouth. She could only catch one side of the conversation.

"She did?" Kagome was saying with growing enthusiasm. "That's so great. I told you she would... Yeah, yeah... How should I know what she likes to eat? Food?..."

When she finally hanged up, Sango glanced down at her friend.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Eee," Kagome squealed, "Inuyasha's taking Kikyo to that concert Saturday night. He's going to ask her to be his girlfriend."

Sango gave her a long questioning stare.

"Are you... sure you're ok with that?" she asked uncertainly.

"Huh?" Kagome looked over to her, confusion stamped on her face. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be?"

Frowning, Sango popped another piece. She had known Kagome and Inuyasha since freshman year and she had seen how they acted around one another. Like everyone else, she had assumed it would only be natural for them to get together.

With a shrug, however, she just answered, "Never mind..."

Kagome was still a little confused as to what Sango was getting at, but deciding to ignore it at her friend's request, she turned up the volume to the TV and they both returned to staring at the screen.

...ooo...

"So what did you and Kikyo do anyway?" Kagura asked nonchalantly flipping through a fashion magazine. She was at Naraku's again, sitting sideways on one of the chairs, her legs propped up on one of its arms.

"What?" he asked standing over by the sliding glass doors.

"You know," she went on with as much indifference as she could muster. "Monday." All week she had been dying of curiosity, but she couldn't very well let him have that satisfaction, so she had tried to ignore it. An attempt which at that moment ended in failure.

"Oh, the usual," he replied cooly. "We dined and danced and spent the better part of the night making love under the stars."

Kagura didn't even dignify the response with a second glance.

"Give me a break," she replied sarcastically.

"And what's so unbelievable about that scenario?" Naraku demanded.

"Oh, come on. You might be smooth, but Kikyo's not that kind of girl. I know you don't think much of my judgement, but even I'm not dense enough not to see that."

Laughing easily, Naraku plopped down on to the couch.

"And that, love, is exactly why I like her. Actually," he answered truthfully, "we did a little shopping, caught an exhibit at the art museum, then I treated her to dinner."

"Bastard," Kagura muttered, still staring at her magazine. "You never pay for me."

"You're not my girlfriend," he pointed out.

"And thank god for that," she retorted. "So what were you shopping for?"

"A present for your sister."

"Oh?" Finally closing the magazine, Kagura put it down and looked over to him. "So you're coming tomorrow?"

Shrugging, Naraku replied, "I have nothing else to do."

Kagura stood up and stretched, "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. My parents aren't coming again. They gave me a signed card and some money and told me to pick something nice out for them." She gave a snort. Her parents were unbelievable sometimes- not that Kanna ever gave a hint she even cared, but it irritated Kagura that they had basically abandoned her. Still, she was glad she wouldn't have to visit Kanna alone on her birthday, even if it was Naraku who would be going with her. Actually, Kagura had to admit that Naraku seemed to really like Kanna and that Kanna, in her own weird way, seemed to have taken a liking to him too. Kagura had long since given up hope of understanding either one of them. She had a hard enough time trying to figure out _normal_ people.

"Anyway," she declared, "it's getting late. I'm going home. Are you busy, or can you give me a ride? It's dark- I don't wanna walk."

With an exaggerated sigh, Naraku rose to his feet and grabbed his keys, "Fine."

...OOO...

...OOO...

Naraku picked Kagura up an hour before noon in a corner coffee shop two blocks from her condo. It was where they always met up whenever her parents were home. He had never met them, and he never cared to which was fine by Kagura, as she didn't want to have to explain about their relationship either.

The two of them drove until they reached the limits of the city, the tall buildings getting smaller and smaller and thinning out, replaced by parks and subdivisions of moderate sized homes. Then they were on the freeway paralleling the sparkling ocean bright blue against the high autumn sky bereft of a single cloud. Turning at one exit, they went down a long winding lane shaded on either side by trees just starting to turn colors, and at last they drove past the familiar sign: Shizuka Convalescent Center and Psychiatric Care Facility. The grounds consisted of three four-story buildings, all white stucco and interlinked by paved, roofed terraces that dissected the immaculately kept lawns and gardens.

"Good morning, Miss Orihara," the nurse at the reception desk greeted them as they signed the visitor's log.

"Hi," Kagura replied. "How's Kanna doing today?"

"Very well. She's up in her room, but I assume you'd like to take her out today?"

"Yeah," Kagura nodded.

"Here are the forms you need to fill out." Taking the papers from the nurse, Kagura began filling them out while Naraku lounged on the long sectional against two adjacent walls, a large light blue tote bag at his feet. Inside was the stuffed rabbit Kikyo had picked out complete with a bow and everything. He had been unable to come up with any other ideas. It was very difficult to give a present to someone who had absolutely no interests.

When Kagura was done, she picked up her own shopping bag brimming with presents and they took the elevator up to the third floor- the children's ward. Naraku had to smirk as they marched down the pale walls painted with murals of sunny hills and bright rainbows, fairytale castles and unicorns with bulbous eyes. It always made him wonder if they were really trying to help Kanna or make her sicker.

At the very end of the corridor was Kanna's room. It was painted a powdery blue and done up like any other little girl's room- a twin bed on one wall with white sheets sprinkled with little blue flowers, a toy chest at the foot, a bookcase on the adjacent wall, and an oak dresser in the opposite complete with a TV and a vase of fresh perennials. It might have been a normal little girl's room anyway, if it weren't so empty. The shelves of the bookcase, the drawers, the toy chest- they were all bare. Kanna had never put anything in them. It was one of the many things wrong with her, they said, that she had absolutely no personality. One of the many reasons her parents kept her here, although it had already been three years since she had first been admitted.

Right across the door, gauzy curtains framed double windows, letting in bright light sliced by the bars that encased them. They weren't like the bars that people saw in prisons on TV- they were thin, spiraled into corkscrews with flower motifs and little leaflets alternating up and down. Decorative. Kagura could never stand the site of them. Kanna didn't care.

She was sitting on her bed when they entered, dressed in the simple white smock the clinic provided. With her snow blonde hair and pale, almost translucent complexion, she resembled a ghost more than a living, breathing kid, and, thought Kagura, she might as well have been one where everyone else was concerned.

"Hey, kid," Kagura smiled, trying to be cheerful in such a cloistering environment. "Happy birthday." Kanna was turning eight that day, though she still came across as a five-year old- as if she had been frozen forever in the state the police and medical workers had found her that awful afternoon three years ago. The day Kanna stopped speaking.

Her eyes shifted over to them for a moment, before she returned her concentration to the opposing blank wall.

Walking over to her, Naraku lifted her into the air carefully, as if weighing her manually.

"Hm..." he observed. "You're growing the wrong way- you get lighter every time I see you." Cracking a smile, he set her back down. "I have something for you." Pulling out the rabbit from the bag, he handed it to her and she took it, tilting it this way and that, examining it carefully with vacant coal black eyes that never betrayed a hint as to what she thought, or if she even thought at all. But she didn't set it aside either. Instead she sat it on her lap- it was just under half her size.

"Glad you like it," Naraku remarked, patting her lightly on the head.

"Here," Kagura interrupted. "Mom and Dad got this for you." She put the large square package on the bed because it was heavy. "They said they're sorry they couldn't come, but there was an emergency they had to take care of." It was a lie, an obvious one, but Kanna didn't care either way. She didn't like parents- her own or anyone else's.

Tearing the wrapping away, Kanna found that it had covered a wooden box with a top that slid open and close. She opened it up. The insides were lined in heavy burgundy velvet that perfectly contained a circular mirror gilded in silver.

"I thought it might look good over here," Kagura commented, taking it up and placing it on the third shelf of the bookcase where Kanna would be able to see her reflection. The box she placed underneath. Along with that, Kagura had also gotten her a new hairbrush that matched, a pair of ivory lily berets, new clothes, shoes, board games, and picture books.

"Come on," she prodded once she had arranged them all where they belonged, "let's get you changed so we can get out of here. I can't stand another second in this room."

Obediently Kanna hopped off the bed and allowed her sister to pull the smock over her head and replace it with a white collared dress, a soft baby blue sweater, socks, and matching tennis shoes. Those were the colors Kagura knew Kanna liked- white and pale blue, but not black and never red.

"Alright," Kagura announced when she was all done. "Let's get going."

She held out her hand to Kanna who paused to get the rabbit before accepting it, and the three of them went out to Naraku's car.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Where do you want to go, Kanna?" Kagura asked, looking at her in the rearview mirror. She didn't answer, just stared out the window impassively.

"How about the zoo?" Kagura suggested. "Let's go to the zoo."

They went to the zoo.

Kanna held on to Naraku's hand as Kagura paid for their tickets. She looked around her- the zoo was full today of children and their smiling parents. Her gripped tightened slightly.

They visited the swamp habitats with the crocodiles and the alligators, the flamingoes, the parrots, the monkeys, and the gazelles until at last they made their way to the lion exhibit. Gazing down at the artificial habitat, they could see three cats- one male and two females- yawning lazily in the warm sun.

Kagura read the placard by the fence, " Common name: Lion. Kingdom: Animalia; Phylum: Chordata; Class: Mammalia; Order: Carnivora; Family: Felidae; Genus: Pantherinae Panthera; Species: Leo.

"Second only in size to the Siberian tiger, the lion in the largest carnivore in Africa and the second largest feline predator in the world. The lion is the only true social cat and live in groups known as prides consisting of either a single male or a coalition of up to seven, and as many as twenty females. Their diet can consist of almost anything they can catch- from rodents to young rhinos, hippos, and elephants, though generally they tend to prefer medium sized prey such as zebras and impalas."

They stared at the lounging beasts that looked like they were ready to doze off.

"Lazy asses," Kagura muttered under her breath. She wondered how they could stand to look so content. Didn't they know they were captive? Didn't they feel the tug of the wild calling to them? She didn't think she could survive such a life- she would be one of those that died pacing back and forth in her cage.

"They eat their young," Kanna suddenly spoke, her low, whispery voice almost missed were it not so rare to be heard.

"What?" Kagura asked, turning to her. For a whole year and a half Kanna had refused to talk to anyone- their parents, her, the doctors, but when she was about seven, she finally did say something, though still not much. Sometimes she still went for days and weeks without speaking a single word. She was perfectly capable, she just chose not to.

"They eat their young," Kanna repeated, keeping her eyes riveted on the felines below. "Male lions will kill cubs. Cubs are always the last to eat, and a lot of times don't when there isn't enough food. Most starve to death. And when it's really bad- when there's a drought and food is especially scarce, the adults will eat them."

Her sister stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Where did you hear that?" she asked.

"I watched it on TV, read it in a book."

"Well, you shouldn't read such things," Kagura admonished her.

Naraku tugged at her hand and they moved on.

On one of the corners, a clown was selling balloons imprinted with the zoo's logo. There was a man buying one for his two kids, smiling as he handed them the strings. One floated away, but he just laughed, patted his child's hand and bought another. Kanna fixed him with her eyes. Fathers...

Fathers were bad people. They smiled, but they did horrible things to children. Hurt them, beat them, unloaded semi-automatics into school playgrounds and classrooms. That was their favorite toy- guns that sprayed bullets stinging like bees except they hurt a lot worse.

Following her little sister's gaze, Kagura asked, "Do you want a balloon?" They went to the clown to get one.

"Oh, what a pretty little girl," a woman behind them chirped. She was wearing an overly bright knitted sweater and jeans that were a few sizes too tight for her rounded figure. Her bright red lips curled into a smile above her double chin, and she was pushing a stroller with a girl of maybe two gaping up at them.

"T-thanks..." Kagura replied awkwardly as Kanna turned away and hid behind Naraku.

A mother. Mothers were just as bad. They drowned kids in bathtubs, or locked them in cars and drove over bridges, smothered them with pillows while they slept, fed them poisons.

She didn't trust any of them. They were always smiling, not even aware of the horrible things they did and could do, of the nature of the beast lurking inside of them that suddenly sprang out to devour children. Bad people that didn't know they were bad.

It was why she liked Naraku- he was a bad person, but he knew it. She trusted him because he wasn't to be trusted- she understood that. He was a liar and a manipulator, but at least he wasn't a hypocrite.

After the zoo, they went out to eat and had birthday cake with a single candle Kanna refused to blow out. She didn't have anything to wish for anyway. Then as the afternoon waned, they stopped by a park. Kagura had to use the restrooms, and Naraku stopped to buy some coffee at the tiny café.

Kanna wandered away while he waited for his order. Nearby there were little square tables set up with two chairs, and on one, a pair of old men were playing something, their chins tucked in their hands, slumped over in deep thought. She watched them intently as they moved the black and white pieces back and forth, every now and then bumping an opposing piece from the board. Chess. She had seen some of the older patients play it at the clinic sometimes.

Naraku came to stand beside her and glanced briefly at the board. It was white's turn but he was at a loss to move, behest on all sides by the enemy. Seeing an opening, Naraku took his queen's knight and moved it.

"Check mate," he declared, tugging Kanna away and leaving two old men- one grinning delightedly, the other totally confounded.

"You know how to play?" she asked as he sipped his coffee.

"You wanna learn?" he asked in return.

She looked back but didn't answer, and Kagura reappeared.

"We should get going," she said. "The clinic has a strict curfew."

By the time they dropped Kanna off at the center, the sun was already starting to set in the distant horizon.

"How long does she have to stay there, anyway?" Naraku asked as they drove back to the city.

Shrugging Kagura replied, "She doesn't. The doctors say she's perfectly healthy physically, and they doubt there's much they can do about her trauma. But she's not a threat to herself or to others, and she's pretty adaptable except that she won't talk or socialize. My parents can check her out anytime they want to, but they won't. It's more convenient to keep her there. They don't want to deal with a damaged kid- it's not a good image."

Damaged... Naraku almost smirked. Kanna might have been young, but she was the most realistic person he knew. She had no delusions about the world- it was a hard, cruel place riddled with every wrong imaginable, and pretty much pointless. She didn't try to hide behind illusions of rainbows and unicorns, and she certainly didn't try to philosophize away the problems either. They were there and that was all there was to it. Kanna wasn't damaged, the rest of the world was.

...ooo...

Ding dong!

Kagome's eyes fluttered open to the frantic ringing of the doorbell. Glancing at her bedside clock, she saw it was almost a quarter till six. She had napped longer than she meant to.

Kagome pushed back her messy hair and tripped downstairs, muttering, "Coming, coming..." She wondered who it could possibly be. Opening the door, she was surprised to find Kikyo on the other side.

"Kagome," she breathed in relief. "Thank heavens you are home."

"Eh?" she yawned sleepily. "Kikyo? Shouldn't you be at home getting ready or something?"

"That is the problem," Kikyo stated. "I have no attire appropriate to attend a rock concert..."

"Oh, is that all?" Kagome laughed. "No prob. You can borrow some of my clothes." Leading her upstairs to her room, Kagome rummaged around her dresser and her closet, occasionally picking something up and sniffing it to determine whether it was clean or not before tossing it into the already overflowing laundry basket.

"Ah," she finally announced, pulling out a pair of dark washed jeans stitched up the side with thin strips of soft leather. "Try these," she said tossing them to Kikyo. "And for a top..." Searching some more, she came up with a tight body hugging tube top the color of red wine.

"Kagome!" Kikyo blushed scarlet. "I cannot wear that."

"Why not?" Kagome asked while pushing her into the bathroom. "Just try it out."

Reluctantly Kikyo changed out of her clothes and into Kagome's and stepped out for a review.

"It looks great," Kagome affirmed. "You should definitely go with it."

Shaking her head, Kikyo replied, "I can't... it's much too open."

"Oh..." Kagome frowned then got out a zippered sweater from her closet. "Put this over it then." Kikyo did and to round it off Kagome gave her a pair of platform sandals and silver hoop earrings and had her put her hair up in a ponytail. When she was done, Kikyo viewed herself in the mirror and could barely recognize her reflection.

"Are you sure of this?" she asked her cousin uncertainly.

"Definitely," Kagome nodded and sent her off.

Sighing, she dropped back on to her bed. God, she couldn't wait to have her own boyfriend. But not just any boyfriend- the perfect one. The kind that would put his coat over a puddle, give her flowers for no good reason, and write her poetry and love notes... Kagome dozed back to sleep dreaming of palaces and ball gowns, red roses and a handsome stranger who kissed her hand and addressed her as 'milady'.

...ooo...

Inuyasha felt so much more at ease around Kikyo that night, not as tongue-tied and nervous. Maybe it was the jeans, he thought. He had never seen her wear jeans before, but she looked great in them- a little less herself, but that was probably the reason why he felt so comfortable.

Old fashioned. That was how Kagome had described her. Kikyo had an old fashioned grace and beauty, classic, elegant, but always out of place. A girl who belonged in skirts and vintage dresses, an outfit worn by Audrey Hepburn. Not a girl who wore hip-huggers, platform heels, and sweaters with dancing monkeys on the back, like she did tonight. But to him, they made her more real somehow, more reachable. He didn't feel nearly as awkward and anxious when he put his hand lightly on her back to guide her out of the crowded amphitheater after the concert, and she seemed to have enjoyed herself as well.

"Did you have fun?" he asked as they got into the car.

Kikyo nodded but couldn't answer as she stifled a yawn. It had surprised Kikyo how much she actually did enjoy herself, not because of the legions of screaming fans deafening her or the music which she did like or being so close to the stage and the band, but it was just being with Inuyasha. He was a lot less shy tonight. He talked a lot more easily with her, joked more, glanced at her more often without that thread of timid anxiousness she always sensed that made her laugh inside because it was so cute and flattering. Tonight he had been a lot more natural, a lot more like how he must have been, she thought, with Kagome and his friends.

"I'm glad," he replied and commented casually, "You look good in jeans."

"You really believe so?" she asked.

With a nod he answered, "Yeah. You should wear them a lot more... What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. If you're not busy of anything, maybe we can catch a movie or something."

"Oh..." Kikyo was sorely tempted, but tomorrow she had chores to do, had to help her grandmother at the store, and most importantly had promised to study for the tests that coming Monday. She told him.

"Oh..." The disappointment in his voice didn't go by unnoticed.

"But," Kikyo put in, quickly changing her mind, "perhaps it might be alright if we..." She tried to think of something that wouldn't be too time consuming but came up with nothing.

"How about just lunch?" Inuyasha suggested. "It wouldn't have go be a big deal. We don't even have to go out if you don't want to. I can just bring something by..."

"Lunch would be wonderful," Kikyo agreed just as they pulled in to her driveway.

They said their good-nights and he promised to call her the next morning, and then on impulse, he leaned in and gave her a light kiss. It was more of a brush of the lips than a kiss really, but it caught her by surprise and she instinctively pulled away. But then, realizing what had just happened and the embarrassed blush blooming in Inuyasha's face, she quickly made amends for the perceived rejection by returning it, just as light but a little longer.

"Good night, Inuyasha," she smiled and got out of the car. Inuyasha didn't have enough energy left to walk her to her door. Instead he collapsed on to the seat and sighed blissfully.

Dreamily he murmured, "Take me home, driver." He floated there and up to his room in a cloud, which by the time he woke up the next morning still hadn't dissipated. The first thing he did was reach for the telephone to call her, but noticing how early (to him anyway) it still was, he changed his mind and went downstairs to the eat-in kitchen for some breakfast.

Sesshomaru was sitting at the table reading the newspaper, a hot cup of coffee in one hand and an already cleaned plate in front. At first he didn't bother to look up when Inuyasha took the chair across from him, but he glanced over out of curiosity when his brother didn't start the day by mumbling something in aggravation about the morning and having to wake up. To his morbid awe, Inuyasha was staring off into space with a silly lopsided grin pasted on his face. He wasn't even scarfing down the eggs and french toast the cook placed in front of him, just moved them around absently with his fork. Sesshomaru quickly went back to the newspaper. He thought it was better not to know.

...ooo...

Inuyasha was right in thinking not to call Kikyo so early. Usually she was up at six each morning, but today she overslept and didn't awaken until almost eight o'clock. Last night she had been close to wishing Inuyasha hadn't kissed her because it had only made her restless rather than dreamy. She was horrified with how late it was already and wondered why Kaede hadn't shook her awake sooner. Quickly she got to work with her self-assigned chores, skipping breakfast to sweep the kitchen, dust the living room, tidy up the bathroom, and do laundry.

At around ten-thirty, Inuyasha called while she was folding clothes and they talked for half an hour before she finally remembered she was in the middle of a chore and hung up. By the time she was done with the household tasks, she barely had time to take a quick shower and get dressed to meet Inuyasha for lunch. Since she hadn't had a single second to study all weekend, Kikyo grabbed her materials and took them with her so she could try and catch up that afternoon while she worked.

The whole day was hectic. After lunch, she had to rush to the florist and though weekends were usually busy, it was even more so that day. She didn't even get to take out her things.

When they got home, Kaede made dinner and they sat down to eat.

"Is something the matter, Kikyo?" her grandmother prodded.

"No," Kikyo lied smiling to demonstrate. "Everything is well."

"Is your food ok? You haven't touched much of it."

"Yes," she replied. "It's delicious." Dutifully Kikyo forced herself to eat every bite though she had no appetite. Afterwards she was finally able to retire to her room to finish her homework and finally, finally study when the phone rang and Kaede called up to her.

"It's Inuyasha."

She took the phone and they chatted for a while before she let out a long, tired yawn.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yes, a little." Kikyo could have fallen asleep right then and there.

"Well, I'll let you go," Inuyasha replied. "I've got some homework and stuff I should do anyway. See you tomorrow. Go to bed early and get some sleep," he told her.

"Thank you," she answered, touched by his concern. They hung up, but she couldn't go to bed. Finishing the rest of her homework, Kikyo was at last able to dedicate some time to study for the next day's test.

From the library she had checked out some study guides for the test and now she spread them out in front of her, willing herself to focus. She had committed herself already and she couldn't afford to fail- even if it wasn't mandatory or for a grade.

The competition, she had learned, was divided into four main categories- Writing/Literature, Math, Science, and History, and then each category was divided into more comprehensive subjects. Each school was allowed to have two representatives in each subject and students were allowed to compete in up to three. Though the schools were competing with one another for the trophies in the four general categories, the students- even those that went to the same school- were competing against each other too for top places in each subject. It was what determined their school's overall standing. If a student from School A, for example took first place in Algebra, then his or her school would be awarded twenty points for the math category. That was the system they used- twenty points for first, nineteen for second, eighteen for third, and so on, and in the end points in each category were added and the school with the highest total took the trophy.

At first Kikyo had thought to only compete for one subject in History since her teacher had recommended her, but since she would have to compete in any case, she thought she might as well do all three. History was divided into National History, Geography, and World History- the hardest one because it was the broadest. That and Geography were what Kikyo had signed for as well as Biology under Science.

She could have smacked herself- though, if she were given the choice again, she highly doubted she would have gone with easier subjects. When she set her sights on something, she always aspired for the highest. It wasn't enough to win- that didn't make much difference for her- it had to be a challenge and she had to overcome it. That was the only way to attain perfection, after all. You couldn't just lie back and relax and wait for it to fall in your lap. There was a time when she had been complacent and let herself believe such foolish delusions, but she had learned the hard way how erroneous that idea was. You had to work for everything in life, and work hard.

With a sigh, she went back to studying. The top schools in the area would be there bringing along their finest students. The best of the best, and she had to know she measured up, that her goal wasn't in vain, that she wasn't a failure. No one liked a failure, and no one stuck around for one.

...OOO...


	17. Chapter 17

...OOO...

**Monday...**

...OOO...

Naraku caught Kikyo just as she was heading out of school for the day after two grueling hours of exams.

"Ah, just the person I've been looking for," he declared.

"You have?" she asked.

"Yes. I wanted to thank you for your help- she liked the rabbit."

"Oh, that's wonderful," she replied. "I'm glad."

"Yes, me too," he agreed. "And to show you my appreciation, I'd like to ask you out."

"Out?"

"Yes. For a date," he clarified. "Say this coming Saturday evening?"

"Oh..." Kikyo shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. She had never pictured this scenario.

Sensing her discomfort, Naraku quickly amended amicably, "That is, if you're free for the asking..."

"Actually," she replied, "I'm not."

...ooo...

Kagura nearly choked on her low mein. She and Naraku were at his house again eating Chinese take-out.

"She already has a boyfriend?" She nearly died of laughter. "You mean this whole time you've been chasing her, and she's already taken?" It was just too funny- Naraku making a miscalculation that big. Mr. Overly Calculating.

On the couch, Naraku scowled dangerously and Kagura had to stifle her laughter.

"So how long has she been seeing him?" she asked, spooling more noodles into her mouth.

"I don't know," he answered irritably, "though I can't imagine it's a recent development. It's probably some long distance tryst- someone from before her transfer. In any case, find out who it is, and how serious they are."

"What?" More sputtered noodles. "What for?"

Naraku rolled his eyes at her imperceptiveness, "Because, I need to know the full details of the situation before I can formulate a plan on how to most effectively deal with it."

"And by dealing with it, you mean..."

"To break them up, of course," he replied easily.

Swallowing the last of her low mein, Kagura sat the box down and took a long gulp of her water.

"Why can't you just give it up?" she asked reasonably. "I mean, if she's seeing someone, then she probably really likes him. Kikyo doesn't exactly come off as someone who'd date a guy for kicks, you know..."

"Listen," Naraku snapped, "I didn't ask for your moral input. Just do what I said."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" she shot back, suddenly becoming just as aggravated. Like him, she had never imagined Kikyo was involved with anyone.

"I don't care," he replied more cooly. "Just do it."

...ooo...

Friday after school, end of 1st quarter progress reports were given out and the results of the tests were released. Kikyo waited patiently for the students hovering around the big announcement board in the foyer to thin out before she could get close enough to review it for herself. It was a long list with the names of all those who had qualified to attend the competition. Running a finger down each column, she found the subjects she had signed up for and her name printed clearly underneath each one. Biology: Kikyo Higurashi; Geography: Kikyo Higurashi; and finally World History: Kikyo Higurashi, and... Her finger lingered on the name just below hers. Sesshomaru InuTaisho.

Kikyo frowned thoughtfully. Of all people, he was the only one she really did not want to compete with, but then again, of all the people, he was also the one to beat. She did not relish the thought. Her confidence ebbed a little and she sighed. She had never had this problem before- wondering if she really could go against him. Though he had been acting like a royal jerk lately, Kikyo had to admit that he was undeniably smart- the top in the school- and he was always cool and collected. He probably never got nervous or questioned his own abilities the way she was doing right now. The consensus was most likely correct that- excluding his social qualms- he was over all perfect in every other respect. Was she ready to compete with perfection itself?

Well, she thought glumly to herself as she turned away to leave, it wasn't as if she had much of a choice now. The dice of fate had been thrown and she was just lucky enough to get the chance. She would just have to buckle down and do her very best.

"Inuyasha," she smiled when she saw him walking towards her, brushing away her previous thoughts.

At her voice, Inuyasha quickly crumpled the piece of paper that had engrossed his attention and stuffed it into his jacket pocket, before replacing the worried expression on his face with a forced grin.

"Oh, hey," he greeted. "You ready to go?"

"Yes..." she answered slowly, scrutinizing him for a moment, and asked, "Is something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, no," Inuyasha answered quickly. "No, nothing."

"Alright..." reluctantly she let the subject drop, unsure if it was any of her business or not, and together they walked out of the building, Inuyasha throwing an arm around her shoulder in reassurance that everything was ok. Kikyo bit her lip to keep from blushing as they passed by the crowds of after school students. But no one gave them a second glance.

It was perfectly acceptable after all, she tried to tell herself. What they were doing was a perfectly normal couple thing to do. So why did she feel so uncomfortable?

Out in the parking lot, Inuyasha released her to reach for the keys in his pocket. After several weeks of waiting, he had finally been able to get his driver's license and a car courtesy of his father- a fire engine red Corvette.

As he retrieved his keys, something else tumbled out of his pocket unnoticed. A hastily crumpled piece of paper.

"Wait, Inuyasha," Kikyo called, stopping to pick it up and smooth it out without thinking. "You've dropped something..." She paused when she saw what it was she was holding.

"Aw, Kikyo!" Inuyasha's face went white with horror. "Don't look at that! It's not what it looks like."

"You..." her voice came out a hushed whisper, barely audible, completely shocked. "You're failing four classes?"

Ok, so it was what it looked like. Inuyasha smacked his forehead for being so careless.

"I can explain."

Actually, he couldn't.

"Why didn't you inform me?" she asked gently.

"Because," he replied, looking away from shame and irritation. "I didn't want you think I was dumb, ok?"

"But I have never thought that of you..."

"Well, I'm sure you do now," he huffed sullenly.

Kikyo was genuinely hurt.

"What have I ever done," she wanted to know, "that would give you such an impression of my character? Do you really take me to be so superficial?"

Quickly he spun to face her again, terrified with her words.

"No, no, I swear you didn't!" He growled and smacked himself again. Crap, now he was making _her_ feel bad. "That is..." he tried to explain a little more reasonably, but found no words to express himself. "I just thought..." Throwing his hands up in defeat, he finally proclaimed, "I have no idea what the hell I was thinking. Just forget it, ok? I was stupid." Maybe that's why everyone thought he was dumb- because he was. Inuyasha could have kicked himself.

"Inuyasha..." Kikyo took a moment to take stock of the situation. At first she had really thought he saw her as shallow, but now that she examined him further, it had nothing to do with her at all. Kagome had also been frustrated when he had refused to tell her why he was skipping that concert several weeks ago. He wasn't really judging them, he was more than likely just insecure of himself, she concluded.

Finally she spoke with a new resolution- to get him to trust her more.

"Inuyasha," she offered, "Would you _accept _my help?"

"What?" he gave her a suspicious look.

"Well," she explained, trying to make the idea comfortable. "It is only that you have done so much to help _me_, that, if I might, I would like to return it."

Inuyasha turned away, at first wary of the idea. But he did need help from _someone_, he admitted. And it was Kikyo...

"You... wouldn't mind?" he asked, glancing over at her and choking on his words.

"For you," she teased, "never."

Inuyasha grinned suddenly. She was too cute when she did that.

"Ok, then," he agreed. "I guess it won't hurt to give it a try."

"We can start this afternoon, if you'd like."

Shaking his head, Inuyasha opened the car door for her.

"It can wait til tomorrow," he told her. "Right now, we have a date to get to."

Before she got in, Kikyo scanned around to make sure no one was looking, and gave him a quick peck.

"Let us go then."

His grin plastered in place, Inuyasha got in behind the wheel and they peeled out of the parking lot. He was more than glad to oblige.

...ooo...

Later that evening, Inuyasha sat slouched in the big uncomfortable chair in his father's study, his grin replaced by a bored frown. Nearby Sesshomaru stood, leaning his weight against the heavy mahogany desk, flipping unconcernedly through a thick coffee table book with large glossy pictures of ancient ruins that had been lying around. Through the speaker phones, their father was ranting again about Inuyasha's grades, but he had made Sesshomaru stay, every now and then directing his comments to him to make sure he was still there. Sesshomaru gave him short, uncommitted answers, but kept most of his uninterested focus on the book. He still didn't see what this had to do with him.

"Since you don't seem to appreciate the severity of the situation," InuTaisho was saying to his younger son, "then I have no choice but to ground you and suspend your privileges until you do."

At that, Inuyasha roused, "What? Grounded? For how long?"

"For as long as it takes for you to start straightening out your act," his father declared. "Until I see some improvements, you're not to leave the house except for school and the most dire of emergencies- like your death."

"But that's not fair!" Inuyasha complained. It would take him forever to fix his grades.

"Nothing in life is fair, dear boy. Get used to it."

Inuyasha hmphed and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Well, what about my friends?" he wanted to know. "Can't I see them?"

"I'll allow you half an hour of phone time each day, but if you want to see them, then you can see them at school," his father amended.

"WHAT? But that's not-"

"Fair," InuTaisho finished for him. "But you have no one to blame but yourself for this situation, so if you want to yell at someone, yell at yourself."

Inuyasha stuttered silently, fuming mad. Did his father hate him that much? Why else would he be trying to ruin Inuyasha's life? It might as well have been a life sentence. He couldn't possibly wait that long to start seeing Kikyo again, and he certainly couldn't expect her to wait around for him either. Kikyo...

Dammit! He cursed inwardly. He had almost forgotten- he was supposed to go over to her house tomorrow to study.

A sudden idea hit him.

"What if..." he began slowly, trying to keep the hopeful edge from showing through, "What if it's for school? Can I go see them then?"

"If it's school related," his father told him, "then they can come visit you, but not the other way around."

"WHAT?" As if that would really help- Inuyasha _never_ asked _anyone_ over.

"Sesshomaru," InuTaisho went on, ignoring his younger son's protests, "make sure they're keeping to school work too and nothing else- especially if it's a girl. Kagome, for instance."

Sesshomaru didn't answer but ticked on to the next page. Who the hell did his father take him to be anyway? A watchdog?

Instead Inuyasha exploded again, "What do you mean 'nothing else'? What the hell do you think I'd do with Kagome?"

"Please, Inuyasha," his father wheedled. "Don't take me to be so naive and forgetful. I was sixteen once too, you know." And he went on to reminisce about all the 'troubles' he had gotten into at that age.

Stifling a cry of utter frustration, Inuyasha silently stalked out of the room. Even while he was doling out punishment, his father couldn't stay serious.

At last after several uninterrupted moments, InuTaisho was left asking, "Inuyasha? Inuyasha?"

Holding back a sigh of pity, Sesshomaru put the book away and answered, "He left about ten minutes ago."

"Oh," InuTaisho didn't seem very concerned. "Well, see to it that he sticks to his punishment. I should be home within a week or two." He hung up and Sesshomaru left, wondering if it were simply possible to just duct tape Inuyasha to a chair for two weeks. He had to wonder if he was as sane as he gave himself credit for sometimes, because if he were truly so clearheaded, then what the hell was he doing in this looney bin? Surely it was one of life's greatest mysteries.

...ooo...

The next Saturday morning Kikyo stared in awe at the immense mansion in front of her, craning her neck in order to see the top. She had never seen such a huge house before, and she hesitated closing the taxi door behind her, wondering if this was really Inuyasha's home. Last night he had called her to say he couldn't make it, that he was grounded from now til eternity, but she had refused to give up. Once again she looked down at the address in her hand to see if she hadn't somehow made a mistake, but no. They matched perfectly.

Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

Sesshomaru was just on his way upstairs when he heard the bell and went to open it. He nearly took a step back to see Kikyo standing on the other side wearing a white dress underneath a thick but overly large knitted sweater, her school bag hanging by her side. Her eyes widened when she saw him, equally surprised.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked brusquely.

"I'm..." She was no longer sure, but then a voice spoke up from behind him.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha appeared. "What are you doing here?" he asked, though in a much more friendlier manner.

Sesshomaru stepped aside a little.

"Kagome gave me your address," she explained, still standing awkwardly on the front step. "I said I would help, I do not like withdrawing my word."

"Oh..." Inuyasha didn't know how to react. Ashamed? Annoyed? Happy? But whatever was appropriate, she was here now and there was nothing to be done, so he opted for the last.

"Come on in," he invited. "Get out of that cold."

Stepping past Sesshomaru, she answered, "It's not so frigid. Just a bit breezy." She looked from one brother to the other, putting the pieces together. For all her IQ, she couldn't understand why she had never made the connection before- about the same color hair, the same color eyes... Then again, the similarities pretty much stopped there. Sesshomaru's hair was a lot more refined, his eyes more narrowed, and their mannerisms were completely different.

"I never realized," she finally said, "that you were brothers."

"_Half_-brothers," Sesshomaru corrected her curtly before walking away.

With a snort, Inuyasha told her, "Don't pay attention to him. He's always that way."

Following his admonition, Kikyo forgot about Sesshomaru and returned her attention to the grand foyer around her, the floors done in honeyed marble to play against the cool tones of the walls. There was a gigantic fireplace opposite the entrance and a long spiraled stairway led upstairs.

"This is your home?" she marveled. "It's very beautiful."

"Uh, yeah..." Inuyasha tried to be casual about it, but he was dreading the fact that she was there. He hated inviting people- especially his friends- to his house for fear they would suddenly treat him differently, fake. As if the house and the implied wealth were all that constituted him.

Kikyo glanced up at the large painting above the fireplace- a group of sunflowers on a blue vase.

"Oh my," she breathed. "Is that a Van Gogh?"

Inuyasha shot a look up at the painting, "Uh, I dunno. It's always been there." He shrugged it off anxiously and said, "So, um, should we get started?"

Suddenly remembering what she was there to do, Kikyo turned her attention back to him, "Oh, yes. Have you got your materials?"

"Up in my room," he replied, somewhat relieved she didn't insist on a tour and ran up to get them. Shortly he returned with his school books and asked, "So, where should we do this?"

"Wherever you feel most comfortable," she answered.

They went to the kitchen and spread out their things on the circular breakfast table set against a tall bay window. Inuyasha took a seat underneath in the semicircular booth while Kikyo removed her sweater. The dress was sleeveless and belted at the waist. Inuyasha was a little disappointed. He had hoped she'd stick to wearing jeans. The dresses made him nervous for some reason, and he scooted away a little when she sat down beside him.

For the next hour they worked on Geometry, and to Inuyasha's great surprise, he actually understood what she taught him on Pascal's arithmetical triangle, and the whole sine, cosine, and tangent idea. He did his assignment for that class and she looked them over, made corrections where necessary while explaining what he had done wrong and how to fix them. Finally he got them all done just in time for a lunch break.

"I'm starving," he declared, stretching out his arms worn from writing. "Let's break for lunch."

"Alright," she agreed.

"So what did you wanna eat? The cook can make anything."

"Oh, there's no need for that," Kikyo answered, rising to her feet. "Do you mind?"

She motioned to the refrigerator and Inuyasha answered, "Go for it."

Opening it up, Kikyo looked through the wide and varied selection, and told him, "I can prepare something, if you'd like."

"You cook?" he asked walking over and taking a seat on one of the high stools across the long counter to watch her rummage.

"Only a bit." Spotting some thinly sliced turkey and flat bread, she pulled them out. "A turkey and greens pita sounds appetizing, don't you think?"

Inuyasha made a face.

"Well," she replied, taking out some slices of cheddar cheese and a can of tomato soup. "Would you enjoy a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup? It's perfect for this blustery weather."

"Ok, sure," he nodded.

Kikyo finished getting out the rest of the ingredients for his sandwiches and her pita when she asked, "Would you perhaps have some feta cheese to top my pita?"

"Oh, I dunno, but I can ask." Hopping down from his stool, Inuyasha left to hunt down the cook.

...ooo...

Beep, beep, beep.

Sesshomaru stopped typing to glance at his watch. Time for lunch.

Finishing up the last paragraph he had been working on, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen only to find Kikyo busily tossing a salad while on the stove a saucepan simmered and several slices of white bread sizzled on the hot griddle.

An indecipherable frown crossed his eyes. First his worthless brother had her tutoring him and now she was cooking his lunch? He didn't know who to be more annoyed with, Inuyasha or the girl. People had absolutely no sense of propriety anymore.

"Oh, hello," Kikyo uttered uncomfortably when she saw him.

Pointedly ignoring her, Sesshomaru spanned the floor to the refrigerator and looked around inside to see if there was anything readily edible or if he would have to have something fixed.

"I'm making grilled cheese sandwiches for Inuyasha," she told him in an attempt to reconcile. "And a turkey pita, if you'd like one."

Shutting the fridge doors, he finally answered bluntly, "You shouldn't cook at another's house."

Kikyo just shrugged smally, "I do not mind. I did not want to inconvenience anyone."

"We have a cook," he told her. "He's paid to be inconvenienced."

With another dismissive shrug, Kikyo flipped one of the toasted sandwiches and repeated, "I do not mind." She piled the grilled sandwiches onto a plate and ladled soup into a bowl for Inuyasha. Then she took two pita halves and piled each one with the turkey and salad, topping them with the crumbled feta that Inuyasha brought back. She took one for herself and placed the other on a plate for Sesshomaru. He could eat it if he wanted to, or leave it if he didn't. Kikyo didn't care either way.

She took a seat on the counter next to Inuyasha since the table was full of their books, and started eating as he devoured the sandwiches.

"Gosh, Kikyo," he mumbled through a mouthful. "These are great."

Kikyo smiled. It was endearing how he found every little thing so amazing.

"They're very simple to make," she told him.

"Yeah, but every time I try, the bread always gets burned and the cheese gets really dry and sticky. It must be a talent or something."

"No, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru retorted, taking up the extra pita and taking a bite. "You're just inept in the kitchen as in everything else." It was edible, at least, and he didn't feel like waiting around for something else to get made.

Inuyasha snorted, "You're one to talk. You won't even dirty your hands to make coffee."

Kikyo had to hide a laugh at their bickering. There was no doubt about it- they were brothers.

After they had finished eating, Sesshomaru went back to finish his typing and Kikyo and Inuyasha returned to his lessons.

At 1:30, Kikyo had to go to help Kaede at her shop.

"I'll have someone drive you," Inuyasha offered since he couldn't do it himself, but just then they ran into Sesshomaru who was also on his way out.

"Hey, Sessh-head, where are you going?"

Sesshomaru shot him a death glance, daring him to call him by that name again, and answered coldly, "Out and away from you."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha said, "Whatever. Can you give Kikyo a ride? She's just leaving."

Kikyo was about to protest, but Sesshomaru answered, "Hurry up."

He waited in the car while she said good-bye to his brother.

"That wasn't necessary," she spoke as they stood by the open door way.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha grinned. "You can take him." He leaned over to kiss her. "I'll call you tonight."

"Alright," Kikyo answered. "Don't hesitate if you come across a problem." She returned his kiss, and he draped his arms across her waist, drawing her closer, deepening their kiss.

From the car, Sesshomaru had to look away. Disgusting. He never could understand the act of kissing.

Finally Kikyo tore herself away with one final peck, and got into the car. They drove in complete silence until they were only a block from the florist.

While stuck at a red light, Kikyo turned to him and asked the question that had been nagging away at her.

"Have I done something to offend you?"

Sesshomaru shifted his eyes to her just as the light turned green and they cruised on by.

"You flatter yourself," he remarked blandly. "In order for something to be offensive, it must first be taken to regards."

"Hm." Basically it translated that she was a nothing. Kikyo didn't know whether to laugh or be insulted.

Pulling over in front of the store, Sesshomaru reached across her to push the door open.

_Ever the gentleman, _she thought with much cynicism.

Out loud, she merely said in a voice that clearly conveyed her indifference, "In any case, thank you for the ride. Drive safely." Getting out of the car, she walked into the florist without a second glance back, asking herself how in the world someone like Sesshomaru could be related to Inuyasha.

...OOO...


	18. Chapter 18

...OOO...

**Wednesday, about a week and a half later...**

...OOO...

After two weeks of Kagome refusing to speak to him, Kouga finally gave in and gave Inuyasha a halfhearted apology. It took another threat from Kagome for Inuyasha to accept it. For a while though, things were working out very well for everyone.

Kouga was allowed to flirt with Kagome again, Kagome was back to eluding his attempts to make her his girlfriend, Sango and her volleyball team won the district championship, Miroku was admitted into the hospital for tonsillitis and had the pleasure of being attended to by a rather well endowed nurse. Best of all Inuyasha was slowly but surely pulling himself out of his failing grades. He was still grounded, but it wasn't so bad since Kikyo went home with him after school every day to help him study, and he could still see Kagome and the others at school or talk to them (in limited amounts) on the phone or through email. All in all everything seemed to be going pleasantly for them relationship-wise as well.

A week went by and then the weekend and now it was Wednesday morning.

"So when will you be back?" Inuyasha was asking Kikyo as the two of them walked from the parking lot to the front of the school to meet up with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

"The bus should return to the school at around three in the afternoon on Saturday," Kikyo told him. "I believe there is to be a luncheon before the departure." After school that day, Kikyo would be leaving for three nights to attend the scholastic regional competition being held at another host city. For three nights Inuyasha would have to do without her and it scared him a number of ways.

"So, uh, why are you going again?" Inuyasha questioned.

With a laugh, Kikyo gave him the answer she knew he would understand.

"Because I am not currently participating in an extracurricular, but this will allow me to bypass the necessity – for the semester, at least."

"Oh..."

"By the way, Inuyasha," she added, "I have been curious- what club are you a part of?"

Puffing his chest proudly, Inuyasha answered, "You, baby, are lookin' at a bona fide member of the art club."

"The art club? But you do not even take the class."

"Oh, I know," Inuyasha answered, dropping his pose and chuckling. "I don't attend any of the meetings either. But I pay the dues, and the teacher let me join 'cause he saw me slopping paint into a canvas once. He says I have a lot of potential- raw energy. Whatever the hell that means."

Kikyo just laughed again, the image of Inuyasha with a curly mustache and a French beret flashing into her mind.

They found Sango and Miroku, and were joined shortly after by Kagome who came to them with an amused gleam in her eyes. She had just heard the latest schoolyard gossip.

"Hey, you guys. Hey, Kikyo. Hey, Inuyasha," she greeted. "Is it true what they're saying about your brother?"

"Eh?" Inuyasha was taken aback but the sudden question. "What're they sayin' about Sesshomaru?"

"Well, I don't know who started it or anything- Eri just told me- but there's a rumor going around that he's going out with that Kagura chick. You know her, right, Kikyo?"

"Yes..." The news was a complete surprise. Kagura and Sesshomaru?

"So?" Kagome prodded them. "Is it true? Are they really together?"

"Uh..." Inuyasha and Kikyo glanced at each other for the answer only to find that neither had it.

"I don't know," he replied. "I don't really keep up with Sesshomaru." He shrugged, not really caring, "Maybe."

"Kikyo?"

She just shook her head, "Not that I am aware of... but perhaps."

"Oh." Kagome was a little disappointed. It would have been fun to be the one to confirm the story. Plenty of female hearts would have been broken if it were true, she thought with a devilish grin.

Moving on to other points of interests, the group continued on their conversation until the bell broke them up for the morning.

...ooo...

Kagura stamped down the empty hall on her way to lunch. She had been in a bad mood all week, but that day in particular. Naraku was starting to nag at her for not having found out who Kikyo was going out with yet.

It wasn't as if she was stalling- the opportunity just hadn't presented itself yet. All week long Kikyo had been skipping lunch and Kagura didn't want to ask her during class in front of everyone. Besides, she would have looked like a total weirdo if she just asked the question out of the blue.

Throwing her locker open, Kagura shoved her bag inside, grabbed her purse, and slammed it shut again. She turned to go but stopped. Three Junior girls stood blocking her path, feet planted firmly, arms crossed. Confrontational. She recognized them and scowled- Sara Namura's posse.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked in a low tone. Dealing with these girls was the last thing she needed right now.

"We'd like to talk to you," Yuka- the one up front- told her, haughtily flicking a strand of her bleached blonde hair over her shoulder.

With a sneer, Kagura crossed her own arms, "Funny, 'cause I really don't like to talk to you."

She brushed past them and began to walk away when Ayu shouted after her, "We know you're seeing Sesshomaru."

Kagura stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly. Did she just hear what she thought she heard?

"What?"

"Don't even try to deny it," the girl named Arimi proclaimed. "I totally saw you two having dinner together last night."

"What?" Kagura repeated, and then groaned inwardly with realization. Last night her parents hadn't been home, so she had decided to eat out at a restaurant. A very _busy _and very _crowded_ restaurant. By pure coincidence Sesshomaru was also there by himself, and because of the long wait for tables, the hostess had asked if they minded sharing one. Sesshomaru wasn't averse to it if it meant he could sit down, and Kagura herself was too hungry to even care who it was she was sitting with so long as she got fed. It never dawned on her anyone would actually see them together and conclude something like _this_.

"You'd better break it off," Yuka warned her. "Sesshomaru's spoken for."

Smirking at the implication, Kagura replied coolly, "Then someone should tell him that, don't you think? I don't really see how this is any of your goddamn business in the first place." She wasn't about to back down from these brats.

"L-listen you," Ayu stammered, growing red in the face. "You'd better stay away from him- we all know what you're after anyway."

"Yeah," Arimi joined in. "You think you can just go around sleeping with whoever you want, but Sesshomaru's off limits. Got it? Sara deserves him way more than a slut like you."

Every inch of Kagura's body tensed at the accusation.

"What did you just say?" It wasn't a question; it was a challenge.

Yuka sneered, knowing she'd hit a nerve.

"Get off it, Orihara," she scoffed. "As if we don't know you'll spread 'em for every guy who'll look at you. The whole school knows what a big whore you are."

Anger threatened to overflow Kagura. Striding up to Yuka, she slapped her hard across the face. Yuka's head snapped to one side and she staggered back a few steps until her friends steadied her again.

Kagura's voice came out dangerously low, "You bitch. You better take that back."

"Or you'll what?" Yuka challenged, emphasizing each word. She threw back her hair and stared contemptuously at Kagura down her surgically enhanced nose. "Look around you, babe, past the three of us, even. Look at the entire school. There's not a damn soul who'd stand up for a skank like you."

Kagura was shaking with fury. Yuka was right, but right now she didn't give a damn. She'd rip out the bitch's throat and feed it to the birds. Forget the goddamn consequences.

Except that Kagura couldn't forget. Silently she stood there, unable to do anything except try and calm herself. What did it matter anyway, what these girls thought of her? Or what Sesshomaru thought? Or what the rest of the fucking school thought? She didn't need their validation or their approval. She didn't need anything from anyone...

Yuka smirked while holding a hand to her burning cheek. She knew she had won, but before she could relish her victory, a fifth voice cut in.

"Excuse the interruption, but you're blocking the hallway."

All four of them whipped around to see Kikyo evenly studying the scene. It didn't take much of a genius to understand what was happening.

"Get lost," Arimi quipped. "This doesn't have anything to do with you."

"Perhaps not," Kikyo agreed, "but you are standing in my path. I suggest you move."

"Bitch," Ayu spat. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Someone you are delaying from lunch and who does not appreciate it."

"Well isn't that too bad?" Arimi mocked. "We're not through with our friend here, but you're welcome to join us if you like. It's about time you Sophomore bitch learned your place in this school." She moved towards Kikyo, but Yuka held back her arm, eyeing Kikyo uneasily.

She knew her- they shared the same history class together- and even though she was still relatively new, she was already popular with the teachers, and (if the Homecoming race was a clue) the students as well. Kagome was her cousin, and she was a friend of Sango- two of the most influential girls in their grade. Not to mention she seemed to know Naraku as well...

Kagura was one thing, but Kikyo...

"Let's go," Yuka suddenly declared. "I think we've made our point." And turning to Kagura, added, "Just don't forget what we told you, Orihara." They stalked off leaving the two of them behind.

"May I ask?" Kikyo queried as she and Kagura picked their way through to the cafeteria.

Shooting her eyes to the ceiling, Kagura shook her head, "Just some stupid idiots trying to pick a fight." She glanced back at Kikyo uncertainly for a moment, smiled shakily and said, "Thanks."

Kikyo shrugged and brushed it off, "I'm sure you could have handled it yourself."

Yeah, but no one ever took Kagura's side in anything.

"So you're actually gonna eat lunch today?" she asked to change the subject.

"No, I lied. I was only on my way to the library."

"Oh. I'll walk you over then," Kagura decided. "I'm not all that hungry anymore, anyway."

They cut through the picnic area and crossed the wide plank bridge spanning the koi pond. A boy was standing on it, and as they neared he leered at the girls.

"Yo, baby," he aimed at Kagura, his eyes scanning her body up and down. "Gimme a piece o' that!"

Kagura glowered. She didn't even pause as they passed him to shove him into the water.

Kikyo's hands flew to her mouth, "Kagura!" but she didn't know whether to scold or laugh.

All Kagura muttered was, "Dumb ass." The whole damn school was filled with idiotic perverts and just because she had the body of a lingerie model, suddenly she was the slut. Go figure. As if she enjoyed having slimeballs and scumbags objectifying her.

"By the way, Kagura," Kikyo spoke, regaining her composure. "Are you aware there is a rumor being spread alleging that you and Sesshomaru are attached?"

"What? Are you serious?" Crap. If Kikyo knew about it, that meant the whole school was talking about it. She'd get an earful from Naraku tonight...

"Kagome is curious to know if it is true," she added nonchalantly.

Kagura snorted back sarcastic laughter, "That rumor is about as real as Yuka Inari's nose." Through the whole dinner she and Sesshomaru barely spoke an entire sentence to one another. It was almost ironic that the one guy not interested in her body was the one who had absolutely no interest in her. Period. It would have been funny if it weren't so pathetic.

Yuka and those other girls were stupider than dirt to think there was anything between her and Sesshomaru.

Anyway, Naraku, in no uncertain terms, absolutely forbade the very idea. He had some deep seated grudge against Sesshomaru- some weird, one sided rivalry as far as Kagura could tell.

With a sigh, she said, "I've sworn off guys. They take what they want then leave you with the consequences. Nothing but trouble."

Kikyo remained silent. She had never given much thought to the problems and risks of modern day relationships, but surely Inuyasha wasn't like that.

"Speaking of guys though," Kagura suddenly said, seizing the opportunity. "I hear you're going out with someone?"

"Oh? Where did you learn that?"

With a shrug Kagura lied, "I just overheard a couple of girls talking about it. Is it true?"

"Well... yes..." Kikyo was hesitant to divulge information on her relationship, especially while it was still a fledgling.

"So? Who is it?" Kagura prodded.

Carefully Kikyo weighed her options- to tell or not to tell- but she couldn't come up with a good, understandable reason not to. Several people knew about it already anyway...

Quietly she replied, "Inuyasha."

"What?" Kagura could hardly believe her ears. "You mean, Sesshomaru's younger brother?"

To confirm, Kikyo nodded.

Oh, this was too good to be true. Kagura had to smile, recalling Naraku's earlier words. _'In fact, it might have been more believable if you'd used that pathetic younger brother of his...' _Oh, how he'd eat his words now.

Parting ways with Kikyo, Kagura went back to the cafeteria to get some lunch. Suddenly her appetite had returned.

...ooo...

"God, I'm gonna miss you," Inuyasha told Kikyo. It was about four-thirty now, and she was leaning against the side of the school building, hands neatly clasped behind her, just waiting to board the bus. All around other students congregated near piles of designer luggage. Kikyo had only one big duffel bag.

"It will only be three days," she tried to assure him, knowing she would miss him just as much. Since Sesshomaru was also participating, Inuyasha had taken the opportunity to drive with him back to the school to see Kikyo off.

"Yeah, but I'm still gonna miss you," he insisted, drawing a little closer tp kiss her.

Shifting uncomfortably away, Kikyo cast a wary glance at the other students. She was still shy about showing public affection.

"Inuyasha..."

"Aw, come on, Kikyo," he tried to persuade her. "What do they care?" He moved in once again as Kikyo squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for a kiss that never came.

Instead she heard something rustle as it bounced off Inuyasha's head and plopped to the ground, and Inuyasha snapping, "Hey, what's the big idea?" Opening her eyes, Kikyo saw a pompom lying at their feet.

And an all too familiar voice scolded, "Get a room."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "What're you doing here?"

Not too far away Kagome stood in her cheerleader uniform, her hands on her hips along with the other pompom. Suddenly she broke out into a grin.

Picking up her pompom, she explained, "Practice is over, so I thought I'd stop by and cheer Kikyo on. Check it out," she announced and waved a tiny little flag with the name 'Kikyo' scribbled in black magic marker.

"Ha ha. Thank you," Kikyo laughed. "You're support is very much appreciated."

"I'd wish you good luck," Kagome told her, "but we all know you'll do great anyway, so I doubt you'll need it."

"Well, it's the thought that matters."

Just then the supervising teacher appeared, clipboard of names in hand.

"Alright, everyone," she instructed. "Settle down. It's time to get this show on the road. Line up, stash your bags, and get on."

Following her orders, everyone took their places beside the bus and boarded as she checked names off her list. Kikyo gave Kagome a hug and went to stand the last one in line, accompanied by Inuyasha with her bag.

He stowed her bag in the luggage compartment, then went back to stand next to Kagome as the teacher moved to lock it securely. Kikyo hesitated getting on. Gripping the handrail, she glanced back over to Inuyasha. On impulse she let go, ran back to him, and gave him a quick kiss before running back and hopping on, the bus doors sliding shut right after her.

"Go Kikyo!" Kagome cheered, waving her pompons as the bus pulled away. "SHOW THOSE EGGHEADS NO MERCY!" Kikyo waved back from the back window.

Beside Kagome, Inuyasha sighed dejectedly when the bus disappeared from view.

"Aw," she teased hopping on to his back. "Is Inuyasha sad?"

"Ow! Knock it off, Kagome," he complained when she pinched his cheeks.

"Aw... Is Inuyasha going to be wonewy?"

"What do you think?" he asked, giving her a piggyback back to his car. "I'm gonna be stuck inside all weekend. Hey!" he cried when she bopped his head with her pompom. "What was that for?"

"Well, if you hadn't gotten grounded," she chided, "you coulda hung out with me. Me and Sango are gonna go visit the recreational center and take fly-fishing lessons, then maybe see a movie."

"Fly-fishing? Since when were you interested in fly-fishing?" he wanted to know.

"Since they got a cute new instructor," she grinned.

"What happened to Miroku?"

"Pfft, we're ditching him. Ever since his tonsil surgery, all he ever wants to do is hang out by the hospital's staff parking lot..."

Inuyasha laughed.

...ooo...

On the bus, Kikyo looked around to see that all of the seats had already been filled except for the long one across the back, but when she saw it, she was tempted to just stand the entire ride. Sesshomaru was already sitting at one end of it.

"Miss Higurashi, take a seat please," the chaperone gently prodded her.

Resolutely she marched down the aisle and sat down without making eye contact at the opposite end just as the bus began to move. Outside of her window, Kagome waved a pompom, and she waved back, watching her and Inuyasha disappear when the bus rounded a corner.

She couldn't help but sigh a little. For three days she would be away from the first real home she'd known since her parents died, away from everyone who mattered to her, stuck in a hotel full of strangers with no one to talk to.

It was going to be a long three days, she thought as she took out a copy of _'War and Peace'_ and started reading. At least she had a really long book to keep her busy.

...OOO...

...OOO...

Sesshomaru took a cautious glance to his right. The girl had fallen asleep, slumped down on to the armrest, the book still in hand with her thumb stuck in between its pages, keeping her place. He wasn't very surprised.

Every day after school she had come over to his house to help Inuyasha with his homework which probably meant she'd been sacrificing sleep later at night to catch up with her own. He knew she took honors classes and honors classes always equated to a truck load of homework each night. Stupid girl.

Sesshomaru didn't agree with helping people. He thought Inuyasha should have just been left alone to work out his problem on his own. How else would he learn to rely on himself with everyone always coddling him?

Despite what anyone might have thought, Sesshomaru didn't view Inuyasha as a failure because he was flunking his classes- even the brightest of students could fail a course if they didn't care enough to try. The failure came only with the necessitation of aid. To him accepting help was tantamount to admitting defeat. It annoyed him. Inuyasha had to learn to stand on his own, but here was this girl hindering all progress by naively imposing her help. As if their father wasn't bad enough...

It was a two hour trip to the host city, and halfway in between the bus made a pit stop at a roadside café and country store to fill up on gas. While it did so, the students took the opportunity to go inside for some snacks and beverages.

"Sesshomaru, are you coming?" Sara asked from a few seats in front. "They have sandwiches and tea inside."

Sesshomaru thought about it for a second the way he always took time- even in its smallest increments- to deliberate on any offer made to him. Getting up, he decided to go ahead and follow her. It was nearly seven after all, and he usually liked his dinner early on weekdays.

Inside he waited in line at the deli counter where they made fresh sandwiches.

"So what were you thinking about ordering?" she asked.

Not bothering to answer her, he studied the options on the overhead menu. It was pretty sparse.

"I'll take a garden salad, please," Sara ordered in front of him. "With a cup of hot green tea."

Now it was Sesshomaru's turn.

With a final glance at the menu, he said, "Two turkey subs and a couple of bottles of iced tea- one sweet, the other not..." he hesitated a moment before adding, "And an apple- green if you have it."

"My," Sara commented as they got their food, "you must be hungry."

Once again Sesshomaru said nothing, but Sara continued, nodding to a group of girls, "Look, my friends have saved a table with some empty seats. Would you like to join us?"

Coldly he answered, "No." Taking his purchases, he exited the store, leaving Sara to stare after him and wonder whether there was truth to the rumor that he and Kagura really were going out. What other reason would he have to turn her down so bluntly like that?

Back on the bus Kikyo was still asleep when Sesshomaru returned. Quietly he placed the bottle of sweet tea in the cup holder next to her arm and tucked one of the sandwiches and the apple behind it.

She was probably hungry after skipping lunch that morning, the way she had skipped lunch the entire week to catch up on more studying. It was really her fault for offering to help Inuyasha in the first place, but he was also partly responsible for taking it. Sesshomaru didn't like the fact that a member of his family was indebted to someone, and besides... she did make him that pita. Now they would be even.

Inuyasha was stupid, he thought. She was supposed to be his girlfriend- didn't he care she was starving herself for him? Or was he simply too inept to even notice? Then he wondered why she bothered to at all. It wasn't as if she owed him anything...

Relationships, he thought distastefully. The idea never did make much sense to Sesshomaru. To him it was basically just co-dependence- two people who couldn't stand on their own trying to lean on each other for support. Like two crumbling, dying trees. Deluding each other into thinking the other would save them when in the end both would fall anyway. It was pretty pathetic.

Sitting back down on his end, Sesshomaru put his food aside, left it untouched. He glanced over to her again wondering when she would wake up or if he should rouse her, then quickly decided against it. He noticed she had taken to wearing jeans, and he questioned why. They didn't suit her very well.

Finally tearing his eyes away, he looked out the window at the dusky sky. What did it matter anyway?

It wasn't until the bus lurched back onto the freeway again that Kikyo finally opened her eyes, jolted from sleep. Right away she noticed the food waiting for her and wondered when they had been placed there. She looked over to her left at Sesshomaru, but he was staring out the window, indifferent, denying the answer that had come unbidden into her mind.

For a second she doubted whether it was him, but then who else would it have been? He was the only one on the bus who actually knew her. The thing that confused her was why he would go out of his way like that. He didn't even like her...

Maybe, she reasoned, it was his way of thanking her for helping Inuyasha. But it didn't sound like something he would concern himself with either- after all, if he really cared, he was more than capable of tutoring Inuyasha himself. It was the only answer, however, that made even the slightest logic, so she took it.

Still, Kikyo hesitated, unsure whether she should accept any offering from him. But she was hungry- not having had time to eat before leaving the house earlier. It would be another hour or so before they arrived, and who knew how much longer before they were all checked in and situated, and then she'd still have to find someplace to eat... Now was not the time to be choosy, she decided and took up the apple.

She thought about thanking him, but since he didn't want to acknowledge that it was him, she thought better of it, and just bit into it without saying anything.

She didn't know what surprised her more- that Sesshomaru (if it really had been Sesshomaru) got her food in the first place, or that he seemed to know what she liked. The world was an amazing place sometimes.

...ooo...

Kagura stared hard at Naraku's head, as if the force of her gaze might somehow penetrate his mind, read his thoughts.

Nothing.

He sat on her couch, frowning at her television set where a rerun episode of some melodrama she liked to watch was airing. Naraku didn't like tv- it killed people's imaginations, their ability to think for themselves. The mindless weren't very entertaining to play with. They weren't very challenging.

Kagura's parents weren't home again and he had invited himself over. She had been wary at first, just waiting for him to bite her head off about Sesshomaru, but so far he hadn't even so much as hinted on the rumors circulating all over school. It made her even more nervous. He was up to something.

When the show ended, she flicked off the tv as Naraku shifted his gaze over to her.

"So," he began, finally getting straight to business. "Have you found out yet?"

"What?" she asked, a little taken back. "Oh, yeah, that..." Taking a long drag of her cigarette to stall for time, Kagura hesitated. All day long she had been looking forward to rubbing it in his face, but now... Now she was no longer sure.

She wrestled with her feelings. It wasn't in her best interest to keep putting Naraku off, and besides the matter didn't really have anything to do with her personally. Who was Kikyo to her anyway? Just some girl she knew, occasionally lunched with, talked to... borrowed homework from, another voice added a bit guiltily. Someone who, in a way, had actually stood up for her just earlier that morning. The closest thing she had ever come to a friend.

Kagura bit her lip, blew out a long stream of white smoke.

"No," she finally answered. "I haven't had the chance to ask her yet."

"And why not?" Naraku questioned, surprisingly in a nonaggressive tone.

"It just hasn't come up, that's all," she lied, lighting another cigarette to evade talking some more.

"I see..." Sitting back thoughtfully, Naraku tapped his chin as if mulling over a difficult problem. His passivity was making her more nervous in a way his anger never could. You never knew what to expect when he kept his cool like that.

"You know, Kagura," he observed, "I have the feeling you're not very interested in carrying out this task for me."

She snorted, "Why would I be? It's got nothing to do with me."

"Precisely," he smiled. "Perhaps what you need is a little more motivation- a more personal stake in the matter."

"What are you saying?" she asked slowly, eyeing him carefully. Any moment now she expected a threat.

But it wasn't a threat.

"I've given our situation some thought," he stated, "and I've come to the conclusion that when Kikyo is mine, it might be a bit awkward to keep you around. You know what they say- three's company. So I've decided to offer you a proposition. Quite a simple one really."

"Nothing is ever simple with you," she retorted, but kept listening. "So what is it?"

"I've decided that granted you cooperate fully in assisting me with my current endeavor, when I have Kikyo, I'll void our earlier contract."

"What?" Kagura couldn't believe what he was saying. "You mean...?"

"Oh, don't get carried away. I don't intend to fully let you go. Should it suit my needs, I will still come to you for a favor every now and then, but other than those rare cases and so long as they don't cross my own close personal interests, yes, you would be free to do as you please. Like..." the corners of his lips curled into a devious smile, "pursue a certain silver-haired classmate, for one."

A racking cough erupted from Kagura as she choked on her cigarette smoke from the surprise.

She didn't even hear his last sentence before uttering out, "You... you're serious about this?"

"But of course, love. I only want what's best for you, after all."

...ooo...

The days of the competition went by in a flurry of activities. Everyone who attended was very serious about the event, and even in the night time when there were no elimination rounds to play, the students who were still in the running devoted all their time and energy into preparing for the next day.

When they had arrived, the pair of students from each school participating in the same category were split into two divisions- A and B, which were separated further into two groups, I and II, each consisting of ten students, sometimes a little less depending on the number of entrees. Then they took preliminary tests- whoever got the four highest scores in the least amount of time went on to the semifinals. Whoever won first in each group then went on to compete in the four way finals with the winners of the other groups. That was how the competition worked. Separating students from the same school into the two different divisions gave the school double the shot at placing one in the finals and acquiring more points- especially if both students should happen to take first and second respectively. It was a clever way to safeguard against luck, though it was still quite a rare instance in which two students from the same school placed in the finals and even rarer when they grabbed first and second.

And so it was one of those rare moments that, on the morning of the third day, after both sweeping their other two categories, that Kikyo and Sesshomaru along with two other students from different schools met on the floor for the last finals of the event- World History.

They were seated in random order: Sesshomaru, Kikyo, student 1, student 2.

The rules were simple. Each student in turn was given a question, if he or she answered correctly, then they were awarded a point. If not, then the question would be given to the student in the next seat who had a choice to attempt an answer or pass it along to the next. There was no penalty for passing, but a wrong answer meant a deduction of one point. But a right answer to a passed question had the possibility of earning up to three points depending on how many contestants passed it. (For example, if the first student given the original question got the wrong answer and the next two passed or missed it, then if the last answered it correctly, the question would be worth three points instead of one.) The system had been designed to place even more pressure on the students to perform as they not only had to focus on answering their questions correctly, they also had to keep in mind that for each point they missed, they were giving their competitors the opening needed to win.

Kikyo counted it as bad luck that she should have been set next to Sesshomaru since he would surely answer all questions- whether they were his originally or a pass. Either way, she would have no chance to land any extras.

But, she thought, it wouldn't matter too much. Winning wasn't her objective, it was merely to answer her questions correctly. No one could fault her if she did that, even if she didn't receive a trophy.

She didn't have much to worry about, however, as the other two students were also extremely bright, and for a while no one missed a single answer and all four were dead even. That is, until about two thirds of the way into the game.

The student in the last seat- a nervous looking boy- stumbled and reversed the numbers of the date. 1892 instead of 1829. It went to Sesshomaru who, of course, corrected it and was awarded the extra point. After that he continued to lead Kikyo and the other student by that single point until it was down to the final four questions.

Sesshomaru and Kikyo answered theirs correctly in turn as did the third student. The nervous boy, however, fumbled again.

The final question of the game: Which European city was bombed by the German Luftwaffe on April 26, 1937.

The boy licked his lips nervously, sweat beading on his forhead from the force of his concentration. World War II didn't officially begin until 1939 with the invasion of Poland, he thought. But beforehand the Germans had invaded the French Rhineland and Czechoslovakia and annexed Austria.

No particular city, however, came to mind, but having nothing to loose, he guessed timidly, "Prague?"

"No," the judge announced in her clipped voice, "that is incorrect. The question goes now to Student A- Mr. InuTaisho?"

Kikyo let out a small frown. Without thinking twice, she knew the answer, but now she would never have a chance to say it, she thought as she waited for Sesshomaru to say it for her and end the competition with a win.

He never did.

Instead he glanced pointedly at her and without the slightest hint of apprehension declared "Pass."

Kikyo had to clamp her mouth to keep her jaw from falling to the floor the way the other two students' did.

Once again she wondered what she had done to offend him.

How could he do this to her? she fumed. She knew he knew the answer- he knew she knew he knew!

The question was now worth two points- if Kikyo chose to answer it, she would win by one. But everyone would know he had allowed her to win. They wouldn't credit her with winning by her own merits, no matter that she knew the answer as well. If she passed however, the question would fall to the student from the other school, and judging from her smile, she knew the answer as well.

Sesshomaru had put her on the spot- either swallow her pride and take the freebie, or let their teacher and the whole school down.

"Miss Higurashi?" the presiding judge prodded.

In the end she had no choice.

Deadening her stare, she answered unemotionally, "Guernica, in the Viscaya province of northern Spain. The bombing was made in an attempt to demoralize the Basque people and weaken their backing of the Republic during the Spanish civil war." She could at least make it clear she knew what she was talking about- that it wasn't only by luck she won.

"Very good, Miss Higurashi, and that makes you this year's World History Champion."

And so the competition drew to a close with Kikyo winning an overly large and heavy trophy she was desperately tempted to hurl at Sesshomaru's head.

During the luncheon on Saturday, just before they were to depart, she saw him and asked why he did it.

All he replied was, "I have no need to explain myself to you." Then he turned and walked off.

By then Kikyo was sure she had been mistaken about him buying her the food on their trip up there. It had probably been the chaperone who didn't want to wake her up, or perhaps one of the nicer, more emphatic students. Someone who was actually capable of caring about the feelings of another.

On the way back, they ended up sitting in the same seat but Kikyo refused to even acknowledge his presence and he pretty much did the same. Actually, Sesshomaru wasn't wholly sure why he had done it either. He told himself it was because he didn't want a hollow victory. If he had won it would not have been because he was better, but simply because she didn't get the same chances as he did. Then again, if it had been anyone else but Kikyo, he doubted he would have bothered to do the same.

...ooo...

When the bus pulled to a stop in the school parking lot, Sesshomaru was one of the first to disembark, and was instantly suspicious at the red clad figure standing beside an even redder car.

"Inuyasha," he greeted blandly. "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise. Shouldn't you be at home grounded?"

"Get your stuff," his brother retorted. "I told dad I'd come pick you up- he's home, by the way."

"This day just gets better and better, doesn't it?" Sesshomaru stated. "But don't make me believe you came out of your way simply to do me a favor, dear brother."

Inuyasha snorted, "'Course not. I'm taking a short detour to drop Kikyo off." Looking past his older brother, Inuyasha's face brightened when he saw Kikyo alight. "Kikyo! Over here!" He went over to meet her and take her bag as Sesshomaru stuffed his in the trunk of the car.

"Inuyasha," she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need a ride home. Hop in."

Kikyo took the front seat and Inuyasha handed her the bag, while Sesshomaru pondered the idea of walking home, or perhaps demanding their chauffeur to come pick him up. At last he slipped into the back. The sooner they left, the sooner he could get back home.

"So how did you do?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo as the engine purred to life.

Fidgeting with the bag zipper, she answered, "Well, but I would rather not speak of it. I am simply glad to be home again."

"Yeah, me too," he agreed enthusiastically. "I told you I'd miss you- felt like it's been forever."

"And how did your studies go while I was away?"

"Eh." Shrugging complacently he waited for a light to turn green. "I kept up with most of it. Sango lent me her notes."

"I'm glad," she smiled.

"Oh, that reminds me," Inuyasha added. "My dad got in touch with my counselor, and she told him about the progress I was making with my grades, and he said that so long as I can keep it up, I can get out of the house on weekends to see you and the guys."

"That's wonderful."

From the back, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. There went his father again, always bending the rules for Inuyasha. How was he ever supposed to learn?

When they pulled up to her driveway, Kikyo pushed her door open and shouldered her bag.

"I'll walk you up," Inuyasha offered, but she declined with a shake of her head.

"That's alright," she replied. "I am sure your father is anxious to have the both of you home again."

"Well ok." Reaching over, Inuyasha slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her back inside for a long kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, right? Same time?"

"Of course," she answered, blushing a little and pulling away. They were right in front of Sesshomaru! "Drive safely."

"'Kay. Later, babe."

Kikyo blushed again at the pet name. She didn't exactly agree with it, but she didn't want to tell him so either.

Instead she merely responded, "See you later, and you too, Sesshomaru," she added, in an over all better mood.

He on the other hand, didn't bother to say anything as they watched her walk up her front steps and disappear inside.

Later on when Kaede got home, Kikyo showed her her trophies, and she displayed them prominently on the mantle along with several family prints. Kikyo stared at them for a minute, reminiscing once more on her childhood. Her father had built her an entire case to house her awards- trophies, ribbons, and plaques. Even school papers.

She wondered what ever happened to them. The six months after her parents' deaths were nothing more than a vague haze to her and her next recollection was moving in with some cousin. She never knew what happened to her house, or her father's tools, her mother's jewelry and clothes. She had never thought to ask before. Her father and mother were gone- what importance was the rest of it?

Sighing a little, she tore herself away from the memories and went to help her grandmother with dinner.

...ooo...

The next day, as promised, she went over to Inuyasha's to help him catch up with the last two days. He didn't have much homework this weekend, and he seemed to understand most of it. By noon they were finished.

While Inuyasha left to get her coat, Kikyo gathered her things to leave when InuTaisho walked into the kitchen.

"Ah, Kagome," he greeted pleasantly. "It's nice to see you again."

Kikyo looked up, startled, "I'm sorry?"

"Oh." InuTaisho took a step back. It wasn't Kagome, just another girl who bore a strong resemblance.

"Who are you?" he asked just as Inuyasha returned.

"Oh, dad, I see you've met Kikyo. She was just helping me with some homework."

"Oh... oh!" Realization dawned on InuTaisho and he warmly shook Kikyo's hands. "So this is the little miracle worker who's achieved the unimaginable- got Inuyasha to study. Have you met Kagome?" he asked. "You look a lot like her."

"She's my cousin..."

"I see..." Drawing Inuyasha discreetly aside, InuTaisho whispered to his son, "I know it's not my business, but let me just share a bit of wisdom with you for once: it's not a good idea to pursue two girls from the same family. They have a way of finding out- trust me."

"DAD!" Frustrated, Inuyasha shoved him aside and went to stand next to Kikyo. "How many times do I gotta say it? Kagome's my friend. Kikyo is my girlfriend."

InuTaisho's eyes popped at the declaration, then he started to tear up dramatically.

"They grow up so fast," he sniffed, hiding his face behind one upraised arm before breaking out into a grin and swiped at Inuyasha.

"DAD!"

"C'mere, you!" He put Inuyasha in a headlock and began giving him a noogie. "That's my boy!"

"DAD!" Inuyasha was mortified- right in front of Kikyo? "LET GO!" but his father was too strong and he couldn't break out of it.

Sesshomaru came in, glanced over at them for a nanosecond, then proceeded to the fridge, looked inside, and closed it again.

"What's for lunch?" was all he wanted to know.

Finally InuTaisho let Inuyasha go, focusing his fatherly pride on his older son.

"Ah, Sesshomaru," he praised. "Now there's a man who knows what he wants and doesn't play around. It's such a nice day, I asked the staff to set up lunch in the veranda. I suppose I should tell them to prepare a fourth plate."

"Oh, no," Kikyo interjected. "I was only leaving..."

"Nonsense," InuTaisho insisted. "I've only met you. You have to stay for lunch. There's so much I'd like to know about you, and you wouldn't want Inuyasha to give me all of his opinions without a chance for rebuttal, would you?"

"Well..." she glanced uncertainly at Inuyasha and said, "I suppose if it's alright with my grandmother..."

When she left to call Kaede, Inuyasha begged his father, "Please, Dad! For the love of god, stop trying to embarrass me!"

"Embarrass you? Since when do I embarrass you?"

"DAD!"

Cooly Sesshomaru spoke up, "He's right, father." Both InuTaisho and Inuyasha were stunned until he added, "Inuyasha needs no help in that department."

"Oh, shut up," Inuyasha huffed. "But I'm serious. Don't ask her so many questions, ok? Kikyo's sensitive about certain stuff- don't go scaring her away."

"I promise to be on my best behavior," he vowed, holding up a hand solemnly.

They ate in the sunny veranda, and true to his word InuTaisho didn't open his mouth to interrogate Kikyo. In fact, he didn't open his mouth period except to eat.

Kikyo shifted slightly in her seat, uncomfortable with the dead silence.

"This is a beautiful house," she remarked, trying to make conversation. "That painting in the foyer- is it an original Van Gogh?"

InuTaisho looked up smiling, "Ah, someone who knows art. How wonderful. Yes, it is. I believe Sesshomaru's mother acquired that piece one year at an auction in Paris. Do you remember, Sessho? You went with her, I think."

"Oh, you've been to Paris, too?" Kikyo asked, glancing at Sesshomaru who still refused to answer.

"You've been, Kikyo?" Inuyasha put in.

"Oh..." she paused, realizing she had spoken without thinking, and quietly replied, "Yes. When I was younger. It's a beautiful city." And without elaborating, she went back to eating.

"So, Kikyo," InuTaisho went on. "You're a Sophomore, correct? Do you have any plans for when you graduate? What you'd like to study? What career you might like to pursue."

Nodding, she said, "Yes. In fact, I wish to become a doctor."

"A doctor. Quite an impressive calling. May I ask why?"

"My father was a doctor."

"Oh? What specialty?"

With a small smile, she replied, "He was a neurosurgeon."

Immediately Sesshomaru's eyes flew to her face. Neurosurgeon?

...OOO...


	19. Chapter 19

...OOO...

**Same Sunday night...**

...OOO...

No, it couldn't be her, Sesshomaru concluded as he finished up the last of his homework later on that night.

Before her untimely death, Sesshomaru's mother had seen many neurosurgeons and other doctors any one of which could have been the Dr. Higurashi his father had referred to, and that Higurashi and the girl weren't necessarily related. Higurashi was a common enough name, and besides, her father had practiced in their home city to the north and was dead and could have died before Sesshomaru's mother.

It was all just a bad coincidence, and even if it weren't, he reasoned, it really wouldn't matter either.

The thing happened eleven years ago for one brief second- why in the world was he still dwelling on it? The past was the past and it was better left there.

Why did it insist on haunting him like this?

With a small sigh, Sesshomaru pushed himself back a little and pulled open the lower drawer of his desk intent on retrieving that binder his mother had made, but something else caught his attention- a CD with the imprint of an autumn tree on its cover.

Frowning slightly he took it up and flipped it back and forth. He had forgotten he'd bought it. Taking out the CD inside, he slipped it into his computer and studied the list of songs that popped up on his media player.

Which one was it, he wondered, then found the title- the one that had played on the radio.

'A Long December'

He let it play and listened for the part that he remembered.

'_The smell of hospitals in winter _

_and the feeling that it's all a lot of oysters _

_but no pearl _

_and all at once you look across a crowded room_

_to see the way that light attaches to a girl..."_

The smell of hospitals in winter. Sesshomaru knew that smell. He had only ever experienced it once, but it was deeply ingrained in his memory. It was painfully clean, sterilized, and dead.

And then there was the image of bright florescent lights and a little girl with a big box of crayons.

Clicking the song off, Sesshomaru removed the CD, replaced it in its case, and threw it back into the drawer, pushed it shut.

What was he doing? he asked himself. Reminiscing on an irrelevant point in his past to the tune of some rock music.

Sesshomaru shook his head at himself. He hoped he wasn't growing senile and sentimental.

...ooo...

Ring, ring, ring...

Kagome popped her gum while she waited for the phone to be answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Inuyasha," she replied cheerfully. "What're you up to tonight? There's a fair down at the boardwalk and I thought maybe we could get everyone together and go."

"Uh, sounds great, Kagome," Inuyasha responded in a tone that was less than convincing, "but I've already got plans with Kikyo tonight. It's sort of a date, and well..."

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome quickly proclaimed, getting the hint. "I understand, you guys want to be alone and all that. Have a good time, see you later."

"Bye, Kag-"

She didn't hear him finish as she clicked off the phone and threw herself backwards on to the bed.

It wasn't fair, she thought. She never got to spend any time with either one of them anymore- Inuyasha and Kikyo spent all their free time together, and even after school when they went home together, she always felt left out. They were a couple and she was just a third wheel.

She sighed.

Kagome was glad that they liked each other and all, but she never thought that them being together would keep her from being with either one. She had been friends with Inuyasha first, and Kikyo was her cousin- didn't that entitle her to at least a moment of their time?

"Bah!" she declared to no one in particular, flipping on to her stomach and smothering her face into the pillow.

In all likelihood she was just jealous, she told herself.

Here she was, Friday night home alone with the phone in her hand and no one to call.

Miroku and Sango had started going out just that Wednesday and were also out on a date like the rest of Kagome's girlfriends.

It seemed as if the whole campus had suddenly become infested with the love bug, and everyone either had a boyfriend or were in the process of getting one. Everyone except her.

Despite searching high and low for him, the Perfect Boyfriend still hadn't popped up yet.

_He'd better hurry up and show before I die of boredom. _

Kagome jumped when the phone rang in her hand.

"Hello?" she asked, wondering who it could possibly be.

Even through the phone she could see that charming self-confident smirk of his as he said, "Yo, Kagome." It was Kouga.

"Uh, hey. What's up?"

"Nothin' much- just about to ditch the guys and thought I'd give you a ring to see if you wanted to do something tonight."

"Oh... well..." Kagome hesitated. He was probably just after another make-out session and she wasn't sure if she was in the mood to ward off his attempts tonight. But then again, she _was_ really bored and had nothing else better to do. "Sure, why not," she decided. "Where did you wanna go?"

...ooo...

The boardwalk was filled to capacity with people of all ages- groups of elementary school students, whole families, and young couples holding hands, just laughing and having a good time, riding the carnival rides, trying to win prizes at game booths, and filling up on junk food of every variety.

Dressed in baggy khakis and a dark red hoody, Inuyasha grasped Kikyo by the hand and led her past the throng of fair goers to where the food stands had been set up along with several benches and rectangular picnic tables. She was wearing a red and white striped boat neck sweatshirt and jeans tucked into worn cowboy boots, a giant teddy bear under one arm and a balloon bobbing overhead.

"Come on," Inuyasha urged her. "I think I see some free seats."

Breaking through the crowd, they found a table occupied by only two other people, and stopped short.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha was flabbergasted at the site. His brother? At a place where people were _supposed _to have fun? It just wasn't possible.

Any minute now the aliens would jump out and nab him. None ever came, but Inuyasha wasn't sure whether that was really a relief.

"And Kagura." Kikyo nearly grinned when she recognized the girl sitting across from him.

"Kikyo!" Kagura was just as surprised as running into her there. "What're you doing here?"

"We were only searching for a place to sit," she told her, walking over with a reluctant Inuyasha trailing behind.

"Oh, well here," Kagura motioned to the empty seat beside her without consulting Sesshomaru. "This place is packed- I doubt you'll find another."

"That's generous of you," she replied hesitantly eyeing her companion, "but are you sure we would not be intruding?"

"Intruding what?" Kagura gave her a questioning glance.

"Well, if you're sure..." Setting her things down, Kikyo turned to her boyfriend, "Inuyasha?"

"Oh, yeah..." Distractedly Inuyasha scanned the grounds looking for another table, but true enough they were all taken. "Um, go ahead and sit," he told Kikyo. "I'll get us something to eat. What did you want?"

"Whatever you prefer."

When he turned to go, Sesshomaru also rose to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Kagura asked.

"To get another drink."

"Oh, well can you get me one more too? I'll pay when you get back."

"Fine."

As they walked away, Inuyasha couldn't help but ask his brother, "Aren't you suppose to be at some dumb party tonight?"

"I left early," Sesshomaru answered disinterestedly.

Inuyasha just snickered, "To be with your girlfriend? I can't wait to tell Dad about this..."

"Number one," his brother replied calmly, "she is not my girlfriend. I'm not as stupid as you to want to acquire one. And two, if you tell father about this little rendevous, you'd also have to tell him you declined to attend the same party to gallivant around with that girl and a giant plush animal, and not to study as you had claimed."

"Feh," Inuyasha declared. "You take the fun out of everything, you know that?"

"Only returning the favor, little brother."

Meanwhile, back at the table, Kikyo studied Kagura as she downed the last of her tall beverage.

"Can I assume," she asked, "that you and Sesshomaru are on a date as well?"

"What?" Kagura nearly choked. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, it's not such a farfetched inference- a boy with a girl at a carnival..."

"No, no." Shaking her head vehemently, Kagura set the record straight, "We were both dragged by our parents to some boring social party at the Namura's and he caught me sneaking out of the window. I don't know why _he_ decided to follow."

"Perhaps he likes you," Kikyo reasoned. "I'm not very well acquainted with Sesshomaru, but he does not seem like the sort who would enjoy spending time at a carnival, and yet here he is. Perhaps he wished to be with you."

The observance left Kagura wide-eyed and speechless.

"Do you... really think so?" But before Kikyo could reaffirm anything, she shook her head again, dismissing her daze, "No, what am I saying? It doesn't even matter- I can't get into that sort of thing."

"But you _do_ like him, do you not?" Kikyo prodded.

"It's not that..." She couldn't deny it. Maybe she _did_...

"Is there someone else?"

"No..." But in her mind, _his_ image flashed- that slow seductive smile, those amazing eyes with their secretive gleams, those soft, teasing lips... She had tried hard to forget him, but she never could. Not completely. He had told her he loved her, then left her to deal with the consequences on her own.

_If it hadn't been for Naraku..._ Thinking back, Kagura almost felt a sense of gratitude towards him. If it had been anyone else that found out, they probably wouldn't have gone through the trouble of blackmailing her, but just blew her secret outright. Thanks to Naraku though, no one ever found out about the affair. Kagura was grateful for that much, even if she had to pay for it everyday by being his constant slave.

"Kagura?" Kikyo's voice broke her thoughts, and she looked up.

"Huh?"

Kikyo had seen the introspective glace settle in her eyes, the telltale sign of recollection, but she decided not to pursue it.

"Never mind," she replied.

"So what about you and Inuyasha?" Kagura asked to change the subject. "You look like you're really hitting it off, huh?"

Kikyo smiled, "I never thought romance could feel so nice. I always thought it ended in nothing but heartache and the woman throwing herself into the path of an oncoming train."

Kagura laughed, but she felt a stab of guilt run through her as she thought about Naraku's offer.

"Can I ask?" she inquired. "Why Inuyasha? I mean, you two don't seem to have that much in common."

Shrugging complacently, Kikyo answered, "I suppose most believe he's rough around the edges, but he's a very nice person when you come to know him."

"But why did you want to know him in the first place?" Kagura added. "I mean, I guess I'm just curious..."

"Hm..." Thoughtfully Kikyo tugged at a lock of hair before answering, "I've often wondered the same myself, but I suppose it is because he reminded me of someone I met a long time ago."

"Oh? Who?"

"To tell the truth, I never asked his name. I was at the hospital with my father, and his mother had just died... or perhaps she was dying- I can't really remember anymore. I suppose I can't help but wonder sometimes whatever became of him."

"That's really weird," Kagura remarked then added without thinking, "Suppose he was really Inuyasha? His mother died too, didn't she?"

"Yes, but it's not possible. He told me his mother died when he was already in grade school. We're about the same age, but I was only four at the time. I remember because..." she trailed off. She remembered because it was a year after her own mother had left.

"It would be weird if it was though," Kagura replied just as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru returned.

...ooo...

"Oh, Naraku..." Yuka Inari moaned as he nibbled at her throat. He had her pushed up against the bathroom wall inside the large handicapped stall at the far end, her legs wrapped tight around his waist. Her school blouse was unbuttoned to reveal a sheer lacy bra that she was fumbling to undo, racing his mouth moving down her chest.

"Sh," he reprimanded. "Don't talk. You'll ruin the mood." She had the most irritatingly high-pitched voice...

"Aw," she giggled, trying to be sexy. "Not even to talk dirty?"

"Sh!" he said once more as they picked up the sound of the bathroom doors swinging open then shut again, and two girls walked in.

"You'll never guess who I saw together last night at the Fall Festival," one declared to the other while they stood at the sinks, faucets running.

"Who?"

"That chick Kagura Orihara and Sesshomaru InuTaisho."

"No way! Like, _together _together?"

"Looked like it, but then again, who knows..."

Hidden in the stall, Yuka muttered disgustedly, "That bitch. So that's where they snuck off to last-"

Naraku clamped a hand to her mouth as the girls continued their gossip.

"Wow..." the amazement in the girls voice was not lost to him. "Who'd have thought- Miss Centerfold and the Prince of Perfection. Never saw that one coming, but you know what's more surprising is who his brother is going out with."

"You mean Inuyasha? Isn't he with Kagome Higurashi?"

"No. I saw her last night with Kouga Akizuki and they were totally going at it. I think they're going out now."

"Pft," her friend replied. "About time. Hasn't he been chasing her since, like, last year? But so what about Inuyasha? Who's he with?"

"Kagome's cousin- Kikyo."

"Oh, I know her. She helped me with some Trig homework a few times..." then a pause while the gravity of the situation hit her, and, "ARE YOU SERIOUS? Kikyo Higurashi and Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, apparently, they've been going out for a few weeks now."

"Whoa..." The faucets turned off and their footsteps receded along with the last sentence, "That's just too weird. The Ice Doll and Mr. Delinquent- go figure."

Naraku disentangled himself from Yuka, one thought reverberating in his mind- _Kikyo and Inuyasha?_ His perfect ideal with that grade A loser?

"Hey, where are you going?" Yuka pouted as he fixed his tie.

"Didn't you hear the bell?" he asked. "School's over."

"Oh, I get it." She grinned seductively and snaked her arms over his broad shoulders and murmured in his ear, "You wanna finish this somewhere a little more... cozy?"

Pulling away from her grasp, he threw the stall door open.

"Sorry," he replied. "Not interested. I don't go all the way with skanks-not very sanitary. Never know what kind of infection I'd contract. Later, sweetheart." He left her with her jaw dropping on the ground.

...OOO...

...OOO...

"So you found out, huh?"

Kagura propped her feet up on the dashboard of Naraku's car and stared at the toe of her black boots, frowning at the tiny scratch that had appeared in the leather. He had just told her about the interesting little bit of information he had overheard in the girls' bathroom. She didn't ask what he had been doing there in the first place- probably making out with some girl or other. Naraku was always screwing around with someone- another one of his little traits she couldn't stand.

"And how long exactly have you known?" he asked aggravated.

"Uh, only since last night when I ran into them at the carnival," she lied, congratulating herself for her fast thinking.

Unfortunately, the celebration didn't last long as a slow smile appeared on Naraku's lips.

"So I heard you were carousing around with a certain classmate whom, as I recall, I plainly ordered you to stop seeing."

_Crap!_ Kagura cursed herself for giving him the opening.

"Look, it's not what you think," she replied defensively. "I mean, I didn't ask him to come along- what was I supposed to do? Tell him to get lost?"

"That would have been one affective means, I'm sure," he answered dryly. "Honestly, Kagura, what do you see in that sculpted piece of ice anyway?"

Snorting sarcastically, she shot back, "At least he isn't a conniving manipulative weasel."

He shot her a warning glance and she quickly dropped the smirk forming on her crimson lips.

"Anyway," she went on, "you said you didn't care who I hung out with so long as I helped you get Kikyo."

Another small smile crept its way on to Naraku's face.

"Ah, so you've decided to take up my offer."

She gave him another grunt, "As if I had much of a choice- you would've made me anyway."

"True enough," he conceded amiably.

"I still think you're wasting your time though," Kagura informed him. "Kikyo really likes Inuyasha- she's not gonna dump him on your say so." Besides, the girl was squeaky clean. There was no dirt there for Naraku to dig up and use as leverage.

Unfazed, Naraku just continued to grin, "We'll just see about that..."

...ooo...

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration as he stared at Kikyo from across the table.

"Hm?" she answered, looking up. "No, nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You seem a little out of it today," he told her.

"Oh... I'm sorry," she apologized with a little smile. "Perhaps it's the weather."

It was Wednesday afternoon, a gray, drizzly day not too uncommon in mid November. The two were at Inuyasha's house finishing up the last of his homework assignments when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha broke out into a grin when the familiar female voice greeted him. "Hey, what's up? ...Yeah, we just finished... What? Are you kidding me?" he laughed into the phone. "Yeah, definitely. We'll be right over." Turning to Kikyo, he informed her, "That was Kagome. She says her, Miroku, and Sango are down at that new indoor fun park and Sango's kickin' Miroku's ass at everything. Wanna go? They close at six."

Giving him another wan smile, she replied, "It sounds exciting, but I think I'll pass... actually, if you don't mind, I'd rather just go home now."

"Huh?" Confusion crossed his face. "But why? It's not even five yet."

"I know, but I'm just not..." She tried to find a valid excuse, but failed and so just said, "All this rain has me a bit melancholy. I'm afraid I wouldn't make for very pleasant company at such an attraction."

He frowned in disappointment, but shrugged in defeat, "Well, I guess we don't have to go. I'll just call Kagome and..."

"Oh," she interrupted. "No, you should join them, if you'd like to."

"Huh? But you just said..."

"Just because I'm not feeling up to it doesn't mean you should miss out," she told him reasonably. "Besides, it's been sometime now since you've spent time with your friends. It wouldn't be fair of me to keep you."

Scratching his head, Inuyasha thought for a minute before conceding, "Well, I guess it has been a while since we hung out, but are you really ok with it?"

"Why would I not be?"

"Well, if you're sure..."

She nodded, "I believe I'll go home and fix an early supper, then go to bed. This rain is making me very drowsy."

"Ok," he agreed. "Let's go then. I'll drop you off at your place."

"Oh, that's alright," she declined. "You're heading the opposite direction- it's too out of the way." The trip would probably take half an hour with the rush hour traffic, and by the time Inuyasha reached the park, it would be near closing time.

"But the rain," he said.

"It will stop soon."

Inuyasha was about to argue some more when Sesshomaru's appearance interrupted them. He had on his coat, keys in hand, and was heading towards the side door to the garage.

Getting an idea, Inuyasha called out, "Hey, Sessh-he..." he stopped himself and amended nicely, "-omaru, where are you going?"

"What would it concern you?" Sesshomaru retorted.

Inuyasha forced himself to ignore it.

"If you're heading towards Kikyo's house, would you mind giving her a ride?" he asked.

"Why can't you?"

"I have to meet some friends someplace, and it's almost closing."

Sesshomaru was silent for a second, as if weighing his options, then answered, "Fine."

"Ah, I left my bag up in your room, Inuyasha. I won't be a moment," Kikyo told them, unsure who to address.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you later," Inuyasha replied, giving her a quick kiss. "I'll call you tonight."

"Alright."

He ran out the door and she ran upstairs to his room. When she had gathered her things, she met Sesshomaru in the kitchen.

He didn't speak to her as he led her to the garage and climbed into his car.

Kikyo hesitated before following him.

"Um, you really don't have to if it's an inconvenience," she spoke uncertainly.

From behind the wheel, he still didn't look at her, but he did answer, "I was heading that way in the first place, and it's not proper for you to stay here while everyone else is away. Now get in."

Kikyo mentally hit herself on the head for thinking maybe he was just trying to be nice by giving her a ride. Without another moment of qualm, she slid into the front passenger seat, and buckled her seat belt.

They didn't talk anymore as they made their way into the heart of the city and traffic crawled to a snail's pace, and while they sat in gridlock, the rain slowed to a stop as well. A few times Kikyo looked over to say something, but always changed her mind when he wouldn't meet her gaze. She wished he would though, even say something snide- anything to break the uncomfortable silence constantly building between them.

At last, after sitting on the same stretch of road for fifteen minutes, Sesshomaru threw on his blinkers, eased his way to the right lane, and turned to a side street.

"Where are you heading?" Kikyo asked.

"Another route," he replied. It was a longer way, but less crowded and they would make better time taking the road that ran parallel to the grey ocean. As they drove past the boardwalk, however, Kikyo waved her hand and signaled for him to stop.

Sesshomaru pulled over, and she unbuckled her seat belt.

"This is alright," she directed. "The rain has cleared- I can walk the rest of the way. Thank you for the ride." She gave him that small smile of hers that was meant to be reassuring but which he never bought.

Kikyo hadn't really thought ahead to ask him to stop, but now that he did, she didn't regret it. She hadn't really wanted to go home as she had told Inuyasha, but she hadn't really wanted to stay either. Something about the day was making her restless, and when she saw the boardwalk, the sudden urge to move and release some of her pent up energy overcame her.

Shouldering her bag, she got out and the car rolled away. Instead of walking home, however, she went to the pier instead and took a seat on one of the iron benches still pooling with rainwater, but she didn't care. Kikyo let her mind go blank.

In the empty beach parking lot, Sesshomaru made a U-turn and headed back into the near deserted stretch of road. He was just driving past the piers when he looked out the window and recognized her unmistakable figure resting on a bench. Frowning a little, he pulled over to the curb and shifted the car to park.

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly when he reached her, and she spun around, surprise registering in her eyes. "You're supposed to be going home."

The surprise was replaced by something akin to amusement.

Casting her gaze once more to the ocean, she explained, "I thought I might stay and take in the sunset. They're always best just after a rainfall."

Without thinking, Sesshomaru quietly joined her on the opposite end of the bench and followed her gaze outward.

In the horizon, the lowering sun broke through the masses of gray clouds, tinging them in hues of violet, rose, and gold against patches of tangerine sky.

He frowned slightly and thought about it. He never did get why people were so fascinated with the setting sun- it was a daily occurrence after all, nothing special.

Kikyo didn't try to explain.

She just sat back and let the peacefulness of the day's end wash over, calm her thoughts, before breaking it by quietly declaring, "I apologize for whatever I have done to make you angry."

"I told you I'm not angry," he replied, keeping his eyes fixated on the far horizon.

"Then I'm sorry for the assumption," she responded, "but what else was I suppose to conclude? You won't speak to me anymore or even acknowledge my presence unless circumstance demands it."

"I didn't know you valued my words or acceptance so much," he answered with a hint of sarcasm that she fully appreciated.

Kikyo remained silent for a moment.

"I would have," she remarked, "as I was under the mistaken impression that perhaps we could have been..." her tongue searched for the right word but could only settle on, "friends. But I suppose it is your decision," she concluded with a small dismissive shrug.

Friends? Sesshomaru almost smirked.

"I have no use for such maudlin relationships."

"But don't you ever feel lonely?" she asked, cocking her head to examine him for a minute.

Firmly he answered, "No."

With a sigh, Kikyo looked away.

"I envy you that."

Even though she herself had never had any friends before getting to know Kagome and Inuyasha, it was not a state of existence she was ever content with or ever got used to- that constant solitude. The yearning to break it was always present.

"Is that why you're with Inuyasha then?" he demanded evenly. "Because you're 'lonely'?"

Kikyo spun around, startled by the harshness of his disapproval.

"No..." she stammered, "Of course not..." Was that why he had been mad at her? Because he thought she was using his brother?

But wasn't that why she was with him? another voice countered. Because Inuyasha was nice enough to fill that void inside of her?

"No," she repeated, staring at the ground. "That's not it at all. Inuyasha is..." Her voice trailed off, unable to grasp the right words. How could she even begin to describe their relationship? She wasn't even one hundred percent sure herself. "I care about him," she finally said. "I would never hurt him, if that is what has you concerned."

"Hardly," Sesshomaru responded but spoke no more.

They sank back into silence and stared down the sun, each lost in his or her own thought.

Then Kikyo asked, "What about Kagura?"

"What about Kagura?"

"Do you not like her?" she inquired. "You two seem to be closer now."

"I don't know what you mean," he denied. "And I don't see how it's any of your concern."

"I suppose it isn't, but..." Kikyo hesitated, wondering if Kagura would hate her if she told Sesshomaru about her feelings. It really wasn't any of her business... Shaking her head, she dismissed the statement, "Never mind." It wasn't her place to meddle in their affairs.

They stopped speaking again for several minutes until Kikyo asked, "Are you as wet as I am?"

Suddenly Sesshomaru became aware of the ludicrousness of their situation and answered uncomfortably, "Yes."

Bringing a hand to her mouth, Kikyo let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry," she apologized when she saw him frown, "but I've just come to realize how ridiculous this must all seem. My birthday and I spend it sitting on rain-soaked benches watching the day end." But she hadn't really minded it.

"Your birthday?"

Kikyo bit her lip from letting it slip, but then looking at him, she smiled and brushed it off. It was only Sesshomaru after all- it wasn't as if he cared.

"Yes," she confirmed. "I'm sixteen today." Sweet sixteen, and she supposed, it really was.

"Inuyasha doesn't know," he guessed correctly.

Kikyo shook her head, "No one does, and I would appreciate you not saying anything of it... I'm not overly fond of this day."

"Hm." He didn't ask why, as she knew he wouldn't.

"It's ironic, isn't it?" she commented when they both rose to their feet. "Autumn is the season of the dying, and yet it's when the bellflowers bloom..." She shook her head again, "I don't know what ever possessed my mother to give me such a name."

Sesshomaru said nothing. He didn't know why, but he thought the name suited her well.

Quietly he led her to his car and drove her home.

...OOO...


	20. Chapter 20

...OOO...

**Friday afternoon...**

...OOO...

"Hey, Kikyo, wait up," Kagura called after class as Kikyo was just walking out the door. Catching up with her, she shouldered her bag and asked, "Um, you got any plans this Saturday night?"

"No... I don't believe so," Kikyo answered thoughtfully. "Why do you care to know?"

"Well, um..." Thinking quickly, Kagura formulated a story to tell her, "You see, my parents are out of town for the weekend, and I kinda wanted to get out and do something- you up for it?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, nothing major," she replied. "You know, maybe go to the mall, grab something to eat, maybe catch a movie. That sort of stuff." She tried to pick things that she thought wouldn't appeal to Kikyo, hoping she would turn her down.

But Kikyo just smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright," she agreed. As far as she knew, she had no prior dates with Inuyasha, and Kagome was preoccupied with her new boyfriend. Kikyo thought it might be a nice change of pace to just while away some hours with another girl doing whatever it was girls did when they got together.

Kagura tried not to let her guilt and discouragement show.

"Great," she responded as they prepared to part ways. "I'll give you a call to set when and where to meet."

Turning left in the hallway, she walked away, quickening her pace when she knew she was out of sight. As she was passing by however, the nearby bathroom doors suddenly flew open and a pair of hands shot out, grabbed her, and pulled her inside. Kagura instinctively squeezed her eyes shut as her back slammed against the wall. When she opened them again, she let out an annoyed groan and wished she hadn't.

Yuka Inari stood in front of her with her two friends, hands on her hips, head thrown back imperiously.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

Straightening her uniform, Kagura replied, "Minding my own business until you bitches dragged me in here."

"Don't play stupid," Ayu quipped. "We know you were out with Sesshomaru again last weekend."

"And?" Kagura countered.

"And we told you to stay away from him," Yuka shot back, jabbing her finger in Kagura's face.

Kagura scowled and slapped it away angrily.

"Listen, you bitch, I don't have time for this. Either move out of my way or risk needing another surgery on that piece of copper you call a nose." She balled her fist to show she was serious.

Yuka didn't budge.

"You'd better make time," she responded, "because we've got you down for some ass kicking. We're gonna show you just who you're messin' with."

"We'll just see who learns a thing or two in that department," Kagura retorted. Right now, she really was not in the mood to deal with Yuka and her posse. God, she didn't care if she got in trouble. Three against one? She could always claim self-defense, she reasoned.

They were about to go at it, when a stall door swung open, framing Naraku's grinning form within its posts. Behind him, a girl peeked nervously over his shoulder, one hand clasping her blouse shut.

"Ladies," he sneered. "What seems to be the trouble here?"

In surprise, Yuka pointed a finger at Kagura, "She started it!"

"WHAT? LIAR! You freaks are the ones that yanked me in here."

"Now, now, Miss Orihara," Naraku soothed calmingly, shooting a smirk at Yuka. "I'm quite aware of that. After all, it's very hard to concentrate on making out with all the insults being hurled back and forth. Doesn't make for a very romantic atmosphere."

_Romantic? _Kagura snorted sarcastically. _He called sucking face in a bathroom stall romantic?_ The guy was something else.

Outside, the bell sounded, diverting everyone's attention from the uncomfortable situation. (Uncomfortable for everyone but Naraku that is.)

"Oh, look," he commented. "Class is about to start. Why don't you girls run along?" he recommended to Yuka and her gang. "Wouldn't want you to be late, now would we?"

Glowering silently at Kagura, Yuka turned to leave, but not before turning her disapproving glare at the girl in the stall who was fixing herself.

"Slut," she muttered and disappeared through the door followed by her two friends.

When they were gone, Naraku turned his attention to the girl behind him.

"You should get going too, sweetheart," he instructed sweetly. "Don't want to get in trouble with your teacher."

Smoothing her hair, the girl grabbed her jacket slung over the toilet paper dispenser and squeezed past Naraku.

"That was fun," she grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "We should do it again sometime." With one last wink his way, she ran out the door to her class.

"And who was that?" Kagura interrogated, crossing her arms.

Naraku just shrugged, "I didn't get around to asking her name. We didn't talk much, if you know what I mean."

"You're unbelievable, you know that? You say you're into Kikyo, and here you are swapping spit with some girl you don't even know." _Pig._ She couldn't believe she was actually helping him get together with perhaps the only person who might have considered her a friend.

"Why are you so peeved?" Naraku questioned teasingly. "After all, I'm still single... at the moment anyway. But I take it you have good news to help change that?"

Looking away, Kagura mumbled, "Yeah. She said 'yes'. It's all set."

In the bathroom mirror, Naraku redid his tie.

"Good," he declared.

"Ha! I still don't see how this stupid plan is going to work," Kagura retorted. "How is one fake date supposed to convince her to dump the guy she really likes?"

Naraku rolled his eyes, "Puhlease, Kagura, don't be so puerile. I've kept my eye on the happy couple all week- it's nothing but infatuation, puppy love." He smirked at his reflection, "I'll enjoy breaking that illusion."

...ooo...

"So what did you wanna do this weekend?" Inuyasha asked as he drove Kikyo home after having dropped off Kagome.

"What would you like?" she asked back.

"Uh... well, there's a new movie coming out Saturday that I kinda wanna see- supposed to be a really good horror flick. How about it?"

Kikyo didn't really like horror flicks, but if that was what he wanted...

"What time did you wish to go?"

"Well, it's a horror flick," he repeated. "So we should definitely catch a late showing- like 8 maybe?"

"Oh..." Kikyo faltered. "Saturday night... I'm afraid I won't be able to."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Well, Kagura invited me out, and I've already promised to join her."

"Oh..." Inuyasha tried not to sound too disappointed. She didn't have many friends, and he knew he shouldn't begrudge her a chance to make some, but he couldn't help it. The more time she spent with other people would mean the less time she would have to spend with him- and he was afraid that this Kagura chick would be just the first in a long list of people just waiting to take her away from him. And then it would be like with Kagome all over again.

"We can still plan an outing for Sunday," she tried to suggest. "Perhaps a picnic at the park? The weather is set to be warm- perhaps the last one of it's kind before spring arrives again."

"A picnic?" Inuyasha was doubtful. A picnic was definitely not his idea of having fun.

Catching the strange look on his face, Kikyo amended, "Or perhaps not..."

"No," he reacted quickly, noting the hint of disappointment in her voice. "I mean, if you really want to, I guess I can live through a day of pollen and itchy grass..."

Kikyo sighed inwardly but gave him a small smile.

"No," she replied. "It's alright if you won't enjoy it. We can do something else, if you'd like." Like see that horror flick.

...ooo...

Saturday night, Naraku spotted Kikyo right where he knew she would be- sitting by herself in front of a crowded coffee shop and looking around expectantly as streams of people on various outings flowed past.

Smiling confidently, he strolled over.

"Well, fancy seeing you here," he remarked coolly as she looked up, startled by his unlooked for approach.

"Oh, Naraku," she greeted. "What a coincidence..."

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked, motioning to the empty seat across from her.

Kikyo frowned slightly and glanced at her watch for the tenth time that evening. It was nearly 7:30, half an hour after Kagura was supposed to have met her.

"Yes," she replied. "I was to get together with a friend, but she seems to have been delayed. I hope it's nothing serious."

"She hasn't called you?" he inquired, feigning surprise.

"I don't have a phone..."

"Oh. Well, in that case, here." Digging into his pocket, Naraku pulled out his cell and handed it to her. "Give her a call," he suggested. "Maybe something's come up."

"Oh, thank you." Dialing Kagura's number, Kikyo waited until someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Kagura, it's Ki-"

Kagura didn't let her finish.

"Kikyo! I tried to get a hold of your house, but no one was answering," she told her. "Where are you?"

"At the coffee shop," she answered, a little confused.

"Oh, damn. I'm really sorry," Kagura apologized. "But something came up. My parents came home a day early, and they're making me go out with them for dinner. I'm afraid I can't get out of it..."

"Oh..." Kikyo tried not to be too disappointed. "That's alright," she replied. "I understand- things take us by surprise sometimes."

"Yeah..." Kagura felt really guilty, but there wasn't a whole lot she could do about the situation. "Listen, I'll make it up to you, ok?" she promised- something she rarely did to anyone. "We can go out next weekend, if you're still up for it."

"Yes, that might be nice," Kikyo replied, then added, "Listen, I've borrowed this phone from someone, so I cannot stay long. Have an enjoyable dinner with your family, and I will see you Monday morning."

"Yeah, you do the same. See you later." They hung up, and Kikyo gave Naraku his phone back.

Sighing a little, she rose to her feet.

"Well, thank you for allowing me to use your phone. My friend is unable to make it, so I suppose I should head home now."

"What?" he exclaimed. "But the night is still so young, you can't possibly be thinking of wasting it at home."

She shrugged. She had nothing else to do- Inuyasha was already out with Kagome and the others to see his movie, and she didn't know which theater they were at.

"Why don't _we_ do something?" Naraku suggested. "I was also supposed to meet with someone, but unfortunately, like you, I have been abandoned for sake of better company," he bemoaned dramatically.

Kikyo couldn't help but give him a small laugh.

"So how about it?" he persisted. "Why don't we two cast-offs get together and snub the rest of the world with our contentment? I've got reservations for two at Signori Luigi's- you like Italian, right?"

"How did you guess?" she asked.

With a knowing smile, Naraku replied, "I have my ways..."

Since she had nothing else to do, Kikyo accepted his proposal. What was the harm in it? she reasoned with herself. They were almost friends, after all.

They went to the restaurant, and she had a lot of fun.

Naraku was knowledgeable of just about everything, and they never lacked for a topic of intellectually satisfying conversation.

He told her a little more about himself- that he was an only child and that his father was a UN diplomat currently away at some far off foreign land negotiating peace. Naraku shared a lot of her interests- art, fine music, literature of every genre. He had read Marx's _Communist Manifesto _and found his view's naïve- a society in which everyone was equal, was, in Naraku's opinion, not only unattainable, but also ridiculous.

"I prefer the Darwinian law of nature," he stated loftily. "That only the strong flourish, and the weak are either subjugated or eradicated outright."

Kikyo just laughed, thinking it was a joke.

Afterwards he convinced her to go with him to see a production of _Faust_ which he also had tickets for, explaining that was the original plan for his original date.

"To think a man would sell his soul for earthly pleasures," she commented while sipping coffee later on.

"Money and power beyond your wildest dreams for an insubstantial idea? I would have done the same," Naraku answered.

"You don't believe in souls?" she asked.

"What I believe is what I can see- the here and now. This existence is the only one I care to concern myself about."

Stirring her drink thoughtfully, Kikyo remained quiet. She wasn't all too sure herself whether she believed in souls or not, but she relied on the belief of an after life, clinging to it as the single Hope of her life. That was where they all went when they left her, wasn't it? Some haven that was momentarily out of her reach. Kikyo couldn't bare the thought that they weren't at least waiting for her, that Father and Mother were gone for good. That she would never see either again. That she would never have the chance to make amends. The guilt would crush her otherwise.

...ooo...

She ended up not seeing Inuyasha all weekend.

Sunday morning, Inuyasha called to tell her that to take advantage of the nice weather, his father was forcefully taking him and Sesshomaru out fishing for some "quality family bonding". Even through the phone Kikyo could feel the sarcastic quotes surrounding the words.

She wondered why Inuyasha was so antagonistic towards his family. His father seemed amicable enough, and Sesshomaru, though somewhat aloof, was not at all actively malicious. Why couldn't they get along?

Sometimes when she was over and any pair of them happened to be in the same room, she could feel the awkward tension that would suddenly arise. Was there some sort of rivalry between them?

Kikyo never had siblings, so she couldn't speak from experience, but she didn't think it was normal for such enmity to exist between brothers, or between a parent and child.

Then she thought about her own mother, and stopped.

Shaking her head, she dismissed the idea. She had her reasons for that rift, so she supposed Inuyasha would have his as well, and if he wanted her to know then he would tell her. As she didn't want to share her family problems, however, she wouldn't ask to avoid having to tell.

Kikyo spent the rest of the day cleaning the house from floor to ceiling and then straightening out the yard constantly filling with fallen leaves. She didn't think about the matter any further.

...ooo...

When Monday morning came around, Kikyo was in a cheerful mood, her birthday- a day she always dreaded for some unnameable reason- having come and gone without incident.

Since she had some business at the library, she left earlier than usual for a quick visit before class. After she was through, she gathered her things and went to meet Inuyasha and everyone else by their usual spot in front of the school.

"Hello, everyone," she greeted with a smile and started to approach Inuyasha, but stopped, picking up the uneasy energy of the group.

"Um..." Kagome looked nervously at Kikyo and then Inuyasha, then said, "I should get going. I've got some, um... thing I gotta do... Sango? Miroku? Wanna come with me?"

"Uh, yeah..." Miroku replied with the same uncertainty. "Let's go help, Sango."

"Yes... let's," she agreed, and all three turned and left.

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo pointedly.

"Is something the matter?" she asked tentatively, like someone treading their way through a path riddled with landmine.

"So," he began tonelessly, "I heard you went out with some guy Saturday night..."

...OOO...

...OOO...

"W-what?" Kikyo was caught off guard by the shade of accusation underlying the simple statement, and she had to take a step back and stare stupidly at him for a second, unable to fully comprehend the meaning of his words.

"You told me you were going out with a girl Saturday," Inuyasha replied calmly, assuring himself there was a simple explanation to it all. "But now everyone's saying you were out with some senior... Kikyo... is it true?" he asked, almost pleading with her to lie and say 'no'. That it was all a mistake. He would have willingly believed her rather than hear the truth he feared she would give- that she no longer liked him. That she wanted to break up. That she had found someone better.

Thinking back, Kikyo recalled Saturday night and almost breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh," she responded, "you must mean Naraku-"

But before she could get any further with her explanation, Inuyasha exploded incredulously, "NARAKU? You ditched me to go out with that... that... JACKASS?" All his restraints fell away as he recalled the upperclassman's infamous reputation as a lady killer, but he couldn't believe Kikyo would actually go out with someone like that. Then again, Inuyasha couldn't believe that Kikyo agreed to go out with him either.

Around them, students turned to gawk at the scene, roused by Inuyasha's loud voice.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo tried to admonish, lowering her head in embarrassment. "Please keep your voice down... Everyone's beginning to stare." She hated drawing attention.

"So?" he demanded. "Let them. I wanna know- is it true you two have been together since you moved here?"

Her head snapped back up, "What?"

"They're saying this isn't the first time you two have gone out, and that you've been sneaking out behind the parking lot during lunch."

For a second, Kikyo couldn't speak. Who? Who were spreading these rumors about her? And why was he believing them?

"Do you mean to accuse me of something?" she asked, forcing her voice to remain calm.

"Tell me they're lying," he implored. _Please..._

But how could she?

Kikyo had met Naraku behind the parking lot once, on that day she had felt ill and left class early. She had accompanied him, too, to help him find a gift for his friend's sister, and they had gone together to that exhibit at the art museum. She had never thought anything about those outings, but she couldn't deny they occurred.

What really bothered, her, however, was that Inuyasha went along with it, that he demanded an explanation from her. Why should she have to defend herself from such allegations? How could he think she would do something like that? Didn't he know her better?

In the end, she stayed silent.

He took it as an admission of guilt.

"You know what," he said, his voice low, drained of energy, "it doesn't matter. Have a good time with your new boyfriend."

Spinning around, he stalked off up the front steps.

Kikyo's head was reeling. Had he just broken up with her?

"Inuyasha-" Her cry was cut short by the pride strangling her voice.

_Don't you dare call him back,_ a little girl's voice hissed fiercely in her mind, and she could distinguish the bitter tears it held back. _He won't listen. They never listen..._

Around her, students stood stunned speechless by what they had just witnessed.

Kikyo bit back the stinging in her eyes.

_Don't you dare let them see you cry. Don't you let them see you hurt._ To deny being hurt was to avoid being hurt.

Kikyo numbed her mind, shoved away the thoughts clamoring for her emotions. Quietly she forced her legs to move, to follow his path up the steps in an even pace, unhurried, unhindered. She went to class and focused her attention instead on the mathematical formulas the teacher wrote on the board, ignoring the stolen glances her classmates kept throwing her way.

They wanted to see if she would break down and cry. They wanted to see her crack open. They wanted a fault they could point their finger to and shake their heads over.

"_What a pity. She's not so perfect after all,"_ they would murmur. _"No wonder he left."_

She was determined to disappoint them.

...ooo...

Inuyasha stared broodingly at the still water littered with fallen brown leaves.

He had stamped down the length of Hall A right through the backdoor, and now he was sitting at the edge of the koi pond, skipping class. Who even cared anyway? He had thought Kikyo had, but obviously he was very mistaken.

Inuyasha held back a longing sigh.

Why did he ever let himself like her in the first place? Who had he been kidding- thinking she could like him like that. Didn't he already know no one ever did?

But he had thought she was different. That she understood him. That she could be trusted.

But as in everything else in life, he had been sorely mistaken. She had been seeing someone else all along.

Inuyasha wondered why she had even agreed to go out with him in the first place.

She probably felt sorry for him, he thought in irritation. She probably just saw what a pathetic loser he was and decided to be nice, because Kikyo was like that.

Angrily, Inuyasha grabbed a nearby rock and flung it at the water. It soared across the surface of the pond before immediately sinking somewhere near the middle, scaring and scattering a group of fish.

He felt hurt, but he didn't want to feel hurt, so he got outraged instead.

Who needed her pity? In fact, who needed her, period? He was nothing more than a sick science project to her- another good deed she could have made into a plaque to display proudly in a glass case along with every other one of her perfect, impossible accomplishments.

Inuyasha had been perfectly fine without her, and he would be so now. What did he care, anyway? No one else did.

He continued chucking rocks at the water.

...ooo...

When Kikyo walked into her fifth period literature class, she fixed her eyes on her desk, deliberately avoiding Sesshomaru sitting behind it. Like in their earlier class, she wouldn't bring herself to meet his eyes- not after what she had told him last week, that she would never hurt Inuyasha. Now she had, and like everyone else in their gossip filled school, he already knew.

Kagura didn't talk to her- in fact, no one did. She had spent lunch holed up in the library again, and afterwards, there was no group waiting for her outside her Spanish class. She and Sango avoided eye contact.

The other students whispered around her- being that day's hot topic- and she pretended not to hear anything, but she could feel their stares anyway, just as right now she could feel the force of Sesshomaru's eyes on the back of her head.

Probably trying to see if he could make it explode, she mused sardonically. She kinda wished it would.

When she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, however, his gaze left her as he turned it to focus on the lecture notes up on the overhead projection.

...ooo...

Like everyone else on campus, Sesshomaru had heard of the supposed breakup between the girl and Inuyasha, but he hadn't bought it at first. It seemed too unbelievable the way those two acted around one another- it had their father picking out names for grandchildren.

But then she had walked into their first class together and affirmed the rumors. Outwardly she seemed to be normal enough, but he could detect the slight irregularities in her actions. She walked just a step slower than usual, her pace forcedly calm, calculatedly even. Instead of sweeping the room with her eyes when she first walked in, she kept them fixed on the single point of her destination. Her listless hand took incomplete notes. She was out of focus.

He wondered what had happened, and during lunch, Kagura told him.

It all centered on Naraku.

Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes- whether in annoyance or disappointment, he couldn't really be sure. He never thought Inuyasha was so stupid as to believe a bunch of idiotic rumors. Especially where that girl and Naraku were involved. There was obviously something more to the story than mere appearance, and he aimed to find out what.

Whether they got along well or not, Inuyasha was still his brother, and Sesshomaru would not allow someone like Naraku to exploit someone who could be connected to him by blood or otherwise.

After class, he waited for Kikyo to leave and followed her.

Quietly he walked with her to their last class, but waited until they were outside and out of earshot from passersby before asking, "What really happened between you and Naraku?"

Kikyo looked up, surprised, having dread the sound of his voice. She didn't know what he had wanted to say, but she was sure it wasn't going to be anything pleasant, and she had never expected it to be understanding.

Glancing away, she murmured, "It was merely a misunderstanding- a coincidence. I was supposed to have met Kagura, but she could not make it, and I came upon Naraku instead whose plans with another had also just fallen through, so he asked me to accompany him instead."

"And why didn't you refuse?"

"What reason had I to decline?" she asked back. "I had no other plans for the night, and I never thought..." Kikyo's voice wavered on the last word, and she stopped abruptly. Lowering her head, she closed her eyes tight and brought a hand to her mouth, willing the tears to stay away.

He turned to wait for her.

She lowered her hand and opened her eyes, having regained control of her emotions, but she didn't look up.

Calmly she told him, "I never thought anyone would infer such circumstances as the rumors are implying between us. It meant nothing to me."

"Did you tell Inuyasha this?"

Kikyo stayed silent for a moment. She could no longer understand why she hadn't, and then he had walked away and she couldn't bring herself to call him back. To plead for his return.

She had sworn she would never let herself fall into that situation again, open herself for rejection like that. Even Inuyasha wasn't enough for her to break that promise to herself.

"No," she whispered silently.

Sesshomaru said nothing more as they continued on to Biology.

...ooo...

Near the end of class, Kikyo kept glancing at the clock above the board apprehensively, fearing the dismissal bell. She was at a loss as to what to do after school since she usually went home with Inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome...

Kikyo hadn't spoken to her all day, and she wondered how her cousin would take the news and the rumors. She and Inuyasha were best friends, after all, while she and Kikyo had not spoken to one another in the past five years before her move to town.

Either way, Kikyo was not ready to face her yet, either.

When the bell finally rang, she gathered her things without hurry, stopped by her locker, then made her way across the picnic grounds to the library, pulling her scarf tighter around her as a cold wind blew.

It was a particularly blustery day and dark storm clouds were quickly piling up in the horizon.

Kikyo hoped the rain would hold for at least another hour or two. She hadn't brought an umbrella, never anticipating the need for one, and she didn't want to go home soaking wet. Her grandmother would worry.

...ooo...

At home in the kitchen Inuyasha slammed cabinets open and shut to the accompaniment of booming thunder and the rain heavy rain pounding the glass of the windows and french doors.

At the table, Sesshomaru's eyebrow quirked in irritation as he flipped a page of the newspaper, an empty plate of madeleines in front of him along with a mug of rich hot chocolate to tide him over before dinner.

Finally finding what he had sought, Inuyasha grabbed the bag of barbecue chips and a can of soda from the fridge and plopped down onto a chair across from his brother. Mumbling incoherently to himself, he tore open the whole bag and most of the chips spilled out onto the table and floor, but he didn't even notice as he took a handful and shoved them into his mouth, grinding down on them angrily. He reached for the can of soda, but ended up knocking it off the table instead. Growling in annoyance, Inuyasha swiped it back up and flipped the tab open, sending a spray of sticky liquid right at Sesshomaru, drenching his paper and part of his perfectly smooth hair.

Inuyasha just smirked and downed what remained of the drink.

With inhuman placidity and patience, Sesshomaru wordlessly folded the newspaper and left to clean himself, shooting a last parting glance at his brother busily punishing the potato chips for unknown crimes. He was so predictable, hiding his hurt and anger on petty displays of destruction.

After Sesshomaru had taken a shower and changed, he went back downstairs to a chorus of cursing.

"Where the fuckin' hell is it?" Inuyasha was yelling at no one in particular while tearing the cushions off the couches in the family room. "A house full of fuckin' servants, and no one knows where the fuckin' remote is!" He kicked a throw pillow across the room.

Looking across the room beside the TV, Sesshomaru found the object of his obsession, cast in shadow, but otherwise in plain view.

Sesshomaru decided he had enough of this.

"Inuyasha."

"What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha snapped distractedly as he lifted up one of the sofas in search of the 'elusive' remote. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

He let it crash back down, grabbed a nearby cushion, and flung it carelessly.

It hit Sesshomaru square in the face.

This time Inuyasha froze as his brother snatched at the pillow and threw it on the floor, a noticeable scowl printed on his face.

Spanning the room in one quick movement, Sesshomaru caught his right arm and locked it behind Inuyasha to pin him down onto the cushioned littered floor.

"OW! What the hell do you think you're doing, you asshole?" Inuyasha demanded when Sesshomaru sat on him, rendering him immobile. "GET OFF!"

Sesshomaru twisted his arm some more.

"OW! Dammit, Sesshomaru! What the hell you trying to do? Break my arm?"

"Gladly," he replied cooly, "if it will put an end to you breaking everything else."

"Dammit," Inuyasha cursed. "Leave me alone."

"No. This little temper tantrum has gone on long enough," Sesshomaru declared, and seizing the nearby telephone receiver, he shoved it into Inuyasha's face. "Call her," he ordered.

"WHAT? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, Inuyasha," he reprimanded harshly. "I'm not in the mood to play your idiotic games. Call her now."

"This has nothing to do with you, you bastard," Inuyasha complained vehemently. "GET OFF! What do you care, anyway? This is none of your business."

"I, dear brother, would like a return of peace and normalcy in this house, and if that means reconciling you with your idiotic sophomore romance, then so be it."

"Kikyo is not idiotic!" Inuyasha snapped back, trying to wriggle free. "I'll kick your ass for saying that."

Whacking him over the head with a pillow, Sesshomaru shoved the phone in his face again.

"No, but you're acting just like one. Call her," he repeated. God, if love made you this illogical, Sesshomaru was certainly glad he'd decided completely against it.

"NO! Why the hell should I?" Inuyasha demanded. "She doesn't wanna talk to me, anyway.

Sesshomaru had had enough.

"I told you to stop being an idiot," he growled dangerously. "After everything she's done for you, you don't think she'd care to explain herself?"

With a snort, Inuyasha retorted, "I wish she would."

"Then call her."

At last, Inuyasha stopped struggling, and went quiet, thinking about Sesshomaru's order.

Should he really call her? Could he? Inuyasha really did want to...

Finally he muttered, "Fine."

Sesshomaru released him, and he pushed himself up, rubbing his arm. For someone so refined, Sesshomaru sure had a strong grip.

"Well?" he shot once he had retrieved the phone from the floor. "You gonna stand there, or what?"

Determining that Inuyasha was good for his word, Sesshomaru departed to give him some privacy.

Inuyasha dialed Kikyo's number and waited while the phone rang.

"Yes?" an old woman's worn voice answered. It was her grandmother.

"Um... h-hi," he stammered. "Is, uh, Kikyo home?"

"Kikyo?" Kaede repeated, a little confused. "But it's Monday- should not she be with you?"

_What?_ Inuyasha was speechless. Kikyo had never showed up after school, so he had both assumed that she had merely gone home on her home or with Kagome and Kouga. Did Kaede mean she wasn't there at all? That she hadn't seen her all afternoon? But where the hell was she then?

Growing a little concerned with his silence, Kaede inquired, "Where is my granddaughter?"

Inuyasha thought quickly in order not to worry the old woman who was obviously not aware of the fight.

"Uh, it's nothing," he lied. "I dropped her off earlier at, um... Kagome's but I thought she would be home by now. Sorry. I'll try over there." Not waiting for a response, he quickly hung up and dialed Kagome's hoping that by some miracle, Kikyo was actually over there.

"Hello," Kagome answered on the third ring. "Higurashi residence."

"Kagome, it's me."

"Oh, hey, Inuyasha," she replied. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Kikyo?" he asked apprehensively.

"Um, no... I haven't seen her since this morning..." Kagome had heard the rumors of the breakup, but she never ran into Kikyo at school, and afterwards she never called to talk about it, and Kagome had never picked up the phone either, feeling a little awkward being caught between her best friend and her cousin. She had decided to just wait it out until they got back together.

"You mean she didn't catch a ride with you and Kouga after school?" he asked.

"Um, no... Why? Is something wrong?"

For a second, Inuyasha debated on whether to tell her or not, but finally he revealed, "She's... she's not at home, and her grandma doesn't know where she is either- I've already called, and I told her she was over at your house."

"What? Oh, crap... This isn't good- have you seen what it looks like outside?"

"Yeah, I know! That's why I'm worried."

"Where do you think she could be?"

"How should I know?" he asked, exasperated. "I thought you'd know."

Thinking for a minute, Kagome finally suggested, "Well, she didn't come over here, but maybe she's at someone else's house... or hanging out with one of her friends. I'll ask around, you should too."

"Like who?" he wanted to know.

"Well..." Kagome had to think some more. She didn't know any of Kikyo's other friends. Or if she even had any. Then she said, "I think her and that Kagura girl kinda know each other. I'll look up her number on the school directory, and you should ask... ask... ask Sesshomaru," she blurted.

"Sesshomaru? What would he know?"

On the other end of the line, Kagome shrugged, "I dunno, but him and Kikyo have some classes together, don't they? And they talk sometimes, I think. Maybe he saw something, or maybe she said something to him that might help. Anything's better than nothing right now, Inuyasha. Just ask."

They hung up.

Kagome was right, he decided. As much as he hated to ask Sesshomaru for help, he really couldn't be picky right now as to who to go to.

Kikyo- where could she be?

Jogging up to Sesshomaru's room, Inuyasha knocked on the door and opened it before anyone could answer.

"Sesshomaru," he said hurriedly. "Quick- you and Kikyo have the same sixth hour, right? Did you see where she went after school?"

Sesshomaru frowned at his frantic brother.

"Next time," he remarked, "I'd appreciate you waiting for me to answer before you burst in here."

"Yeah, yeah. Would you just answer?" Inuyasha replied irately. "Did you see her or not?"

"Why?"

"She's missing, and no one knows where she is. Kagome thought you might. So do you or not?"

The announcement caught Sesshomaru's attention. _Missing? _No wonder Inuyasha was so agitated. He on the other hand, wasn't too worried- in any case, she would probably be home soon for dinner to keep her grandmother from worrying.

Then again, he thought, at best she would be soaking in very cold weather. And at worse... There were, he conceded, other less pleasant possibilities...

"Calm down," he admonished. "You'll get nowhere unless you think straight."

Following his instructions, Inuyasha sat on the bed, trying to keep his feet from tapping a hole through the carpeting.

"Now..." Sesshomaru began. "If you were her, where would you go?"

"God!" Inuyasha cried. "If I knew that, I wouldn't have come to you. This is all my fault- If I'd never yelled at her this morning, she would have come over, or I could've driven her home, or..." He beat himself up for being so mean. If anything had happened to her, Inuyasha would never forgive himself.

"Stop it!" Sesshomaru snapped. "It's useless to think about what you could have done or should have done. It's too late for that. Focus on what you intend to do now."

With his hand between his hands, Inuyasha nearly cried. He was so worried.

"I don't know," he groaned. "I don't know, I don't know..."

"Keep quiet then," Sesshomaru retorted. "And watch your feet- that rug is an antique."

Inuyasha did as he was told, and Sesshomaru concentrated for several minutes.

If he was that girl, where would he go? She had been rightfully upset with Inuyasha's conduct and the rumors... Most likely somewhere quiet, away from prying classmates and questioning friends and family. Taking in the proximity of the school to her house, plus the distance of the city proper, and the time she would expected to be home by her grandmother, he came to the natural conclusion.

"The school library," he deduced.

"What?" Inuyasha looked up, startled by the sudden comment.

"Check the school library. It's Monday- it won't close until six. She may still be there." It was already five-thirty.

Without bothering to ask how he figured that, Inuyasha ran to his room for his keys, completely forgetting his jacket.

Sesshomaru nabbed him by the collar on the way to his car, and took his keys.

"What the?" Inuyasha was flabbergasted.

"I'll drive," Sesshomaru informed him. If Inuyasha got into an accident driving like crazy in this rain, Sesshomaru was sure he'd never hear the end of it from their father. He almost shuddered imagining the endless lectures he was bound to get.

They took his car and he drove carefully down the slick streets even as Inuyasha fidgeted impatiently in the passenger seat.

"Come on, come on," he urged. "You're driving like an old woman."

"I'm driving," Sesshomaru corrected, "like a someone who is _sane_."

As they neared the school campus, however, Inuyasha waved his hand frantically.

"There she is!" he yelled, peering out the window into the rain. "It's Kikyo. Hurry up! She's getting wet!"

Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes again as he pulled over to the curb. They were about a half a block from the school entrance- plenty of time for her to already get thoroughly wet.

With total disregard for his own dryness, Inuyasha jumped out of the car to meet the shadowy person making her way down the sidewalk in the opposite direction, unhurried, seemingly indifferent to the rain and the cold, her head bent down a little, wrapped in nothing but the thin scarf she wore.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called out loud and ran up to her. She looked up and would have stepped back in surprise had he not thrown his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Inuyasha?" Confusion laced her voice. Wasn't he supposed to be hating her, or something?

"God, I'm so glad you're alright," he nearly sobbed into her hair. "I've been such an ass- I'm so sorry."

Eh? Now Kikyo was even more bewildered. _He_ was sorry?

"Inuyasha..." She pulled back a little, wanting to explain. "What happened this morning..."

"I know, I know," he replied. "I'm really sorry, ok? I shouldn't have said those things- I should've ignored the rumors."

"No," she corrected. "It's true- I did spend time with Naraku Saturday night, but it was only by coincidence of circumstance. I wanted to tell you, you have no need to worry- there is nothing between Naraku and I. We are merely casual friends-"

Shaking his head, Inuyasha proclaimed, "No, you don't even have to explain. I should've known you wouldn't do anything like that. I was just being stupid- please forgive me?"

In response, she kissed him, and after recovering from the initial surprise, he gave her a deeper one.

From the car, Sesshomaru looked away.

_Idiots_, he thought. Standing in the rain and getting wet- they could have just as easily talked in the car where it was warm and dry, though he would have had to put his foot down at making out.

Sesshomaru shook his head, thankful he had inherited some sense from his mother- it surely couldn't have come from their father- and honked the horn to speed them along.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha responded, turning to glare at him.

"Who's that?" Kikyo asked.

With a snort, he replied, "Sesshomaru drove me to find you. Come on- before he gets his panties in a bundle."

Leading her to the car, he opened the door for her and slid in after in the back.

"You know," Sesshomaru said, addressing Kikyo as he shifted the car back into drive. "You could have waited _inside_ the library."

"I could not wait for the rain to diminish," she answered, then sneezed. "My grandmother would worry if I do not return home soon."

He just frowned and didn't comment on the fact that now _both_ of them were getting the car seat wet.

The next day, they were both absent from school with a cold.

...OOO...

...OOO...

Naraku was in a very pleasant mood that evening, staring out the sliding glass doors and into the heavy downpour, a crack of lightning every illuminating the smug smile implanted on his face every now and then. From the sofa, Kagura was very tempted to whack him over the head with something. God, he was creepy when he smiled like that.

"You know," she commented dryly, "you just embarrassed her in front of the whole school. If you really liked her, you would've just left her alone."

"Hmph. I think it should be considered a favor that I severed her ties with that infantile nitwit she's been wasting her time on."

_Infantile?_ Kagura's lips screwed into a half sneer. Naraku was the one playing all the games.

She didn't interrupt him though, and he continued, "Besides, it's not as if I meant for those rumors to spread all over school. Saturday night was merely a glimpse of what she could have were she with me- I never intended for some busybody to see us and arrive at such conclusions, but alas..." He shrugged nonchalantly. Turning from the window, he crossed over to the couch and sat at her feet, throwing his arms over the back in ease.

"Never the less," he conceded, "it did produce a most desirable effect. And I'm sure it won't take long for that little bump in her reputation to recover once she's with me. I'm sure no one will deny she made the right choice."

Kagura just rolled her eyes and returned her focus on the magazine in her hands. She couldn't believe Naraku would actually get away with the whole thing. Though her own freedom was hanging on the balance, a part of her had secretly hoped he'd fail. It was really too bad he didn't.

...OOO...


End file.
